Harry Potter and the Masks of the Death Eaters
by AthenaSnape
Summary: Harry Potter deals with his role in the war against Voldemort. The new DADA professor helps Harry understand the adults in his life, especially Snape. Harry, Hermione and Snape are the key players needed to take down Voldemort.
1. The Silvery Blue Thread

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I will never make money off of the true genius' work. Blanche Nouveau and plot are all mine though. 

A/N: While this is not a romance, I've had requests to post pairings early in the chapters for reference purposes. So it looks like so far at least friendships occur or had occurred in the past between Snape/Hermione, Snape/OC, Harry/Tonks, Ron/Luna, Lupin/Andromeda. Romance for sure between Ron/Luna, Lupin/Andromeda, Harry/Tonks, Snape/Lily Evans (past), Snape/OC (past). Implied future between Snape and Hermione, but they will not get together in this story. I am trying to be original despite the vast number of fanfictions out there, particularly putting Hermione and Snape together. If you want a quick read this story isn't for you as it will end up around 40 chapters. It also is going to remain PG-13 for the most part, so if you want more adult romance, you aren't going to find it here. Sorry to be so brisk, just trying to help.

Dreams and thoughts are in italics to make it easier.

Chapter One-The Silvery Blue Thread 

_A stream of hot pink light flew toward the archway and hit a man with dark hair in the shoulder. A look of fear crossed the man's white face as he fell toward the archway. Bellatrix's malicious laugh echoed through the air as Sirius fell, fell, fell through the black veil. _

Harry cried out in the night "Sirius," but there was nothing he could do. Harry blotted upright in his twin bed and looked around his dark room. Harry sobbed as he remembered. Dumbledore, himself, told Harry Sirius was dead. While Harry didn't want to believe it to be true, and deep down he thought it couldn't be, Harry also knew everything Dumbledore told him always turned out true, despite his hope that it could be different. The only adult Harry ever loved was now gone, and Dumbledore admitted the fault was his. Harry hated Dumbledore for that.

Harry lay awake in his cot reliving the night in the Department of Mysteries for the thousandth time. _If only he had used the mirror. If only he would have learned Occlumency. If only Sirius hadn't been locked up with that damn house elf Kreacher_. As the what-ifs floated in his mind, Harry realized that Dumbledore had told his first lie. Sure, Sirius listened to Dumbledore even when he didn't like what he had to say, but Sirius's death was just as much Harry's fault as it was Dumbledore's, Kreacher's, Sirius's and _Snape's_.

The last bit of happiness was sucked from Harry, as his disappointment in himself filled him—at least the Dementors wouldn't come near him this summer. The hate he'd focused toward Dumbledore all summer started to flow inward. He needed someone to talk to. Being locked up with the Dursleys surely wasn't helping. _Sirius was the only person who could answer my questions. He actually listened. He was better than a parent. He just knew. _Harry tried to think of something worthwhile, but it was getting harder to do. Thoughts about life ran through his head. _I still live with the Dursleys . . . I am still banned from Quidditch . . . Ron and Hermione won't stop bickering, and Hagrid has a giant brother . . . oh yeah, and I have to kill Voldemort._

* * *

At 10:00 a.m. Mr. Dursley pounded on Harry's unlocked door. Harry imagined his uncle, with his round, purple face, looking ready to punch Harry at any moment. Harry didn't care though. He was beyond caring about the Dursleys. After the Advance Guard of the Order of the Phoenix talked to Uncle Vernon at the train station, Uncle Vernon chose to ignore Harry as much as possible, Dudley was wicked scared of him, and Aunt Petunia had suddenly started to whisper compliments to Harry. What that last was about, Harry had no idea. Thus, the summer with the Dursleys was a rather quiet one by comparison to the last fifteen.

Harry found himself curious about his aunt. How did she know anything about the wizarding world? How had she known about Azkaban, Sirius, and Voldemort last summer? Harry knew she had to pick up some of it from his mother when she came home for holidays, but somehow Harry didn't picture his mother talking about the war with Voldemort or anyone except possibly his father. Harry realized, however, that he knew very little of his mother. _It must have been Dumbledore then. _Harry decided to leave it with that.

Harry wandered to his bedroom door and opened it. Mr. Dursley's face was in its usual excessively red state as he stared at Harry with more fright than ever. He only handed Harry his post and retreated down the stairs. Harry expected his O.W.L. scores anytime now, but he didn't think this silver-coated envelope contained his scores. He peeled back the unknown seal and looked inside. There was no letter, just a long silvery-blue thread. The only objects Harry had ever seen that resembled this thread were the silvery strands of Dumbledore's memories when inserted into the memory viewing Pensive. Thinking it even stranger that there was no return address, Harry decided to write to Lupin, hoping that his experiences and vast knowledge in Defense Against the Darks Arts would prove helpful. Just before Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg, he realized he couldn't write anyone. Not only would it be dangerous to the Order, but no one in the Order would understand any of the code he'd just written. He had only told Sirius those stories. Harry took the blue-silver strand, gently put it back in its envelope, and hid the envelope under his bed.

Feeling empty yet again, Harry, not hoping to hope, looked at the mirror Sirius gave him and said "Sirius." Smoke swirled within the mirror and faded. He turned away with a solitary tear washing down his face. Then he heard a voice. _Could it be true? Or am I hearing things again? _Harry looked into the mirror and saw a face. A man was vaguely there in the fog, but it was clearly a man with pale white skin and long black hair. Harry said "Sirius?" once again, and the man replied with barely a hint of the usual distain,

"Oh, Potter. I see. Sirius left directions to the Order on how to contact you. Said he'd told you to call for him if something were to happen." Snape did not have the look of disgust he usually saved just for Harry. He looked, in fact, mournful and tired. Harry barely registered this man with the 'greasy bat' he saw daily at Hogwarts, but Harry couldn't let himself have sympathy for Snape. Snape had tutored Harry in Occlumency, the object being to prevent Voldemort from using his connection with Harry via his dreams, but Snape quit teaching Harry at the time when it was the most important. The result was the trip to the Department of Mysteries last year and Sirius's death. In Harry's constantly changing mind, Snape was now responsible for his Godfather's death. The anger that should have been there with his thought didn't come. Harry just muttered "Oh," sighed and turned away.

"Let me get someone _else_," Snape said with a hint of compassion, while pinching his nose between his index finger and thumb like he did so often in Potions class right before Neville Longbottom did something disastrous to his potion yet again. Within moments, Lupin's ragged face filled the mirror's gray fog. Lupin's face, normally slightly tan and hairy due to the fieldwork he was usually on for the Order, was thinner and paler than ever. His hair and beard had started to pepper with gray and his bloodshot blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Harry? What is it?" said Lupin quietly, his voice sounding both melancholy and kind. Harry, crying himself, looked back in the mirror. "It's okay Harry. It's brave to be able to cry." Harry turned away and tried to remember why he wanted to talk to someone. Harry pulled out the envelope from under his mattress. Without any words Harry showed Lupin the blue-silver thread.

Lupin's eyebrows rose. "Who sent this to you? Did they tell you what to do with it?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "No letter. No return address. Just this."

"Do you know what it is, Harry?"

Again Harry shook his head, "It looks a lot like Dumbledore's memories before he puts them in the Pensive, but how can that be? Wouldn't Professor Dumbledore tell me what it is if he sent it to me? I mean he would tell me, right?"

Lupin sighed and thought. Finally, with what seemed to be a great effort to speak, "Memories cannot sustain themselves. They cannot be far from their master without use of a memory capture devise like a Pensive . . . unless. . . " Lupin seemed to physically search through his mind, as he rumpled up his hair and rubbed his temples. The action in Lupin's face reminded Harry of Hermione when she tried to remember how to kill the Devil's Snare on their way to the Sorcerer's Stone their first year. Eyes wide open now Lupin gazed back at Harry. "A Muse. A Muse can send her thoughts to the person she feels needs them the most. Harry a Muse had to have sent it to you."

"A Muse?" Harry looked perplexed.

"Yes, a Muse. Muses are usually witches with a great knack for Legilimency and ideas." Harry's eyes rolled, "You mean like Professor Trelawney?"

"No, no Harry. Trelawney is _something_ of a Prophetess, but there isn't really a whole lot to that. A Muse is born with her gift but can give people Ideas at will on how to invent something, how to use an ancient device, and even where to find a good story to write about. They are great friends to Muggles, especially those Muggles that create _moofees_." Harry's eyebrows rose. "Put it under your pillow tonight. I'm not sure but sometimes the Idea can filter into your dreams."

"But is it safe? I don't know who sent it. Couldn't they be on the wrong side?"

"That's the beauty of it. Muses can't have sides. They have to give their Ideas to whomever they exist for. Some do control this as much as possible by not giving Ideas to the bad side, but they end up going crazy with those evil Ideas within them and they die. Someone so pure can't withstand evil Ideas for long. They are like an ice cube in a fireplace"

"Oh."

"They are remarkably beautiful too." Lupin smirked a bit and his smoky gray eyes reflected a hint of reminiscence.

Harry visibly perked up seeing his last 'uncle' almost smile. "What? What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, just a memory I had of Sirius," Lupin replied with his smirk deepening and his tone teasing 'I know something you don't know.'

Harry frowned thinking Lupin wouldn't tell him one of the stories he craved. With the curiosity obvious in his voice Harry asked, "What was it?"

"Sirius was in love with a Muse." Lupin said and Harry smiled. "Of course, that was impossible because she would have to betray him if an Idea came to her for the other side. So she couldn't be around the Order."

"Oh . . . . She did fancy him though, right?"

"Yes, yes very much. I still think it was her that sent Sirius the Idea to change into a dog in Azkaban. Not that he wouldn't have come up with it on his own, but I'm sure she saved his life. . . . Alas, it is like the old tales of priestesses falling in love with mere mortals . . . they could never be together."

Harry sighed. Thinking of Sirius in love made Harry blush. He smiled softly at Lupin.

"Yes, well, I have to get going Harry. See you _soon_," Lupin winked.

Just as Harry caught on and was able to spit out, "What do you mean see you soon?" Lupin's head disappeared in the blue smoke.

* * *

Harry dangled the thread in front of him. The blue turned violet in the setting sun and looked like very fine dyed hair. "A Muse, huh," Harry smiled. He never was surprised when he learned something new in the wizarding world. He placed the strand under his pillow, as Lupin had suggested, and tried to think about Sirius in love. The first moment of peace since that day near three months ago lingered for a bit before he fell into a very deep sleep.

_Harry's dreams began with a soft green haze lifting as Harry saw himself walking outside Gryffindor Tower. Carrying a box wrapped in red and gold foil covered with moving snitches, he crossed over to the trees where a very pretty girl, barely older than Harry, with smooth blue hair sat. He saw himself smirk as he gave the gift to the girl, "It's from Snuffles." The girl looked down at the gift and smiled like a rose petal. Her round face glistened with the glow of pure love. "He would have brought it himself, but he says you know why he isn't here presently." Harry could sense a tinge of jealousy in his statement, as if he **didn't** know where Sirius was._

"Yes," whispered the girl with a very airy voice. "Yes. Doing great things he is. Wonderfully great. He is the bravest of all Gryffindors, and Dumbledore knows it." Her violet eyes danced as she opened the box. Inside she found a beautifully embossed letter written very poetically on top of a red velvet box. Inside the box laid a silvery stranded chain with seven clear spherical crystal beads, the center orb twice as big as the others, with swirling purple colored fog inside them.

_My dearest Blanche,_

Your light lifts my soul higher than I ever dreamed possible—you know given my family. As I tread my dangerous path, I hold with me the bright Hope you give me. I know once this all passes we will be able to be together. I love you always in eternity.

_Your Dear **Snuffles**_

_Wear the necklace to protect you from giving Ideas to those you don't want to receive them. I'm sure it will look most becoming with you dazzling violet eyes. _**Sirius**

Sirius's words danced around the parchment and become a picture of Snuffles himself around sixteen grinning handsomely, eyes glittering with the love Harry remembered seeing often. Blanche looked up from the letter at Harry. A breeze made her hair move like the waves against the lake's grassy shore. As Harry looked through her eyes, he saw that it wasn't him he looked at. "Thank you, James. You are a dear boy," Blanche whispered to Harry's young father.

Suddenly, a purple swirling fog changed the scene. Again Harry saw the girl named Blanche, this time in the library studying, of all things, Occlumency. A horribly thin boy with greased down black hair and dark black eyes whispered sweetly in her ear, "Oh…Miss Nouveau how lovely you look today. The sparkles in your eyes waltz."

"_Oh, Severus. You exaggerate," Blanche said taken aback and startled. Seemingly perturbed but frightened she stuttered, "I'm just . . . just studying rig . . .ht now." _

"_Oh, but what could you possibly need to study. You are a **Ravenclaw** after all. Tell me. I can help you. I do have a knack for many studies."_

"_Yes. Yes, I suppose you do . . . but I think I am better left to go at this alone, Severus, please." _

"_No. No. I insist. Let me help." With that he pulled away the book she was reading and began, "Ah. Occlumency, the study of protecting the mind from outsiders. But who Miss Nouveau are you to protect yourself from? Surely, no one such as **yourself** would have any enemies. You, being a Muse and **neutral** in nature," Snape said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. _

"_Well, Severus. Everyone has **their** vice," she said trying to sound playful, but indeed still a bit frightened._

"Yes, it is so. Well, here let me help you then. We will both stand up. We will analyze each others eyes, I will ask you questions, you will answer them, and I will search your mind for the truth."

"_Severus, I don't think that's such a good idea. I know you are quite the good guesser, but how could you possibly read my mind. We are only in sixth year," Blanche tried knowing he was much better than just a good guesser._

"_Oh yes, Blanche, but I have much time on my hands these days, as you know, without you," Snape's voice shook as he prompted her further, "So please let me help, if for the last time._ _He continued with his voice thick with hate, "Oh that's right, you don't **trust** me anymore, do you?" Snape looked down and pushed the book briskly back to Blanche. Then with an air of sympathy Blanche gave in, _

"_Yes, well, I guess letting you read my thoughts shouldn't be too terrible. You know half of them already. And . . . practice is always good." _

_Snape began cheerful yet serious, "Okay then. Clear your mind of emotion. Focus on being calm and safe. I will tell you to lie or speak truth before each question. Let's start with two I know the answers to so I can gauge your response. First, truth . . . What is your middle name?"_

"_Hope." _

"_Good very confident, truthful. Second, lie . . . What house did you pick to be in?" _

"_I didn't pick to be in any house . . . . The sorting hat put me in Hufflepuff." _

_Snape circled around her searching for flaws. "Well, not bad, still confident, but you hesitated a bit much and didn't completely lie. Let us continue." He stopped back in position and persisted very briskly, keeping his eyes steady and unwavering, "Now I_ will _tell you if you lie or tell the truth. How many times have you gone to our secret place since we broke up?" Blanche blushed. _

"_Severus, really," Blanche said embarrassed._

"_This is serious, Hope. Do you think the enemy won't ask you personal questions? Go on now," Snape finished not smiling anymore. _

"_Two times." _

_Severus shocked, questioned Blanche softly, "When?" _

"_The day after and a week ago." _

"_You tell the truth." Snape moved slowly toward her and continued gently not taking his eyes from hers, "Do you miss me?" _

"_Yes." _

_Snape moved on severely, "Truth. Why did you go to our spot last week?" _

"_I needed to know," Blanche searched, "if I was really over you." _

_With a slight hesitation and wavering in his voice Snape said, "Truth. And are you over me?" Snape's face was turning red and his eyes were about ready to burst. _

_Blanche said gently, her eyes pained, "No, not entirely." Snape leaned toward Blanche to kiss her. _

_She allowed it and Severus whispered scathingly, "Lie, my dearest." Snape stiffened and as he turned to walk away he saw the necklace. He looked at it now openly crying. _

_Blanche started toward him, "Severus, don't . . ." but it was too late she knew what he would do now, she had given him the Idea. She touched the necklace and wept silently with her head in her arms on the library table._

More purple fog swirled in Harry's mind and the new scene was yet another familiar place. This time Harry found himself in the room of doors in the Department of Mysteries. Harry was truly himself this time and he called out to the doors, "Death Chamber." The doors spun twice around him, once left and once right until they stopped and a door opened in front of him. Harry went through the door and saw the archway with the black veil. It beckoned to him.

_As he walked closer he heard a very frightened Sirius yell at him, "No! Harry go away! You can't help me!"_

_Harry spoke towards the air by the veil, "Sirius. Where are you?" _

"_Go away Harry! I'll get out on my own!" _

"_Get out from where? You' . . . re d . . . ead." _

"_No. Harry I'm not dead. I'm just stuck here with the dead."_

_The purple fog swirled again, pink light shot out, and then a the head of a blue haired women with violet eyes spun in Harry's mind shouting in her airy voice which echoed, _

"_Sirius Black is alive."_ Harry sprung up in bed his head aching.

"Ouch." He rubbed his scar and cried. _Was it just a dream? Is this just someone playing with my hope? _But deep inside Harry knew it was true. Only one doubt lingered . . . _How can I know this isn't fake? _

Then, a voice whispered with soft hollowness through his room, "Come find me. Come find Blanche Hope Nouveau." Harry cried and fell back to his pillow._ Could it be possible? _He sure _hoped_ it could.


	2. The Career Path

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I will never make money off of the true genius' work. Blanche Nouveau and the plot are all mine though. 

Chapter 2-The Career Path

Resolved to tell someone as soon as he realized what he saw, Harry wrote down all he could remember of the dreams. Of course, if he went to Dumbledore he could put the memory in the Pensive and see it more clearly. Plus, Lupin might be able to tell more of the story. Before he could get all his thoughts and questions about the dreams recorded, he heard Uncle Vernon yell for him to come downstairs.

"Coming," Harry shouted.

Uncle Vernon's face, always at least red these days given his high blood pressure, showed the strain Uncle Vernon was suffering to avoid blowing up at Harry. "Yes?" Again just as before his uncle said nothing only handed Harry his post. This envelope twice the size of yesterday's was marked and sealed by the O.W.L. testing center. Harry ripped it open anxious for his results. Harry frowned at the print.

"Well, that school of yours throw you out yet?" snickered Uncle Vernon. Harry ignored him and ran up to his room.

O.W.L. Test Results for **Harry James Potter**

* * *

O Outstanding 11, 12

E Exceeds Expectations 9, 10

A Acceptable 7, 8

P Poor 5, 6

D Detestable 3, 4

T Terrible 0, 1, 2

* * *

Ancient Runes N/A N/A

Arithmacy N/AN/A

Care of Magical Creatures O 11/12

Defense Against the Dark Arts O 12/12

Divination A 7/12

Charms O 11/12

Herbology A 8/12

History of Magic P 6/12

Muggle Studies N/A N/A

PotionsA 8/12

Transfiguration E 9/12

Cumulative O.W.L.s E 9/12

* * *

_**Your test results indicate a strong sense of practical magic and of your own abilities. You should consider teaching, treasure hunting, hands-on curse breaking, or ancient artifact testing. Unfortunately, you will not be able to continue in the programs to be an auror or healer.**_

* * *

Harry sighed, but thought angrily, _I don't need to be trained for what I have to do anyway. Paid or not paid I have to kill Voldemort._ He wondered how Ron and Hermione's scores turned out, but didn't want to tell them his news quite yet. What was he going to do now?

* * *

That evening Harry felt restless. Without a thought he ran from his room and out the front door. He ran and ran and just kept running. He wanted to do anything as long as he didn't think about his life as Harry Potter . . . anything, even if he had to fight off Dementors again. He ran for blocks and blocks to no destination. His aimless exercise calmed him until he willingly fell to the ground of someone's shrubs. Harry was dizzy with thoughts of Sirius. The pain of his godfather's death . . . disappearance or whatever, hit him like a well-aimed bludger.

Harry stared into the bush, trying hard not to breakdown. His face was hot with the emotions that had been stirring and brewing for the past few months. The tears began to fall, his body forcing the hurt out, protecting the mind from being destroyed. Harry broke out into sobs. His tears screamed with his thoughts . . _No . . . no . . . no . . . why Sirius . . . why did I have to be so stupid . . . why . . . why . . . why. _Looking through his sobs at the bush he focused his eyes realizing something familiar about the plant. As he began to reach for it, wiping away tears as he approached it, Harry heard someone laughing just a few feet away. Harry turned around and saw his cousin Dudley pointing at him and bellowing.

"What's the baby Potter crying about now? Do you want your mommy, baby?"

All the hurt and pain that exploded just moments before, switched over in an instant to pure outright hate. Harry didn't notice the intensity of the change, but Dudley did not look so cocky anymore. In fact, Dudley looked frozen with fear. In Harry's bitterness he began to raise his wand, and in a voice that would have beat Snape's worst scalding sarcasm, Harry taunted his cousin, "So Dudders, since when did you start following _me_ around? Did you want more attacks from dementors? I can't save you _all_ the time you know. Maybe I could help you find one right now to _raise_ your spirits. Or have you forgotten last summer so soon?" Harry glared at Dudley with one eyebrow raised.

Harry's comments gave the desired effect. Dudley's pudgy red face paled to a white that rivaled the ghosts of Hogwarts. Dudley still frozen appeared to be remembering that moment near a year ago, when he and Harry stood in the alleyway on the way home and were attacked by Dementors. Dudley still believed his cousin had attacked him.

"So wh . . .at . . . what are you goi . . .ing to do about it?"

Harry almost laughed as he looked at his cousin. He felt power surge through his body as he looked into his cousin's eyes. Curiosity took over and Harry wanted to know what Dudley saw that night a year ago. _What **did** Dudley remember?_ . . .

"So Dudders . . . you really think I did that to you a year ago . . . You're lucky you couldn't see what really did attack us. You really would have something to remember then." Harry put away his wand still looking dead eyed at his cousin. "So what did the Dementors make you remember poor, poor Dudikins? The year you got 37 presents instead of 38? The day you had to stop gorging yourself with cake and ice cream? Or maybe the day I came to school for the first time? What was it Dudders? What is you most fearful memory?"

Harry stared into his cousin's hazel eyes not waiting for an answer. Harry looked and searched for it wanting to know Dudley's biggest fear.

"I'm not . . . I'm not te. . . telling you!" Dudley burst still pale and frozen as death.

As Harry gazed the unexpected happened. Suddenly, Harry could feel himself searching his cousin's thoughts just as he did Snape's on the rare occasion in his Occulmency lessons. _Harry saw his cousin being poked and teased in primary school . . . being picked last in gym class_ . . . _Lightening crashed as a giant man with a grizzly beard pushed down a door and asked Dudley if he was Harry Potter . . . Dudley felt something grow from his behind . . . Dudley being diagnosed for surgery to remove the pig tail . . . Dudley poked and prodded, tested like a lab animal . . . Dudley's tongue choked him as a strange red-haired creature talked to him in tongues. . . Dudley ran from a boa constrictor chasing him at the zoo._

When Harry saw his cousin's fears, the anger and hate melted away to guilt. Harry looked away from Dudley and stared back at the bush, his face still sticky with tears. He glanced over to his cousin, bitterness overtaken by calm in his voice,

"Dudley, just go home will you?" But Dudley continued to stand frozen to the ground and now was pointing at the bush beside Harry. Dudley's eyes grew into egg-sized holes and he screamed at his cousin,

"Harry it's moving!" Harry turned to see a limb of what he realized was Devil's Snare wrap around his left leg and grab at his pants for his wand.

"Harry!" Dudley reacted in a way that would have made Harry proud had he not hated his cousin. If Dudley had been a wizard, he may just have been a Gryffindor like his cousin. A second Neville Longbottom perhaps. Dudley pulled at Harry and pounded on the plant that ensnared his cousin. Granted, he missed and occasionally hit Harry, but eventually his strong blows proved effective against the plant. Harry was free, wand and body completely in tact.

The shock and confusion of the moment took over Harry's thoughts, as he tried to stand up on the ground. Harry brushed off the dirt on his hands and drifted away from the plant. As Dudley approached him, Dudley asked Harry in a truly concerned voice,

"Harry are you alright?" Harry, in disbelief, reacted from his gut before he had a moment to clearly think,

"How dare you! I can take care of myself." Harry shoved his cousin to the ground and bolted. Again the running took over and Harry had to run, run as far away from his cousin as he could. He finally found himself on Ms. Figg's porch crying, and hyperventilating. As if on cue, Ms. Figg opened the door and pulled Harry inside. Ms. Figg's voice resembled Mrs. Weasley's fighting voice when in disagreement with the twins.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT ON RHEA'S GREEN EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? BY THE GODS YOU SILLLY BOY! Ms. Figg, with surprising strength, picked him up and near threw him into her sitting room.

"HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED BY NOW, BOY, THE DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN EVERY TIME YOU LEAVE YOUR AUNT'S HOME? Harry stared at her in disbelief wondering why he had ever felt comforted by the older women. Annoyed Harry glared at her and tucked his arms inside each other.

"Who cares what you think anyway?" Harry retorted. Ms. Figg voice bellowed,

"I'LL TELL YOU WHO . . . ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. YOU ARE GETTING TOO RECKLESS FOR YOUR OWN BRITCHES!" Ms. Figg paused for a moment and turned away. When she turned back to Harry her voice was calm and comforting. "Don't you even think to consider all those who care about you that are still with you? Instead of bolting every time you can't handle yourself, why don't you turn to us to help you?"

"BECAUSE THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD IS DEAD, DAMN IT?" Harry's emotions boiled over in his voice. Harry got up to leave so he wouldn't have to face the old woman who had listened and talked to him during his summer imprisonment.

"Sit down, boy!" Ms. Figg's voice resonated with a sternness and strength Harry had previously only thought Dumbledore could accomplish. Harry sat down glaring at her. Snape would have been proud. Ms. Figg went to her kitchen and came back with a pot of tea. She poured a cup for Harry and herself. She patted her hair in an effort to calm herself and handed Harry his tea.

"So what happened, dear?" Harry sipped from his cup and continued to stare at Ms. Figg unwilling to tell her anything.

"Fine then. I'll just notify Albus that you are here. At least you didn't use you wand?" She looked at Harry with her eyebrows raised prodding him to tell her if that had been the case. Harry sunk into his chair guilt drowning his rage for the second time in a half hour. Ms. Figg took his actions for what they were and urgently asked, "Well, you didn't use your wand did you?"

"No," Harry said without certainty.

"If you had, we would already have received you expulsion notice. The ministry would be here to take your wand. What did happen Harry?" Harry stared at the floor confused at what had happened. He didn't truly knowHarry continued to stare at the floor while he sorted through his thoughts. _If I had used magic even without a wand the Ministry would still be here wouldn't they?_ _Of course, they would_. _So what happened then? How was I able to read Dudley's memories as if I cast Legillimens with my wand? It isn't possible_. _Even when I didn't use my wand the magic had been recorded. They knew about Aunt Marge, the snake at the zoo, and Dolby's floating cake, why not this?_

"Well, let's have it." Ms. Figg said impatiently.

"I don't know what happened, really." Harry slowly thought about what the past hour had entailed and voiced his thoughts aloud to Ms. Figg. When he got to the part where he had read his cousin's mind, he tried to figure it out as he spoke.

"I looked in his eyes feeling nothing but hatred, then I was curious and wanted to know what Dudley had seen last year when the Dementors attacked us. I focused my emotions to and it happened. I scanned his memories and everything Dudley feared was in my mind. I was still in shock when the Devil's Snare grabbed me and then . . . Dudley saved my life." Harry looked down in disbelief. Guilt overtook him for the third time in an hour.

"And why or rather how did you end up on my doorstep?" Ms. Figg asked with compassion.

"I pushed Dudley down and started running again. I just . . . I just ended up here."

"Well, I am going to alert Dumbledore to what happened. Hmmm . . . who would have Devil's Snare but a wizard? Do you remember where the house was?"

"No. I have no idea. I was aimlessly running."

"Well, we'd better take you home then. Make sure your cousin is okay, and maybe ask him where the house was."

"Right. He's probably making up a story to get me in trouble again," Harry sulked, angrily.

Ms. Figg grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out her door. Taking his arm in hers, she lead him down the road to the Dursleys' front door. Harry tried to pull away and start running again, but the more he struggled the tighter Ms. Figg's grip became.

Aunt Petunia answered the door. Harry looked up at his aunt, who had obviously been crying, as her face went from fear to the outrage Harry had come to know at least once a summer since he had started Hogwarts.

"You . . . you little abomination! You need to leave! I don't care what Dumbledore says! You are a danger to us all Harry Potter! Pack your things and go!"

"Fine. I don't want to be here anyway." Harry said coldly. "I didn't even do anything this time." Harry stormed out of Ms. Figg's arms and up to his room. He immediately started throwing his possessions into his trunk. Then, he realized he had no way to take it anywhere anyway. He let Hedwig out of her cage, put a note to the Weasley's on her leg, and told her to go to the Burrow and wait for him. Harry proceeded to pack a bag of food, clothes, and anything else he could fit inside it without using shrinking spells. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried back down the stairs. His Aunt Petunia and Ms. Figg were still standing in the doorway. The two women appeared to be in a rather heated argument, over him he supposed. Harry forced his way past them yelling that the rest of his stuff would have to wait until he could find a way to take it. Harry burst into the darkening evening his thoughts just as cloudy as the fogging sky. He made it to the road and concentrated on needing a ride. In no time at all the Knight Bus stopped and Stan swung open the purple door. Harry paid his fee hoping Stan wouldn't remember who he was. Of course, it was too much to hope.

"Harry! How's it going? Do you need anything extra?"

"No, thank you. I'll just take my bed thanks."

"Okay. Are you sure you should be going anywhere, especially alone? It's pretty dangerous I'd imagine for Harry Potter to be out alone at night."

"I'll be fine." Harry scowled and Stan didn't push the issue.

"Where are you headed?"

"Ottery, St. Catchpole," Harry said as calmly as he could.

In little less than an hour, Harry found himself in Ottery walking, trying to remember how to get to the Burrow from town. Finally, he resorted to checking a phone directory only to find that the Weasleys weren't listed or plotted on the map. Harry made his best guess, reluctant to use his wand's _Point Me_ spell. Harry's gut told him when he saw red and green sparks flying in the air that he was heading in the correct direction. In a panic, Harry ran faster than ever toward the sparks in the sky. As he approached the Burrow, he slowed down and took out his wand. Harry's jaw dropped for a moment as he saw his second home bursting in flames and six hooded figures in silver masks laughing as they shot more sparks with their _Incendio_ spells. Harry searched for any of his red-haired family. Behind him Fred Weasley threw a stone at Harry and it fell at Harry's feet. Harry whipped around almost shouting and giving away their position. He covered his mouth and slowly made his way over to Fred, who was hiding with his twin, George and Ginny. "Where's Ron and your mum?" Harry asked.


	3. The Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I will never make money off of the true genius' work. Blanche Nouveau and the plot are all mine though.

Chapter 3-The Unexpected Guests

Fred and George looked at each other, worry obvious in the creases of their identical foreheads. Ginny shook her head and said, "Mum's at Diagon Alley visiting with friends and Ron . . . I don't know where Ron is." Ginny's face went pale and here eyes lightened to an ice blue.

"Do any of you remember seeing him at all today?" Harry asked calmly trying to mask his anger at the three Weasleys.

"I know he was at breakfast, because he threw some sausage at me when I teased him about liking 'Mione. But I don't know . . . After that he just sulked and went away by himself."

"Well, we have to find him before those six do," Harry pointed to the group of hooded Death Eaters. Suddenly, the whereabouts of Ron Weasley were evident to everyone—Death Eaters and all.

"What's going on here?" Ron shouted toward the house coming from the garden. "Where is everyone? Ginny . . . Mum . . . Fred . . . George! Where are you guys?"

The hooded figures on the lawn turned toward Ron. One of them shrieked with cruel laughter as they said, "Mr. Weasley, how grand of you to join us here." Before Ron could pull out his wand, Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed,

"_Stupefy_!" The pink light hit Ron squarely on the chest and he fell to the grassy ground beneath him. A snobbish voice looked toward Ron his nose in the air,

"Finally, a Weasley put in their rightful place." Lucius Malfoy snickered at the thought. He went to Ron and cast a _Mobilicorpus_ spell. Ron's body floated in the air toward the Death Eater. "_Windgardium Leviosa_," Malfoy raised his wand and Ron's body went flying 20 feet above them. Malfoy shouted, "Let's see if this won't inspire our friends from the Order to come here now."

Harry and the three Weasley's faces turned red with anger. Harry determined to save his friend was ready to walk out to them, when Ginny held him back,

"Harry, no. We have to plan something. There's six of them and only four of us. Think Harry." Ginny held Harry's shoulders.

"We need a distraction." Harry nodded toward the twins.

"How about fire works?" George grinned pulling out an infamous set of Weasley crackers from his pocket.

"Great. George, take the fireworks out towards the woods. Light them. Then, come back here. Do any of you have a broom?"

"Yeah." Fred pulled out a shrunken Clean Sweep 1050 and enlarged it to regular size. "I also have a port key to the shop." Fred grinned.

"Damn, even better. Here's what we do . . . George fireworks. Then back here to help with defenses until we have Ron. Then, you appartate with Ginny to the shop. Fred and Ginny will help protect Ron and I. When the fireworks go off and Malfoy sends a couple of his thugs to check it out, I will go out and distract him while you three protect me from here and one of you casts A_ccio_ to get Ron over here, preferably Fred or George. If possible neither Ginny nor I should cast a spell. If all goes well, Fred will appartate with Ron, George with Ginny, and I'll have the port key on me the whole time. If I'm in trouble I'll just use the port key."

"Sounds good to me," George said quite impressed.

"Let's do it," Fred whispered with enthusiasm.

"Okay. George you've got 20 seconds to get back here."

"_Engorgio_!" The fireworks grew to normal size.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .go!" With a pop George disappeared. Less than ten seconds later another pop was heard and George reappeared. Harry took the port key from Fred.

"Just a couple seconds. 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1," George whispered.

At just the right moment red and gold sparks, that looked like flare fire, shot up from the other side of the Burrow. Malfoy's attention on Ron was distracted enough for Ron's body to fall. Malfoy noticed just as Ron's feet touched the ground. Malfoy pointed at two of the larger wizards and then towards the fireworks. Harry looked at the other three with him and nodded. The three Weasley's took cover at the stone wall to defend Harry. Harry crept to the edge of the wall. While Malfoy's back was turned watching the other wizards go toward the commotion, Harry straightened up and walked out into the yard as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Harry looked almost regal, as if he was meeting the host of a party he was invited to. When Harry got 50 feet away from the last four Death Eaters, he cleared his throat and shouted,

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you are up to your old haunts, sir."

"Mr. Potter. What a pleasure to see you with both socks on. Why ever are you here? Shouldn't you be with your Muggle family during the summer?"

"That is none of you concern, sir. I don't suppose there would be a way to talk you into letting me take Mr. Weasley off your hands."

"Interesting that you ask. In fact, the very reason we are here is to find _you_, Mr. Potter. We visited the Dursley's earlier today. Very charming person your uncle. I think if he weren't a Muggle he and I would get on quite well. Seems you hurt your poor cousin and were forced to run. So we came here immediately to visit your surrogate family. You are quite predictable Mr. Potter."

"Of course, you _would _see it that way." Harry said sarcastically. "So what is your proposal?"

"You, for Mr. Weasley."

"And how am I to know Mr. Weasley isn't just dead and if he is alive you wouldn't just kill him after you are finished with me?"

"Well, seeing as trust is lacking, you won't."

"I see. Well, no deal then. I think I'll just be off . . ."

"Not so fast Mr. Potter. You have three wands on you right now. There is no way for you to walk out of here alive."

"Sure about that are you?"

"Quite."

"Well, then it seems I'll just have to do something about that." Harry drew his wand and pointed it toward Malfoy.

"Willing to risk expulsion for Mr. Weasley hum?"

"I think the Ministry would forgive me if I caught a Death Eater that should be in Azkaban."

"Touché, Mr. Potter."

"Enough of this ravel . . . _Stupefy_!" Bellatrix shot her pink light at Harry. Beams of pink and green lights shot out in Harry's direction, as Harry dived toward the wall. Fred aimed his wand toward Ron and shouted,

"_Accio Ron_!" Before Malfoy knew what happened, Ron was on the other side of the wall and with a pop George took Ron to safety. Fred and Ginny watched as Harry struggled to the wall. Harry nodded and Fred and Ginny were gone with another pop. Harry touched the port key in his pocket and with a green whoosh was pulled to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Shop.

"Wow! Now that was some excitement! _Ennervate_!" Ron shook as he woke up.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

* * *

"He did what?" Ron Weasley shouted with both awe and fright.

"Yeah, Malfoy had you 50 feet in the air and Harry walked out like he was meeting someone at the Three Broomsticks," one of the twins continued.

"No way! Harry that took guts!" Ron sat back in shock at his best friend's daring. Ron finally realized how important he was to his best friend in that moment. The second task of the Triwizard Tournament hadn't come close to proving what this did.

"Harry was disturbingly polite. The sarcasm was heavy. I don't think Lucius realized Harry was mocking him. It would have been funny if the stakes weren't so . . . _high._"

"Oh George, I didn't know you cared," Ron teased.

"God, Ron. We were _all_ really lucky," Fred said.

"Let's hope our luck doesn't run out. In the mean time, Ron do you think you could use more tact when approaching an emergency. You never know who you'll bump into."

"Sure Mum . . . I mean Ginny."

"So what do we do now? We can't very well hide out here they will guess as much," Ginny asked the boys. They all looked to Harry for the answer.

"I suppose we could go to Headquarters, since you two can appartate," Harry decided.

"Okay. Hopefully no one will follow us," George agreed.

"We could go right from here. No one knows we're here," Fred added.

Ginny exasperated that they hadn't left yet urged them to actually follow through. "Let's go. We need to tell someone in the Order to find Mum."

Fred and George grabbed some of their tricks, while Harry, Ginny, and Ron packed as much food as they could. Fred held on to Ginny, George to Ron, and then they looked at Harry realizing they were one person short.

"One of us will come back for you, or we'll send someone to you." Harry nodded. About five minutes later Tonks appeared in the Weasley twins' office.

"Harry? Harry where are you? We have to hurry. Big trouble at headquarters. Death Eaters everywhere. The Ministry Aurors are being held by them. I think the Underage Magic Ban is going to need lifting. We need you Harry. Come on!" Tonks grabbed Harry and they appartated to Grimmauld Place.

The scene looked pretty familiar. Not three hours before, the same Death Eaters were at the Burrow terrorizing Ron Weasley. The aurors were held in the air this time by Lucius Malfoy's thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, while Bellatrix, Lucius and Macnair fought Order members that had just shown up for a meeting. Remus Lupin was dodging pink lights from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand.

"Harry get down!" Remus shouted as he threw _Stupefy _out at Bellatrix. Three blue beams of light shot her way. Bellatrix dove beneath the first two, but the third one hit her in the shoulder as she fell face first into the sidewalk. Remus glanced back toward her and as he approached her she motioned toward her wand. With his wand already drawn Remus shouted, "_Expelliarmus_! _Petrificus Totalis_!" and then he bound the wicked witch. Behind him Lucius Malfoy was approaching.

"_Crucio_!" Remus fell to the ground completely taken by surprise.

"Lupin! No!" Tonks screamed. Harry looked toward where Lucius held Lupin under _Crucio_. Anger filled Harry, knowing how the spell felt, and seeing that Lucius had hit Lupin from behind. Harry didn't know why he expected fair play from a Death Eater, but he was still surprised by Malfoy's tactics. Harry got out of his hiding place and shouted at Lucius,

"I know what you're here for. No one will tell you what you want! It doesn't matter what you do to us!"

"Mr. Potter, how nice to see you again. So what do I want to know? I didn't know you were a _Legilimens_. Tell me what do you see."

"I see a pompous nobody who sucks up to his Dark Lord thinking maybe he might grab some of his limelight. You probably believe you can take over when he dies. But for now you are doing his biddings. You're nothing more than a glorified thug."

"Amazing assessment, Mr. Potter. You are quite right after all. The Dark Lord will fall and you are the one we need to off him. Then, afterward I'll get rid of you and be the most powerful wizard."

"No. You'll still have to fight off Dumbledore. No mater how many evil wizards there are, there will always be good wizards to equalize you. Neuton's First Law of Physics. But that's muggle science, so I understand your ignorance."

"Muggle science. Ha! What philosophy, Potter. Enough of this! _Crucio_!" Harry was expecting the spell, so he was able to dodge the first set of green beams. Malfoy's second attempt did hit him though. Harry fought as hard as he had in the fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when the fake Professor Moody taught him what it felt like. Lucius Malfoy stood stunned when Harry almost immediately came out of his _Crustatius_ spell so soon.

The pause was all Harry needed. Within Lucius's few seconds of shock Harry, a bit more for wear, stood up wand raised and shouted, "_Stupefy_!' The stunner Harry shot at Malfoy hit Malfoy directly in the chest. Harry approached the senior Malfoy, his wand still at the ready.

"_Petrificus Totalis._" Lupin called from behind Harry, aiming at Lucius Malfoy. Lupin stood up his wand still pointed at Malfoy.

"_Avada ke_. . . "

"_Stupefy_!" Tonks exclaimed, saving Lupin from a creeping Macnair. Lupin jumped, just then, seeing Macnair fall behind him and shouted to Tonks, "Thanks Babe!"

Tonks blushed as she approached. "Don't mention it. So how about the other Ministry Aurors."

"We're fine thanks to you lot and the Weasley's over there." Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared behind Tonks with the senior Crabbe and Goyle floating behind him. He came up to Lupin and gave him a huge hug, "Thanks Remus. I owe you." Lupin just shrugged his shoulders at Shacklebolt's heart felt words.

Tonks broke up the deep moment before Remus had to speak, "Great! So I suppose you two can explain what happened to the Ministry. Harry could be in big trouble. I'll come with to explain my part in what happened. Let's take them directly to Azkaban." Then she motioned to Remus with a smirk, "Think you two can handle the two thugs until we send someone?"

"I think we can manage Tonks," Lupin said with a blushing smile. With that the three aurors transported Lucius, Bellatrix, and Macnair. Ten minutes later the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came with another Ministry Auror.

"Harry, Harry. Dear boy. Thank you!" Fudge patted Harry on the head. "Don't worry I'm not here to expel or break your wand. The Underage Magic Ban has been lifted, so students can protect themselves in these dark times."

"Er. Okay."

"You should be proud of yourself, Harry. Catching the Terrible Trio plus two is quite an accomplishment. Perhaps you _are_ Auror material after all." Harry suspiciously rose an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes. Well, in the mean time just take me to Dumbledore's Headquarters will you? I can only assume you are here under Albus's orders."

"I'm sorry Minister, but it's really not my place."

"Oh, Harry. I thought we had an understanding."

"Understanding?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Auror. Harry. Tell me where Dumbledore is and you don't even need training to be an auror for the Ministry. You can begin fresh out of Hogwarts, since your experiences have given you adequate training already."

"Umm. I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like a legal _understanding_ sir."

"How could I do anything illegal, Harry? I _am_ the law." Harry looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have any idea where Professor Dumbledore is." Harry began to pull out his wand still suspicious of this Fudge. _He could be under Imperious_, thought Harry.

"Cornelius why do you need to see Dumbledore?" Remus asked wand at the ready, apparently thinking the same thoughts as Harry.

"Oh hello, Remus. Congratulations by the way. Why were you here anyway? I don't suppose you would be here on Dumbledore's orders, would you?"

"No. Tonks found me and asked for my help. She said Shacklebolt and Figg were in trouble. I came immediately."

"What's going on Harry?" Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron came up to the commotion. They all had their wands ready for action.

"Well, the aurors are safe thanks to you guys, you'll have to tell me about that by the way, we caught Malfoy, Lestrange, and Macnair, and they are on their way to Azkaban. But Mr. Fudge doesn't understand why we were here to begin with and wants to know where Dumbledore is and I _don't_ know," Harry said calmly.

"Oh. I wonder if we shouldn't be going Harry. I'm sure Mum is looking for the lot of us. We should go find her."

"Mr. Fudge, sir, we really do need to leave."

"Harry I'm sorry but I won't let you leave without the whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore." Fudge pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Cornelius what is the meaning of this?" asked Lupin. "Harry has done _nothing_ wrong. You said yourself the Underage Magic Ban was lifted and that you were grateful that the Terrible Trio was caught.

"No he hasn't done anything wrong, but I still do not see why he is here. Only my aurors were meant to be here. Why would Harry Potter and his surrogate siblings appartate to this street of all streets at the exact moment Death Eaters were attacking Ministry Aurors. I can only assume they knew about the attack, or Dumbledore has something to do with it. Either you lot are Death Eaters yourselves or part of the Order of the Phoenix, in which case the headquarters must be nearby. Where is it?" Fudge spat.

"Ah. Cornelius," Dumbledore materialized beside Harry. "I trust everyone is alright? The Fab Five are caught again and in Azkaban are they not?"

"All but Crabbe and Goyle here," motioned Ginny.

"And they soon will be, Albus. Where did you come from?" the Minister asked.

"I don't think that is any of your concern, Cornelius. Why do you have your wand pointed at Mr. Potter?"

"I . . . umm. . . I was looking for you and . . . that is ," Fudge stammered.

"He wanted to know where you were Professor, but I didn't know," Harry enlightened.

"So Cornelius do you normally distrust the people who help save your precious aurors in this way?"

"Umm . . . I."

"I trust extra precautions will be taken at Azkaban this time to assure the people that the Fab Five won't be going out on murdering excursions again."

"No. The Dementors are plenty to keep them in prison. They were just lucky last time. It won't happen again," said Fudge clearly in denial about what happened.

Dumbledore continued without his usual cheery voice, "That's what I thought. Cornelius, make no mistake, this is the _last _of you. You will not win the next Ministry election. I have had enough. It is appalling how you arrogance blinds you to the truth."

"You realize that your Order of the Phoenix is a renegade organization. I have the authority to shut you down and intend to do so before elections begin," Fudge spat.

"Actually Cornelius, the Order is not under any jurisdiction, as it does not exist. If it did exist, I do not think the people who vote would appreciate your crazy notions of trying to dismiss that which protects them. No, quite the contrary. I believe they would be more concerned with why Death Eaters are able to break free from Azkaban so easily and why their children have to fight to save their lives on a daily basis. The people want to be safe not regulated so they cannot protect themselves." After that heavy scolding, Dumbledore proceeded to dismiss the Minister, "Now I think it is time for us all to get to safety before something else happens."

Fudge was red from head to foot with either embarrassment or anger, but rather than try to match wits with Albus Dumbledore he passively ended the conversation, "Yes. Yes . . . I suppose. Good day Albus,"

"Good day Cornelius." Cornelius and the other Ministry Auror appartated with Crabbe and Goyle in two pops. Dumbledore shook his head and moved over to Harry.

Dumbledore patted Harry on the back. "Never a dull moment for you is there Harry? Well done." He looked around to everyone still present and cheerily asked, "Shall we be off?"

The seven heroes walked over to the space between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Within seconds they were inside Headquarters in a meeting of the Order. Not 30 seconds later Tonks appeared with an exasperated shout, "Damn Fudge! I'd like to just pummel the idiot!" Tonks walked into the meeting, red haired spikes blazing and continued,

"He threatened to fire me the next time I ask for help outside the Ministry. He said I should have taken the five Death Eaters easily and possible death was no excuse to recruit a werewolf and five teenagers for help. Damn him! Albus I should just quit! I can't take much more of this!" Remus stood up and comforted Tonks. Tonks pounded on Remus' broad shoulders. Remus grabbed Tonks' arms and mumbled soothing words. Tonks' hair changed to long violet waves and laid her face on Remus' chest sobbing angry tears.

"Nymphadora, I'm sorry dear, but if you quit now Fudge will know where your sympathies lie and you would be in greater danger than you know," Dumbledore explained as he came toward the embracing friends. "Remus perhaps you could take Tonks to the drawing room and help her calm down."

"Of course, Albus." Lupin held Tonks at his side while they left the meeting in the direction of the drawing room.

"Harry, I don't suppose you could tell us what transpired to get you here two months early?"

* * *

The members of the Order present listened intently, as Harry described the past 24 hours to the Order beginning with the moment he began to run. The parts Harry couldn't fill the Weasleys put in their two knuts. Ron stood perfectly still not saying a word as Ginny, Fred, and George told the professor how the four of them managed to bring Shacklebolt and Figg down from the air and put Crabbe and Goyle out of commission.

"It was pretty easy really. We just sent Ron out for bait. Granted, Ron wasn't as dashing as Harry for bait, but the two thugs knew him from our earlier rendezvous."

"With their attention off their hostages, Ginny and I slowly brought down the aurors to the ground and cast _Enervate_ to bring them to and Ron and George stunned both Death Eaters. When Shacklebolt and Figg got up, they petrified Crabbe and Goyle and floated their bodies behind them in the direction we saw Tonks running. It was no big deal really."

The four Weasley's grinned at each other and then at Harry. Harry finished the story at this point telling Dumbledore about Fudge's appearance on the scene. Harry included everything, suspicions, emotions, and all. By now Harry knew it all could mean something, even if he didn't realize what that something was.

After the debriefing was over Ron finally spoke in awe of the whole day, "If Hermione could see us now."


	4. Finally a Place to Hide

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I will never make money off of the true genius' work. Andromeda Black came from tOotP, but I created her depth here. Blanche Nouveau is all mine.  
  
Chapter 4-No Where to Hide  
  
Later that evening, when the Order finally did convene for the day, Harry saw Snape exit the meeting room. Harry watched Snape walk through the foyer. Harry, always curious about the greasy git, wondered what he contributed to today's meeting. He wondered if Snape could ever convince Voldemort of his loyalty, when the Order couldn't even be convinced. Judging from Snape's haggard appearance, Harry supposed Snape's life hadn't gotten easier in the days past, but he was alive. If there was anything to admire in a Slytherin, it was their survival skills. Even if Voldemort didn't trust him, Snape wasn't dead yet. Snape noticed Harry's gaze and turned to him abruptly,  
  
"Yes, Potter?"  
  
"Nothing I was just blanking out."  
  
"Well, after the day you've had . . . You did well, Potter. A little more foolhardy than you should be as always. Alas, you are a true Gryffindor," Snape said with a little less disgust than normal. Harry risked sarcasm with his reply,  
  
"Wow professor, a compliment concealed in a criticism. That must have been difficult for you." Snape snorted and gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Tell anyone and I'll deny it to my grave. Don't expect anything of the sort at Hogwart's. Good day Potter!" For a moment Harry thought he could begin to like Snape, but then Snape spun on his heal to the opposite direction with his black robes billowing around him as if he had just given Harry the usual detention and Harry was reminded of the real Snape. Same old. Same old, Harry thought. Once a bastard always a bastard.  
  
Before Harry could go upstairs to go to bed, Dumbledore creep out from a dark corner.  
  
"Harry, I need to have a word with you."  
  
"Yes, professor." Dumbledore came to Harry's side and lead him to the library.  
  
"I've been wondering, Harry, if you shouldn't be coming to the Order's meetings, at least until school begins. I think you need to know what is going on behind the scenes so you can better plan and understand all of us and our roles in the war. It was my mistake to keep you in the dark for so long. What do you think?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, professor. Of course, I want to know everything, but I know I'll tell Hermione and the Weasley's anything I find out."  
  
"It's good that you mention that. The twins have asked to become members, and I feel that they can contribute much given their new outlook on life. As for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, I see no reason why they shouldn't hear the information for themselves. They are in as much danger as you just for their loyalty to you. Better to know what you're going into than being blindsided by ignorance, like Professor Snape says. Perhaps Hermione and Ginny can keep you and Ron in line, after all."  
  
"Wow, really?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"The four of you will not be members, of course, but I expect that you will continue your training for your safety, as well as student safety. We are going into terrible times, Harry. All students must be prepared for the worst along with the rest of us. I will allow the DA to continue as long as all students who wish to participate can be included. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will help advise you. This doesn't mean that the original group couldn't keep on outside of this group, but just that I would like you to help run the new club. Students are less intimidated by other student it seems."  
  
"Of course, professor. Who is the new professor, anyhow, sir?"  
  
"You'll see. You'll see. You may already have met her after all."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Well, you'll see. In the mean time please pass the word to the Weasleys about the meetings and also let them know that Mrs. Weasley is waiting here for them. We are relocating you lot to a secure position in Hogsmeade. Tell everyone to get ready to move out."  
  
"Yes, professor." Harry nearly tripped on his jeans as he ran up the stairs shouting to the others to come back downstairs for a surprise. The Weasleys nearly trampled Harry as they proceeded to the first floor. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Gracious have you been getting in trouble lately." She started to cry when she saw Ron,  
  
"You all could have been killed, but you got through it all of you. Gods if you hadn't been practicing defense spells illegally with Harry . . . I hate to think . . ." Mrs. Weasley sobbed openly.  
  
"Mum. Mum, we're okay. Not to worry. We all will keep practicing," the twins responded in perfect unison.  
  
"I just wish you all were still where I could protect you, but you're all growing up so fast," she smiled and touched Ron's right cheek.  
  
"Mum it's okay," Ron hugged his mother.  
  
"Oh how very touching," a deep sarcastic voice called. Snape had returned and his scowl was fierce. "So are our new junior members just staying here waiting for more trouble, or are we leaving as planned?"  
  
"Junior members?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Fred and George, Dumbledore says you're in. The rest of us are to attend the meetings at least until school begins, and we all are relocating to a more secure position."  
  
"Yes, thank you Mr. Potter for finally relaying the message. I appear to be your relocation body guard, as it were." Snape glided into the library, and when no one followed him he popped his scowling head out the library door and snapped, "What? Are you waiting for an invitation?" Harry and the Weasleys followed into the library where Snape had thrown Floo Powder in the lighted fireplace. "Mrs. Weasley I'll go first to make sure all is clear. Then, send the children after me and you follow. The other fireplace will only exist for ten minutes starting now. Hog's Head Dungeon!" Snape disappeared into the green flames.  
  
"Since when is the Hog's Head a secure location? And when did it grow a dungeon?" Ron asked. Just then Snape's head appeared in the flames and shouted,  
  
"Okay, come on!" After Snape's head disappeared again Ron asked,  
  
"Are you sure we can trust the greasy git, Mom?"  
  
"Ron, how dare you accuse Professor Snape of being untrustworthy. If you only knew . . . Well you will soon enough. Now move it Ronald Weasley!" Ron jumped and paled at his mother's furious expression. Snape's cruelty may not faze Ron much anymore, but his mother would always be able to scare him out of his wits. Ron stepped into the Floo fire and shouted,  
  
"Hog's Head Dungeon!" Ron was pulled through the fire and landed at Snape's feet.  
  
"What's taking so blasted long Weasley? More family bonding time?"  
  
"No, sir. I just didn't know why we should trust you," Ron said honestly before he realized what he said and to whom he said it.  
  
"At least you are candid Weasley."  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry . . . I . . . "  
  
"Save your breath. You are probably right in your hesitation. When have I ever done anything to merit your trust?"  
  
Ron looked down at his feet, feeling guilty about what he just said. Ron knew deep down he would have died last year if Snape hadn't alerted the Order about the Department of Mysteries. Ron still had scars from the brains that tried to strangle him three months ago. Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Mrs. Weasley came through the fireplace without mishap and Snape whispered,  
  
"Finite Incardium." Snape nodded toward the hall to the right and Mrs. Weasley led them to follow. After they reached a particular point in the hall, Snape reestablished the wards from the direction they had passed. Then looking at what appeared to be a dead end in the hall he whispered,  
  
"Alohomora," and a locked door appeared. "The password is Phoenix Resistance." The door swung open on its own and they passed through it into the newly created rooms of the Hog's Head dungeon. Snape motioned for them to go into the room to the right as he closed the door and set up more wards. When he was finished he joined them and filled Mrs. Weasley in on the daily routine.  
  
"If you need anything else, use this mirror to contact Andromeda Black. She's the owner's cousin and is able to go about without anyone questioning her presence. She will provide your daily provisions. Well, set up where you want. I'll leave you to your family bonding rituals."  
  
"Thank you, Severus. You really are a dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she patted the tall, skinny man on the back. "You've grown up so well." Snape scowled at her but couldn't keep the blush form hitting his face. He turned from them and without a word, vacated the dungeon taking down and setting up wards on his way out. "Well, I suppose we should get ready for bed. It has been a long day for you children. Go find some rooms and I'll contact Andromeda to let her know we are here."

* * *

The kids trudged out of the large room down the hall past a sitting room to find a few bedrooms with old shotty furniture. Ginny took her own room while Harry and Ron, Fred and George took two other rooms. After they figured out the bed arrangements, they all sat in the sitting room discussing the day's events.  
  
"It's amazing how Mom can even embarrass the likes of Snape. I've never seen the man express any kind of emotion, other than disgust, let alone blush," George started.  
  
"Yeah, Mom's a pro. I don't know how she can look at Snape and see a child, but she's like Dumbledore that way, I guess. Getting too old she is," Fred added.  
  
"At least she cares about us, and I suppose Snape doesn't have anyone to look after him. I don't think he has family anywhere," Ginny commented.  
  
"He's still a greasy git," Harry replied. Then Ron in a baby talk voice said,  
  
"Yes, that's true. But he's our greasy git isn't he?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"If he started treating us nice, our whole world would collapse. He is the only constant in our world right now, vigilance excluded," George smirked.  
  
"And besides he must do it for a reason. Treat us bad that is. He doesn't come across as someone who does anything on a whim. There isn't a spontaneous bone in his body."  
  
"Wonder what he's been doing for Dumbledore."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough. Let's get some shut eye," Harry said, his eyes drooping.

* * *

Harry fell out of bed and ruffled his already tussled locks. Still in his blue striped nightclothes, he walked out in the hall yawning, as he made his way to the nearest toilet room. After finishing his morning-waking-up- ritual, Harry looked into the mirror. It had been quite awhile since he'd even looked in a mirror to actually look at himself. He couldn't bare mirrors since he tried the two-way Sirius gave him and rediscovered Sirius' absence. But now he looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize himself.  
  
His hair, always at best disheveled, looked as if he'd flown to Iceland and back in an ice storm followed by a shower of oil, and the oil did nothing to keep it flat. It also had grown considerably, so that his scar was not noticeable and he had to pull it back to look at his own eyes. His mother's green eyes had paled to stony malachite green, lacking all luster of life. He had felt the shape of his face gradually becoming bonier each day, but what he saw looking back at him shocked and confused him. The chin and nose he remembered being a bit pudgy and remarkably like his father's, were now the protruding features of his face poking out toward his reflection underneath severely stretched skin.  
  
Harry looked at the skin of his face and seemed to recall that it once had a bit of color to it from constant sun exposure playing Quidditch and lazing around watching the giant squid swim. But now it wasn't even white. If he had any melanin left, it must have been purple or blue but not a warm brown of any kind. This clammy, death-waiting, guilty face looking back at him was not his own. In fact, for a brief moment, Harry was reminded of Snape. Harry practiced a scowl just to check the effect. The result scared him more than any dementor ever would be able to again. If Harry would have had black irises and a Roman nose, he'd have been a Snape for sure. He shook his head trying to kick that thought out of his mind. Looking again he decided that he didn't care right now. Knowing he wouldn't be able to remedy this in five minutes, he decided to go to breakfast.  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen he was the only one there. He looked at the time on his watch and realized with a sigh that no one would be up for another couple hours. It was only 5:00 a.m. Harry sat on a bar stool and clunked his head on the counter top. For a dungeon, this kitchen sure looks like a muggle kitchen, Harry thought. Still exhausted, he laid his head in his arms and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Gray fog floated in the clearing of a dark forest. Harry looked around him, seeming to remember the place but not why he remembered it. As he slowly moved in a circle, careful to not make a sound, he realized he was barefoot and clothed only in his blue striped pajamas. The chill of the night air scorched his chest, while his eyes adjusted to the absence of light. Unsure as to whether he should light his wand, he motioned for it and found he did not have it with him. Damn, Harry thought, what will I do without a wand?  
  
Just then an orange glow began to flicker in the center of the clearing. Harry was drawn to the light, as if he was connected to it somehow. Harry approached it and saw that the closer he came to the light, the clearer and brighter it became. The light pierced through the ground shaping into an orange circle framed by a gold ring. Harry proceeded to it and stepped across the ring and onto the large circle of amber light. His feet seemed to know what to do as they locked in the center and Harry raised his hands above him now holding an orb of the orange light in his hands. Harry could feel the power in his figure tips and the weight of the light pushed against his arms making his breathing harsh and heavy. His eyes went to the dark sky and he mumbled something while looking to the full moon.  
  
Just as Harry began to slow his breathing to almost having a meditative quality to it, he noticed that he was not the only person in the clearing, nor was his the only light being shown. There were two other circles, and two other magical people inside the cores of the adjacent rings. One was a tall, lanky man with dark hair, and the other a short, beautiful, bushy- haired woman. The green and blue lights held in their hands shook at the very moment his own orange orb shook with an intensity that left him screaming words he didn't know. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around him and pulled him up.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes, realizing it was only a dream, he saw a tall stylish woman with long silky raven hair with sporadic silver streaks. Her dark eyes were filled with concern and fear. Before Harry could rationalize all this he pulled away from the stranger.  
  
"Who are you? What is happening?"  
  
"I am Andromeda Black. I just came to fix you all some breakfast. When I arrived you were sleeping soundly, but then you started shouting in Old English words I could not understand. Something about Odin and maybe a moon goddess, maybe Loki. I don't know, sounded quite strange. What do you know of Norse magic anyway?"  
  
"I don't know anything about it."  
  
"Oh. You sounded like an expert a minute ago. So anyway, you must be Sirius' Harry. I'm Sirius' cousin Andromeda. My cousin owns the Hog's Head."  
  
"Sure. Sirius said you were one of the only relatives he would ever acknowledge as his own. I suppose since you were also blasted off the family tapestry it really sealed the deal for him."  
  
"Yep. That's Sirius for you. Always running off into the fray against all odds." She sighed as her eyes looked to the floor. "I'm sorry that he's gone Harry, but he was never one to like being locked up. Especially in that God awful mansion."  
  
"I know." Harry put his chin in his hands in contemplation. Feeling a sudden closeness to her cousin's godson, Andromeda tossed his hair in an attempt to comfort him. This small comfort did wonders to Harry. He felt somehow safe and at the same time forgiven. Why this was he had no idea, but he was certain he could trust Andromeda and that he still had family with him. "Thank you Ms. Black."  
  
"Please Harry, you're family, call me Meda." Harry looked up to her with tears in his eyes,  
  
"Thank you Meda."

* * *

A few days later, after everyone had meet Meda and easily took her in as one of them, Meda was both serving them their daily luncheon and weaving tales of her cousin and the rest of the famous four growing up. Many stories were typical, about pranks and childish squabbles. Harry was surprised to find out that his father and Sirius didn't always get on all that well. Sirius had painted the picture of a dog and his master, while it never really had been that way. Sirius was his own man, and reckless though he was, that meant he was the first to do everything. While Meda could go on about Si forever, and obviously loved her cousin dearly, Harry noticed her stories sway toward another of the foursome rather often. He knew Professor Lupin was great friends with Sirius and his father, but Harry had always thought he may have been somewhat of a third wheel at times. Knowing that he was much like Hermione, Harry figured he just was in the library a lot or his time as a werewolf tamed him as a human. This was apparently true at Hogwarts, but during summers Remus broke many hearts. "Not purposely mind," Meda would say, "But he had just as much fun as the lot of them." As their friendship had grown over the years Andromeda and Lupin gave each other pet names. Meda was Andromache, Ande for short, and Remus became Rolf. Meda's stories of the young summer Lupin, were as beautiful as they were colorful, and for what ever reason they always started with, "Once upon a time. . ."  
  
"Once upon a time, in the rolling hills beyond Hogwart's, a beautiful raven- haired girl named Andromache was falling fast in love with her cousin's other best friend, Rolf. Each summer they pasted the time talking of little and much, about school and books, and commoners and crooks. Their walks always lead into the depth of the deep green forest beside the cottage to watch the unicorns and listen to the bubbling brook that sang to them. That and they liked the adventure at near dusk, when all the creepy dark creatures come out in the night. While the daytime was pleasant and always enchanting, the nighttime was exciting and fascinating.  
  
Then it happened one evening that they had finally figured it out. Rolf loved Ande and Ande loved Rolf. They hadn't said it in words, but their eyes knew too well. They touched for the first time and held each other's hand with a caress, then, Rolf pulled his Ande into the forest's depths. They ran and they ran as fast as their passion could carry to the place only they knew. When they got to their cavern of dark crystal waters, they confessed their secret to the water's showers. Rolf took Ande into his arms and promised to love her and keep her from harm. Ande looked into Rolf's pale grey eyes, wondering if heaven was within them. She promised herself, her thoughts, and her bed, and everything else going on in her head. In a sweet, deep embrace they promised themselves to each other. Looking to each other's eyes for assurance, they began to seal their words with a kiss. But before the kiss so longed for could be completed, a howl echoed from the deep of the cave and ten yellow eyes strode their way toward them. Rolf cried out,  
  
"Ande run! Run to the clearing!" Ande looked to him shaking her head.  
  
"There's no way I'm leaving without you! We came together. We leave together." They ran from the cave into the dark night, forgetting the wands that could shed some light. The wolves howled as they chased them past the thick trees. The four-legged beasts made through the woods with great ease. Rolf and Ande were having more trouble. They didn't know if they could make it to safety. Finally, they made it to the unicorn's clearing and Rolf remembered a piece from his books.  
  
"These wolves cannot drink from this brook. Its rock holds too much silver. Let's get to the brook and wait until morning." They ran across the clearing still closely stalked by the wolves, but four legs are always much faster. The wolves got up to them before they reached the brook. They circled the couple with their mouths dripping greedy saliva. Rolf quickly stunned one animal allowing room enough to push through the ring for Ande and then banished her to the stream. When Ande recovered from the shock of the cold waters, she looked for her dearest right beside her. Alas that she knew. He protected her as promised, and now he lay in the clearing waiting for death. Ande couldn't just stand in the brook and see her love eaten. She conjured a muggle squirt gun and filled it with the water. She held the gun close to her and left the waters. She ran towards the beasts attacking her love and sprayed the water all over them. The wolves that did not dissolve ran fast away, and Ande feel down to her love. She lifted his head and held him to her chest. Her tears screamed from her. She sobbed and she shook looking for a glimmer of life in her love. Her tears fell to his eyes and they opened. A miracle it seemed had been granted. Rolf looked up to her with fear in his eyes as his body began shaking. He looked to the sky and he knew. His voice echoed with fear and urgent protection to the love who would not leave him,  
  
"Ande you must leave me and run. It's no good now. You must go away. I'll find you when and if I ever can."  
  
"But my darling dear, why?" Ande said sobbing.  
  
"They have bitten me, run!" In that moment she knew as his body shook violently. She backed away from her darling and did as he asked. She ran past the clearing and back to the hills. Halfway to home she heard the last scream of her love,  
  
"Ande I love you! Please don't forget me!" The pain in her eyes gripped her whole body. She wanted to turn and go back to him. But she had to think better; she remembered the pain in his eyes. She recovered herself and kept running to home until she finally found her cottage. When she entered the place disheveled and tear-soaked, her cousin caught her in his embrace. Her legs gave away. Her sobs regained their strength and Ande could no longer speak mere words. Her cousin lifted her chin to see her face and asked in desperation,  
  
"Meda, sweet, what's wrong? Did you and Remus have a row?"  
  
"Si, oh Si. It's so awful. . . I can't . . ."  
  
"Sirius took me to my bed and helped me change, but I couldn't tell him what happened. I was still in shock two weeks later when Remus came back. He was torn apart. The bites and tears from the werewolves were only beginning to heal. Sirius took one look at him and he knew. We were only 15. Sirius and I had no idea what to do, so I flooed to Dumbledore's cottage and Albus came back with me to help us out." Meda blushed as she noticed Lupin was standing there listening to her story.  
  
"And that's how the man became the beast," Lupin said quietly with a reluctant smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, Remus. What a pleasure to see you." Lupin walked to her and kissed her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is indeed all mine, Meda." Meda smiled and Harry grinned at her. Meda and Remus' gazed at each other like star-crossed lovers just meeting. Just as he thought, they still loved each other. 


	5. Hiding Out With the Advance Guard

Disclaimer: Anything you notice familiar from canon is obviously not mine. Plot line and character development of Andromeda Black are at the very least partially mine.  
  
Chapter 5-Hiding Out With the Advance Guard  
  
After many a day pleading and doing extra chores for her parents, Hermione finally had talked them into taking her to Diagon Alley to do some early school shopping. Hermione was desperate for news of Harry and the Weasleys, having not heard from them in two weeks. She wasn't just desperate for news, but worried out of her skull. While she seemed protected still, living in the muggle world, she knew Harry was ready to run away and Ron and his family would never be safe from Voldemort and Malfoy even with their unplottable home. Even more than that, Hermione missed her friends and was hoping that by some chance she might run into them. At the very least she might see Fred and George and get some news.  
  
So Hermione skipped her favorite books store and went to the new Weasley's Wizards Wheezes Shop. Immediately after she entered, she was spotted by George, who was at the front desk reading a book about defense spells. That's strange, thought Hermione. I never would have guessed he could actually read. George got up from the desk, taking off his glasses, walked to her and offered his arm.  
  
"My, my George studying, and gentleman courtesy all in the same five minutes. Is your brother testing a new product on you or something?"  
  
"No, I just thought the sooner I find you the sooner you can help me figure something out."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's why I was put on this earth after all, to help you." Hermione's eyebrows rose in jest and she smiled. "I was hoping to find out where everyone had gone off to. It's been two weeks and I'm worried about Harry and Ron. I sent an owl to both of them and the owls came back to me. What's going on?"  
  
"Me first. I'm looking into making a talisman for Harry. Something that prevents Voldemort's Death Eaters from locating Harry, and allows him to sense the dark mark. He already does sense Voldemort, so his scar has to work similar to the dark mark on Death Eaters' arms. I'm wondering if something like this already exists or if we would be on entirely new ground. If it's new, I will never be able to figure it out. Well, not before it would be useful, anyway. I'm guessing there to be a combination of spells needed and I'm not sure I have patience for it. If it already exists, I could just read up on it and do it."  
  
"If it already had been done, I don't think it is the sort of project that would be documented in widely distributed books. Voldemort only has been around at his worst for 30 years. I don't know if he created the dark mark himself or if one of his stooges did for him, but if he can create that, we should be able to figure out a way to trace it. I don't think I ever came across anything resembling the dark mark in any older texts, but you never know. We will have to research wizarding tattoos and charms that bind people to each other. It certainly has promise. It's a great idea George."  
  
"Well, it wasn't my idea. It's our first assignment."  
  
"Assignment?" George winked at Hermione and pulled her into the back office. After setting up silencing wards and locking the doors with more wards, George whispered,  
  
"Fred and I are junior members of the Order."  
  
"Wow! Congratulations! That's great! Wait . . .what does your Mom think." Hermione frowned at the thought of Molly Weasley attempting to kill the boggart in the Black mansion. Each one of the people she cared about took their turn lying dead in front of her, disabling her from concentrating enough to cast Ridiculus and end the boggart's teasing. The thought interrupted her own so much she forgot that she was going to ask who came with the idea.  
  
"After what happened last week, I think she's happy to know we are learning enough to protect ourselves, and the sooner we get rid of the bad guys the better for the lot of us." George grinned as he watched his friend's eyes change from worry to curiosity.  
  
"What happened last week? Oh, everyone's alright aren't they?" Hermione's curiosity quickly turned right back into worry.  
  
"Don't panic Mia, Ron and Harry are okay. You know they are capable of doing things without you sometimes."  
  
"I know that, I just. . . Ooooo George. Always trying to get my goat!" Hermione playfully hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"But it's sooooo easy Mia, and I haven't been able to joke much lately." George frowned. It seemed his newfound responsibilities had caught up to him. Hermione thought he looked ten years older than she remembered him. "Anyway, everyone's fine, but . . ." George filled Hermione in on Harry's escape from the Dursley's, the attack at the Burrow, and the capture of the Black mansion. After using the pendent on the chain around his neck as port key to Hogsmeade, George cast a disappearing spell on them both and led her to the back alley and in the back door at the Hog's Head.  
  
Sneaking past the restrooms to a corridor where people sometimes went to avoid the rough crowd, George pulled at a pendent on the chain around his neck. The platinum pendent was in the shape of a tear, and had runes engraved with gold inside it. George whispered the secret code, and pressed the pendent against the wall. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her through the wall.  
  
The barrier opened the way to a long hallway with ten iron doors. Each door was randomly switching places with the others making it impossible to tell which door was which. "I solemnly swear I am here to do good." The doors continued to change just as they had before, but now a trap door appeared in the floor below them. All an illusion, Hermione realized. "This is the long way around, but just two more obstacles and we are there. Albus already knew you were coming, or you wouldn't be able to get through the trap door. It's blocked to everyone but the people who are supposed to be here." "Like a SPAM blocker."  
  
"Huh? Well anyway, let's keep going." Hermione stayed close to George's side wondering what the next obstacle was. She was enjoying this. She liked the adventure of getting past something that was placed there for no one to be able to pass. Her memories of the passage to the Sorcerer's Stone were both of fear and excitement. She had loved the potions logic puzzle. She often wondered how long it took Voldemort and Quirrel to figure that one out. As George took her into the next room, she looked at him and said,  
  
"Could I just try to figure this one out before you just let us through?"  
  
"Sure, but don't take too long, I'm getting rather hungry."  
  
"Revealo wards." Blue, orange, and green-lighted incantations were revealed. Hermione flew through the spells in mere minutes, but the door still wouldn't open. "Hum. . . a hidden ward. Oh, of course. Give me your pendent, George." George gave her the pendent curious as to why she thought it would help. Hermione looked at it and read the ancient runes, "Glory. Love. Honor. Trust. What's the password George?"  
  
"What makes you so sure there is a password?"  
  
"I can feel the extra ward on the door. It requires the pendant or the rune incantations and the password. Brilliant really after all those wards. There's triple trust going on."  
  
"Password is Wicked Cool." Hermione points her wand above the silver door and said,  
  
"Glory. Love. Honor. Trust. . . . Alohomora Wicked Cool." The heavy door slide open allowing George and Hermione into the final chamber before the new headquarters. This room was obviously protected by Snape as a logic puzzle and potions were found on a table next to a mirrored door.  
  
"Hermione, there is a quick way through. We can just skip this puzzle it's pretty complex."  
  
"If you are in that much of a hurry, go on without me. I'll figure this out soon enough."  
  
"Fine. I'll wait. You got through the last one fast enough, and you've beaten Snape's logic before. Have a go." Hermione looked at the parchment with Snape's new puzzle. There were ten black corked test tubes this time on three levels—two on the top shelf, three in the middle, and five on the bottom. The middle test tube rack was aligned with the one on the bottom, but it had two empty spots on the right hand side. A pewter bowl was set on the top shelf next to the two test tubes along with a stirring rod. Hermione read Snape's puzzle and looked over the mysterious tubes.  
  
Within these tubes of plenty

You will find common supplies

To create various potions

Before your very eyes.  
  
Of course, you'll have to trust your gut

To figure out what each holds

Because no trace of smell, sight, or tut

Will you ever unfold.  
  
The mixture of few is toxic beyond compare.

The mixture of all will cloud the very hall

And leave you with want of air.

The set of tubes in this case, are less than few but small.  
  
The number you need to put in your pot

Is the same as the tubes allowed upon the top spot.

You may not ever know if the top two are proper,

But here that follows are the places they go:  
  
The only tube that can leap-frog does its best to find its lot.

The tube beneath from where the frog leaped takes its old place.

Then, the tube that can skip over two, lies down with good grace.  
  
The top right tube moves down just one level

To the same far place at far right.  
  
The top left remains for a second or two,

Until you move the tube you move first

To the original position of the tube you moved third.  
  
Now, into the place of the tube you last moved,

Put the last tube from the top.  
  
The top shelf is empty and its up to you to decide,

Which tube you already touched twice.

This tube is to go in an honorary position on top.

The final ingredient comes from the five

You have not let you little fingers dirty.  
  
If you start on the top side sinister and

Number these last in opposite rotation

Of the hands on a face clock,

Three is the one you next skip over,

To number two that promises to love high court.  
  
When you finally have the bunch all sorted,

Either we will get you or you will have won.

The biggest mistake you can yet make,

Will be the order you mix them in the caul'ron.  
  
The last tube you placed should be

To the right hand side of the master.

The queen is next to follow her king

Once the king has settled his acid.  
  
When she finally makes it into the pot,

The two should be stirred twice.

Have great haste, they don't mix for long,

They would rather keep to themselves.  
  
This potion is worth not much more than a knut,

But will allow you to think your most subtle thoughts

And if you are worthy you will be allowed,

To pass through the mirror to see us.

"Okay, that's so bad. It's just like playing one of those wood logic puzzles at old time American restaurants." She moves the tubes into their proper positions and follows the mixing instructions. George looks to her in amazement. This has taken her less than five minutes. She drinks the potion without hesitation, and stands before the mirrored door. The thoughts she subdued while playing with logic have surfaced, and are read aloud from the mirror in a voice much like Dumbledore's  
  
_'I hope Harry is feeling okay. I know how bad he misses Sirius. I miss him very much and want to help him through everything. I also miss Ron even though he's a prat who can't figure out what is between us. I wonder if I'll ever know what Professor Snape is really like compared with what he shows us. After all he has saved Harry at least twice. I feel as though I need to know more about him. I probably just have a bit of a crush on him. What girl wouldn't have with the tall, dark, mysterious potions master with the velvet voice?'_  
  
Hermione blushed a bit at that sensing George's smirk. Then, the mirror asked Hermione a question. '_Why, Hermione Granger, do you seek the way past this door?'  
_  
Her thoughts are read before she can answer. '_I miss my friends and I'm worried about them, but I also don't want to miss out on anything.' _Then, the mirror gives the verdict. '_Ah, such truth and loyalty. I think you will find you can pass through. But next time dear, when you find yourself before me, I think you can simply ask to go through me.'  
_  
"Thank you, I think." Hermione, still blushing, looked to George, who is still impressed at how fast she beat Snape at his game yet again, and holding a laugh at his friend's little secret. "The mirror is another Dumbledore."  
  
"Yep. One and the same. He based this mirror on the features of the Mirror of Erised and his powers of Legilimency."  
  
"My it seems to work well. Even I didn't know everything I was thinking deep down. The only problem is that someone could just concentrate their thoughts or bring a potion with them that focuses their mind on their subconscious or a mock subconscious, someone else's memories perhaps, and possibly still make it beyond the barrier."  
  
"But you forget that only the people on Dumbledore's list even get passed the first door."  
  
"True, but if any of us would be under Imperious, we wouldn't be ourselves, and yet our thoughts may still be the same as normal."  
  
"All good thoughts Mia. I think you should chat with Albus later. For now though let's go get some grub." So in less than fifteen minutes they made it through the three barriers, only using the given codes for the first ward. George decided he better inform Dumbledore of Hermione's accomplishment, knowing that the wards were meant to be as full-proof as Hogwart's own.

* * *

"Mia. You're finally here. Boy could we have used your help a couple weeks ago!" Harry pulled Hermione toward him in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Yes, I heard. George told me all about it. It was lucky the twins had some of their stores with them."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"But from what I heard, you did very well planning things out for a change. Maybe it's my turn to be more foolhardy this year."  
  
"Maybe your sense is finally rubbing off," Harry snickered as Ron came into the foyer. "At least on one of us."  
  
"So Ron, been blowing your cover to any Death Eaters lately?" Hermione asked holding in a chuckle. Ron face took on the usual beet red. He smiled meekly and said,  
  
"Well, not since my house burned down." Hermione blushed and looked down as she began to apologize,  
  
"Ron . . ."  
  
"Mia, don't worry about it. I was only joking. Man, have we missed you! I still haven't started the summer homework yet, and I don't think I've heard any useless information in a few months." Ron smirked and pulled Hermione to him. After a slight hesitation, the two hug each other's side and pull quickly away. "It's very good to see you again."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"Well, Mia I'm off to see Dumbledore real quick before sup, even though I'm starving. I think I better let him know about your recent accomplishment, and maybe fix you up with somebody." George winked at her.  
  
"Accomplishment and who's somebody?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. I just beat another Snape logic puzzle is all. And none of your business!"

* * *

The trio went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley get the grub set up. After the meal was almost over, George came back from visiting Dumbledore. "Oh, Mom Albus is on his way here. He's calling in the core members to meet with the Dream Team here," George affectionately rolled him eyes and smiled.  
  
"Anybody home?" Dumbledore came in through a cupboard along side the refrigerator. He squeezed through and unruffled his deep violet robes with silver embroidery. Once he cleaned his half moon spectacles and placed his velvet hat upon his gray strands, he eyed down the trio with the usual inner twinkle. "Ah, Miss Granger, I'm so glad you were finally able to join us. I hope everything is well at home?"  
  
"Yes, of course, professor. I just have a hard time staying away."  
  
"It is only natural as you are so talented and must wish to keep your talents alive and strong. Plus, you are somewhat of a worrier when it comes to those you love. Is that right?" Hermione blushed at the way the old wizard knew so much from so little.  
  
"Yes, I am an A worrier too." Dumbledore smiled and then looked steady into her eyes as if focusing on her thoughts at the moment before he asked her,  
  
"Did you really get through two of the three obstacles in less than fifteen minutes with George only giving you the one password?"  
  
"I wasn't timing myself, but George had said it hadn't been long."  
  
"How long did the wards take you to break down do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. Once I revealed the wards and saw the light, the first set went very quickly, none of the spells were new for me. And when I finished with them I could still sense the additional ward on the door even though it was hidden. Maybe five minutes or so."  
  
"So how long did you actually use on Professor Snape's logic puzzle."  
  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps about the same as the wards. I think the mirror took at least five minutes, so yes around five minutes if not a bit less. Still you all would have had plenty of time to find me out before I made it and George did have to give me a password. I also needed the runes on his pendent."  
  
"What pendent?"  
  
"George had a silver tear pendent with the four runes for glory, love, honor, and trust. He used it to get us through the first wall, like a key."  
  
"George, may I?"  
  
"Of course." George took out his pendent and let Dumbledore look at it.  
  
"Very clever George. I like your rune choices. Miss Granger it appears that our George has remembered some of his transfiguration technique after all. This pendent used to be just a well warded key in a miscellaneous shape."  
  
"Brilliant, George!"  
  
"Yes, quite right Miss Granger. But now, back to you Hermione. How is it that you used George's key without the key itself?"  
  
"Well, the incantation I used to open the door was just a combination of the runes of George's key with the actual password and the usual Alohomora spell. It was just like hacking into a muggle security blocked web-site. Same principals. You used a SPAM blocker on the first trap door even. So which came first professor, muggle password security or wizard?"  
  
"You are too observant for your own good, Miss Granger. I must say I am impressed that you would see the parallels so quickly without any hesitation. I indeed was thinking along the lines of muggle computer science. It has been a hobby of mine recently. I'm afraid I'm am quite addicted to fan fiction on the Internet." Dumbledore smiled. "I think it may be safe to say that you are a very unique witch. I'm not sure any Death Eaters would consider muggle technology enough to know how to break though their technology, so I think for now we all are still safe. Wouldn't you agree Severus?"  
  
Snape had been lingering in the far dark corner as usual.  
  
"Yes, you are probably correct, but most wouldn't be able to mix the potion I created for that logic puzzle before we could get to them either. Leave it to a Gryffindor luck to grab any smidgen of glory that exists."  
  
"Severus I don't think luck had anything to do with Miss Granger's accomplishment tonight. You know as well as I how talented she is. It is the second time she has bested your logic after all." Snape snorted at this. "This time it only took five minutes, potion and all." Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise at this. "Now, now Severus don't worry. I think we just have in front of us a witch who continually amazes us with her courage and skill level. No need to worry that anyone else could possibly figure out your complexities."  
  
"Yes, well. I have many more where that can from."  
  
"I am quite aware of that Severus, though I sometimes wonder if our Miss Granger here couldn't give you a run for your money."  
  
"Well Albus, care to bet on that?"  
  
"Oh no, Severus. I'll not bet you on anything again. Not after last Quidditch season. I know better. You always have some way to make things turn your way. Slytherin survival it seems. But perhaps you should run logic puzzles through Miss Granger in the future." Snape snorted and almost chuckled. Then, Hermione still standing there becoming rather uncomfortable said,  
  
"Professors if you would rather talk without me here I can leave."  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Granger how rude of me. You may leave." Hermione rolled her eyes as she passed Snape and Severus' black eyes followed her out of the room. Snape had to restrain his own eye roll before he asked Dumbledore,  
  
"How is it that a muggle-born child has more logic and magical ability at sixteen than almost all middle aged witches and wizards?"  
  
"Ah, Severus. Sometimes things are not all they appear to be. You should know this well by now, for you are one of them. Miss Granger has even more power than you know within her. One day she will be the strongest witch alive, if she isn't already. She could cast Petrificus Totalus in her first year and brew Polyjuice potion in her second year. She is brilliant beyond her years. I only hope she will always keep her sights set on the good." Albus pause looking into Snape's dark depths, "She reminds me much of another brilliant wizard 17 years ago with many of the same skills. The worst thing that could happen for her right now is boredom." Snape replied not allowing the anger within him to rise to his voice. His voice was calm as he said,  
  
"I fear for all of them. Miss Granger included. They have no idea what they face in this next few years. Boredom during peacetime may lead to bad places, but what is to come won't allow for boredom to take place. She is too much of a worrier for that to happen. You want me to watch her. Yes, of course, that's what you want." Snape held up his hand as Albus motioned to speak. "Don't worry old man. The annoying chit is part of your precious Gryffindor Dream Team. How could I not watch her, when she is with the boy who I owe through his father. I watch her just as close as Potter. I even know what she reads in the library for fun; I knew she was the one who stole from my storeroom; I knew about the Polyjuice; I knew that she set me on fire her first year. This isn't anything more than I've already set in front of me to do."  
  
"Is there anything you can't do Severus?"  
  
"Yes, bring Black back and be his best friend," Severus spat out in a violent rush. Then, with less venom and basically just annoyance he asked, "Is that all, Albus, or do you have more duties to give me?"  
  
"No, no. I think that is quite enough with everything else you already do. Just one more question."  
  
"Well, it's not like I can stop you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with the mischief of a hundred year old.  
  
"Is there anything I should know in regards to Miss Granger that you haven't told me?" Snape shifted on his boots, uncomfortable under the old wizard's gaze. He had many thoughts about Miss Granger, but none of them were anything that could possibly be shared. Some of them made him feel even more evil than he already believed he was. But Snape had no intention of letting the one wizard who trusted him know any of them. He scowled and looked at Albus as if he belonged in St. Mungo's with Lockhart.  
  
"What are you going on about man? Or are have you been visiting Lockhart again?" Albus only smiled, strengthening his twinkle and in a sing song voice answered his colleague,  
  
"Oh, nothing I guess. You do know who she is right?"  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger," Snape rolled his eyes oblivious to the real story. Albus chuckled with triumph in his voice,  
  
"Finally, I've stumped the master. I think I will have to just let you stew on that one for awhile." Snape scowled as he spun on his heal to exit the kitchen, his robes billowing even more than usual. "Ha. If you only knew Severus."

* * *

Not long after both Snape and Dumbledore left the headquarters for other business, Arthur Weasley arrived home with Tonks along side of him. Arthur's face was beginning to look well over his 55 years. His job at the ministry keep getting harder to cover, as he was now spying and helping the Order behind the scenes. More and more people were being suspected of treachery these days, and Fudge still had the Umbridge women on the lose, despite overwhelming opposition to her tactics. Of all the people in the wizarding world, these two were the most likely to avoid any acceptance of Voldemort's apparent rise. They continued to claim he didn't exist even after Fudge saw him with his own eyes. Umbridge claimed that Harry Potter was the real dark wizard. They outlawed defense spells and potions to only the members of the Ministry's Aurory. No average British wizard had a chance against the Death Eater's without them. They would be sent to Azkaban just for casting Stupefy. This had all began after Harry and friends had been attacked and proved they were just as able as the Ministry's own.  
  
Other than the two head crazies, no one agreed with the new laws. There was mutiny beginning in the Ministry, and it was widely believed amongst the wiser of the lot that Arthur Weasley was the only person who really knew what he was doing. Mr. Weasley's popularity had grown so much, that even without him knowing it, a plan was in the making to make him the Minister of Magic, before the next election.


	6. Healing Wounds

Disclaimer: Anything you notice familiar from Rowling's canon is obviously not mine.  
  
Chapter 6—Healing Wounds  
  
Tonks sighed as she came into the kitchen. Looking around the room that had become the hub of the dungeon quarters, she realized that the Weasleys didn't need The Burrow to make people feel comfortable. Her home life had always been fine, even with the Black side's dramas, but it could never compare to what the Weasleys grew up with. Tonks envied each of the Weasley kids for the love that saturated the air from just a gentle look of reprimand from the Molly the matriarch. Tonks, like so many others that had graced the Weasleys over the years, hoped for a life like theirs. She hoped to find a man who could be as much her equal as Arthur was to Molly. She wanted a man who was the opposite side of her coin. As she was thinking this, Harry came in behind her still sleepy eyed and grumpy. He bumped into her, blushed, and said, "Hi Tonks. What up?"  
  
Tonks reached up and ruffled Harry's already ruffled hair and smiled. "Not much kid. How you like the dungeons?"  
  
"They are actually not bad. At least everyone I care about shows up once in a bit and we don't need air conditioning. How long you in for?"  
  
"You make it sound like a prison sentence. I'm here until I'm of no use anymore. Seems I am to help Molly here," she patted Molly on the back, "Keep you lot protected until the rest of the Order moves in."  
  
"What?" Harry eyes lit up a bit. "The rest of the Order is moving in. When? Where? Why aren't they at . . . well you know?"  
  
"You know how many Death Eaters were around when we saved Shaklebolt and Figg. Well, it was only a matter of time before they figured out how to get into the headquarters. After we took the Fab Five back to Azkaban, the little league thugs somehow figured out there wasn't a 12 anywhere on Grimmauld Place and just thinking of it got them inside. Luckily, Snape was still there from the meetings, and was able to alert the rest of us as to what happened before any of us reported back, of course, not until after he pacified the mini minions and gave them a story for Voldemort. Dumbledore knew it was only a matter of time before Snape would have to slip the headquarters information. But apparently, it wasn't Snape that let that information slip. There is another spy. No one knows who it could be."  
  
"Malfoy. That's who."  
  
"Now Harry, just because Draco is a brat of a pureblood doesn't mean he is the bug. How would Malfoy know anything? He doesn't know about Snape and he doesn't live anywhere near The Burrow or Grimmauld Place. He's probably off swimming in the French Riviera right now, being pampered by luscious French women and their house elves. He's far gone from the war. How else would his pop ever convince him to take on the Dark Mark, if he didn't show him all the perks? It has to be someone we don't expect. It's one of our own. We have another Wormtail in our mists."  
  
"Wow, now that's comforting. Being protected here only to let all of the Order come in and spy on us. Great tack that is."  
  
"Not to worry, Harry. Dumbledore has plans for that. He may be a Gryffindor, but he is just as Slytherin as Snape. The only real difference is the exterior personality and that Dumbledore thinks life is based on choices, where as Snape doesn't believe he's even really had a choice."  
  
"It's not our skills, but the choices we choose that dictate the lives we lead," Harry quoted sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Hummm that sounds familiar. Must have been one of Dumbledore's pep talks. I think it was after the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, humm. Well anyway, speaking for Snape, he does seem to have no choice. Spy and he lives, not spy and Dumbledore could send him to Azkaban. And besides Voldemort would have his hide without any information to give him. I don't think even Snape would last too long on the run."  
  
"Don't be so sure Harry. Severus has lasted over twenty years at this game right in the heart of both sides. If he just disappeared, I think he'd be safely gone for quite a better life. Dumbledore is right, and Snape has made the harder choice, but he is a braver and better man because he has made that choice."  
  
"That is if he really is on our side," Harry snickered.  
  
"You should talk Harry. How many times has he saved your skin now? At least once a school year I'd wager, and that says nothing to whether he's kept an eye on you otherwise. His word may be what turns Voldemort eyes away, while you sneak past."  
  
"I still don't quite trust him."  
  
"Well in these times I understand that, but he is one of few I truly believe in. I can't even say that about Albus always." As Tonks finished her tribute to Snape, a dark shadow floated over Harry's place at the bar. Tonks looked up from where she stood opposite Harry. Just behind Harry with eyebrow raised, stood Severus Snape. Tonks chuckled a bit and nodded behind Harry,  
  
"Well, I guess Voldemort isn't the only name we should fear saying. How is it that every time anyone starts to talk about you, Severus, you appear from the shadows. Perhaps the vampire rumor has merit." Tonks smiled as Harry's face paled.  
  
"Indeed," Snape said with a glare. Then in his authoritarian professor voice, "Miss Tonks shouldn't you be helping Mrs. Weasley with the wards, they seem to be dying down."  
  
"Of course, Professor. See you around 'Arry."  
  
With that, Tonks left the kitchen in search of Mrs. Weasley, and Snape conjured himself some rich roast coffee. Snape sat and looked to his coffee never glancing up at Harry. Meanwhile, Harry fixed himself a ham and cheese omelet and pulled some orange juice from the refrigerator. Both men seemed determined to ignore the other, but the air was thick between them. Finally, Harry broke the silence,  
  
"So professor, good show with headquarters. What kind of story did you have to tell them? Or were you the sneak who lead them there?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, why should I waste my breath trying to gain your trust, when you wouldn't even consider your friend's word of my loyalty? Never mind, it truly does not matter to me." Snape looked at Harry with a nonchalant gaze that seemed to prove what he said. Then, the professor got up from his seat and took to his usual professor stance and glare. Just as he was about to turn around, Harry opened his uncouth mouth,  
  
"Why must you make things so hard on yourself? All you'd have to do is be kind to people once in a while and you would gain everyone's trust."  
  
"Oh, I've seen how that works. Or have you forgotten how most no one believed your story in both your second and fourth year?" Snape snapped. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter that it has been too long for me to change my ways. If a person cannot trust me as I am, than I do not care to have their trust. I don't need anyone to trust me for me to know where I stand." Snape's eyes pinched together in a way Harry had never seen before. Harry knew that look. He'd seen it on Hermione too many times after Ron had said something beyond idiotic. Snape was hurt. Snape was still capable of being hurt. With just a pinch of guilt guiding his gut, Harry whispered after the professor,  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Snape paused at that, maybe acknowledging that Harry had said something, but Harry would never know if Snape actually heard him because the professor just stormed off on his way. Harry didn't know why he continued to try to provoke Snape, after all, even if Harry didn't trust him he did respect him. But even Harry's respect could not erase the wrong Snape had done in Harry's eyes. Harry's thoughts kept going to the same place. Snape killed Sirius. Snape did not deserve to still be alive.

* * *

In the days that followed, the rest of the Order members began to bring the gadgets and necessities they were able to replace to the new temporary headquarters. Tonks had be in charge of moving the items and organizing them in the new meeting room, but after she created the room itself and transfigured the furniture, her light-footed talents began to surface.  
  
First, she was carrying one of Moody's spare eyepieces, when she failed to notice a quill that had fallen out of Lupin's parchments. Though she survived the fall with no cuts, Moody's eyepiece did not. It shattered to dust. The second incident occurred when Molly had the grace to allow Tonks to polish Snape's mortar and pestle set for the potions lab they had just created for him. She had just gotten the polish out when she reached for what she thought was the polishing cloth, not noticing the test tubes that were wrapped in it. It is a good thing Tonks was good at charms and transfiguration or Snape would have had worse words than Mrs. Weasley had with her. But forgiveness for one of the best aurors around ran plenty, even after she dropped the two-way mirror, Hermione's distillation tubes, Mundungus's new crab shell cauldrons, and McGonagall's brand new glass cat bell. Instead of transfiguring the girl into a bag of cotton, so she could do no harm, Mrs. Weasley calmly brought Tonks to Harry and his friends giving her the duty of tutoring the children with their charms.  
  
"Alright then. How about that parchment there. I want the lot of you to come up with a way in which a person can write on that paper to communicate with someone who has a similar parchment. I want you to make the ink disappear as they write and allow only the two people using the parchments to see what is written. Any bystanders should see something entirely different. Much like students hid The Quibbler last year. No one but the owners of the parchments should be able to use the parchment either. So each of you grab some parchment and a partner and make your parchments work only for you. Harry you work with Ginny and Ron you with Hermione. When you are finished you should switch with each other and check the results."  
  
A few hours later "Professor Tonks" came back to check on the two pairs. While it appeared that Hermione's parchment was infallible, the others needed some work. Ron's parchment displayed the front page of The Daily Prophet but would say the words that were written by Hermione in Hermione's voice. Ginny's parchment worked very well for herself, but wouldn't receive Harry's responses. And Harry's, though ingenious in disguise as Quidditch through the Ages and also splendid in function, allowed Hermione's use with just one Alohamora.  
  
To work out the kinks, Tonks asked Hermione to use the room next door to help the Weasleys, while she herself would help Harry out. Once Harry was able to fix his minor mishap, Harry sat down on the stone floor laying the charmed parchment on his lap. Harry sighed and looked into the glowing fire of the library. Tonks looked at the sullen Harry and decided it was time to break the ice. In her mind, it had been too long for Harry not to say anything about Sirius. It was time to get the feelings out. She quietly put a silencing charm on the room and started telling a story,  
  
"So I know you like to hear stories about your parents and such. I've got one you should like. When I was younger, the Blacks would have family reunions of sorts. I was probably barely five if I was a day and just as a big a klutz as I am now." Tonks blushed as she looked toward Harry. Harry was holding back a giggle behind his half smile. Tonks continued, "Well, being five I hadn't developed much of a self-esteem or even a mind to defend myself when various rotten cousins would tease me about my lack of grace."  
  
"One day a particularly nasty older cousin decided it would be precious to catch a Nymphadora moment on a wizard's camera and so she and a few others set up a place for me to trip and land in the punch for the afternoon luncheon. Bellatrix was extremely nice to me that day. She helped me pick out my nicest white summer dress that had blue polka dots and a blue bonnet. She showed me how to walk like a lady and we played tea all afternoon. I actually had a really nice time with her."  
  
"At luncheon she told me to go get her a glass of punch and to make sure to act like a lady. It was hard for me to walk like she taught me, but I tried my hardest. I must have looked like a hippo ballet dancing, but I was determined to get her punch and not spill it. Bellatrix was in on the humiliation plot, of course, so she had taught me to never look to the ground as I walked. I was to walk with my head held straight and a look of boredom upon my face. Just as I was to trip over the fine cord my cousins had planted, Sirius came out from the mansion in a surprise visit and ran for me. He picked me up and whirled me around planting kisses on my cheeks."  
  
"Sirius took me over to the older cousins and commented on how beautiful his little princess looked today. I didn't notice, but Sirius later told me about how Bellatrix scowled and looked toward the punch bowl. Si knew something was up and said, 'Oh Bella, I suppose my princess was getting you some punch, allow me.' Sirius at eighteen was not at all clumsy on his feet and he was also more than observant. When he noticed Bellatrix and Narcissa snickering at each other he looked down to the ground where Narcissa was pointing. He laughed a bit and walked right over the rope never making it known he knew anything. He retrieved the punch for our cousin and just as he was about to hand it to her, he pretended to trip and the red punch spilled all over her brand new white chiffon dress from Paris. Bugger, huh?"  
  
"The wizard's camera caught it all and everyone laughed at her in that moment and every year we got together. I heard Si whisper something about an invisible cord being in the place he tripped to Bellatrix, which caused her to fume all the more. As a five-year-old Sirius was my hero, and as I grew up I realized how good of a person he was to do that for a five year old. I never believed for a second that someone who would do that would betray his best friends and kill so many." Tonks looked to Harry,  
  
"I already missed him, Harry. He was my favorite family. I think I only survived those first few years because of Si. And then they put him in Azkaban with only the dementors to keep him company. I loved him so much." Tonks started to cry. "I know what it is to miss people you love." Harry's tears started to fall. Tonks looked up and Harry wiped the tears from her eyes. The two looked at each other silently for a moment and Tonks finally broke the void and gave Harry a big hug. What started as just a hug that needed to be given, became a hug neither wanted to let go from. Minutes later Tonks pulled away dabbing her eyes on her sleeve. Harry paying no heed to his tears said to her,  
  
"That was a really nice story, Tonks."  
  
"Thanks . . . sniff . . . 'Arry" The two got up from the floor and started toward the hall to make way for dinner. Just as Tonks was passing through the door, Harry grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes and shaking his head said softly, "Thank you Tonks. You have no idea . . ." Tonks covered Harry's lips with her fingers and caressed his cheek. They reached for each other and Tonks leaned into Harry placing her soft lips to his. As she pulled away from him, still leaning toward him, she started to blush and her hair started changing colors at an unusual rate. After she calmed down she said in a deep breathy voice,  
  
"Yes, Harry, I think I have some idea." They walked silently through the hall together holding hands as they went. Before they got to the kitchen Tonks turned to Harry and told him yet another secret, "You know that whole episode back there? I can't control my morphing when I'm embarrassed or nervous." She blushed and Harry just smiled at her,  
  
"I guess we will just have to work on that then, Nymphadora." Tonks hit Harry on the shoulder and her hair turned as red as her cheeks. From the other side of the kitchen Ron and Hermione smirked at each other. 


	7. Petunia Evans

Disclaimer: Anything you know is either J.K. Rowlings or Marion Zimmer Bradley's. Just the plot dance is mine.  
  
Author Note: I have no idea why I have done what I have with Petunia, but it may be that I felt a tad sorry for the woman. Who could put up with Dursley Jr. and Sr. in the same household? Harry wasn't the only one deserving of better I'd wager.  
  
Chapter 7-Petunia Evans  
  
Petunia leaned over her kitchen sink looking out into the neighborhood. 'What have I done?' She thought. 'I was Harry's only blood left, and look how I treated him. Harry isn't Lily. I should have tried to be better to him, and now it's too late.' Petunia's memories of a time long since passed drove through her mind. 'I can't go back to that place. I can't admit all of this now, after all this pretending. Vernon would have a heart attack, and Dudley, poor devil, would be scared of me for life. But Harry could die, and it is all my fault. It all hangs on me now. I must do something.'  
  
As Petunia tried to imagine a way to make things right, she found herself crying. So many memories were so hard to think about. She had so much bitterness toward her sister. Such great feelings of inadequacy. And James, hum. He was the perfect man. Lily was so lucky and she never knew until it was too late. Finally, Petunia decided she couldn't keep pretending for her husband. Vernon needed to know that his wife is a witch. Just when she realized what she needed to do for herself and owed to Harry, her husband came home from work.  
  
Vernon Dursley came in as usual. He opened the door and slammed it shut. He walked toward the umbrella can and placed his briefcase underneath the table next to it. He hanged his coat on the hook next to that. Then, Vernon went to the sitting room and turned on the telly to the news. Vernon didn't seem to even notice her there in the kitchen. He just went on like he did every other day of his life. Petunia just realizing how unhappy she had become, let the tears fall. The bitterness and hate she had pushed on Lily seemed remote compared to that she felt for how her life had turned out. She grabbed a napkin from the ceramic holder on the kitchen table and walked into the living room.  
  
"Oh, there you are Petunia. Boy, was work hell today. My secretary couldn't figure out the Xerox, and all my order came out the wrong way."  
  
"Really? You think that's hell, huh?"  
  
"Well, yes of course. It ruined my whole routine. I'm very glad to have you here at home to keep things just the way they should be." Vernon's words stirred Petunia's thoughts and resolved she said,  
  
"Vernon, there's something I need to tell you and you aren't going to like it."  
  
"What now? Did Ms. Figg send that cat of hers over here again?" Petunia almost laughed at what her husband thought made her unhappy. But instead she continued,  
  
"Vernon . . . huh," Petunia looked for the easiest course, "Lily wasn't the only witch in my family."  
  
"Well, yes we all know Harry is a damned wizard."  
  
"Vernon . . . I . . . hum."  
  
"Petunia, why are you crying? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
"What's your fault now?"  
  
"Harry is in more danger than since we took him in, because I let him go."  
  
"But he was raving mad, Petunia. That isn't your fault. It was right of you to let him go. You have to think of Dudley and me."  
  
"Yes, but you don't understand Vernon. Harry is my nephew. He is my last blood relative. He is my only link to who I really am."  
  
"Who you really are? Petunia you are Petunia Dursley. What more do you need?" Vernon's words scalded Petunia. The burn made her want to burst out at him, and so she did,  
  
"Vernon. I'm a witch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a WITCH, Vernon!" Her words exploded out and for the first time in years Petunia felt free.  
  
"No you're not. You're just a normal housewife. You have just let that nephew of yours mess with you head. A witch, honestly."  
  
"Have you never wondered why I wasn't in our high school for the first three years, or never finished our primary school."  
  
"I just thought your parents sent you to private school."  
  
"They did Vernon. They sent me to Hogwarts the year after Lily."  
  
"You're joking right. You're just poking at me."  
  
"Vernon, look at me. Do I look like I'm trying to be funny?" Vernon looked at his wife crying. He had never see Petunia cry. Petunia was always steadfast and unemotional. Vernon looked up at her and shook his face turning purple as he did, but he let her continue.  
  
"Everything Harry's been telling us for sixteen years has been true Vernon. The wizarding world exists and he is in very real danger. I went to Hogwarts for five years before the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one would ever say his name because they were afraid of him. Lily and James died protecting Harry from him, and the evil wizard tried to kill him, but failed. Lily and James loved Harry so much that he was protected, and he became famous for being the only living person who ever got away from the Dark Lord."  
  
"My years at Hogwarts were mostly pleasant until I started to grow up and like boys and all that nonsense. I wasn't very popular or very skilled, which was completely opposite of my sister. I followed Lily around because I had no one to really talk to. About my third year I developed feelings for a boy in Lily's class who was very much like myself except brilliant in all his studies. I knew he would be a great wizard one day, so I tried to spend time with him. I asked him to help me with classes and he did, because he enjoyed seeing people learn. I thought maybe he might have realized how I felt at some point, but he ignored it and kept tutoring me."  
  
"Then, one day Lily was talking to a friend of hers and told them who I had been hanging around. Her friend laughed and looked at me, 'Slithering with Lily's man are you?' I was devastated. I thought he was helping me because he may have liked me a bit, but he was only doing it because Lily had asked him to. I was deeply hurt. For each holiday after, I heard nothing except news of Lily and this boy. It continued to hurt me, and I couldn't get over it. After my fifth year I asked my parents if I could go back to "muggle" school, and they let me, I think, because they knew I wasn't feeling good about myself at Hogwarts. Of course, they didn't understand why. I don't think Lily ever knew that I really knew what she was doing. All of it. Including what the death flower did at night." Vernon looked at her perturbed, but slightly entertained. Then he asked her,  
  
"Why have you waited so long to bring this up?"  
  
"I knew how you felt about the wizarding world, and after I left Hogwarts, because of the awful things Lily was getting away with, I didn't really want to remember." Petunia shook her head, "I know it's a lot to take in. I'm having trouble myself just remembering it . . . I've packed a bag so you don't have to see me . . . I'm going to go look for Harry and give him what I kept of Lily's things. Something might help him, even if I can't."

* * *

Petunia took a taxi to The Leaky Cauldron. When she entered the usual glances that would have spotted the most famous of wizards looked away from her as if she wasn't even there. Sadly, Petunia remembered how things had been for her once upon a time in the wizarding world. Had she been Lily, everyone would know who she is and everyone would be shaking her hand. Her self-loathing resurfaced to the front of her mind. The pity she held for herself was so strong she almost decided to leave. She stood still for a moment, battling her thoughts internally. 'No, she finally thought. I may only be a Hufflepuff, but I can do a good thing here. I can try to be me again and help my nephew along with me.' Petunia lifted her head, brushed off her clothes, and proceeded to the hidden doorway to Diagon Alley. With three taps of her fingers upon the bricks of the walls, Petunia Dursley, Hufflepuff witch and biological aunt of Harry Potter, walked back into the wizarding world. Her first stop—Gringotts, of course.  
  
Petunia gazed down the alley and realized that thankfully not many were up and about at this time of day. Standing tall and firm, her resolve lead her to the goblin at the front desk.  
  
"Name please."  
  
"Petunia Evans-Dursley."  
  
"Key please." Petunia reached beneath her sweater and pulled out a slightly tinged silver chain. On it was her vault key. She hadn't taken her money with her when she left the wizarding world. There was not much, but there was plenty for her doings for this day. The goblin looked up at her with confused eyes.  
  
"You are Lily Evans' sister?"  
  
"Yes. That I am."  
  
"Well then please follow me." Petunia perplexed, rose an eyebrow much like a certain potions professor.  
  
"Excuse me, but where are you taking me?"  
  
"That Madame is for you to find out in a moment." She followed the goblin nervously to a hallway she never knew existed. At the end of it the goblin opened a door for her. On the glass door written in gold letters were the words Most Valuable Witches and Wizards. Both Petunia's eyebrows were raised now. When inside the goblin directed her to a private office with an outdoor balcony overlooking all of Diagon Alley. Petunia, still at a loss asked the goblin,  
  
"What is the meaning of this fiasco?"  
  
"Shortly Madame, your sister's liaison will meet with you. When she arrives all your questions will be answered." Petunia sat down in the red leather wing back chair and sighed looking out the balcony doors. The sky was slowing darkening and she realized she needed to hurry on her way before the shops all closed for the evening. Just as she thought of sneaking, out she heard a pop near the fireplace behind the large desk. A familiar face spun the huge desk chair around. The woman's red hair eased the lines of her aging face making her look the same as fifteen years before, the last time Petunia had visited her home for New Year.  
  
"PETUNIA EVANS! HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR NEPHEW WITH SUCH DISTAIN THROUGH THESE YEARS! YOU SHOULD HAVE KISSED THE GROUND THAT BOY WALKED UPON! IF YOU ONLY KNEW WHAT YOUR SISTER WENT THROUGH TO PROTECT YOU! YOU ARE A HUFFLEPUFF FOR THE GODS SAKE! SINCE WHEN IS IT WRITTEN IN THEIR CREED TO BE THE MOST DISLOYAL LOT OF THE HOUSES? AND WHY ON THE GODS GREEN EARTH DID YOU LEAVE YOUR FAMILY FOR THAT TOAD OF A HUSBAND? YOU HAD SUCH POTENTIAL. WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?"  
  
"Molly, I'm glad to see you still have those lungs of yours cousin," Petunia responded in an almost laughing whisper. She had missed her favorite cousin these fifteen years, but her lectures were all but unfamiliar. Petunia turned her head to face the Weasley matriarch. "As to why I left, my long lost family, dear Molly, we must save that for another day. It has been a hard, cruel time I've had getting myself to come back, and I must do some emergency shopping before I can go off and find my nephew. I know I have done wrong in letting Vernon raise the boy, but I think we both know this point is beyond reasoning. I know I've done wrong and I mean to make good on it. I should never have allowed myself to blame Harry for my sister's mistakes. This point is well-proved. I know this. Please Molly, can we discuss this later?" Molly looked at her cousin and chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Petunia, it amazes me still how much you learned from, Severus. Now that I see your old Hufflepuff-self coming back to the surface I know you mean well. And because dear cousin you finally made the right choice, I have your rewards. This is the key to your new vault. Within the vault you will find everything you left when you left us behind, including your money and some very valuable mounts of gifts from your sister Lily and your mother's inheritance to you girls. Or didn't you know your mother was a Seer just as Lily was. Your mother carried the blood of the Grey Lady of Avalon. You, your son, and Harry have the blood of Arthur's kinswoman, and his sister, Morgan Le Fay. Because you are the last woman of your line, you are the Lady of Avalon."  
  
With this speech given, Molly reached into her robes and pulled out a shining sword. The sword seemed to echo time and prove a past, which the future forgot. The legends of Excalibur did not come close to describing the majesty that radiated from the blue stones of the hilt. The power Petunia felt was immense, but as Molly handed her the sword she frowned.  
  
"Molly, how can this be? You know how awful a witch I am. I never had the power or the sense that Lily had. How am I to pull this off?"  
  
"Petunia, the magic within you is so old and rare that few know what you possess. It never was the average daily-taught magic of our modern day. It is something much deeper within you. Only you can find it and protect it. Only you can learn to wield it within yourself. May the Goddess guide you, cousin."  
  
"Why was I not informed sooner?"  
  
"Lily was not unkind in letting things pass as they have. Because she was the daughter your mother chose to pass the knowledge to, she was left in charge of Avalon. When she realized the pain she had caused you, Harry had been born, and Voldemort was after James and his son. Before the Fidelius Charm was caste, she made sure Avalon's secrets would be protected and you would be safe until you were ready to come back to the wizarding world. Lily knew you had the Lady's powers, but she knew you would never listen to her after all the pain she caused you. I think within the vault Lily created a diary for you explaining more of what happened after you left. It was hard, but Lily did eventually land on the good side of things. She did love you Petunia."   
  
Petunia turned away and looked again out the balcony. She walked to it in disbelief. Fifteen years she stayed away to clean house, and feed her male pigs, leading an absolutely dismal life. For fifteen years she could have lived the life she had dreamed of as she read tales of Viviane, Elaine, Morgan, and all the priestesses of Avalon. By turning her back on the wizarding world and Harry, she had forsaken herself. It wasn't only Vernon's influence over the years that had created the mess that was Petunia Evans-Dursley—it was Petunia herself. When she thought of it that way, it felt just as empowering as it did depressing. She now had power to make a difference, if she could unlock the secrets so long hidden.  
  
Petunia held Excalibur up to the sun. As the hilt sparkled and the blades gleamed, Petunia turned to her cousin with the first excited smile she had had in fifteen years. "Well, cousin what are we waiting for? Let's take a trip shall we?" Molly went to her long lost cousin, smiled and said with triumph, "Let us away dear Lady."  
  
Molly lead Petunia to the MIWW ejection elevator. The ejection elevator would take them to the secure, unplotted location of the vault. This procedure was only for the most elite and vast vaults of Gringott's. They were so elite only ten existed, each vault having its own elevator. The ladies sat down on the blue velvet window cushions of the elevator and pulled up the table with their dinner ready and served to them. The Gringott's goblin that appartated to them made ready the elevator, and the three began their short trip. The trip was brief allowing just enough time for the two women to finish their sup. This elevator ride did not feel any worse than a regular muggle elevator going up and down. This elevator was capable of any direction though. The goblin mentioned that William Wonka created the first version when preparing to give his candy estate to Charlie. The end of the ride was a soft landing during which the ladies first drifted off the floor a bit. The goblin opened the doors for the two ladies and they gracefully walked out into the vault. What they found was a shock to them both.  
  
While Molly was Lily's liaison, she had never seen the vault itself. Lily had been too anxious about Voldemort. Lily's concern for Molly should the Dark Lord ever find out about the Evans' secret, made Lily most cautious with her plans. She only gave Molly Excalibur, told her the legends, gave her the wishes of Avalon, and bound Molly to the sisterhood. These actions, tied Molly to Avalon and her duties would only be fulfilled if the new Lady returned. This way had Petunia chosen not to return, Voldemort would not have been the wiser, and Excalibur along with all the other secrets of Avalon would never been found and used in perverse ways.  
  
Both women's mouths fell open as the goblin actually smiled and said, "Welcome to Avalon, Lady."  
  
The women gazed upward to the foggy sky. Suddenly as if just by their thought, the sky cleared and revealed the lands of Avalon. The vault was the island itself. The island was surrounded by rocky terrain with ancient trees interlaced between the rocks. The hills and peaks of the island created the impression of a mountain valley without the height, but with the same majesty. One hill held a circle of rock formations created by the ancient Druids who revealed the magic of the isle. The vegetation of the land was as rich and full as only lifetimes of unattended growth is capable of maintaining. They slowly, still in awe of the legendary beauty, made way to the mossy stone path that lead to the heart of Avalon, and the mysteries of the Grey Lady.

* * *

When the women returned to the ejection elevator, Petunia was equipped with her wand, spell books, potion ingredients, and the blue robes of Avalon. In addition to the robes, the new Grey Lady, with the help of her sister priestess, now possessed the mark of Avalon upon her brow—the mark of the blue crescent moon. The blue hues of the robes and mark accented Petunia's eyes to reveal that her eyes were not the black she always saw them as; they were a dazzling midnight blue. She wrapped Excalibur in its blue velvet protection sheath and hide it within her robes ready to give it to the man the goddess deemed worthy of it. Fully equipped with these and other relics of Avalon, Petunia brought the diary of her sister Lily. Knowing now that she had a place to go should she decide to leave the muggle world behind, Petunia Dursley was no more. This trip to Avalon had proved to be better than any trip to Diagon Alley's stores would have wrought that night, and the two priestesses renewed their love for each other in just a few short hours.  
  
With a sigh Petunia, Lady of Avalon said, "And now I must prepare to find and protect my nephew, the last kin, in spirit, of King Arthur." Molly smiled and said,  
  
"I know a place of safety and solitude where we can work on your skills, Lady, and also reunite yourself with Harry. We must be sneaky about it at first until you have your powers built up, but when you are ready we will reveal you as the Lady of Avalon to your nephew and perhaps a bridge can be built when the time is right. I don't think Harry will forgive Petunia Dursley, but perhaps he will grant the Goddess amnesty."  
  
"I think that may be for the best. I will not forgive Petunia Dursley either. Hopefully, the gift I give him will help with protection and the cause. The power of Avalon can now back the Order of the Phoenix like it was always meant to."  
  
"Petunia, are you sure there are no other Evans left? No other cousins or anyone?"  
  
"If there are I am not aware of it. The only way it would be possible is if father had another woman. My father wasn't the sort, so I'm sure there couldn't be. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I may have had a vision, but I am not practiced. I saw a young boy with dark hair and blue eyes sitting on the sorting stool with the hat upon his head. The hat put him in Slytherin."  
  
"Well, we will see. It may not be a worry. Not all Slytherins are dark wizards. Perhaps it is the hope of bridging the houses that will bring down Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, it very well may be." 


	8. Hermione Hears Muses

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all her stuff. Also the parts about Naisi, Conor, and Deidre are really from a Celtic legend, Deidre and the Sons of Usna. All else are my ideas.  
  
Author Note: Please review and tell me if the chapters are fitting together especially in detail. I did most of them out of order and some of these later chapters were written in pieces, so I may have slipped up somewhere. Please let me know if this is the case.  
  
Silverthreads. . . that was a big opps. Don't worry I will fix it. Dudley is just a carrier anyhow, since he is a Dud.

* * *

Chapter 8-Hermione Hears Muses  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Breakfast, dears! Get your sleepy heads out of bed!"  
  
Harry, already awake, shook Ron to wake him. Hermione gradually woke up on her own. About five minutes later the three of them headed out to the dungeon hall and Harry pointed his head toward an empty room. Ron looked at Hermione with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and they followed Harry into the empty stone room.  
  
"Incendio," Hermione said into the fireplace.  
  
"Before I got my O.W.L.s, I received a strange package in the post." Harry removed the mysterious envelope from his pocket and held up the silvery blue strand. "This is all there was. No note. No return address." Ron and Hermione looked at each other stunned.  
  
"It never gets easier for you does it," Ron said shaking his head. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Yes. I got a hold of Lupin at the Grimmauld Place headquarters." Harry filled Ron and Hermione in on what he found in the two-way mirror, including Snape's reaction. Ron and Hermione listened intently and all of it seemed even more strange as Harry continued. For Ron, at least, the most strange bit was Snape's reaction.  
  
"Wow. Snape didn't bite your head off? He actually was reasonable? Do you think he feels guilty about Siri . . . huh . . . you know?"  
  
"Well, he should, damn it! He stopped teaching me Occlumency just when I was starting to get somewhere with it." Then Harry said feeling his words a bit harsh, "He did actually look genuinely sad though. Almost as bad as Lupin."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Hermione said quietly. "Sometimes when people fight like they did it just means they are too much alike or have a greater affection for each other than they want to let on," Hermione's eyes drifted to Ron. Ron, oblivious to Hermione's look, watched Harry's reaction before he said,  
  
"Well, maybe a bit alike. I don't think Snape would like to sit around all day and all night. But then again, other than teaching, and spying on the Dark Lord, what do you think Snape does with his spare time?"  
  
"Who knows? But whatever you think of Professor Snape, he is brave and very intelligent. How keen do you think most wizards would be to spy on Voldemort for Dumbledore? He may not have been excited about it either, but he is still doing it, isn't he?" Hermione deduced looking toward Harry for his reaction. Harry looked hurt and confused, so Hermione quickly moved on, "I've received ideas from muses before. Harry, Do you see their face after the ideas pass through your mind?"  
  
"Yes, after a flash of orange light. Is that what happens to you too?"  
  
"Well, partly. The light I see is usually blue and then a face zooms through it. I guess I always have assumed it to be the muse's signature, so you know where you got the idea. The first time it happened was when Professor Lupin became our Defense Against the Darks Arts professor. I saw him change into a werewolf. Professor Snape's assignment confirmed it for me."  
  
"Wow, and you didn't tell anyone?" Ron said amazed.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what it could mean, you know, since it couldn't be a prophecy. So I checked the library, of course, and came across muses in Masters of Legilimency. They can scan peoples thoughts at great distances, and especially when people are in desperate need of an idea they are given ideas for that person."  
  
"Who gives them the ideas?"  
  
"No one really knows. But muses are the only people who can send memories in solid form at great distances away from them. They also are the only people, other than seers, born with the skill of telepathy. It really is scary that they could scan our minds at anytime, and our memories could end up giving them ideas. And the thing is they don't always try to scan people's minds it just happens. They are, however, bound to be neutral. In the war with Voldemort, most muses refused to give him ideas or read others memories. Those that wouldn't went crazy and died or were killed by Death Eaters. They say that fewer than 20 still exist, and they stay far away from people, so they can't give ideas to anyone good or bad."  
  
"But then why would Sirius think that necklace would help her? What would be the point?"  
  
"I don't know what that necklace Snuffles gave Blanche was capable of, but I don't recall finding anything that could prevent a muse from giving the ideas to their owners without going crazy, other than being far away from them. Perhaps the orbs contain a magic that is very ancient and Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs found them lurking around the grounds." Ron smiled and said,  
  
"Hermione, you are frightening. You found all that on your own and remember it three years later," Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Amazing."  
  
"Harry, these ideas are like gifts, you know, and the muses must give them out right away or they lose part of their minds." Hermione continued slowly, "Why do you think you're getting the ideas now? What can the muse mean to accomplish now that Sirius is gone?"  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know."

* * *

That night Hermione lay in bed with thoughts about what could be the motive behind the muse's visions. She had learned to proceed with caution since she took up with Harry and Ron. She was the voice of reason, and it was her duty to protect the boys because she knew that despite the fact that they had survived without her a few times this summer, when school began again they wouldn't think to plan anymore. Hermione knew that was the danger of Hogwarts. Everyone assumes it is the safest place in the wizarding world, but that must not be saying much considering the Dream Team had faced Voldemort and worse in the safe haven. Knowing this, she was determined to continue being the one on guard at all times. She would continue to be the rational, cool, collected, paranoid Gryffindor know-it-all because only she could do it. She knew it was her fate. She also knew she had a bigger part to play yet, but she had know idea why she knew this. She just knew. It was with these thoughts of strength, loyalty, and precognition that Hermione fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
Hermione sees herself walking through a forest on a bright sunny day with a clear blue sky except for a few perfect, fluffy clouds. Hermione follows the cumulus clouds to a clearing in the great woods. In the clearing, she sees three circles imprinted in the land. In the center of each, is a rectangular stone made of the same peculiar rock that is curved at the top as if each stone is the top of its own arch. Behind the farthest circle she sees two great Yew trees that have grow together. If they had been people, they would have been lovers in an embrace. Hermione feels safe in the clearing and somehow at peace. The trees are the most beautiful things she has ever seen. She wonders if she could ever find the love these two trees have found.  
  
The scene swirls away and shows a man with dark raven hair and pale white skin playing a harp and singing to a strawberry blond Hermione. The dream Hermione laughs and kisses the man when he finishes.  
  
Purple fog floats through Hermione's mind in a dark midnight moor. A reddish-blond Hermione with purple eyes is riding a horse between two men. She gazes around her and looks to three graves freshly filled. Tears come to her eyes as they approach them. The two men look at her hungrily and make motion to take her. Hermione watches herself jump from her horse and run for a headstone. Before she smashes her own head against the tombstone, she sees the words on the stone,  
  
'Naisi of Usna, Knight of the Red Branch  
and  
Husband of Deirdre  
One Day Our Love Will Bring Peace.'  
  
Hermione returns to the clearing with the Yew tree lovers and sees herself in her white silk nightgown. She approaches the circle in front of the Yew trees with determination and peace on her face. As she enters the circle, the circular impression glows blue. She continues to the center and stands on the stone in the middle. Her feet are bare, her hair unbound, and she lifts a blue sphere to touch her forehead. She begins to sing but the words are not clear. As she sings with the sphere still touching her forehead, she sees another person in the clearing approaching the circle farthest from her. He is tall, pale, and raven-haired. As he enters his circle, it glows green. He pulls out his own sphere and joins in her song. When the song is finished, they raise their spheres in unison and the lights collide making the center circle glow with red heat. A younger man in striped pajamas with dark disheveled hair approaches the center circle. He reaches his center stone and completes the phalanx, when he raises his own sphere. Suddenly only the voice of a woman resounds, "Beware Conor reborn. The curse of Catha follows you to this life and ever. These three are now protected in the Phalanx of Avalon and shielded with the love of ages. These are the words of the Goddess."  
  
When the sequence finished, Hermione sees a woman with blue hair and purple eyes float through her mind. With a flash of blue light, the face vanishes and Hermione bloats upright in her bed.

* * *

Harry woke up earlier than usual the next day. His mind was as cheerful as it could be with all he was feeling. He was happy that Tonks had kissed him. He was anxious about what might happen with her. He was grateful to her for her story, and felt comfort in the embrace they shared. More and more, he was beginning to feel ready to talk about Sirius, but he truly couldn't do it yet. The shock was still there, but the pain was starting to surface. Deep down he still didn't want to believe Sirius was gone.  
  
Harry got dressed and walked the halls of the dungeon looking for anyone who might be up. Harry had checked every room except the library, so he decided maybe, just maybe, he might work on his summer homework. When he entered the room, the candles were already lit and he was surprised to see a true beauty with her hair pulled up at the table reading from one of the more ancient looking tomes. Then, as Harry tried to figure out how she got there, Harry realized who it was. Hermione.  
  
"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised to see you here. Where there's a library . . ."  
  
"There is the resident know-it-all. I know. Harry, did you have any 'messages' last night?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I did. I was hoping that maybe you'd seen what I saw, but maybe the muse only can send to one person at a time. Humm."  
  
"Okay, so what did you see?" Hermione proceeded to tell Harry about the clearing and the phalanx, the Yew trees and the tombstone. After she finished she showed him what she was reading.  
  
"I looked up the Naisi of Usna and found out he was the first king of Alba, Scotland seated at Glen Edive. He took his beautiful Queen Deidre and his two brothers there with him to stake the claim. I have not read much more than that, but the lineage book directed me to 'Celtic Myths and Legends of the Ancient.' It appears that Deidre was much like Helen of Troy. Every man wanted to be with her because of her beauty. Unfortunately for her, King Conor saw her when she was born and proclaimed her his queen before she could speak for herself. Somewhere within all this is a curse and a prophecy, I guess, but I haven't quite gotten through the story yet."  
  
"Well, you keep on with that. I want to know what you come up with, because I had a dream a few nights ago about the same clearing and remarkably the same lights, chants, and people. I take it you are the bushy brown haired beauty in the clearing."  
  
"I guess you're the dark disheveled haired boy with strip pajamas. So who is the man on the other end. He looks remarkably like the man the blond me was kissing in my visions. But I don't have purple eyes. I wonder if this legend has anything to do with that."  
  
"The only man I know who has that dark of hair, is that tall, and that pale, and could have anything to do with the color green is Snape, but why would he . . ."  
  
"That's it. Snape knows tons about everything. He would probably be able to help us figure some of this out. Perhaps, even the bit about Avalon."  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore would know something, but I'm not going to him again. I'll probably get another lecture and a pat on the head. Besides, he doesn't tell me the whole story anyway." Harry paused. "I don't know why but I think I should know more about this than I do. Avalon that is. I have this feeling. . . Okay, so that leaves Snape and your story. After you finish, who's going to talk to Snape?"  
  
"Like you would. It probably isn't anything we should bug him with right now. Don't you think, Harry? I mean what could this nonsense all mean. Maybe the muse is just messing with us."  
  
"While I wouldn't quite rule that out yet, since you are so careful to keep reminding me, I didn't get my vision from Blanche. It was just a normal dream. Maybe a vision in itself. I don't think I'm a seer or anything so that's a bit strange."  
  
"I'd say. What if Voldemort is giving this vision to you? Shouldn't we really go to Dumbledore just in case."  
  
"No, it's just a silly dream, but the last time we didn't tell someone about what was going on in this head of mine, we got into . . . I am starting to wonder if Snape isn't the third. I don't think anybody walks like he does and the man in the green circle walked just like him."  
  
"You know you're right Harry." Hermione raised her eyebrows in thought. "He even held his head in the same dramatic way. Perhaps we should tell Professor Snape about it. He'll probably think it's silly. Too much like divination for my taste too, but I guess . . ."  
  
"Good it's settled then. You will finish you're reading and when Snape comes next time you will discuss it with him."  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
"You've done the research, Mia. I wouldn't want to take your spot light from you."  
  
"Right. You don't want to face him." Harry responded with sarcasm in his voice and a look of mock defeat on his face,  
  
"Gee, you got me. You are too bright for your own good." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, but agreed anyway,  
  
"Well, I guess it will be alright. You'll have to talk to him too eventually." Sitting back in one of the leather chairs with his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up on the table, Harry replied,  
  
"When that time comes, I'll be ready." 


	9. Sirius's Will

Disclaimer: Rowling owns her stuff.  
  
Chapter 9-Sirius' Will  
  
The next morning Mrs. Weasley came into Harry and Ron's room sobbing. She shook Harry awake and said,  
  
"Harry dear, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Her face filled with compassion and she kissed Harry's forehead. Harry rubbed his eyes and shook his arm that had fallen asleep. He pushed away his blankets, put on his wire-rimmed glasses, and followed Mrs. Weasley out to the dungeon's sitting room. Harry, expecting to see only the professor's face in a fireplace or the two-way mirror, found Dumbledore himself sitting in the same ratty chair Harry sat in the night before discussing Blanche's memories. Dumbledore stood up and smiled at Harry. Harry nodded at him avoiding the professor's kind blue-grey eyes. Finding it hard to be comfortable around Dumbledore anymore, since the great wizard had not trusted him enough with the prophecy and the information regarding Sirius' death, Harry slouched onto the leather couch across from the professor. Dumbledore sat down after Harry and handed him a scroll of parchment sealed with wax in the Black family seal. Dumbledore than said slowly,  
  
"I was Sirius' secret keeper. Everyone in the Order knows they are in constant danger so we entrust each other with our last thoughts and, of course, our wills. That scroll is Sirius' will. I was witness to it and now am giving it to you, as Sirius named you his heir. If you wish to gather those named in it, I am to perform the reading." Harry couldn't open the scroll just yet.  
  
"Professor . . . you would tell me if you knew Sirius was still alive, wouldn't you?" Harry questioned wanting to know whether his inner hope could possibly have some truth to it. Dumbledore sighed and said,  
  
"Harry, I don't think anyone but you can know how much I wish Sirius was still with us. The truth is he is not here, and even if there were a possibility of him being alive, he still is lost to us. The black veil in the "Death Chamber" is very mysterious to all of us who haven't passed through it. I don't know how I could possibly tell you with absolute certainty that he is in fact dead. Our hearts are probably more reliable for that." Harry's face brightened with the hope. Dumbledore frowned raising his hand to Harry for a moment to think. "I do not want you to falsely hope that Sirius could come back. No one knows how and if that is even possible. I doubt I could figure it out myself." Dumbledore paused seemingly deep in thought and then said with deep concern, "Harry, please don't be tempted with the veil like you were the Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore shook his head and sighed again. "All I can really claim to know, Harry, is that Sirius is no longer in our plane of existence. Therefore, he is not with us, and probably never will be." Harry slumped in his chair looking more forlorn than earlier. "So in that way Sirius is dead, Harry."  
  
Harry frowned, not surprised at what he'd just heard. Between Ron, Hermione, and himself they had realized as much. Harry wanted facts and he wanted to know Sirius was dead, and not somewhere where Harry could save him. Harry couldn't put Sirius away until he saw Sirius' body. Without that, Harry would still carry a longing hope. Harry finally decided to open Sirius' scroll and skim through the words. Every word breathed Sirius' personality. Every word brave, honorable, mysterious, and fun. Harry hoped to be as good a man as Sirius was. There had to be a piece of Sirius in himself. Just as Harry thought that he read,  
  
"Molly, please realize that I do know the difference between James and Harry. I have had many hours to think on it, and the reality is that Harry is really turning out to be more like me than anyone. Don't be surprised when he finally runs away from the Dursleys when he turns sixteen. Your Ron is actually the one like James, and Hermione, you are Moony eighteen years ago. Molly, do try to let Harry be a man and be himself, whether he turns out like me or not. That is his true power."  
  
Harry touched by Sirius' words about him smiled a trifle and continued to read. He eyes widened as he read of his inheritance from his father and the mysterious duty Sirius was passing to him. And then, the keys. "That last something you will enjoy thoroughly. I only wish I could have road it once more." Harry looked up at Dumbledore and before he could ask the professor for what he wanted, Dumbledore held out Sirius' keys in his hand. Harry took the keys. The gold, silver, and copper of Sirius' keys enchanted Harry as he felt through them with his fingers. Most of the keys, though obviously old, still had a luster, as if they'd never been used. Only one key didn't shine as much as the others. This odd key was rusty and old- fashioned. Harry thought maybe this was a key to another one of Sirius' great mysteries. Another key looked like a motor vehicle key, a copy because it was new, but a motor key just the same.  
  
Harry felt a bit better, seeing Sirius' words. He knew Sirius had done what he had to. Harry would have done the same, in fact, he had when he thought Sirius was being held at the Department of Mysteries. And now Sirius requested him to one last duty. The mystery of it all stirred Harry's overindulged curiosity. He couldn't wait to do this for Sirius. Harry felt he owed to him.  
  
"Professor, could you contact the members of the Order so we can read this to them tonight?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Harry. Not everyone will be able to come, but I will make sure at least those mentioned exclusively come. Remus, Tonks, Minerva, and Severus will be very happy to come. I'm sure Moody will be here too; he really respected Sirius. Mrs. Weasley can get a hold of Arthur and the twins for you. Of course, you could go see the twins yourself." Dumbledore smiled, "That visit might do you some good." Harry nodded. Dumbledore stood up, patted Harry on the head, and said, "Harry I must leave now, but I will see you tonight."  
  
"Thank you, professor."  
  
"Harry, when we aren't at Hogwarts I would like you to call me Albus. I don't always feel like a professor." Dumbledore smiled and left the room talking to Mrs. Weasley on the way out. Mrs. Weasley came back to Harry and asked him if he'd like some tea.  
  
"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled briefly, than flopped back in his chair.  
  
"Don't worry dear, things will turn out good. They just have to. I've already told Arthur about tonight."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry sighed,  
  
"Thank you."

* * *

Harry spent the day waiting for the night. He decided to go see the twins alone, so he took his father's invisibility cloak and used a port key to get Diagon Alley. The stores were buzzing with students getting their supplies for school. Twenty students were looking at the Firebolt in the Quidditch supply store window. Harry sighed. Sirius. Come back, Sirius. I still need you. Harry didn't want to think about life without Sirius to look up to and discuss all his problems with. He couldn't imagine asking Mr. or Mrs. Weasley about girls or telling them about his scar hurting. And he couldn't go straight to Dumbledore, partly because he was so busy, but also because Harry was intimidated by him, despite his friendly nature. Sirius had been just right. Asking Sirius questions was like telling an older version of himself questions about what they had already experienced. Sirius seemed to relive his life right with Harry, and Harry had enjoyed that, as did Sirius. Harry thought that Sirius may have began thinking he was like James, but soon Sirius grew into the man he had become. But even more than that, Harry wondered so much about his parents' life at Hogwarts, especially now that he'd began seeing a muse's memories about their days in the late seventies as upperclassmen. And that bit Sirius said about Snape, added to the mystery of it all. The words he used sounded just like what Hermione had said about their fights. The more Harry thought about it, the more he could see a bit of Snape in Sirius and even the vice. Maybe Snape wasn't so bad. I guess, maybe, I could manage to call him sir, but only because Sirius wanted it.  
  
As Harry's thoughts strayed, he suddenly heard a voice whisper, "Harry, come here, what are you doing out of the dungeon?" It was Fred wearing a peculiar eyepiece that looked like a bloodshot springing eyeball. Fred saw Harry's surprised face, and said, "X-ray Eye Springs. We nicked one of Moody's auror devices from his office at Hogwarts. We developed these by duplicating the mechanism and adding our own personal touches. Come inside Harry!" Harry followed Fred in the back door of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Shop. When they got inside the back office, Harry took off his cloak and asked,  
  
"How's business? You aren't going to start selling eyepieces like that are you? I mean what good would this cloak be then?"  
  
"Well, George and I have expanded our horizons, and decided that we could do a whole lot of good for the Order if we used our God given talents to invent more defense weapons, and if they look like gags all the more of a surprise for the enemy." Fred looked Harry over, "So, sick of Mum already, huh? Well, no surprise there. Still treating you like a little first year is she?" Fred grinned.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Harry smiled a bit, then frowned, "I've come to ask you and George to come to the dungeon tonight."  
  
"Business for the Order or Dumbledore's Army?"  
  
"Technically neither, but most of the Order will be there, and so will Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." Harry stopped there and stared at his feet. Fred started to fidget, wondering what the Order would need from him, and finally shouted at Harry,  
  
"Well, do I have to beg?" Fred said absolutely drooling with curiosity and waving his hands.  
  
"Sirius' will reading is tonight. Since you two are mentioned in it you had better come." Fred's eyes weakened, as his whole body seemed to slouch. With affection seeping in his voice Fred said softly,  
  
"Of course, we'll be there, Harry." They smiled awkwardly at each other, when George came in with a new masterpiece.  
  
"Fred, look I've finished the new and improved portrait copier. Oh. Hi, Harry. Check this out!" George pointed what looked like a fazor gun out of muggle movies Harry had seen, at a portrait of Fred. A orange light shone out and magically created another portrait out of thin air precisely the same as the first. Both portraits even said the same words at the same time. It was amazingly accurate until they saw Fred and George. Then they looked at each other as if what they saw was not possible and the copy froze. "Damn. It froze again. I can't seem to work that kink out. I guess the originals are much better than the copies."  
  
"Well, it is a good idea," said Harry trying to be encouraging.  
  
"See George, our financial backer thinks it is still quite the achievement." George beamed, but tossed the gun in the trash.  
  
"Guess I'll just start over. See you Harry." Fred looked back to Harry,  
  
"Don't mind him. It's amazing. He is really addicted to inventing new devices. All day. All night. I don't know if he even sleeps. Horrible, really. All work and no play. Who would ever have thought?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, Harry you better get going before someone misses you at home," Fred winked. "Oh, and here is some fun new stuff I've been saving for you. Directions in the bag." Fred patted Harry on the back and went into the store. Harry put his cloak back on and set out for the Hog's Head Dungeon.

* * *

That night the members of the Order arrived early for supper. Mrs. Weasley had been prepared for this so it was no set back. Fred and George were at their usual best zooming food and supplies over peoples heads and to their spots on the engorged table. Moody and Lupin were discussing something privately in the corner of the kitchen. Lupin smiled and Harry heard him say,  
  
"That sounds like something Sirius would think of!" Harry was curious, but too nervous about the soon to come to indulge in the extendable ear the twins handed him. Harry sat down next to Ron, blankly staring into space. Harry wasn't hungry. He hadn't been able to eat since he arrived, even though Mrs. Weasley's food was amazing.  
  
Harry's pale face almost smiled as he looked at the familiar faces across from him. Lupin had taken a seat next to him and Tonks, this time with spiky purple hair, sat directly opposite him. He found himself grinning as he gazed into Tonks' eyes that were constantly changing iris color. She noticed Harry looking at her and blushed while her hair sprang out and changed to her real raven black short spikes. Harry's face turned a deep red at this. Tonks had let him in on her biggest secret, that she couldn't control her morphing when she was nervous or embarrassed. Harry also had figured out that she had a crush on Lupin, though she had said nothing could ever happen of it because they were just friends. Harry moved his eyes toward the Weasley twins, who had finally taken seats, probably regrettably, next to Professor Snape. Snape was quietly staring at the table, obviously uncomfortable being there. He hadn't ever eaten with the lot of them, and Harry thought it could be difficult to block the memory of such excitement from anyone. Especially Voldemort.  
  
Harry analyzed Snape, but was careful not to look at him directly. Snape's dark shortened hair, the same shade as Harry's, was greased down in a middle part. He had shaved the moustache he had worn last year at the time and that made his skin look even paler. His weary look made Snape look depressed, as if Sirius had been his best friend. In fact, if Harry hadn't known it was Snape he might have thought he was Sirius. Just as Harry became brave enough to look at Snape directly, Dumbledore arrived. Everyone stood up and waited in anticipation for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"We are here today to honor our most recently departed. It is always hard to see one we love leave us, but it is perhaps most difficult when the death is so mysterious. While I hold it to be my fault that Sirius was even at the Department of Mysteries, could we have loved him more if he hadn't gone? Sirius was a man who craved the field of battle and who would willingly risk his lives for all of us. It was wrong of me to force him to stay in that mansion. Sirius didn't want our pity, and the more of it he got the more taunted his greatest strengths were when being accused of everything he wasn't. Sirius' death was a great mistake and should never have happened. We all need to take care of each other, and be more open to allowing help with our mental health right along with the physical. No one deserves to be locked up and hidden from the action we all now face, if they do not wish to be. We must be more careful for each other, but never forget our daring. In the name of Sirius I raise my glass to courage, valor, and love." Everyone's glasses rose with a "Here. Here." Even Snape's glass was lifted, and Harry thought he saw a twinkle in his black eyes.  
  
When supper was cleared, Harry caught Dumbledore while the others moved to the sitting room. Harry caught him before he joined the others and said, "Albus, um I mean professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore said with much compassion.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, sir. It was all of ours. But it wasn't just your fault." Dumbledore's eyes filled with tears, and he hugged Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I needed that."

* * *

Everyone was crowding to the edges of the small sitting room when Harry and Dumbledore came in. With just a wave of his hand, Dumbledore made the tiny room four times larger and more comfortable. Harry was eternally amazed at how easy spelling seemed for Dumbledore. It took a few minutes for them all to get settled and then Tonks tripped over the fireplace tools. Mrs. Weasley scowled at her, picking up the tools Tonks had tripped over. When even Tonks had found a place, Harry stood up in front of everyone, scroll in hand and said,  
  
"I think everyone here loved Sirius. I don't claim to have loved him more, but I did love him . . . greatly. He had very quickly become the only person I willingly told everything to. He was always ready and eager to answer any of my questions, and there was always something so easy about it. I suppose because Sirius loved me too right from the beginning . . . I think while we became great friends, he was able to grow up like he hadn't been able to before. He had me to worry about, I guess." Tears came into Harry's eyes as he squeaked, "Sirius was brave, honorable, and mysterious. Even his bad traits were admirable. His reckless love . . . anyway," Harry looked to the ceiling holding back his tears, "Sirius named Dumbledore his secret keeper and . . . professor?" Harry handed the scroll to Dumbledore. Harry took his place in the chair to the right of him and bent his head over in his hands to listen. Dumbledore read Sirius' words like poetry,  
  
_"I, Sirius Aeneas Black, am in mostly sound mind, though I hate being locked up in this dungeon for a mansion, as I write this, my Will and Testament. After sixteen years in Azkaban, I am rewriting what I gave to Albus Dumbledore back in my early days of the Order, in order to address the new situation I find myself in. Please know that however testy my emotions have been, you will not be reading this because I've done myself in. Hopefully, I have met my demise dueling against the worst of the enemy, while defending you, that I love, and not locked up here with Kreacher for company. Before I go on, I wish to tell all of you and all others that I was completely innocent of the crimes I was thrown in Azkaban for. I never, nor ever, will be in compact with Voldemort or any of my x-family still seen on that horrible Black family tapestry of my mother's. I hope that little Petey gets what he deserves for those crimes I served time for, and also for betrayal to all of us including Lily and James. Other than the curses I have for Pete, here are my wishes concerning all that is left for me to give . . .  
  
To the Order of the Phoenix, feel free to use 12 Grimmauld Place as long as you are able. Be more careful than I ever was and watch your backs! Godspeed to you all!  
  
To Albus Dumbledore I say thank you for trusting me. I have nothing you could possibly need, but we have already discussed that and you know what to do now. Also, Minerva, as my last act as a guardian, I give Harry permission to go to Hogsmeade or anywhere he feels like whenever it is allowed by Hogwarts' Headmaster or Headmistress.  
  
To my dear Meda Black, I entrust our most sacred get-away cottage. The palace in the hills past Hogwarts. I hope you can continue to make happy memories there. I wish that your future will find you with your Rolf and many children with raven black hair and extreme intelligence. It might be helpful if you give them a healthy dose of your cousin Si too, otherwise they might just hang out in the library by themselves all day like a couple people I knew once upon a time. Although I guess you were a bit wilder together out in that deep green forest of yours. I hope you return there someday and that Rolf allows himself to be happy. You will always be the better half with the patience of a saint, but let him come around in his own time. I know he still loves you.  
  
To Severus Snape, Oh Snivellus, I bet you are glad to see me go, but I will, at least, miss our little quarrels. They have been amusing and well, exciting. Thank you, Severus, for being a worthy competitor and if you really are who Dumbledore says you are, I'm grateful that you will be around Harry for some time after me. It really is too bad that we never came around for each other. We are probably more alike than we care to realize. I leave you three crystal orbs to protect memories from those you don't wish to view them. Don't wear them for everyone to see, but have them with you in dark times. Albus holds them for you.  
  
To the greatest of the four, Remus J. Lupin, a.k.a. Moony, oh Moony, the days we've had, the days we haven't. I wish there would have been time to know each other again. I wish we could get eighteen years back. Dear friend, don't forget me, and remember to be wild and happy once in a while. Once a month should be just the ticket! I leave you to be guardian of that person I have come to hold most dear, Harry Potter, until such time as he comes of age and just needs a pal or until Molly and Arthur Weasley adopt him. With any situation, do for him what I would do for him. This includes helping Harry carry his burden and manage his finances, along with the rest of his inheritance. I know that is a lot, but I know you would have done as much anyway. And I also know this will just blow in the wind, like someone's attempt to make James and I behave better once upon a time by making you a prefect, but I'll give it a try. Please try to talk sense into Harry when he acts like I always have. Also you have my permission to ask the unaskable in order to make yourself happy, as well as, someone else I hold very dear.  
  
This means that to Molly and Arthur Weasley, who despite our differences, I trust dearly, I do give my blessing to adopt Harry, as the Potter's did myself some eighteen years ago. Provided, of course, that Harry wishes to be adopted. Molly, please realize that I do know the difference between James and Harry. I have had many hours to think on it and the reality is that Harry is really turning out to be more like me than anyone. Don't be surprised when he finally runs away from the Dursleys when he turns sixteen. Your Ron is actually the one like James, and Hermione, you are Moony eighteen years ago. Molly, do try to let Harry be a man and be himself, whether he turns out like me or not. That is his true power.  
  
Fred and George Weasley I leave you the last of my sneaky tricks—one invisibility cloak, any creatures lurking in the Black Mansion useful for your business, other than Kreacher, and my journals of practical jokes and other things, in Harry's chest. Albus has the cloak for you. I would like you to allow the Order to continue using it, but as it is yours, it will be left for you to decide.  
  
To Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger I entrust Harry's mental well-being and the duty to persuade Harry to learn occulmency and anything that can protect him for the days to come. Your influence has helped Harry in great times of need. I will miss seeing you two finally hit it off, but good luck to you, and don't forget to be like Snuffles once and a while. Courage Ron!  
  
Nymphadora Tonks, you and Harry share ownership of 12 Grimmauld Place. You will have authority over Kreacher. I've told him this already today, so he must obey you. My advice is to get rid of all of it, except for Kreacher, as soon as it is of no use to the Order. Maybe someday you two can sell it to some wanna be heroes.  
  
Finally, Harry I hope you know that I do love you. I knew the day I saw you at the hospital that one day we would be great mates, and indeed so we have become. I also never break oaths so I am giving you your inheritance from your father that was left with Dumbledore until I came back. There is a chest of auror devices and ancient mysteries, a map of a place only James could go, your father's school things, and a duty I need to ask of you. The chest has been hidden in our meeting place from your fourth year. You will need to figure out how to unhide it. The clue is the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Within the chest you will find many treasures, three of them I need you to give to someone. This is extremely important. I don't care if it takes you 20 years to do it, but it must be done. If I could have done it myself I would have. Within your father's chest I've placed a box containing the items you must deliver to a certain person. Look inside for directions on what to do and who to give it to. There should be a ring, a portrait, and a large orb like the one on the ring. Follow the directions to the letter.  
  
Albus also has a ring of keys that opens the chest and some of the devices within it. These keys are now yours. One key is for the mansion, one for my vault, at Gringott's, about thirteen I don't remember what they are for, and one for something you will find near the chest. That last something you will enjoy thoroughly. I only wish I could have rode it once more. Oh, and in case I forgot to mention it, Harry, you get the rest of my loot in the vault. Not near what you dad has hidden for you, but definitely substantial.  
  
Lastly, Harry, I wish your life to come out happy. Don't bother yourself over me. I can take care of myself and might get to see your dad again. After you get rid of Voldemort make sure to live your life to the fullest, love all around you, and become everything I know you can be. Oh, and I guess you could at least call Snape sir.  
  
Carpe Diem!  
  
Love you all,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Cheers!  
  
a.k.a. Snuffles and Padfoot"  
_  
When Dumbledore finished Sirius' will he added, "Sirius also wished me to tell you that he has been grateful to know each of you again. He only wished time would let us all be together, free, and happy. He loved us all deeply, yes, Severus, even you. You two have bickered through it all, but just as Sirius finally admitted in his will, you two are very much alike." Dumbledore smiled looking at Harry, "Perhaps we all can learn from Sirius' thoughts." 


	10. More Memories of the Muse

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is the owner of all you recognize. Blanche is mine and always will be. Mwahahaha!  
  
Chapter 10-More Memories of the Muse  
  
Harry wandered to his cot severely wanting of Sirius's company. He looked at the keys trying to feel his presence in them. Of course, there was nothing. Sirius hadn't had the keys since before he was taken prisoner to Azkaban; it was Dumbledore who held them, as his secret keeper. Harry fell into his mattress and sank into the sheets. The exhaustion his despair had risen to, plummeted him to sleep quickly. The deep sleep tormented him to revisit the same room of doors in the Department of Mysteries. NO! He told himself. Not again!  
  
The scene disappeared and Harry sees a woman with her blue hair pinned up in a plum hat. The woman looked at Harry from a train carriage window. Her violet eyes searched for Sirius, knowing she wouldn't find him. Harry looked through her eyes and saw she was crossing a bridge over a river and beyond a great forest. The trees tops swayed in a strange and vaguely familiar dance for Harry. It seemed the woman was sad and weary to go where she must, but she was bound to her choice. Her gaze began to cross the waters toward the place she was dreading. Harry followed, while Blanche's eyes began to creep across the water and up the hard rock shore to a road leading up the side of a mountain.  
  
Before Harry saw Blanche's destination, purple fog blocked out the vision of the older Miss Nouveau and faded away to reveal a thin, rather handsome young man pondering the moonlight, leaning on the worn wooden railing of a of a cobble stone bridge. The full moon's purple reflection stirred in the waves of the lake in front of him. Next to him, the girl with blue hair and stunning violet eyes smiled and asked, "Severus, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important, Hope." Hope gazed into Snape's dark eyes trying hard to discover his thoughts. It had become something of a game between them, since they had become so close and because they were both skilled in Legilimency. Hope had become very good at it. "After all," she thought, "I had a very fine tutor." Hope analyzed what she saw. His black irises were twinkling. His face shined with a rare healthy pink color in his cheeks. He looked as though he would float away if he weren't holding onto the bridge railing. Hope saw that he was feeling the same emotions she felt right at that moment, at their special place, the Old East Hogsmeade Bridge on the way back to Hogwarts. She knew in that moment she loved him.  
  
"I love you too, Severus."  
  
"Excuse me, dear. What did you say?"  
  
"I love you too. Why? Wasn't that what you were thinking?" Severus realized what she meant and quickly said,  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course."  
  
"Severus, you're lying to me." And for once she was sent an idea for herself. She began to cry. Deeply hurt she understood but spoke lividly,  
  
"I thought you and her were finished? You said the two of you would never be able to make up after her betrayal. You said you loathed her."  
  
"Well . . . I . . . We have," Severus's voice squawked. "I just had a memory."  
  
"You just had a memory! You met each other again. Earlier today! I saw it in your eyes! Severus?" She reached gently toward his face reaching to see the truth in his eyes. He looked away, not knowing what to say or think. Blanche took his silence as confirmation and goes on, furious, her eyes burnt red with anger, "You horrible rotten sneak! You awful greasy snake! How could I have ever wasted an inch of my time on your scandalous hide. To think I was finally able to trust you. I finally was ready to . . . Uh!!!!! I never want to speak to you again!" Blanche's voice echoed as she ended with a smoky spin on her words, "And you Mr. Severus Snape will NEVER be with Lily Evans! Never! She is even more Slytherin than you are!" Snape whipped around, his face wild with fury,  
  
"Don't you threaten me Blanche. Once you do it you can never come back," Snape warned her.  
  
"Severus you are cursed to me! I curse you to never find love again until you pay for your betrayal! The curse of a muse binds you Severus Antonis Snape! Make of it what you will!" she finished, acid dripping from her words.  
  
"You would never . . . you just said you loved me," Severus pleaded, yet still taunted her emotions.  
  
"And I am a fool for that. A mistake I will never duplicate! You, sinuous pureblood. Never come near me again!"  
  
Purple fog again clouded the scene. Harry saw Blanche weeping in the library with Severus leaving. Harry's view became Snape's own view in the library, and then a flash of dark green light revealed Blanche's white face, eyes red, and blue hair barbing out at all angles in Snape's mind. Harry saw the note Sirius gave Blanche, and then the necklace underneath it. Then, to Harry's disbelief he saw an older Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, laughing at Blanche in a pensive. Voldemort scoffed, "Love. The passion of the weak!" His Dark Lord still laughed hysterically, Snape pointed to the orbs,  
  
"Curse her, my lord, if she ever use her thoughts to help her nefarious beloved, Sirius Black!" After Blanche's usual signature and the flash of orange light, Harry's dreams ended and he quickly fell back into dreamless sleep.

* * *

When the sun finally rose, Harry got out of bed and dressed, much earlier than he would like, and then went around the corner to the dungeon's sitting room to wait for Ron and Hermione. Hermione came in first looking more tired than she had the night before,  
  
"Just silly girl stuff," Hermione answered before Harry could ask why she looked so tired. She walked over to the dusty brown leather chair between Harry and the fireplace.  
  
"It's awfully chilly for August, don't you think," Hermione shivered.  
  
"Well, we are in a dungeon." Ron came in yawning profusely still in his nightclothes. "What are you two doing up so early?"  
  
"Early, it's half past eight already!" Hermione teased.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Well, I guess I'll go back to bed then. Unless we transported to Hogwarts already without me knowing it."  
  
"No. Ron . . . I had more dreams . . . huh . . . memories last night."  
  
"Oh, do tell," Ron said mocking a gossipy girl. "Anymore with Snappy Wappy putting out the charm on Sirius's Hope?"  
  
"Well, actually I know why Snape and Blanche broke up."  
  
"Why?" yawned Ron.  
  
"My mum." Ron's yawn shut and his eyes shot open. The three of them looked at each other quiet, shocked, and nervous.  
  
"Well, get on with it then. What about your mum?" Hermione asked just as anxious as Ron.  
  
"Snape was in love with my mom, and my mom apparently was meeting with him secretly." Harry explained the lover's quarrel on Old East Hogsmeade Bridge, and of Blanche's pain many years later going toward a destination across a river and great forest. Then, he mentioned the idea Blanche had given Snape that day seemingly months after the break up, in the library.  
  
"You don't think he would have done that, do you? I know Snape is mean and all, but to curse someone who actually loved him, of all people?" Ron questioned rationally.  
  
"I don't know. She did curse him, and he didn't end up with my mom."  
  
"Why do you think she waited this long to start giving you memories? I mean it is pretty strange. If you'd known this before Sir . . . Sorry. . . I mean you could have asked," Hermione realized.  
  
"Well, Blanche may have thought Snape capable of such a thing. She was obviously a bit afraid of him in the library. Maybe she thought Snape did have her cursed."  
  
"But she still let him have the idea," pointed out Ron, "I don't know Harry." Hermione empathetic to Blanche scolded Ron,  
  
"She was startled and confused and hurt. How was she supposed to protect that thought at that moment?"  
  
"Even so she did give him the idea, and she was attached to Sirius, and we know how well Snape and Sirius got along, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, right. Two peas in a pod those two," Ron said sarcastically. Ron continues with curiosity in his voice, "I wonder why the bits you're getting aren't coming in any straight forward order. It's more of a puzzle with each memory you get."  
  
"But why am I seeing all this now? Why would someone want to drag this all up again if not to manipulate me?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Well," Hermione started, "You simply have to find her. You can't know the truth of any of it without hearing the whole story. In order."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed searching for additional thoughts, "Imagine Snape being in love at all and then end up in love with your Mum. How does that work? Weren't your mum and dad going together by sixth year? Really wicked."  
  
"Well, I don't really know anything for sure yet," Harry went on frustrated, "Anyway . . ."  
  
"Harry, I think you might have to ask Professor Snape to help you with Occlumency again. Who knows if Voldemort is controlling the muse in order to send you these ideas or not? For all you know, none of it is true and he just wants you to find out where Professor Snape's loyalties lie. You know, now that he has started going to the Dark Lord with the rest of the Death Eaters."  
  
"But why me? He could just get that out of Snape, couldn't he?"  
  
"Harry . . . huh . . . you didn't exactly master the art of Occlumency last year. He may see you as his source of information on the inside even now. Professor Snape, regardless of what we may think of him, is very skilled at Occlumency and Legilimency. If he weren't, he wouldn't still be alive, and neither would the Order. And Voldemort knows your weaknesses, Harry. He thought your bravery was one and now he may be pushing your curiosity. He knows you would want to know more." Harry contemplated Hermione's words. She was right, of course, he needed to master Occlumency, but Harry knew he couldn't go back to Snape for lessons.  
  
"You didn't see Snape's face after I saw his memory. He knew I sympathized with him. He'd seen my childhood embarrassments. He was humiliated. How could I ask him to help me again? Especially, now. He would see what I know about him."  
  
"Well, then I guess it's up to us," said Ron looking at Hermione. "We can't have you helping Voldemort break into Hogwarts. It's the last place any of us are safe." 


	11. Back to Safety

Disclaimer: As always other than plot and new characters, I do not make the money. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author Notes:

I just reread what I've written so far and just to clear up things George and Fred have a shop in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade in my little world. The main shop is in Diagon Alley right now at this is where the twins are. The Hog's Head is in Hogsmeade. So wherever people are in Diagon Alley and magically end up at the Order headquarters under the Hog's head or when someone goes to visit the twins, pretend they had port key. I will fix this when I have time to.

Also, at first I wasn't sure about this whole Avalon thing and the Celtic legend threads, but they seem to fit in well with what I had already planned to do. Looks like this project will be around 38 chapters long, and a sequel is inevitable seeing as this is my book 6. I just hadn't realized that I might actually get to see my favorite two characters end up with each other. Not in this book but almost positively in the next. But that's for you to stew on.

Everybody gets to Hogwarts in the next chapter, so Snape can be his usual snarky self again and the students can finally go looking for Blanche.

Oh, and don't worry Snape will never be Sirius. He was just tired and vulnerable over the summer. Don't expect too many niceties where Harry is concerned from now on, though Harry has finally come to respect the man. They will have to deal with each other anyway.

Chapter 11-Back to Safety 

The witch in the blue robes sighed as she looked up from the gates. It had been a long time since she had thought about her past and now seeing Hogwarts in all its glory she felt a wave of anxiety, peace, and something she couldn't let herself remember. Petunia Evans had finally come back to Hogwarts and now she wanted nothing more than to leave. A hand was gently placed on her right shoulder. The hand steadied and moved her closer to the castle. Petunia looked at her cousin and Molly gave her a comforting smile.

'Well, nothing to it. I just appartated for the first time, maybe I'm not the dunderhead I thought I was,' Petunia thought to herself. Then, a familiar voice echoed in her mind,

'No, Petunia you never were, but that is the past. You choices have lead you back to this place, Lady. Have faith in your decisions. I trust you are here to see me?'

'Yes, professor.'

'Good. You know where my office is. Bring Molly. The password is Hershey Hugs. Oh, and Lady?'

'Yes?'

'Call me Albus. Your title alone would warrant that. And besides I am no longer your professor, dear.'

'Thank you, Albus.'

'See you in moments.'

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Petunia asked Molly a little more confidently than before.

Petunia looked at the Headmaster's gargoyle with a little trepidation. The last time, and only time she'd been in the Headmaster's office was to declare her choice to transfer back to her muggle school. Thinking back to who she was then and where her choices lead her she felt weak. How was she Petunia Evans, ex-Hufflepuff, wife to a human pig, and mother to Dudley the dunderhead, supposed to pull this escapade off? Just as she began to turn to leave, the gargoyle rose up revealing the stairs. In all her thoughts, Petunia hadn't realized it was she that said the password. With Molly holding her arm in her own, Petunia sucked up her feelings and stepped onto the moving stairway.

Petunia and Molly entered Dumbledore's office quietly and proceeded towards his desk and the leather wing-backed chairs provided for guests. Before they got there, they heard Albus murmuring to his Phoenix. The ladies turned toward him and he welcomed them,

"Lady Petunia. Molly. I am pleased to finally see you've made it back, Miss Evans." Petunia looking around and remembering too much so quickly weakly replied,

"Albus. You know I am no longer Miss Evans. I'm still Mrs. Dursley."

"Yes. Yes. And now also just the Lady we need." The headmaster sensing her fear decided to move them to a more comfortable place. "Ladies why don't we skip the formalities and move to a more comfortable area. The sitting room is just through this door." The two women followed him into his red and gold decorated room filled with more bookshelves and a cozy fireplace.

"Well, Petunia, I trust you've begun to see your powers much changed since you were last here."

"Yes. I thought I wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to even use a wand. As you recall that was my problem when I was here."

"Umm Humm."

"It appears my powers have done quite the opposite really. I barely even have to think to perform what used to be so hard for me."

"Yes. I think I can explain that. It seems to stem from the fact that your powers became evident so late in childhood. In fact, were you not already in puberty when your powers first appeared?"

"Yes, just. That was why I came to Hogwarts and was placed a year lower than Lily even though I was two years older than she."

"That's right. Usually if a child is magical, their powers begin to show as early as the first week after birth. Normally, the first magical episode shows up while the child is still an infant but no later than the final stages of the toddler state. I was surprised when Lily came here so early, since your father was a squib and your mother, at least, appeared to be muggle. When she came to Hogwarts I looked into your family history, partly out of curiosity but more so out of a hunch I got from a vision of sorts."

"What I found was that your father's side was entirely magical, but that he was caste off because of his less magical presence, and that your mother was not who she appeared to be. It seems your mother was the first in a long line of matriarchs to take her husband's name and not pass on her name through her daughters. She was in fact the only daughter left of the Lefay line before you and Lily were born. She still had tremendous power, but instead of wielding it she decided the most prudent thing to do at the time was to lie low. I learned of this the same way I got the hunch.

I am of the last in line of the Druid Catha. I know much of Avalon and the priestesses. Before I found out who your mother was, I had thought all of the great priestesses' blood had died off, other than the last matriarchal family, Molly's family." Dumbledore nodded toward Molly. "You may not have inherited magic from your father's side as Lily did, but you did get the power of the lake from your mother. All daughters do. Ancient druid writings show that priestesses didn't begin learning to wield their powers until they were in puberty, so it would make sense that the powers didn't begin to show until a girl approached their puberty stage. Your mother knew this, I am certain. That is why she sent you to Hogwarts, but also why she didn't force you to stay. I think in her great wisdom she knew one daughter would need to be hidden. She probably foresaw Lily's fate. If she didn't, I'm sure Lily saw it."

"All this time, they actually cared for me." Petunia's eyes began to fill with tears and her mind saw her mother and sister and felt them there with her comforting her and giving her strength. 'They are a part of me. They are a part of all this. A part of the Goddess.' She nodded and realized what she had accidentally thought was true. It may have been hidden all those years from her, but it was true. They were together in all of it, and they had cared more than Petunia could have believed minutes before now. Somehow this truth she felt was pure and the hate and bitterness that had built up over time was forgotten. Finally, with the strength of herself, her mother, and sister combined, Petunia steadied her gaze toward the fireplace and said,

"What needs to be done? How do we defeat this monster, Albus?"

"With our ancient power and strength and above all with love."

* * *

After what amounted to a long discussion about Harry, the war, and the Order of the Phoenix, Albus decided it was for the best that Petunia pretend to not be Harry's aunt until such time as all must be revealed to him. That was to say when the time came for Petunia to take a front position in the war and return to Avalon to begin bringing young witches back to the to the island to become priestesses, and give the power of Excalibur to the person the Goddess saw fit to.

First, Petunia needed to learn to wield her powers herself and it seemed Molly would be there with her also learning to use her own motherly powers. Second, Petunia could not return to her home. Albus had decided it would be safer for both Petunia and Harry in the long run if not even Vernon and Dudley knew where they were. Albus seemed to think Voldemort was sure to have found out that Petunia had left her husband to go find Harry, and he would be wondering why all of a sudden an aunt who didn't seemed to care out of no where began to. He may be watching her home right now to see if she was coming back. An owl was sent to Vernon to explain that Petunia did not intend on coming back, that she felt it was for the best considering how she knew Vernon despised the wizarding kind. Petunia knew to expect this, but she felt pain in that her son would believe she'd abandoned him for Harry. Inwardly, she vowed she would set it right for him as soon as she could.

The next thing on the agenda was for Petunia to go into hiding. She would need an extensive glamour that only the most powerful wizards could possibly see through, and she would have to be placed with the Order for protection until she could wield her powers properly. With that, Albus performed the glamour spell holding Petunia's hands to increase the strength of the charm. When he was finished the Lady of the Lake looked regal and powerful. She had long dark raven hair to her waist, the darkest blue eyes ever seen, and a sharp chin to match her cheekbones and nose. Her blue crescent tattoo faded away into her pale ivory skin. All in all she pulled it off nicely. The final thing to be done was for Petunia to go to headquarters with Molly and Albus in tow to be introduced to the Order at tonight's meeting, as Molly's cousin, Vivianne.

* * *

While most of the adults were having heavy thoughts at the moment, there were at least two supposedly adult males wandering about from one dodgy place to another looking for the perfect mischievous gift for the famous boy wonder's birthday. Harry would be turning seventeen in less than a week. The twins wanted something special for him, since he actually would be around people who love him for the first time on his birthday, and because they were the infamous Weasley twins, special equaled devious and dodgy. They had walked around all the back alley shops of Diagon Alley before they finally decided they could risk a try in Knockturn Alley.

They put a glamour charm on themselves making them look like they would belong wandering the dirty place and made their way through the various relic and artifact shops. In the particular shop they were scavenging, they found shrunken heads used for fertility potions, vampire teeth, black unicorn horn, and other dark potion ingredients. As the boys passed through the shop they decided none of these items were a Harry gift, a gift Hermione would like maybe, but never Harry. Just as they were about to head out Fred notice a canvas lying on the front desk wrapped in brown paper.

The canvas sat next to a hand blaster, so they had to creep toward the desk very carefully in order to unwrap the paper. The canvas was starting to yellow, and obviously had seen better days. Hidden behind the paper was a painting. Not just any painting. It was a painting of a woman with long red hair sitting in front of a tree with a book in her lap. This may not have fazed the boys much given what family they came from but looking to her eyes they saw Harry's eyes. The other peculiar thing about the painting was that though it was of a known witch it did not move. The twins looked at each other astonished and knew they had found the gift. It may not be the kind of special they were searching for, but it was indeed a very special find. The crabby wizard behind the desk scowled and said to them,

"I don't know why anyone even thought to bring that canvas here. There is no magic dark or light in it. All it does is collect dust."

"Well, we will take it off your hands if your don't want it."

"Why would anyone want the damn thing?"

"Well, she is a pretty little thing don't you think?" George said. "Not many people have hair that color."

"Only Weasleys," snorted the clerk. "Well, what will you give me for it?"

"10 galleons."

The wizard looked astounded at this, and thinking he had quite the bargain for a worthless piece of canvas, he handed the precious portrait to them and took the galleons. It took every inch of their being not to scream and cheer excitedly as they left the dark establishment, but they managed and they knew they had it. They had the best present they could ever have found for Harry Potter.

* * *

Molly Weasley entered headquarters exhaustion apparent on her face. She had left a bit early so she could prepare the rooms for the evening's Order meeting. As she walked to the kitchen she couldn't help but wonder how she would survive all this. Having a family almost entirely part of the war against Voldemort, maintaining the headquarters, being den mother to aurors and children alike, and now having to help train and learn about the ways of Avalon, suddenly felt very overwhelming. Molly sighed and poured herself a strong mix of calming tea. The chamille bits swirled around the brim of the cup making a purple stain against the white ceramic. She stared into it almost hoping she would feel the calm overtake her and give her the peace of mind to keep going. The swirls made her dizzy and she thought of Sibyl Trelawney madly looking to the cup for a dreary prediction of Harry's future.

Then, when she thought her tiredness was overtaking her, she fell into a trace watching the swirling purple of her tea. She saw Excalibur in the hands of the Lady of the Lake. The runes on the blades shone green and silver and enclosed the lady with a man with dark raven hair. Suddenly, the Lady was strikingly beautiful and larger than life. The Goddess spoke in an ancient way to the man and the man replied. The words seemed extended from time and inborn not taught. The Goddess looked at the man and asked him if he was worthy. The man said that he could never be worthy of such a gift. The Goddess nodded and said, "With the power of the Goddess you are he. Behold Excalibur chosen knight. Behold your destiny." With this the Lady of the Lake hands Excalibur to the tall dark-haired man, and the bright light dissipated. The lady looked from Excalibur up to the man's face, a face she knew as well as her own. Before Molly could see who the man was, two hands grabbed at her from behind and threatened to take her away. Screaming bloody murder at the hands, Molly woke from her trance to find Harry Potter shaking her shoulders.

"Mrs. Weasley, you were completely gone. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry. Just a bit tired. Are you ready for the meeting?" She steadied herself on the table feeling a bit dizzy.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about it. Do you need help getting things ready?"

"Actually yes. It would be nice if you three could set the meeting rooms up to accommodate everyone while I make the coffee and such. Could you do that, Harry?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. Anytime."

"Thank you, dear."

* * *

Albus and Petunia arrived about an hour after Molly. Albus put a concealing charm on Petunia so he could take her to her rooms without questions from the curious trio. When they arrived to the rooms assigned to the new guest, Petunia's jaw dropped in awe at what was given to her. The rooms were decorated as if they were the Lady's stone buildings on her isle. The living quarters had a large water pool surrounded by rough grey stone wide enough to sit and gaze into the trickling water fountain. The top of the fountain was the source of the beautiful flowers and vines that cascaded from the ceiling of the outer room and matched the flora of Avalon Petunia had only just seen.

To the right of the fountain was a sitting room with a couch and three chairs made of light brown bent branches whose leaves still were growing upon them. The down cushions of the furniture were covered with the same elegant fabric of the Lady's robes, but dyed a deep purple. A lovely chandelier made from the same bended wood lit the room with soft muted light. To the left of the fountain was the bathroom.

As exquisite as the sitting room, the bath had a pond of water constantly cleansed by a small trickling waterfall. Water lilies held fireflies that lit the pond up in the dark. The stone vanity and toilet set were housed in a hollow sequoia tree with firelights in the canopy.

In the bedroom the natural setting continued to offer a calming, peaceful setting with the same woods making up the armoire, canopy bed, and desk set. The blues and purples of the fabric flowed through the room and made it without a doubt the coziest place Petunia had ever been. The stucco walls of the bedroom were a soft mellow tan which added to the natural atmosphere. Murals on the walls were primitive and yet fitting, picturing hippogriphs and unicorns feasting in fields while priestesses bathed in a calm brook. Petunia was floored.

"It's so beautiful. It's too much Albus."

"Oh, not to worry, Lady. It is all glamour. Just enjoy it. It is nothing compared to Avalon, as you are aware." Petunia took Albus's hand and squeezed it,

"Thank you for being so generous."

"It is nothing any druid would not do for the Lady of the Lake. Remember who you are, child. Don't forget it." Albus touched her cheek in a grandfatherly way and walked from her rooms. "Oh, the Order meeting starts soon, Lady. Come as soon as you freshen up and remember you new name is Viviane Fay."

* * *

Ron and Harry hurried into the library looking for the last of the golden trio. Hermione was still engrossed in her Celtic myths and legend research an hour before the meeting and wasn't able to pull herself away to help fix the meeting rooms up. She was still in the library while Order members flittered into the prepared meeting rooms, and she was still there as the meeting began. Anxious to be present but needing their more reliable memory with them, the boys grabbed the book she was reading, cast a silencing spell on her, and dragged her to the Order meeting. When they finally made it into the meeting room, Snape was briefing the members on what he had discovered over the past week spying in Voldemort's camp. As the trio crept into the room, the heavy door slammed behind Hermione and brought everyone's attention to the Dream Team. And of course, Snape couldn't just ignore it.

"I know it isn't customary for the Dream Team to take responsibility for their actions, but if they must be here, would it be so impossible to ask them to be on time and not make a dramatic appearance in the middle of difficult announcements, Albus?"

"It was my fault professor. I'm sorry we won't interrupt again."

"Oh, Miss Granger. I suppose you were too engrossed in your research to be bothered by this meeting. So sorry to interrupt you."

"Severus. Now that everyone knows Harry, Ron, and Hermione are present could you please continue. We have much to get through and I have yet to introduce our newest member."

"Of course, Headmaster. It seems the Dark Lord is becoming more cautious of his Death Eaters. He continually suspects any of us to be spying for the Order. He is particularly weary of the new recruits coming out of Hogwarts because he feels the influence of both Harry and Albus might be swaying even the likes of Slytherin students from him. I can say that he is right to be weary of a couple new recruits, but the rest I fear are as loyal as their fathers before them.

Draco, however, has not chosen he side yet. He seems to be waiting on the fence to see what side will win before he chooses the winning side. The fact that he has not chosen while his friends Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkingson are without a doubt loyal to the Dark Lord, is at least a glimmer of hope for the future. The Dark Lord has asked all his followers to be present at this year's initiation as always, but this year he will also be replacing our masks. At the initiation the Dark Lord gives the tattoo and uniform to the new recruits, but he has never given new masks to the veterans. To lose a mask or uniform is a cause for death under the Dark Lord. I believe the masks will be used to keep track of us and possibly to make sure we remain loyal to him. How I am not sure, but I have a gut feeling that there will be a new set of charms placed on them and this time they will not be only for protection."

"Any ideas on what he could do to the masks to get his followers to remain loyal to him?" Dumbledore asked his members. "No one? Yes, Hermione." Hermione bit her lip a bit and then quietly began to ask,

"Where did Voldemort get the idea of the mask?"

"Speak up Miss Granger I don't think even you could have heard yourself," commented a long drawling voice.

"Sorry, sir. I only asked where Voldemort got his idea for the masks to begin with."

"No one really knows except possibly a muggle horror film called _Halloween_ I believe. Who is this Michael anyway?"

"Oh, well if that is true than what I have to say is of little importance."

"Oh, no go on Miss Granger, I'm sure you _extensive_ knowledge will, of course, enlighten the rest of us with less expertise," Snape said sarcastically.

"Indeed, Professor. Well, since you asked, I'll just bore you with the fact that Salazar Slytherin himself designed masks for the students of his house during the beginnings of Hogwarts. As far as I know no one ever found the original masks in our time, but I thought Voldemort may have knowledge of them and perhaps took yet another page from your demented house founder's book. If what you say is true, Voldemort would have only known of the masks and not the powers Slytherin cast into them. Your mask now is only for protection of the wearer, but Slytherin's masks were created to force his students to protect him at all costs. It is said the use of these masks was what started the whole rivalry between his house and the other three."

"Oh, Miss Granger you mythical knowledge astounds me as usual. Your source would be what? Gryffindor's Journals? Wherever you found that information has an obvious bias toward Slytherin. It is definitely not a story passed down in Slytherin house. Why wouldn't the masks be available to Slytherin's Head of House?"

"Because the Bloody Baron hid them so Hogwarts students would not be forced to comply with evil, even Slytherins. The masks are the reason the Bloody Baron chooses to remain at Hogwarts. He is the protector of the masks. So you must see that my source is quite a solid one, well transparent, but solid source. Slytherin used ancient magic known to very few to bind the wearers of the masks to him by force and fear. If a wearer hated and absolutely opposed the master before he wore the mask he would have no remembrance of his disloyalty to the master while the mask is worn. It is much stronger than casting _Imperious_. The wearer has no way of challenging the power of it. There is no indication that anything is wrong while the mask is on. There is no defense if they do not know the mask's powers beforehand."

"And what if they do know beforehand?" Harry asked, actually interested.

"They can choose to not wear it. That's all the Bloody Baron knew."

"And where are these masks Miss Granger, since you know everything else as usual?" Snape smirked with his eyes rolling.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did know, Professor. No one should be allowed to possess them. No, only the Bloody Baron knows and I would not let him tell me."

"You mean you can control your curiosity, Miss Granger. I find that hard to believe."

"With respect sir, some things are better left not found."

"Perhaps it is better that good finds them before Voldemort does. Severus, you will talk to the Bloody Baron to determine how safe and protected the masks are. If they are in a place Voldemort cannot reach them, we will leave them, if not we will move and protect them. They may already be found in which case we need to think of some way to protect you from falling influenced by them. Miss Granger, thank you for your information. Had you not spoken up we may not have ever known. Can you do something for us?"

"Professor?"

"I want you to look into the Founder's archives for anything that may hint at the curses used on the masks and possible remedies or prevention that we may use to protect Professor Snape. Will you do this?"

"Of course, professor. I am more than willing."

"Good. You will have a pass to use my personal library at anytime during this school year. You already will have the passwords as prefect." Hermione glowed at the possibilities.

"Thank you, professor."

"I also need to talk to you after the meeting, dear."

"Yes, sir."

Snape looked at the girl glowing with enthusiasm and scowled. He was just about to say something biting about basking in the limelight, when a woman with dark eyes and hair dressed in blue velveteen robes entered the room. Dumbledore rose, approached her, and announced,

"This my friends is Viviane Fay a distant cousin of Molly Weasley. She will be staying at headquarters to help her cousin and also as an expert in ancient relics. It appears it is good to have her on our side. Please welcome her to us." With that everyone clapped. "That ends the boring part of tonight's session, and now for the big surprise! Happy Birthday, Harry! Molly has refreshments ready in the other room for everyone if you just go there now. Hermione, please stay behind."

The hundred or so body that filled the room vanished in mere seconds. All except a brooding dark professor, a short know-it-all, and one twinkling headmaster. "I sincerely hope you aren't trusting the little girl's advice, Albus. It is my life on the line you know," Snape hissed lowly.

"I am well aware, my son, and that is why she is more than trustworthy. She didn't say she could magically make it better, did she? As far as she knows there is no way to deflect the masks' powers. I am worried that this might be what Voldemort needs to take control of you and many more. I don't want to see that happen. She is the best researcher we have. She will succeed. I believe in her and I know you do to." Snape rolled his eyes as the girl in question reported for her inquiry.

"How is it that the Bloody Baron told you about Slytherin's masks, Hermione?"

"I had been researching in the library . . ."

"Big surprise there," Snape smirked.

"When he happened over my shoulder and I noticed that the binding of the history book I was reading was coming apart. I looked at the paper holding the cover together and noticed another paper behind it. There was a poem on the paper written ages ago about a mask Slytherin had Rowena Ravenclaw wear to a masquerade. Rowena did not like Salazar much at all, but the mask was beautiful and she so rarely was offered beautiful things that she accepted it. All during the dance Rowena never left Salazar's side, which was unusual. The author of the poem thought it was the mask. The Bloody Baron read the poem with me and I asked him if he had ever seen the poem before. From there he told me the real story and how there were many masks like it that Slytherin gave first year students as they came in. They were Slytherin's way of keeping peace in his house, but when his ego got the better of him, it was the beginning of the end so to speak. The Bloody Baron was one of his students. He figured out the power of the masks and managed to never put his on. When Slytherin was banished from Hogwarts, Baron Michaels was asked to collect the masks and Rowena Ravenclaw hid them away somewhere secret."

"Delightful story, Miss Granger, but why on God's green earth would the Slytherin guardian trust you, a Gryffindor, with such information?"

"I honestly think he was lonely, sir."

"Lonely, a ghost?"

"Yes. I had been helping him sort Peeves out for quite sometime and after each escapade we would chat. It seems no students, not even ghosts, talk to him unless they need to have Peeves handled. Everyone is too scared of him. Don't know why. He is quite intelligent and honorable. Sure he can snark and scare with the best of them, but he at least _was _human. Everyone needs friends." Suddenly, shock took Albus and Hermione over as they saw the potion's master eyes fill with tears. Not from sadness or empathy, but because he was laughing hysterically. Still laughing Snape said,

"Leave it to the Gryffindor know-it-all to find the scariest, hard-assed ghost's weakness."

"Are you okay, sir?"

"What would be wrong with me?"

"It's just . . . I've never seen you laugh."

"You've never been around me when there would be reason to."

"Ah, well, thank you Miss Granger. If that is all of you story, you may go join the party next door." She stood, sighed, looked at Snape's re-found scowl and went on her way. "Oh, and Miss Granger you need to tell Professor Snape something else later on I think, don't you?" Hermione looked to the headmaster, unsurprised that he already knew what was on her mind.

"Yes, yes I do." After she left, Dumbledore looked at his potion's master,

"Don't you socialize with your guardian, Severus?"

"Why would a ghost be any different than anyone else?"

"Well, the fact that you are so much alike occurs to me."

"I have about as much in common with the Bloody Baron as I do with your Miss Granger."

"You know I think you're right."

"What do you mean by that, Albus?"

"You'll figure it out at some point." Dumbledore headed to the party leaving his adopted son to scowl and roll his eyes in private.


	12. Going Home

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling. Most of the sorting hat song is directly from _The Order of the Phoenix_. 

Author Note: This chapter was written before anything of Avalon was put in, so if anything doesn't fit please let me know.

Oh, and Mark Evans has no claim to Avalon as he is related to Harry and Petunia through Petunia's father's family not her mother's.

Chapter 12-Going Home 

Harry watched the muggles pass by his cart full of his odd assortments of magical items. He always found it strange that people never noticed anything odd going on the day Hogwarts students' ran into a stone pillar between platforms nine and ten with caged owls, cats, toads, and rats. Harry wasn't sure but he didn't think too many people in the muggle world were allowed to keep owls as pets, and he found it even more unlikely that the boarding schools in the area would allow students to keep them in their dormitories. The muggles, too concerned with getting back to work on time, seemed not to notice anything but their train's docking and departure. Even during Harry's second year when the house elf Dolby blocked the entrance to platform nine and three quarters, and Harry had hit the stone pillar and tipped his cart, the station director didn't even realize anything peculiar about Harry's possessions.

Harry just shook his head at this muggle world that had become almost as unusual as Hogwarts really was. His thoughts drifted away to the last summer and the person who had finally given Harry a real family. Harry zoomed through the stone pillar onto Hogwarts' train platform. Students and their families were saying their final good-byes, and quickly loading their things to the train's storage areas. Harry sighed looking for the shaggy black dog that openly hugged Harry last year at this time. He knew Sirius wasn't there, but that dream he had this summer still held to Harry like a possible confirmation for what Harry wanted to be true . . . the violet eyed woman's voice echoed in his head . . . "Sirius is alive." Feeling a small bit of hope for the coming year, Harry breathed in deep and boarded the train behind the Weasleys and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione retreated to the prefect compartment to get their orders from the Head Boy and Head Girl. Harry walked with Ginny to the last compartment on the train. Inside, three students were already talking. Neville Longbottom held out his toad Trevor and showed Luna Lovegood how he could change Trevor into a parrot now. Harry sat down on the bench across from them next to a little boy who looked very familiar. "Oh . . . Hello Mark," Harry said quizzically.

"Hi. Who are _you_ then?" Mark replied not seeing Harry's scar under Harry's shaggy bangs. Harry had forgotten that he had never been introduced to his cousin before.

"You don't know who he is?" Neville said to the boy as if Mark was the thickest person he'd ever met. "He's Harry Potter."

"Wow! Really! That's so wicked!," Mark reacted with enthusiasm, but rolled his eyes while he did, and then with a puzzled look on his face he said, "But hold on, how do you know me." Harry explained how he had seen Dudley beating Mark up. Harry had threatened Dudley later that day. That moment had turned out to be the moment the dementors came. "Well, thanks Harry. Dudley hasn't bothered me since." But then under his breath he whispered, "Not that I can't take care of myself." Harry not hearing this kept talking to Mark,

"Mark, out of curiosity, do you know that we are related? My mom was an Evans."

"Well, yes. I think ma might have mentioned that you were my cousin only a hundred . . . no a thousand times by now. Second cousin, but still blood." Harry looked his cousin Mark over. Yes, he definitely saw his resemblance to his mother. Mark had the same green eyes, the same nose, and his hair was straight and burnt red. Harry sighed trying to think of something to say, but just as he thought to show Mark his mother's portrait, that he got from the Weasley twins at his birthday party, Malfoy buzzed to Crabbe and Goyle loudly in the corridor outside their compartment,

"Can you imagine? Potter's mother, a Death Eater? She was right there with Professor Snape cheering the Dark Lord on. That's why the Dark Lord wasn't going to kill her, but for whatever reason she protected the _bastard_ child. If only she wouldn't have been brave. She would have been one of us for good. She'd probably be Lily Snape even now, and little Potter Wotter wouldn't even exist." Crabbe and Goyle grunted out a loud laugh, and then suddenly the train begins to shake from side to side like it was about to jump off the bridge it was currently crossing.

Harry and his friends looked out their window and the river's waves taunted them with their huge peaks of white beating against the bridge and the shore's rock. Malfoy screamed and tried to run, but could get no further than the compartment next to Harry's due to the violent convulsions shaking the train. Students screamed and screamed again. Harry was flipped to the other bench and Neville was knocked out on the windowpane. Mark's head landed in Ginny's lap and Luna somehow managed not to move an inch. Screeches were heard coming from the front of the train. Harry could only imagine the green train engine beating against twisted steel. The intensity of the noise was a hundred times louder and higher than nails scraping over a chalkboard.

Harry decided he had to do something. He rose from the bench he had been thrown to, and managed to stand before the next vibration hit. He waited for it to pass before he left the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were huddled over Malfoy's unconscious body protecting him from whatever was going on. Harry took his time moving through the hallway toward the engine, until he was finally there. Ron and Hermione had already managed to figure out what was happening, but had no idea how to fix it. The train's tracks had been severed and the train was trying to go over them, but instead the tracks had popped up and buckled underneath the ruined train engine. There was no way to stop the train from moving and no way to get the students off without jumping the bridge, where the students would fall a hundred feet before they crashed into the horrid river, followed by the cars of the train minutes later. Out of nowhere a flash of white light blinds them, and Professor Dumbledore appears asking Hermione where the engineer is,

"I don't know, Professor. He was here earlier, but now?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Professor the tracks are buckling . . . how do we fix it?" Harry said quickly trying to get to some action. Dumbledore disappears again and the students look out the engine's cockpit to see a giant Dumbledore blazing blue with laser sharp clarity. Dumbledore held the train back with his air ridden wand while he touched the tracks with his crystal blue lit hands. The tracks glowed a burned molten red, and then Dumbledore put the tracks in their spots, breathed icy blue breath on them, and disapparted with a crack. Ron, Harry, and Hermione nodded with astonished grins as they felt the train moving on its merry way as if nothing had ever happened.

"Wow! Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "Who would've thought we would see Dumbledore in top form on the way to Hogwarts?" He laughed, and Hermione frowned.

"If that's what happens on the way _to_ Hogwarts, what is bound to happen _during _the school year?"

"How did he get here anyway? Since you can't appartate or disappartate from Hogwarts's grounds?" Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and shook their heads. '_How, indeed?' _Harry thought.

"It's Dumbledore," said Harry raising his hands up to the heavens, as if it explained everything. Had they only looked at their feet they would have saw the commonly owned student item that allowed Dumbledore to appear at a moments notice—Dumbledore's picture on his very own Chocolate Frog Wizard card.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall and she placed the sorting stool in front of the fidgeting first years. She laid the sorting hat on the stool and stood back, thus giving the sorting hat its signal to begin the traditional song about Hogwarts's four founders and the reason for the sorting. The sorting song was different each year. Last year the sorting hat had given the students a warning telling them that though its purpose was to divide them, they needed to _unite_ together or Hogwarts would _crumble_ from within.

The warning had initially stunned both professors and students with its moral commentary, but the words were soon forgotten with Professor Umbridge's own reign of terror on Hogwarts. She had taken her rules to extremes and made the students in Slytherin even more despised when she gave them privileges to take away house points for whatever they deemed necessary. The Inquisitional Squad, or the Idiot's Squad as some called it, had done their best to take away privileges from anyone not in Slytherin House or whose family was not full of pureblood wizards. In so doing, the other three houses' hatred of the students in Slytherin grew to a deep loathing. The actions of the "Idiot's Squad" confirmed what was often believed, that the students in Slytherin would turn out to be the most evil witches and wizards in the world. As far as the students in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were concerned, the students in Slytherin could leave anytime they wanted, and go work for their Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The great hall was quiet with anticipation. The older students waited remembering last year's warning and whispered to those who clearly had forgotten. Then the old ratty hat's brim opened and began to sing:

_With each passing age I've written_

_And sang the praise of our founders._

_Each song's expectation only_

_To explain Hogwarts history. _

_You must understand your founders_

_And their reason behind choosing_

_To sort out their students between_

_Houses, divided but equal,_

_In their once ideal beginning._

_This year I tried my very best_

_To find the words that would impress._

_To find the words that have so far_

_Gone by unnoticed among you,_

_Now lost to new terrors and threats._

_Searching throughout my memories,_

_I found no words truer than those_

_I sang a year ago tonight._

_As there is no rule that binds me_

_Not to sing the same song twice,_

_For the first time in all of my_

_History I repeat myself . . ._

"_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided _

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And teach them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet and early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four _

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite insider her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you. . . ._

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

The students who were seeing the sorting hat sing for the very first time were amazed and slightly worried. The first years looked toward the professors at the head table wondering if one of them knew the magic that gave the hat its "brains." Some of them even contemplated that they would be able to do even greater magic some day. Mark Evans, Harry's cousin, was one of these students. Their ambitious thoughts running wild as they waited, they imagined themselves as the greatest witches and wizards of the past millennium. They would, _of course_, be much greater than Harry Potter, or even the Dark Lord. But luckily, for the school, not all of the new students were having those same thoughts. Some of the students were just excited to get to go to Hogwarts's library for the first time. Others, about a quarter of them, had no idea where they would fit in, and the last quarter couldn't wait to play Quidditch with Harry Potter, and find all the hidden passageways the school was known for. Professor McGonagall watched the first years, seeming to know their thoughts, and without even a hint of the smile she held inside her, began to call out their names alphabetically,

"Jenny Adams." A rather lanky long blond haired girl with a dazzling smile sat on the sorting stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat gently on her head. It took quite a long time before the sorting hat finally choose _for_ her,

"Hufflepuff." Jenny smiled timidly and joined the other students who looked every bit as nice as she did.

"Kassandra Becker." A girl who would obviously break hearts someday with her silky raven hair, dark eyes, and pale skin took the stool. Kassandra knew her accomplishments in school and the sorting hat listened to her thoughts intently. Kassandra wouldn't say that she had the highest marks her primary school had seen in the past 30 years, nor would she dare to claim to deserve to be a Ravenclaw. She had no idea where she deserved to be. The sorting hat knew the type,

"Ravenclaw."

"Horatio Bradley." This time a sandy blond haired boy with a face hidden in freckles, laughed as he gallantly strode to the stool. This boy knew before the sorting hat even began to sing that he wanted to be in Gryffindor. The sorting hat agreed immediately and roared,

"Gryffindor." The students in Gryffindor bellowed with the familiar sight of the quick to choosing first year. Horatio strutted to the table already feeling at home with the others he knew must have also _chosen_ their place.

"Mark Evans." The boy with Harry's mother's eyes and hair looked out to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry. Mark sighed and thought that if he was really as courageous as his cousin, maybe he would do well in Gryffindor, but deep inside he knew his family wouldn't want to see him in the same house as Harry. Mark knew he had no choice, but also felt excitement in knowing where he would end up. It did not take the sorting hat much deliberation before it said,

"Slytherin!" Three houses booed as Mark came down from the sorting chair. Harry waved at his cousin with his eyebrows raised. If Mark was his cousin, why has he ended up in Slytherin? Harry, always reminiscent during the ceremony, remembered what the sorting hat had said to him, "You'd do well in Slytherin, but if you're sure . . . Yes? Then it has to be Gryffindor!" Even after he had pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat while fighting the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets his second year, he still had thoughts about how life would have been different if on that fateful day he wouldn't have chosen for himself and let the sorting hat put him in Slytherin. Mark's head was down, as he was booed toward his table. Dumbledore, furious, stood up. The mob looked at him with terrible fear. The headmaster said calmly, "Remember the words of the sorting hat." For the rest of the sorting not a word was peeped, except by those houses cheering on and welcoming their new members.


	13. Tracking the Future

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters but the plot is mine.  
Chapter 13-Tracking the Future 

Monday morning found Hermione up bright and ready to go far before breakfast time. She couldn't resist the beckoning of the library and it was calling to her more than ever before. She was much more interested in her Celtic myth study than any of her classes. She could take the NEWTS right now without further study, and that was truly a blessing because she couldn't find the motivation that she had in years past. She knew what she was currently studying was far more important to herself, her loved ones, and the wizarding world at large. So she decided not to wait until Harry and Ron finally got out of bed and tumbled down to breakfast before the first day of classes. Thus, she headed to the library alone.

"Morning, Miss Granger. Glad to see you back so soon. Did you have a pleasant summer?"

"Yes, of course, Madame Pince. Though as usual I am quite glad to be back. I can't stand a life without a good library. Mum and Dad rarely allowed me to go to the library in London. They wanted me to take time off from books this summer."

"Gee, Miss Granger, I can't imagine why they'd want that," the librarian teased the girl that had easily become her friend over the past five years.

"Madame Pince, you're starting to sound like, Professor Snape."

"Oh, yes. The Master of Sarcasm. Well, at least one can admire his wit. Don't you think so?"

"He does have a very quick tongue." Madame Pince blushed and Hermione grinned devilishly. "If you _admire_ him so much, Madame Pince, you should find out if all the rumors are true."

"What rumors, Hermione?"

"That witty repartee is apparently not the only skill his sharp tongue has. He is the Head of _Slytherin_ after all."

"Hermione!" the red-faced librarian gasped. Madame Pince threw a crumpled piece of paper at her. Then, she teased her right back, knowing Hermione wouldn't be saying such things if she hadn't spend a good amount of time thinking about it, "If you're so curious, girl, why don't you find out for yourself? You _are_ of age."

"Yes, I am of age because of my extensive use of a time turner. Not that I admit to any sort of curiosity when it comes to Professor Snape, but I think someone of my age wouldn't have a chance in Hades with the man. Besides you need time away from this library, and nobody else around here needs a break more than Professor Snape. Why not ask him to your rooms for a drink sometime? Or at The Hog's Head maybe?"

"Hermione, you silly thing. I would have no idea what to say to the man. He'd probably glare at me like I didn't exist and ignore me all together. I'm not quite as clever as you, dear girl. Nor am I in any way brave. I couldn't match his wit. I only have ever lived for my books."

"Well, I'm quite disappointed, Madame Pince. Someone needs to get that man to relax in more ways than polite conversation, and I'm sorry but it cannot be me. I have NEWTS to study for, along with duties as prefect. I won't have spare time for an extra-credit project." Madame Pince laughed at her young friend.

"So what besides visiting you favorite book worm brings you to the library so early. You don't need to study for NEWTS anymore than someone who's taken them already. Besides you take them your seventh year not your sixth, my girl."

"I've decided to take them a year early. With the war, I want to be prepared to help in any way I can. Besides that though, I'm just working on another one of my top-secret projects. I'm sure you'll figure it out when I start checking out books."

"Well, it will have to wait dear. It's time for breakfast in the great hall. I just saw Severus go by."

"Severus, Madame Pince. Hummm."

"Hermione Jane Granger. Stop getting ideas, you silly girl."

"Indeed." The women jumped as they realized the tall, dark man in question was standing right next to them. "Ladies, I think it is time for breakfast."

"SEVERUS SNAPE you sneaky, snarky, bat! You scared me halfway to Hades!" a startled Madame Pince exclaimed.

"That was my intention." He started to turn on his heal, but turned back, eyebrow raised, as he took in the scene of two women mouths gapping open. "Oh, I almost forgot, twenty points from Gryffindor for silly plotting and gossip about professors. And another ten points for gapping like a fish." Snape smirked as he left the library toward the Great Hall. Hermione looked at her librarian friend and said more amazed than shocked,

"How does he do that?" Madame Pince just shrugged her shoulders and followed her out the library to breakfast. "Someone should put a bell on him." The ladies laughed as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were already present along with just about everyone in the school.

"Where you been, Mia? Visiting Snape already? Or were you hitting the books far too early as usual?" Hermione, sick of being teased about her routine in the library, looked at the boys calmly and said without flinching,

"Well, I've been found out. I was shagging Snape in the library if you must know." The boys made a face of disgust. Dean and Neville both spit out their pumpkin juice.

"Mia, that was just awful. How can you scare us like that? Please tell me you were kidding."

"I wasn't kidding," she deadpanned. Then, she laughed and hit Harry in the shoulder playfully. "Of course, I was kidding. I was in the library talking to Madame Pince and losing points to Gryffindor."

"How did you lose. . ." Hermione groaned.

"Snape." The boys looked at her in confusion. She waved it off with her hand, "Never mind it wasn't important."

"Did you mention anything about 'you know' to him yet?" Harry asked her.

"No. I'm not really looking forward to it guys. I have a feeling it's a big deal. If what I think is true, and it can't possible be because I don't believe in that nonsense. . . But I guess me not believing in it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Mia?"

"It's just some flighty nonsense too close to divination for it to be believable. But then again, look at what prophesies do to Dumbledore. I don't know. I just think Snape's going to be even more skeptical than me and it is just going to be so frustrating."

"It's okay, Hermione, if anyone can handle Snape it's you." Just as he said this he looked up from his plate and mumbled, "Ah, speak of the devil." Ron rolled his eyes and motioned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger. The Headmaster has reminded me that you had some important information to talk to me about. I am quite busy with my extra duties this week so the only time I have available is after my classes today at 5:00. I expect you to be prompt. I can't have a Gryffindor wasting my time. Hopefully, this will meet your schedule?" Snape stated with more than a little impatience in his tone.

"Um... I haven't gotten my schedule yet. But I'll let you know when I see it, Professor?"

"See that you do, Miss Granger. And do come prepared. I don't want to suffer through any more of your babbling than strictly necessary." Hermione turned red with anger but managed a steady reply.

"Certainly, Professor Snape." As Snape stalked out of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall came over to her prided prefect. She looked in the direction of the potions master and asked Hermione,

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"Nothing I can't manage, Professor." McGonagall smiled at her girl and continued,

"Glad to hear it, Miss Granger. Here are the schedules for the Gryffindors. Please see that they are passed out in an orderly fashion."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

Within twenty minutes the schedules were handed out and the students were on their way to their first class of the day. The golden trio started off to their shared double transfiguration class. On the way, Hermione realized she'd forgotten to tell Snape she could meet him later. Glancing at her schedule she noticed that she wouldn't have any free time to tell him unless she went right now. Taking off for the dungeons she yelled to Harry and Ron, "I have to go talk to Professor Snape about that meeting, can you tell Professor McGonagall I'll be late?"

"Course, Mia," the boys said in unison.

She ran all the way to the potions classroom, not wanting to miss too much of her mentor's class. She just made it to Professor Snape's door before his seventh year NEWT level class was to begin. As she slowed down to turn into the classroom not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped hard into a tall, solid mass.

"Err.. ah. Professor, I was just coming to tell you I could make it at 5:00, sir."

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in class at this moment?" the potions master purred, menacingly.

"Yes, sir on my way back, sir," Hermione said out of breath and turning to do just that.

"Twenty points, Miss Granger, for poor time management skills." Hermione paused on her heal turning redder than before. Her frustration was obvious even to Snape, but she managed to hold her tongue and continue on her way without turning back.

* * *

When Hermione made her way back to transfiguration, the boys were sitting in the back their elbows resting on the desk with heads in hands. Hermione just took the last spot next to Harry, rolled her eyes, and began taking notes until the boys anxiously woke themselves up to whisper at her.

"So what did Snape say?" Harry asked her yawning between words. Hermione yawned back at him not knowing she was tired and scolded him,

"Harry, we can talk after class okay. You should have been taking notes while I was gone. I know it's early for you but couldn't you at least . . ." Just then Professor McGonagall asked Hermione a question,

"Miss Granger, could you show the class the correct way to transfigure a person's eye shape and color?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy, please come up here so Ms. Granger can demonstrate."

With that Hermione and Draco moved to the front desk where the professor was standing. As Hermione twirled her wand around Malfoy's eyes, she clearly stated "Qui Mutatio" and Malfoy's eyes changed into almond shaped black eyes.

"Well done, Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Hermione returned to her seat and mumbled, "At least I'm making up for the morning now."

* * *

After transfiguration, Hermione stayed behind to talk to Professor McGonagall about her and Harry's dreams.

"Miss Granger what is it?"

"Professor, I have been having strange dreams lately. I think they may possibly be images given to me by a muse."

"Really. What do these dreams contain, Miss Granger?" Hermione told her about the past lives and the story behind it as well as the clearing, the three circles, and the image of Blanche Hope Nouveau.

"Amazing. I didn't know Miss Nouveau had survived Voldemort the last time. Humm. Are you the only one having these 'dreams?'"

"No, actually. Harry has also been receiving images from the same muse. It appears she may be on her way to Hogwarts if the images prove true. And there is another thing, Professor."

"Yes."

"Harry dreamed of the three circles containing he, myself, and Professor Snape, except he did not receive the signature of Miss Nouveau. It was just a regular dream."

"Oh, my. This could be quite important. I must tell the Headmaster immediately. I'm afraid that you and Mr. Potter could be in even more danger if you do not perfect occulmency very soon."

"Yes. I admit that is why I came to you. Harry and I have already discussed this and I had hoped he would ask Professor Snape for lessons on his own, but despite the respect I know he has for him now, he knows the Professor would not be too pleased with the prospect of teaching him now that Harry knows some of his more embarrassing childhood memories. Harry actually respects him more because of them, but I think the professor would feel otherwise."

"Well, Professor Snape is already taking Harry into NEWT level potions despite his grade being lower than he accepted. Of course, he also has to get an E on his first exam. Since Professor Snape bended once, it may be possible to get him to do this for Mr. Potter also. If Mr. Potter asks, I think the professor would swallow a bit of his pride and teach him. But you also need to learn Miss Granger."

"Yes, I realize that. But if worse comes to worse I can read up on it and manage, I think."

"Not that I don't think you very capable of learning on your own, Miss Granger, but occlumency requires practical experience to become proficient. It may be well that you need the lessons. Perhaps having you and Mr. Potter in the same lessons, may ease some of the testosterone that I suspect causes the arguments between Mr. Potter and Professor Snape. I will have a word with Professor Snape. Try to convince Mr. Potter to ask Professor Snape for lessons, and also tell him I will tutor him in potions if he wishes at the same time I tutor him for my class."

"Okay. I will try, but it will not be easy."

When Hermione finally joined the Gryffindor table for lunch, Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about the coming Quidditch tryouts. Apparently, Harry had to try out again and find out if he would be able to be part of the Gryffindor team this year. All it would take is a word from the four heads of house to reinstate him. That meant that he was at the mercy of Professor Snape. Harry didn't think the outcome would turn out to his liking. He was fairly certain Snape and Dumbledore wanted to keep him as far away from harm as possible. The more Harry thought about it, and he told Ron and Mia as much, it might be good to not have practice to work around for all the extra lessons he would need both keeping his classes in the auror track and preparing for the war. He already needed tutoring in two of five classes, and he was determined not to blow the chance McGonagall was offering him.

The talk of classes got the trio thinking about their futures. Ron, of course, was following Harry to the bitter end and planned on becoming an auror along his side. They'd found out that Neville was planning to play to his skills in Herbology and wouldn't mind teaching, so he was preparing for his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout. Luckily, Neville's participation in the DA had given him a bit of confidence and he now could face even Snape with no fear. He would need that resolve as a teacher. The boys continued to look to the future and didn't even notice until lunch was near over that Hermione wasn't saying much.

"Mia, what track are you on? I suppose you're going to teach transfiguration or charms, right?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"What? Know-It-All Granger doesn't know what she's doing beyond Hogwarts? You're kidding, right? I mean you always know, well, everything. How could you possibly not know this?" Hermione sighed and tried to explain,

"Well, you guys know how much I like to learn and know about everything, that's obvious, and other than flying and Quidditch there isn't anything that has really been beyond my abilities. I like everything, muggle and magical. Anything I can learn I go after with a full heart. Learning is my passion. But the thing is, to choose a profession to go for, you really need to have your heart and mind focused in one place. I can't do that. Maybe I'm making it far too complicated for what it is, but the more I think of it the more confused I get."

"How could you pick your classes out this year if you didn't at least have it narrowed down some?"

"Well, do you remember what I did third year?"

"Sure, you took too many classes and were crabby all year. Enough to actually punch Malfoy."

"Right. Well, I know it's terribly bull-headed of me with prefect duties and a war to think about, but I just couldn't choose. So the ministry allowed me a time-turner until Christmas when I must decide which of my ten subjects to keep and which I will focus on. I just don't know."

"What are the jobs you would consider?" Neville asked, genuinely curious.

"Honestly, I've thought a lot about it and there just doesn't seem to be a perfect fit in anything. I know, I know everyone thinks I am to be the youngest professor at Hogwarts or at the very least be the first witch under twenty to run her own lab." She paused to process her thoughts, "The thing is, and maybe it is just me being cynical, but the war is going to change everything. I don't want to start aiming myself toward something that can't possibly occur. It is very probable that I won't even be able to attend university. I don't want to be locked up safe here at Hogwarts or even in some lab, while you boys fight the Death Eaters. I don't want to be thought of as bait. I want to be prepared if, no, when the time comes. I want to be right there with you, and after Voldemort is gone then maybe I can think about what I really want."

"So why don't you be an auror with Harry and me?"

"I've thought about it, but while I think the detective part is intriguing and I would enjoy solving mysteries, I don't think I could kill someone. Remember the Department of Mysteries. Cleverness can't keep me alive forever. No matter how calm I am under pressure the idea of taking a life, any life, despite the wrong the person may have committed, doesn't sit well with me. It's my deepest sense of morality . . . I just can't do it. And I don't think I ever will be able to."

"I know how you feel, Mia." Neville said. "Everyone thinks that now since I'm showing skills in places other than Herbology that I'll follow in my parents footsteps and bring down Lestrange. But even after seeing what my parents have gone through day and day out, at the end of the day when I should be seeking vengeance, I only hope for peace. No one should go through all that. Except maybe Malfoy Sr. and Voldemort. I don't think I could kill Lestrange if I was confronted with her, even if I had the power to. Must be the Hufflepuff part of me."

"You both say that now, but if you were faced with evil and had to protect yourself, you could and you would. The alternative is death." Harry said with too much wisdom for his years.

"I don't know Harry. Maybe I forgive too easy. I think life is a very precious beauty. I would rather protect with my life than kill with it," Hermione said reflectively.

"Isn't that what you would be doing by killing off Death Eaters?"

"In war, there isn't a choice. In war, I would have to make due. I would not have the choice. As an auror, and don't forget this Harry Potter, you are not supposed to kill unless in defense. Can you do that Harry? Could you face Bellatrix right now and not kill her?" Harry vexed but liking the challenge of the conversation replied with surprising calm,

"Mia, you're talking yourself in circles. You say you couldn't kill so you couldn't be an auror and yet you say an auror should not kill unless in defense and you could do that in a war situation. Don't you think that is a little contradictory?"

"Here's the thing, Harry. I could choose to be an auror. I could choose that responsibility and hope that when the time came I would make the right decision, knowing that ultimately I would be the one killed or be the one used to bait you and Ron. For war, if I am in battle I would be more prepared to know it is them or me. Facing one or two criminals out in fieldwork seems to be different from an army against another army." She sighed and shook her head, "I don't know. I know it doesn't make sense. I guess it is nothing but ideas anyway. Who really knows how they would act in situations they haven't faced yet?"

"You know what I think, Mia," Ron said casually. "You _think_ too much. You need to take a break from thinking for a while. Why don't we all go outside after classes today and just sit by the lake?"

"That's a good idea Ron. Everyone's getting intense already and it's only the first day of classes," Harry responded.

"You know I'd love to guys, but I have to meet Snape during my free time tonight. And then I have hall duty, and five of ten classes worth of homework to complete. I don't have time to not think. I wish I did."

"So pick something, Mia. You don't have to do it for life. If it doesn't work, you can try something else later. You don't need to kill yourself studying right now. We only have so much time left as teenagers. I think we should enjoy it while we still can."

"Ron's right, Mia."

"I don't guys. I just don't know. I guess I don't know what I want for myself. I worry too much about everyone else."

"You're right, Mia. But you'll figure it out. You haven't failed at anything, even flying, you aren't going to start now."

"Thanks for the support guys. I love you all." Then, with a smile Hermione went off to her next class, and the boys went off on their extra free period.


	14. Of Past Lives and Present

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters but the plot is mine.

Chapter 14—Of Past Lives and Present

After Monday'classes were finished, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons a bit early to meet with Professor Snape. She stopped at the library on the way to get the next couple books she decided to use for her research on druids, the origins of the Irish monarchy, past lives, prophesies, and curses. The parts that made her leery of her discoveries were the prophesies and past lives. She thought that was all rubbish. After all, she was muggle-born. It didn't seem logical that she would have been born to magic before but in this life she wasn't even related to her former self, as far as she knew. Besides, if she was Deidre in her past life that implied, well, given the Muse's memories, Harry's dream, and Snape's history as something of a knight really, that Snape was Naisi.

If that were true, and the imprint on their tombstone was part of the prophesy, and the clearing in the dreams is where the tombstones and yew trees are, then she would have to love Professor Snape for the magic to work. Not just love either. It would mean their lives were bound already, even before a marriage ceremony or anything of the sort. It would mean that magic older and greater than anything in today's world already claimed them for each other. This realization made Hermione blush as she sat down preparing her mind for what she was about to suggest to Snape of all people. Her mind scattered around the issue at hand.

'Sure, I respect him, even probably have a bit of a crush on him, but love. No way! He's twenty years older than me, and a greasy git. Not to mention a total social outcast. Not that I'm a charmer myself but ... ah! Besides who cares about this anyway? What is the point of the orbs and circles in the clearing? What could it possibly have to do with Voldemort? For that matter does it even have anything to do with Voldemort? How does Dumbledore know about it, and how does Snape always manage to show up when his name is mentioned? Well, if Catha was Dumbledore and Conor was Voldemort and Snape . . . Oh, I don't know.' Just when the frustration peaked, and she began to have second thoughts, Snape appeared in front of the desk she was sitting at.

It appeared as though he was standing there just staring at her for quite sometime before she looked up and he said,

"Ah, Miss Granger, you are alive after all. I was concerned you weren't because you haven't started babbling about the nonsense the Headmaster is forcing me to listen to. Please, by all means, take all the time you need."

"Don't worry, Professor, I don't intend to be long winded."

"Good. It's good to know sarcasm isn't lost on all Gryffindors."

"Not every Gryffindor is a dull-wit, sir." Snape hide a chuckle at her words, and startled her with his usual professor voice,

"Begin."

"Do you know, sir, the story of Deidre and the Sons of Usna?"

"Yes, I think it is Celtic. Is it not?"

"Yes, sir it is." Snape recited the story in a bored voice,

"Naisi was a member of the Knights of the Red Branch, protectors of Ireland. He was under the monarch Conor whom he betrayed over the woman Deidre. They founded Scotland but still yearned for Ireland. So when Conor pretended to offer amends they went despite Deidre's prophetic dreams and warnings. I think a druid cursed Conor after he had the sons killed. A druid's curse is much worse than anything we have today. I think that's what I recall. Why?"

"That the right tale, sir, minus the relevant details. Do you remember how Deidre and Naisi were buried and the inscription on their tombstone?"

"Sure, she killed herself. The knights buried her on top of Naisi. The tombstone said something about how their love will bring peace, or some nonsense like that, and it is said that two yew trees grew together above their grave. I rare thing that some people find _romantic_."

"I gather you aren't a romantic, sir?"

"Correct. What's the bloody point, Miss Granger."

"Well, there is quite a bit more to the story, but the point is I think I have figured out something that may bring down Voldemort."

"Sure, Celtic myths tell us just what to do today, Miss Granger. Pardon me if I laugh at that" Snape mocked.

"When I tell you the whole theory you'll really think I'm crazy." Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "I think I am."

"How did this all start? I assume you weren't just reading mythology when it hit you."

"Right. I never would have read about any of these myths or read up on any of the threads if it hadn't been for a muse and Harry's dreams."

"What about a muse?" Snape snapped suspiciously.

"Harry and I have both been given ideas, memories, whatever you call them, from a women named Blanche Hope Nouveau." Snape's eyebrows rose with the name. "We've been trying to find her, but we've not found where she went to after she left Hogwarts. We think she might be here or coming here, because Harry saw her in one of his dreams riding a train to someplace in this area. I just realized that right now, actually. Anyway, I've been given memories it seems. I saw the yew trees. I saw Deidre die. I saw Naisi and Deidre fall in love. I saw the tombstone."

"So the story is real. Enchanting, really. Very enriching. What does that have to do with Voldemort?" Snape said skeptically.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, sir?"

"I can't say I've given it much thought. I've been too busy staying alive."

"Well, I'm not sure I do either, but it seems that the curse Catha, the druid you mentioned sir, used made it so Conor would continue rising in each life to fail at being the leader of Ireland, or all of Britain, in this case. It seems Deidre, Naisi, Conor, and Catha are bound to repeat their story until Conor is once and for all destroyed."

"So?"

"I think . . . umm . . . that after seeing Deidre and Naisi in my dreams, that I am Deidre. Or was. However it works. Apparently, Deidre and Naisi's love has the power to kill Conor and bring peace." Snape scowled at her impatiently and mocked her.

"So, is this the part where you tell me about your undying love for Mr. Potter? Or is it Mr. Weasley?" Hermione just ignored him and continued to ramble.

"Judging from the dreams I've had and the ones Harry has had both regularly and from the muse, there is only one person that could be Naisi of Usna. Naisi was tall, very pale, raven haired, and a knight who turned traitor." Her eyebrows rose with pause for effect. "He also was strong enough to found Scotland, and had a love for music and poetry. Harry and I saw the new Naisi in the same clearing as us within a circle of green light. He was tall, pale skinned, and raven haired, dressed in all black robes. Sir, I didn't notice anything else except I was drawn to him, but Harry noticed he was dressed in black, and carried himself confidently. After he said as much, I noticed myself. Other than the music and poetry bit we think the evidence suggests that you may be Naisi."

"So then, it follows that the Dark Lord is Conor," said Snape almost believing her a little too quickly.

"And Dumbledore is the druid, Catha." Hermione raised her head to look at him. She looked into his eyes and waited for the scathing remark when he realized what the story means. Instead his eyes glinted with something she'd never seen in them before and he turned away from her seeming to try to gain composure.

"That explains the cryptic teasing the headmaster has been given me. That means he knows he is the druid. It appears the headmaster agrees with you, Miss Granger. So that means Voldemort is cursed and cannot win, but the cycle will continue beyond our time in the next generations if we don't stop him for real."

"Yes, if we all are to believe that this nonsense is true. The thing is, sir, only the love of Deidre and Naisi will bring the peace. If that's not vague I don't know what is, and well that also means . . . "

"It means that I would have to love Deidre."

"Yes, sir." Snape turned back to her and snapped,

"Let's forget that nonsense for now, Miss Granger. What was going on in the clearing with you, Harry, and I? Please don't leave any details out."

"Are you giving me permission to babble, sir?"

"Whatever it takes, Granger. Now begin." Hermione proceeded to lecture her professor on the orbs, circle of lights, and what each of them did within their circles. Then she told him of the woman at the end who said, "Beware Conor reborn. The curse of Catha follows you to this life and ever. These three are now protected in the Phalanx of Avalon and shielded with the love of ages. These are the words of the Goddess."

"The Phalanx of Avalon?"

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Granger, thank you for telling me all of this. It seems I have much to talk to the headmaster about. I imagine you will be continuing your research?" Hermione nodded. "Be sure to keep me updated. I'll let you know what I can. In the mean time, Potter should go find that chest his father left him. I believe Sirius mentioned something about orbs in his will."

"Yes, he did. But we can't leave unless there is a Hogsmeade trip, sir."

"When had that ever stopped the golden trio before? Why should it now?"

"Well, isn't now more dangerous than before, sir? Shouldn't we have someone along with us?"

"I think you can manage, Miss Granger. You did all survive the Department of Mysteries, and this time there probably won't be anyone waiting for you."

"Okay, sir, if you think it's fine then I'll get the boys to go. Do you have any other ideas to guide my research, sir?"

"Probably nothing you didn't think of, Granger. Except maybe you should try to find out who could be the Lady of Avalon. I thought the line had died out, but judging from what you've said there must still be a lady of the priestesses." As Snape said this he suddenly thought of the mysterious Viviane Fay. Ha. "In fact, check on the Le Fay line. It was a matriarchy like Molly Weasley's family. I have a hunch . . . Well, check Le Fay. Start with Morgan. I'll check with the headmaster. Oh, one last question."

"Yes, sir?"

"If it is the love of Deidre and Naisi that is required for the power to kill Conor, why was Mr. Potter present in the center circle? Why couldn't Mr. Potter be Naisi?"

"I don't know why he was there, sir, but he can't be Naisi."

"Why?"

"Harry can't carry a tune and he hates poetry."

"Did you ever stop to think that I would be the same way?"

"Yes, but the more we thought of it the more we thought you had a flare for the dramatic arts. You know bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. Music and poetry have that effect, sir. "

"Yes. That is true . . . Is there any other reasoning behind all this?"

"I only love Harry like a brother, so . . ." Hermione looked away and Professor Snape shifted in his sit. She needed to leave soon.

"Oh . . . That is all. You may leave now, Miss Granger."

* * *

Two days later the mail was falling to the recipients in the Great Hall. Hermione received her issue of _The Daily Prophet_ and a mysterious packet dropped in front of Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at it with curiosity. Ron saw the twins' shop seal on the blue paper wrapping and decided it was safe, well as safe as anything from the twins would be. Ron cautiously opened the packet hoping against hope that nothing would spring, shoot, or howl out of the box. Of course, it was far too much to hope for. With the last string undone, and the lid removed, a new and improved set of fireworks that outdid those the twins used on Umbridge burst in multi-color sparks and noises. The finale of the set was a miniature airplane with a banner with the words 'Weasley for Minister' following it. The truly ingenuous bit was the miniature pilot yelling the words out the window of the plane every ten seconds.

Eyes in the Great Hall watched the airplane fade away above the Head Table, leaving a fascinated Professor Flitwick smiling and clapping.

"The twins get better every year!" the proud charms professor cheered. The rest of the professors, except the potions professor, responded with a twinkle in their eyes and a smile toward Flitwick. Back at the Gryffindor table Ron was handing out the buttons that repeated the message of the fireworks, blinking on and off in red and gold lights.

"So, Ron, are you going to tell us what is happening or not?" Harry asked, hoping that it was Arthur Weasley and not one of the twins running for Minister of Magic.

"Dad's been nominated to run for Minister of Magic by Professor Dumbledore, and he's accepted. And the twins are running his campaign."

"Well, this year's election will be entertaining at the very least with Fred and George on the mission," Hermione said taking a pin out of Ron's hand.

"That's true. If my brothers know anything it is how to keep people entertained. But seriously, with the ambition they put into their joke shop they really know how to network their ideas to profit. I think they may be very good as campaign managers," Ginny reasoned.

Before the proud Gryffindors could contemplate the coming election, Draco Malfoy with his goon squad came over to taunt them.

"So Weasel, is your mom running for Minister now? Everyone knows how good she is at dragging your family out of messes."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Oh, so it is your father then. Well, I guess my father doesn't need to worry over the competition."

"You mean your father is running against Mr. Weasley? Isn't he still in Azkaban?" Hermione asked with fury behind her words.

"Yes, and yes. My father has friends in very high places. He'll be out in plenty of time to ruin a mere weasel's running at the ministry. He already has the pureblood vote, even in Azkaban. At least there is some class among purebloods. Blood traitors are worse than your mudblood friend here, Weasley. Remember that."

With those words Ron, Harry, and Hermione pulled their wands out and pointed them at the three Slytherins.

"Just remember who put your father there in the first place, Malfoy," Harry said with his eyes blazing. Draco backed off a few steps and replied with an edgy tone,

"Don't worry, Potter. I never will forget."

The tension in the Great Hall was thick as the students from all houses watched the two trios glare at each other. Bets were being made as to who would come out victorious or who would run first. The Dream Team was winning all bets with 20 to 0 odds. Everyone was sure the Slytherins would run for it before the first hex could be cast. As to who would cast the first hex, bets were on Ron, but the worst hex would be Hermione's. Unfortunately, for the gamblers, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape flanked the six students before an all out brawl could commence.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and detention with Mr. Filch for one month, Mr. Malfoy, for behavior unfitting a prefect and harassing fellow classmates," the headmaster chided with the twinkle absent from his blue eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you and your friends should be heading to charms this morning. Why don't you get an early start," McGonagall calmly suggested.

"Yes, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, to my office immediately. You will be excused from the first part of charms this morning," Professor Snape added coldly before speeding off in a fury of billowing robes. After all the students in the Great Hall had left to their assigned places, McGonagall sighed and turned to the headmaster,

"So it's true then? Lucius is the competition even though he's presently in Azkaban."

"Yes, the Wizengamot asked for Fudge's resignation, and made it clear that he would not be running in the next election. Madame Umbridge nominated Lucius Malfoy, while the rest of the Wizengamot nominated me. I, however, stood down for reasons you know, and nominated Arthur. Unfortunately, the Wizengamot didn't prevent Fudge from seconding Malfoy's nomination."

"Who seconded Arthur?"

"Amelia Bones, but I think anyone else would have. It will be a fight. Everyone who still wants the old wizarding traditions to remain will vote for Lucius despite his record. However, if Arthur shows his perseverance and courage, our world will turn to him for this war. I think we are all starting to see that action needs to be taken and Arthur Weasley is a man of action, as is Molly." Dumbledore sighed and said, "This means we need to set the arrangements in order."

"I will send Dolby and Winky on their way. Have you been yet?"

"Yes, just after the nominations." Dumbledore sighed. "So many memories . . . it will be hard for the children, Harry in particular, when we finally allow them to officially be involved. Especially now at the new headquarters."

"Because of the portraits?"

"Yes, and the memories he will never get to have. He didn't even get to know the three of them. He only had moments with Sirius. He didn't even know him enough to really love him. But he did. Harry is a passionate boy becoming an even more passionate man. I hope . . ."

"We all do, Albus. He still has much to live for. He luckily has many people who do love him. He will make do. He is strong."

"I hope so. I'll have to ready Remus, Andromeda, and Tonks to move the Phoenix."

* * *

Not an hour later a kindly pair of house elves disapparted to a hidden tower between Hogwarts Castle and Hogsmeade next to the Old East Hogsmeade Bridge. The new headquarters weren't even known in legend as the three remaining founders used the tower for security after Salazar Slytherin left the school and the wards ran deep. The secrets of Hogwarts also ran deep, and only the headmaster of the school was ever privy to all them. Dumbledore was the first headmaster to use and confide this secret since Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff used it as their refuge and security base.

The three founders had made special private entrances facing West (Top floor, Slytherin), North (Third Floor, Hufflepuff), East (Second Floor, Ravenclaw), and South (First Floor, Gryffindor) to the tower for each level and the entrances enchanted the circular elevating platform to arrive at that particular level. The platform landed on the same side as the private doorway. The main entrance lead to the ground level, which was a grand ballroom decorated in all house colors with a huge circular seal combing the seals of the four Hogwarts founders. The combination of talents and wisdom made this room a comfortable place to meet and share ideas, as well as, to dance and have parties. The elevation platform rose from the seal in the marble floor using a specific password for each floor. The floors beyond the ballroom level catered to the specialties of each founder. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff may have known they wouldn't see Slytherin again, but they did miss him and hoped that someday things would be different and perhaps the four heirs of the houses would share the refuge. This hope made them dedicate the top level to Slytherin.

All levels had a personal office, a specialty library, and two "lab" areas. Gryffindor's floor had a long room set up for dueling with a large dueling stage and benches for on lookers. His second specialty room was a sitting room, which displayed hundreds of ancient artifacts and a very fine liquor cabinet. Godric's Library had books specializing in curse breaking, dark charms, defense against the dark arts, prophecies, and sports.

The second floor held Rowena Ravenclaw's large potions lab with ingredient cupboards preserved along all sides but one, which had a floor to ceiling shelf of potions manuals and Herbology listings. Ravenclaw also had a room dedicated to reading with four ancient spell books displayed on the corner podiums. The furniture in this room was conductive to long study and was therefore both comfortable and practical. Rowena's library had everything on potions, potions ingredients, history of magic, and muggle literature.

Helga Hufflepuff's floor was an overgrown jungle by now. In a way, it had become _The Secret Garden_ of Hogwarts centuries after its first planting. Hufflepuff was, of course, a master of Herbology, both for the medicinal qualities of the plants in potions and for the beauty of the life the plants created in her rooms. The solarium she had begun in the one-room balcony sided with windows now covered the floor, bringing the outside in. Luckily, the charms the founders put in the very stone of the building had lasted to protect the tower from the erosion damage plant life could potentially create. The windows were not as lucky. Her other room held four cots and medicine cabinets filled with potions and supplies to help the sick and injured. Helga's library specialized in Herbology, human anatomy and physiology, medical potions, and magical cooking.

For the missing founder's level, the three took care to remember Slytherin's finer qualities and not focus on the disappointment they had suffered seeing him leave and essentially betray their friendship. Since Slytherin was also a dueling master, like Gryffindor, they made Salazar a dueling room equipped in a similar fashion to Godric's, except decorated in different colors. Within the dueling room was a lever that lowered the dueling stage to allow the room to become a small room for dancing. Attached to the dueling/dance room was a practice room holding all of the instruments Slytherin left behind. The wall that connected the practice room to the dance room would lift with a simple charm so that performances could easily happen while allowing for people to dance to Salazar's fine sounds. The instruments were charmed to remain in perfect condition despite the want of silver to tarnish and wood to decay, within several fine mahogany and glass armoires. Within Salazar's library the three friends, placed what was left of his collection of dark arts, etiquette books past lives, song magic, and sound spells.

All floors were decorated with traditional house colors and seals. The walls held portraits of ancestors of their individual lines, and paintings from the Magical Renaissance. Furniture was to each founder's liking keeping much to dark woods and rich fabrics. Within the offices, four portraits were the same. Each portrait was a member from each family, the most ancient of ancestors, and served as the way the friends communicated when in their solitude. These portraits didn't get much action though, because the friends did much together. While the tower was state of the art and beautifully crafted by three of the best magical people of all time, it still gathered dust over the course of centuries.

For Dumbledore to say there was a lot of dust to rid the place of was the understatement of the year. Luckily, the two best house elves the wizarding world had to offer loved their employer and had ancient powerful magic to whisk away the grim and fix all that was broken. It took Dolby and Winky three days to clean, furnish, fix, and move what they had of the Order's possessions in the five-story tower. Then, they were able to make the offices and quarters livable for many people. Helga's hospital ward also came in handy for this. Finally, the elves' last task was to hang additional magical portraits in Godric's office/quarters. They were portraits of three dearly departed Gryffindor's very special to Godric's last heir brought to the tower by a friendly werewolf.


	15. The Muse

Disclaimer: All you recognize from elsewhere belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter 15-The Muse 

"What's up first today, Mia?" asked Ron yawning through his words.

"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts and then after lunch Double Potions."

"Who does it say the DADA professor is? They weren't at the Sorting Feast were they?"

"No. They weren't. I hadn't even noticed until now. All the schedule says is TBA." Hermione looked at the two baffled boys. She rolled her eyes, "To be announced. Honestly you two. How did you ever get accepted to learn anything?"

"Luck I guess," smirked Harry. "I wonder if Snape is going to be a little less traumatizing this year."

"I don't know. Do you think because we are a bit older that maybe he isn't as scary anymore? I mean I'm not afraid of him. In fact, I definitely think I respect him for all he has done."

"Listen to this Ron, she had to speak to him for more than a few questions and already she has moved her opinion of the dear potions master to respect," Harry teased.

"You have to admit Harry what he does is a dangerous job. Even you must have some respect for him." Harry didn't say anything, but he knew she was right. "Are you going to ask him about Occulmency lessons?"

"Maybe. It depends on how class goes. I'm not sure I can take one more snide comment about my fame or family. If he behaves, maybe."

"Have you found out if you are able to play Quidditch this year?"

"Well, no actually. It seems the Ministry has more important things to see to than my Quidditch season. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but really I've thought long and hard about it and if I'm suppose to be ready for Voldemort I need to learn everything I can. I'm not going to lose people I'm close to because I can't keep the images he sends me out of my head. I have to learn everything I can, even if that means asking Snape to help. I am going to be an auror after school no matter how much work I have to put in to stay in NEWT level potions and transfiguration. I don't have much of a choice in the matter, even if I don't get auror training, I will have to defeat Voldemort and any Death Eaters that come after me or you guys. I have to be ready. I won't have time for Quidditch."

Hermione's eye rose at the sudden maturity and passion her friend was expressing. Harry had been so quiet over the summer because of Sirius' death that it was even more surprising he was saying so much about his decisions. She was impressed, but also sad that her friend had to give up something he loved for the sake of the wizarding world. Sirius would not have liked this.

"You know Harry, I love you, and while I'm impressed that you are finally stepping up to your responsibilities, you need to have fun too. Maybe you could practice with the team once a week or something like that. They didn't forbid you to play the game for fun, just for games, right? So maybe you could still manage some fly time. I can help you study. I like studying; It's my fun. Leave the research to me. I'm in the library all the time anyhow. I'll be taking my NEWTS soon so I'll need more to do. You shouldn't have to give up everything you love so the wizarding world can survive. How will you remember what you're trying to save if you don't have fun sometimes?" Harry smiled at his wise friend.

"Coming from you, Hermione, that is quite unexpected. Thank you, Mia. You're right. You're always right. How ever do you manage it?"

"Practice. Lots of practice." The friends laughed as they headed to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

* * *

When the three friends reached their NEWT level DADA classroom, they were reminded of last year's less than tolerable teacher and hoped that no one would be worse than the Umbridge troll, or woman, whatever she was. Harry was still recovering from the morbid detentions he suffered through and, of course, his ban from Quidditch games. At least, the room wasn't decorated with pink lace and daisies again this year. If that was a hint of what was to come, maybe it could be a favorite class again.

They trio took their seats at the back of the room as usual and waited for the professor to show themselves. It wasn't long before a witch with silvery blue hair pulled up in a loose bun with purple teaching robes that brought out the violet of her eyes appeared. Harry and Hermione realizing who it was looked at each other shocked. Ron, sitting between them, looked from one to the other with a questioning face. Before the new professor could introduce herself, both Harry and Hermione mouthed, "The muse," to Ron. Ron's eyebrows rose and the three students looked to the front of the classroom attentive to every move the muse made.

"Hello, class. I am Professor Blanche Nouveau and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to you this year." Everyone in the class looked to the front now, wondering why she had blue hair and whether she would be a repeat of the last professor they suffered through. "I've been informed that due to Ministry constraints previous professors felt it unnecessary to teach you real practical applications of DADA. Unfortunately, the same constraints affect us even today. Because practicals are still of a somewhat illegal nature, I need you to sign a waiver, to participate in them. You all are old enough to do this according to the Ministry's requirements and so it is your choice. I do have to impress upon you that you can take your NEWT without the practicals, but you will have to perform the defense spells for the first time at the exam. I still have to give all of you the reading required by the Ministry, but I do not see how not practicing what you read will help you in any way. Especially, with the war that is upon us."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Will the Ministry know about the practicals?" The professor looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled. Hermione's face flinched as she was given an idea from the muse telling her that no the Ministry would not know about the practicals. They were in fact the Headmaster's idea and the contracts would prevent everyone present from telling the Ministry about them much like her hex on the Dumbledore's Army contract. However, the professor told the class otherwise.

"Yes, Miss Granger, of course the Ministry is already aware of the practicals and has guaranteed that the waivers will justify any student's right to participate. Any student who does not sign a waiver cannot be present for the practicals and must do extra research to fulfill those hours missed."

At that the Slytherins were suddenly even more attentive than earlier. Malfoy was the first to respond,

"So you mean extra work for not participating in the practicals. Gee, I wonder what we're going to do then." With that, he signed his contract, and following Malfoy's two thugs the rest of the Slytherins agreed to the contract. The Gryffindors had already followed Harry and Hermione with the task. It was unanimous. Every student in NEWT level DADA would be practicing what they learned. Professor Nouveau collected the contracts, or 'waivers,' and placed a preservation charm on them to keep them in tact and bound together. When finished, she put the contracts in her desk and looked back to the class.

"One last announcement before we look to the terms requirements." Her violet eyes twinkled with a mischief that rivaled the headmaster's. "A private club that began last year is going to reconvene this year. The difference is that it will be sponsored by myself and Professor Snape. It is the DADA club. It will be similar to the dueling club that didn't work out your second year. Those of you who were in the club last year are welcome to join again, and anyone interested who wasn't is also welcome. Mr. Potter would you please detail what was done at last year's DA club?" Harry looked stunned. Well, at least she didn't say what the letters actually stood for.

"Last years group worked on defense spells, curses, hexes, jinxes, and shielding spells that could possibly help one survive in a combat situation."

"Who taught you these skills last year without a professor to guide you?"

"I did, Professor. Hermione researched new spells toward the end when I began to run out of things to teach, but I guess I was the leader, in a way."

"In a way, Harry. Are you kidding? Professor, he could create a full-bodied Patronus in third year. I was there. I saw his charm become a stag. He taught us all how to do this last year. Even Neville is able to perform one now." The professor smiled, seeming to already know.

"I'm so sure. Longbottom can't even summon his broom properly. I highly doubt he can perform Expecto Patronus without having a heart attack," snickered Malfoy. The Slytherins laughed.

"Care to make a wager on that, Malfoy?" Ron Weasley asked.

"What could you possible have to wager, Weasley?"

"What would satisfy your terms, Malfoy?"

"If Neville can cast a full-fledged Patronus against any Slytherin you choose, I will give you a hundred galleons or your choice of a wizard's dare. If he can't you will be my slave for one month."

"Deal," and the boys shook on it.

"Okay, then class let's take this to the dueling room," the muse said.

When the class made its way to the dueling room Malfoy called out to Weasley,

"Choose your Slytherin and choose wisely." Ron knew that if he chose Crabbe or Goyle, the point of the duel would be mote, but he wasn't the one dueling so he called to Neville,

"Neville, choose the Slytherin you'll duel." Neville smiled. He had gained quite a lot of confidence because of the DA and he was not about to let them down. He smirked as he decided,

"I think Draco Malfoy will do." Malfoy, suddenly scared, seeing the confidence on the boy he thought was only capable of dunderhead tasks, stepped to the dueling stage. Professor Nouveau made her way to the center of the stage and had the boys follow dueling protocol by shaking hands and walking ten paces from each other on the stage. She refreshed the two on the rules,

"On the count of three you may cast your first charm." Then, she looked to Malfoy. "I have cast a spell on the stage so that offside spells cannot be cast. This means, Mr. Malfoy, that spells cast before three on the count will be dissipated." The boys nodded to her standing in their dueling positions. "Let us begin. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3."

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

"_Abyss Noir_!"

Malfoy's spell sent a dark jet of smoke that looked much like the trail of air between a dementor and the person it sucked memories from, toward Neville, but Neville was far quicker on the drawn. The dark smoky substance didn't even make it past center stage before Neville's lion pawed the substance and ate it like the smallest morsel of a seven-course meal. Malfoy infuriated with his humiliation, knowing his family's 'gray' arts spell should have been far too powerful for a Longbottom, sent a more powerful Dark Arts spell toward Neville. Neville was still ready for Malfoy even though he had relaxed his guard. Neville cast a simple but strong shielding charm before the black light could come close. The black light reflected off his shield and hit Malfoy in his shoulder as he tried to dodge it. Professor Nouveau called to students, "Mr. Potter, fetch Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Zabini, to your head of house. Ms. Granger, please get Professor McGonagall." The three students rushed off. Mr. Zabini and Professor Snape were the first on the scene.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought it was expressly said that your DADA professor had to supervise such events."

"And I am here, Snape. Mr. Malfoy's dark spell was reflected back on him and his hit needs attending to." Snape glared, not recognizing the voice, and to Junior's side. Snape finally looked toward where the voice came from. It was obvious he hadn't been told who the new professor was as his whole body tensed up even more than before, however impossible that may seem. His face became stone and his eyes threw ice at the women he faced, and apparently knew, as he, barely keeping his calm, asked,

"What was the spell?" Professor Nouveau answered quietly so as not to let the students hear her,

"I am not sure. He didn't annunciate it properly. He probably thought I wouldn't know it to be a dark hex. The spell sent a black beam of light toward Mr. Longbottom. My guess is another Malfoy family spell, because it sounded like it could be part French again and not Latin."

"He was dueling Longbottom? You honestly think I am that thick? There is no way Longbottom could stand a chance in hell against any Slytherin let alone a Malfoy. Of all the crazy pairings . . ." Snape whispered in an infuriated hush. "Out all of you! Wait in the regular classroom for Professor Nouveau!" Snape roared to the rest of the class.

"I assure you Professor Snape, Mr. Longbottom was obviously very up to the challenge. I'd even say overly prepared to say the truth. His Patronus was a full-fledged lion king," Miss Nouveau replied jovially holding in her laughter. Snape looked toward Longbottom his curiosity and surprise not showing through the scowl on his face. Miss Nouveau asked Snape, "Do you know the countercurse?"

"There isn't one. No Malfoy hex has one. Luckily he wasn't hit straight on so I'll have a potion for it."

Madame Pomfrey came in with bottles in hand with Professor McGonagall right behind her. Madame Pomfrey pulled out a blue glass bottle and an expensive looking dark crystal bottle. She handed the blue bottle to the potions master and said,

"Mr. Potter informs me that Malfoy cast a dark spell and had it reflected back on him."

"Serves him right the little . . ."

"Minerva, please save your righteous blather. This is the All Curse Cure-All, correct?"

"Of course. It looks like you will also need this." She handed the crystal bottle to him.

"Yes, white magic's finest mind remedy, unicorn milk. This should do it." Snape gave Malfoy the doses needed and placed him on the stretcher Minerva conjured to take him to the infirmary. Before they left, Poppy checked Malfoy's vitals and found that he was already recovering.

"You sure know how to start off with a bang, Professor Nouveau," Snape said coldly.

"If Mr. Malfoy would have played fair, this would not have happened," she replied with passion.

"Granted, but Longbottom was prepared, wasn't he?" Snape said not hiding his astonishment.

"Yes, yes he was. Just like his parents," she said in a far away voice. "Well, I'm sure you can manage from here." She spun away in a perfect billowing imitation of Snape. Professor Nouveau smirked to herself as she headed back to finish her class. Snape snorted and proceeded to exit with Malfoy's stretcher close behind him.

* * *

When Professor Nouveau entered her classroom the students were whispering to each other. The Gryffindors were congratulating Neville and the Slytherins were scowling at the lot of them.

"Now, of things to come. That was just a preview of what you would experience in the DADA club. I believe you all would find it most entertaining." She narrowed her eyes and looked over her students' faces trying to analyze their response to the duel. She was happy to see stunned Slytherins and impressed Gryffindors. 'Good,' she thought, 'I have their attention and curiosity now.'

"Over the course of first term we will be reading about the strongest shielding spells available. In order to respond properly to dark arts spells we will also be reading about some widely used dark curses and hexes. These will not be used in the practicals." She eyed the class strictly and they seemed to take in that she meant business. "In addition to this study and the practicals involved, we will be studying the arts of Legilimency and Occulmency. Can anyone tell me what each of these arts aims to accomplish?" Three Gryffindor hands rose up quickly. "Mr. Potter?" The professor smiled, knowingly.

"Legilimency allows a person to look around in a person's memories and Occulmency is the defense used to block someone from looking around in your mind."

"Yes, exactly, thank you Mr. Potter. Thirty points to Gryffindor. Oh, and Mr. Longbottom, fifty points to Gryffindor for the best shielding I've seen in quite sometime and a beautiful Patronus tribute to your house. Mr. Potter is correct. You all will learn to use Legilimency to look into each other's minds and also to block each other from looking in your minds simultaneously. While everyone can learn each of these skills, many of you will not be able to do much more than protect those memories most private to your soul. The more powerful witches and wizards can disallow any memories from being seen and some are even able to change their memories while someone is looking through them to become what the looker is wanting to see. Some witches and wizards are born with this gift. Still others are able to read thoughts and/or emotions in a person's mind in addition to being able to sort through their memories. Does anyone know what magical people who are capable of this are called?" Of course, only one hand shot up for this question.

"Miss Granger?"

"Those born with natural blocking, and memory and thought reading skills are called seers. They also are able to see into the future and send messages telepathically. The other kind of magical people that can do all of it, including reading thoughts and emotions, as well as, sending visual ideas to people are muses. Muses, unfortunately, are unable to block as well as seers without much practice."

"Yes, Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Do any of you know a seer or a muse? Miss Brown?"

"Professor Trelawney, mam."

"No actually, she is a prophetess. She is not able to will herself to do any of this naturally. The only genuine prophecies she gives, she cannot even remember after the trance is over. In a way, it makes her lot in life safer than that of a muse or a seer. No one would desire her capture to use her to create or find ideas to give themselves more power. They may only wish to hear her prophesize, which they can never know will even occur. This is different say to a seer, because they are always able to look into someone's mind and send messages to them, as can muses the ideas they are sent. It may sound very complicated, but really it is just a natural occurrence. Any other people you suspect as being a seer or muse?"

"Professor Snape," Hermione chuckled.

"Why would you say that, Miss Granger?"

"Well, he always manages to show up whenever his name is mentioned and he always knows what we are doing in potions class without even looking at us."

"In Professor Snape's case, part is a natural observation talent and extremely sensitive hearing, but mostly he is just sneaky. Have you ever noticed what he looks at while he corrects the papers on his desk? Gee, no foolish wand waving there. No? He charms his desktop to picture your lab tables like a muggle security camera. That puts a new spin on it doesn't it? Any others?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, actually he is a real honest to goodness seer. That is probably why he makes such a fine headmaster, and why so many wizards fear him. Moving on, these natural skills can be used for good or evil. A good use might be for the skilled to look through your minds to see what you need to develop in your talents. In fact, that is what we will be working on first in this class. Any questions so far? No? Good. First things first. You all have just met your first muse." The class looked at her puzzled, and then the brighter of the bunch, along with the trio, realized what she meant.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan. I am a muse. Over the course of this first two weeks I will be conferencing with each of you individually during our reading periods. I will look to see where your talents lie and give you ideas on how to pursue your deepest desires. I will not give any of you ideas on how to rule the world, even though that may be your ambition. Basically, think of it as specialized career counseling. We will start this during our next class. Thank you for your attentiveness. You are dismissed. Mr. Potter please stay behind." Harry approached Professor Nouveau with curiosity. "Harry, may I call you Harry?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Please call me Blanche outside of class. I know you were Sirius' godson. If everything had went as it should have I would probably be your godmother. But you know that now. Harry, this DADA club is going to be a lot of work now that the Slytherins are also able to join. I know you were very successful with the group last year and I was hoping you would still like to act as a student leader for the group this year. If you were to do this, I would allow you to continue with the private group in private and not tell anyone you were doing so. I would like you to do this because students like to have students to go to and your talent as a teacher is proven in Mr. Longbottom. Would you do this, Harry?"

"I actually already agreed to with Professor Dumbledore." Harry sighed, "I had no idea Professor Snape or yourself would be involved at the time."

"The headmaster has a way of getting his way by leaving things out by 'accident.' I wasn't aware Professor Snape had become a potions master and professor, and you know why that is somewhat uncomfortable for me."

"Yes, I know. But yes, I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Thank you. I think the first meeting should be Friday evening if that works for you."

"Yes, it does, Blanche."

"Okay, I'll have the prefects post notices in the common rooms announcing the meeting. That is all, Harry. Good-bye, dear one." Harry nodded at her and disappeared.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore looked in his two-way mirror checking up on the tower's inhabitants. He saw that the Lady of the Lake was settled well on Helga Hufflepuff's floor near the solarium and Remus Lupin was practicing in Godric's dueling room with Tonks. Perhaps the most surprising sight he saw was Molly Weasley on Slytherin's floor taking great care in cleaning the mahogany piano. Dumbledore watched her for a few minutes when she began to play a dark Russian tune. The headmaster was amazed at the way the music summoned magic visibly in the air around Molly. It was a wonder she wasn't Slytherin's heir herself. He doubted anyone else could bring that much power from the instrument. It seemed the piano knew her. He decided he needed to bring back some books from Slytherin's library on song magic. Perhaps the answers were right under his nose. While he was contemplating Molly's powers, a knock sounded on his office door.

"Come in, Miss Granger." Hermione came through the door and nodded to him,

"Good afternoon, Headmaster."

"Would you like some tea? It is rather close to lunchtime you know."

"Yes, sir. I thought I might skip lunch to start the researching assignment you asked me to do at the end of summer."

"Oh, yes. The founders. I actually just came across some additional books I hadn't known about that may help us discover more about Slytherin's masks, as well as, his tactics. They aren't here right now, however."

"Really. Where are they? I'd be happy to fetch them for you."

"I will have to retrieve them myself. The place in question still needs to be kept a secret, even from those with the best of intentions."

"Oh, alright, sir. Where would you suggest I start for now?"

"I think starting with Slytherin's journals wouldn't provide much input so I suggest starting with Godric's dark charms and curse breaking study journals. If my hunch is correct, Gryffindor kept very close tabs on his friend Salazar. I think they were both after Rowena at one time, so suspicions were heavy, I'm sure." He looked around his office trying to decide where the journals would be. "Ah, here they are." The headmaster handed the journals to Hermione. "Please stay in my office with them. I can't have them falling into someone else's hands."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure you aren't late for potions. In fact, seeing as I know how you are with your books," he conjured an alarm clock, "I'll set an alarm for you to leave in plenty of time."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Oh, Miss Granger, one last thing. If you see anything about song magic, dark or otherwise, let me know."

"Of course, Professor."

"Thank you. You have been very helpful so far, Miss Granger. Your results with the Celtic myths are quite promising."

"Yes, I just wish I knew if there is a Lady of Avalon and if so who she is."

"All in good time my dear. I'll have the house elves send you some sandwiches," Dumbledore said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

**Author Notes:** Thank you all who actually read and review! I am enjoying writing this story even though my original plans have long since been lost in the wind. I think it started when I made Petunia the Lady of the Lake. She wasn't going to play such a large role, but no one has ever done anything with her before so . . . why not. Things to come in the future. . . Occulmency . . . a student becoming a werewolf . . . the discovery of the clearing with the Yew trees and so much more. . . Hermione taking the NEWTS a year early. Just you wait. It will at least be 38 chapters. Please let me know what you like. Thanks. Athena Snape.


	16. Unlikely Confidants

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. It ended up a thousand more words than I was anticipating. The next will probably be just as difficult, as it will be more class focused. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. Athena

Disclaimer: As if you didn't already know. J.K. Rowling is the one who makes the money on the characters of Harry Potter. Any you recognize are hers, others are mine, but I still don't make any money. Enjoy!

Chapter 16-Unlikely Confidants

The dungeons were just as cheerful as Harry remembered them. The rank fumes of the mold that grew everywhere were enough to make Harry ill without remembering the promise he made to Hermione to ask Snape for help in Occlumency. 'If Snape behaves that is,' Harry doubtfully thought. Harry entered the potions classroom in a dizzying daze. Hermione noticed that something was wrong as soon as Harry took his seat beside her. Harry's attention was elsewhere and yet not anywhere. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Take-Advanced-Potions. Harry didn't even acknowledge her. She clapped her hands half a dozen times and still nothing. She was about to chase down Professor Snape when Ron collided with Harry in his mad dash to make it to class on time. Harry might have spent the rest of the class in the nothingness of his trance if Ron hadn't been late. But the collision only briefly brought Harry to attention. Harry didn't even understand Ron when he apologized,

"Sorry, Mate. I just barely got here in time. Thank God Snape isn't here yet."

"Ah, good, a reason to take points from Gryffindor. Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for running in the halls. You never fail to meet my expectations of you, Mr. Weasley." Ron's face matched his hair in fury. Before Ron could get his word in, Snape commented on Harry's gaze to the Slytherin side of the classroom,

"I see Mr. Potter is daydreaming again. Twenty points from Gryffindor for failing to pay attention. I don't suppose that Mr. Potter will be focusing on potions during class. Not that that is unusual. It amazes me that he managed to pass his O.W.L.s considering that his mind is so easily distracted." Then he heartlessly assigned Miss Granger to task, "Miss Granger, escort Potter to Madame Pomfrey. It appears he will not be able to perform today's assignment. Make sure he comes back after class. It seems remedial potions will suit his skill level better." The Slytherins laughed as Hermione's face steamed with her wrath. They were all surprised when she calmly eyed Snape and replied,

"Of course you are right, Professor. Harry would have done much better with _remedial_ potions _all along_. He may even have been more attentive for today's lesson." Snape's eyes flashed with cruelty,

"Twenty-five points Miss Granger for disrespect of a professor and your impertinence." Hermione scowled at the professor. As she started to walk out of the classroom with her eyes narrowed, she watched him in her peripheral vision to see if her clever hint was comprehended. If she hadn't been watching for it, she would never have noticed the slight decline of his chin. Luckily, Professor Snape didn't make it a habit of his to assume anything and she heard his voice in her mind, 'Yes, Ms. Granger, I will tutor Mr. Potter in Occulmency. Just bring him back in a better state.'

* * *

Hermione guided Harry up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was administering a headache potion to a first year Slytherin. After Hermione helped Harry to a cot, she turned to Madame Pomfrey and noticed that the boy was staring at Harry in shock. Hermione raised her eyes and gave the boy a questioning look. He had dark auburn hair and green eyes. Hermione remembered seeing him sorted at the feast, and she suddenly believed it was important that she remember who the boy was. 'Why is it important that I remember this boy?' Hermione searched through her memories but came up with nothing. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him.' Madame Pomfrey made her way over to Harry who was still not in a normal state of awareness.

"Thank you, Miss Granger for seeing Mr. Potter here. What happened?"

"Nothing, really Madame Pomfrey. Harry came into potions and sat down. Everything seemed fine for a few minutes but then it was as if he wasn't really there. His body was sitting but his mind or spirit or something wasn't. Then Ron came in and bumped him really hard and it seemed to shake him back for a few seconds, but now he is right back to where he was."

"Oh dear. But he was able to walk up here fine?"

"Not without being lead. He did do what I asked him to on the way, so he can understand direction at least. What's wrong with him Madame?" Madame Pomfrey put a silencing spell around the three of them and answered her as best she could,

"It seems someone has cursed Mr. Potter. I need you to go back to potions and bring Professor Snape back. I think this may be a curse he is more familiar with than me."

"A Dark curse. Of course, Madame Pomfrey. I'll be back straight away." Hermione only heard Madame Pomfrey take the silencing spell off with a quick, "_Finite Incantatum_" before she was out the hospital wing's doors and on her way back to the dungeons. All the while she was plagued with worry and kept thinking about Harry. 'Oh, Professor Snape, Harry is in a bad way, please don't be a bastard and allow yourself to help him. You must know the curse that was cast. Please, Severus. Where did that come from?' Hermione hastened to the dungeons and even before she entered she heard,

"All of you out! You are pathetic excuses for potions brewers. Get Out!" Apparently, Hermione hadn't missed much. After all the students excluding Ron, had exploded out of the classroom, Hermione entered. Ron, not watching where he was going, bumped into her in very much the same way he did Harry earlier.

"Mr. Weasley, can't you for one moment pretend to not be the klutz you are? Get out of my classroom!" Hermione eyed Ron and he looked at her questioningly, even with the fluster that was on his face. Hermione shook her head and Ron motioned his head out the door. She knew that meant he would wait outside for her. As soon as Hermione got into the classroom, Professor Snape was headed out the door.

"Miss Granger, are you going to accompany me to the hospital wing or stand there staring?"

"Of course, sir, but . . ."

"How did I know Mr. Potter was cursed with a dark spell, Ms. Granger? I just know. I can feel it."

"Oh. But . . ."

"How did I know you were sent to bring me to the hospital ward because Poppy doesn't know the spell? I suppose I could have guessed, but somehow I . . . never mind. I just knew." Something was up but Hermione didn't have time to dissect it because at that moment he began to glide through the dungeon halls with such grace one could not plainly see how fast he was moving. She grabbed Ron and started to run after him. When they reached the hospital wing the professor turned toward her and said, "I see you finally made it here, Miss Granger, even if you did drag Mr. Weasley along." If she hadn't been staring at his face, she wouldn't have noticed the very slight upturn of his lips. He was actually glad she followed him there. Professor Snape headed over to Harry's cot and noticed his Slytherin resting soundlessly in the next cot. "Mr. Evans, I expect your headache is better by now. I think you can stop pretending to sleep. There is nothing of your concern here."

"How did you know I was pretending?" Mark Evans asked him in an even tone.

"Sir."

"How did you know I was pretending, sir?" The professor looked at the boy like he was locked up in St. Mungo's psych ward with Lockhart and answered with distain,

"I just knew. Now get back to class!" With that the scared boy's eyebrows shot up his forehead and even in his shock he was able to zoom past the cots in record time. "That boy will be the end of us." Snape said shaking his head.

"I thought that was supposed to be Harry's job, sir," Miss Granger mocked.

"Ten points for cheek, Granger." Snape looked at Harry, a frown on his face, as he scanned Harry's vitals and looked for any subtle signs that Pomfrey might have missed.

"It's some form of Imperious isn't it, sir?" Snape ignored her and continued to process his patient. His eyes glazed over in thought when he finished his observations. For whatever reason Hermione could hear the process in her head and remarkably it was very much the same way she analyzed a problem. When Hermione was unable to hear any of the processing she turned back toward the professor and saw that he almost seemed in the same trace as Harry had been earlier. Hermione proceeded to snap her fingers in front of the professor in much the same way she did Harry earlier. Snape caught her hand in his in one quick movement. "Please, Miss Granger, quiet." After a few moments, he cast a silencing charm and looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes, Miss Granger, you are correct. It isn't Imperious but it is a form of it. It seems to be a family variety. But it should be simple enough to disengage, as it isn't very strong. _Finite Incantatum_." With just that simple spell, Harry's head popped up and he shook it. The three people standing over him let out the same breath they didn't know they were holding, and looked at each other in surprise. It was then that Harry finally realized where he was and who was standing around him.

"How did I end up here this time?"

"You were obviously cursed, Mr. Potter." Snape scowled and shook his head. "Is your brain capable of remembering anything about this morning or are we left to guess the origin of this curse?" Harry bit back the rude comment at the tip of his tongue and instead replied calmly,

"All I remember is running into my cousin after breakfast on my way to the dungeons, sir. We didn't say more than hi and good-bye before I was around the corner."

"You have a cousin here? I thought that bully, Dudley, was your only cousin, Harry. Who at Hogwarts could be your cousin?" Ron asked, finally speaking up.

"Didn't I tell you two? I met Mark Evans on the train. He is my second cousin actually. He is from my Mom's father's side. I guess Mom's dad remarried at some point. Mark is as much relation to me as I know about really."

"Humm. No wonder the boy is going to be the death of us. He's a Slytherin related to a Potter." Snape shook his head and clenched his fists, but calmly spoke, "Interesting, Mr. Potter. I'm not sure the Headmaster is aware of this." Then, with a reluctant sigh and eyes staring at the marble floor, he continued, "It appears you may need more training in Occulmency again." Harry taking this as a good sign decided to toss in his promise to Hermione.

"Yes, that's true, sir. I was meaning to ask you if you would be willing . . ." Snape's eyes snapped up to Harry's and in a short yet accommodating manner Snape answered,

"Under one condition. Miss Granger must come also and learn her share." He looked at the three students, frustration and anger evident in his eyes. He explained with an air of bored apathy, "Professor McGonagall suggested that her presence might keep our anger at bay. How I don't have any idea, but under such circumstances, the Headmaster believes it is worth a try."

'And so do you.' The thought shot quickly from Hermione's mind and she quickly looked to Professor Snape in shock. 'How did she know he actually wanted to help Harry?' He looked at her puzzled, having heard her thought in his mind. He shook his head briefly and looked to her, eyebrow questioning her. They looked at each other transfixed with the thoughts.

"Hermione?" Harry looked to his friend and she nodded vigorously. This was exactly what Professor McGonagall had discussed with her.

"Oh, and one last thing, Mr. Potter. I'm sure Miss Granger has kept you posted on the latest developments in dream analysis, so I won't repeat the findings. You may find you need a brief trip to Hogsmeade to settle your family obligations. I will inform the Headmaster. Miss Granger, you will explain I'm sure." Snape nodded toward her still watching for anything out of the ordinary. She nodded back and they both heard her thought,

'Minus a few embarrassing details. Of course, Professor.' Snape paused at the door, unsure as to what he heard,

"Miss Granger, did you say something just now?" Hermione shook her head and her eyes grew as she replied with apparent shock,

"No, sir. I didn't. Did you hear?"

"Yes. You will meet me in my office after classes tonight. It seems Professor McGonagall is right about you needing Occulmency also."

'Of course, sir,' Hermione thought. Professor Snape's head tilted with wonder. Then, she realized, as the boys stared at her waiting for her response, that she hadn't said anything.

"I mean . . . of course, sir." Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. 'Weird.' Professor Snape's voice echoed in her mind,

'Indeed.'

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of what should have been potions class with Harry and Ron in the infirmary. She updated them on the past few days of research and translated what Professor Snape had meant about Harry's family obligations. It was decided that the boys would venture to the cave Sirius used as a hide out to look for the items mentioned in Sirius's will. They would seek out after Hagrid's class that afternoon, and Hermione would proceed to the dungeons for her meeting in Snape's office.

Hermione couldn't help but worry over her friends while she was in Arithmacy at the same time they were in Care of Magical Creatures. Ever since they became friends it was hard for her to be separated from them for any adventure that was to be had. She was a bit jealous for one thing, but mostly it was the worry that something would happen and she wouldn't be there to be the calm and rational force of the trio. The boys had only just recently showed that they had any capacity for quick thinking and planning under pressure. She tried to remember that they handled themselves quite well over the summer without her, well maybe not Ron, but Harry did seem to be able to handle himself without her. She hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble while they were gone. "Maybe they will be alright," she whispered to herself. 'That's not what worries you. You're worried they won't need you anymore,' she shook her head again trying to get that thought out of mind even though she knew it was true.

After Arithmacy, Hermione headed down to see Professor Snape as requested. Before she even turned down towards the stairs leading to the dungeons, the man in question came from behind her and pulled her to a dark corner. "Miss Granger, I think perhaps we should go directly to the Headmaster with this. Please, follow me."

'Of course, Professor.'

"Try to keep your thoughts to yourself, Miss Granger." She quietly followed the professor toward the Headmaster's office only to realize she was humming in her head. Apparently, Professor Snape knew the tune because his voice started to hum it in her mind also. "Ugh. Stop the humming!!! I'll have it stuck in my head all day now. Literally it seems." Hermione looked to her professor in fright.

"What is going on, sir?"

"If I had any idea, do you think I'd be humming along with you?" Snape snapped. "Carmel Hershey Kisses." The stone gargoyle moved the stairs up and they rode them to the top floor of the central tower where the Headmaster's office was located. The door to Dumbledore's office opened before they knocked. Dumbledore waved them both in with tea ready and chairs set up as if he'd been waiting all day for them, even though it was only moments before that Snape had decided to bring their meeting up to him.

"So Professor Snape, Miss Granger. What seems to be the newest development?"

"It appears, Headmaster, that I am able to hear Miss Granger's thoughts in my head without use of Legillimens."

"Is this true, Miss Granger?"

"It seems to be, Professor. And I also am able to hear Professor Snape's thoughts, but only in close proximity."

"And how about you Severus. Can you hear Miss Granger's thoughts when she isn't near you?"

"Yes, and it is getting rather annoying. Of course, it also explains how I knew to dismiss class before Miss Granger came back with information on Potter's condition. But if I have to hear her worrying about the two dunderheads of the Gryffindor trio any longer I might go crazy."

'If I haven't already.'

"I heard that, professor," Hermione teased in a sing song voice.

'Bloody hell,' Snape swore in his mind. "At least I know where a third of the trio is at all times. And I know that the other two are currently on mission in Hogsmeade."

"Good. Good. Harry's will get the chest. I think we should have him set it up in the Room of Requirement. That should work well as a vault for the time being. In the mean time, how do we explain this recent development? Any ideas?"

"Could it have something to do with our past lives, sir? Were Professor Snape and I really Deidre and Naisi?"

"Yes, I believe so. Just as I am Catha reborn. I think your theories in this are accurate, Hermione. I also believe it is within the two of you to help Harry defeat Conner reborn."

"Voldemort."

"Yes, Miss Granger. A friend of mine has seen it and believes the same. She will help guide you to destiny and will be the one who completes the cycle. The Phalanx of Avalon will be used once more. The current problem seems to stem from the same situation. Deidre and Naisi were soul mates, so I'm afraid that means, odd as it seems, you are already bound to each other and so can read each other's minds without the aid of spells. It may prove to be quite helpful in this fight. And honestly it might be nice to have a couple people around that endure a piece of what I do everyday!"

"But . . . but I don't love Professor Snape. I hardly even know him!" Hermione voiced passionately and was affirmed when a stronger, deeper, baritone voice exclaimed,

"Indeed! How are we to believe this nonsense?"

"Oh, come now Severus, you already had the idea before now or you would never have come to me. Yes, strange as it is you two are soul mates. Love is required to break these cycles. I don't know if that means you have to be romantically involved, friends, or just have a healthy respect and admiration for each other, but it appears the wizarding world is in your hands, forever if need be. I suggest you two figure it out. Severus, I think you may need to take Miss Granger to Salazar's floor soon. I understand music is the strengthening factor of emotion in the spell that you will use in the clearing. Might as well start with that." Professor Snape looked down to the floor and Hermione looked at him eyebrows furrowed with puzzlement.

'He's my professor. I can't love him.'

"Maybe not now Miss Granger, but in the past and possibly the future. Probably not soon, and hopefully not while you attend Hogwarts." Hermione shook her head.

'This is crazy.'

"Yes, yes it is, Miss Granger. Headmaster, should I let Mr. Potter in on this fiasco?"

"No, not yet. He may need to find out during the Occulmency lessons though."

"Of course."

"Now I think the two of you need to find a stone witch and stake out the dynamic duo. They should be back shortly." The two nodded at the Headmaster and left the office. As they strode side by side oddly toward Gryffindor Tower, Hermione began to think as in conversation,

'So you do know something about music. We were right.'

'So it would seem, Miss Granger.'

'At least in thought, could you call me Hermione?'

'Since you think of me as Severus, I suppose that would be generous of me. Never out loud though.'

* * *

In the meantime, in a cave near Hogsmeade, two young men were trying to find a hidden treasure. They soon found the hidden cavern the chest was supposed to be located in. They tried to walk through the entrance but it would not allow the two of them through. After a few moments of contemplation, Harry saw a pictogram on the wall of the cave near the entrance and realized that he would be the only one allowed in, if indeed he was the true heir of Gryffindor.

"Ron, I think I have to do this alone." Ron nodded and took a seat where Sirius used to wait for them. With a little reluctance, Harry stepped through the threshold to the hidden cavern alone almost expecting a series of booby traps like the Sorcerer's Stone labyrinth had. Luckily, this wasn't a job for Indiana Jones, Harry's favorite muggle movie character. There were no rolling boulders, no leaps of faith, no calices to choose from. The room was just an extension of the cave with some odd furniture made of a wood he'd never seen before and purple and blue cushions. There were tapestries hanging that looked like they were sewn the day before, but judging from the griffins and phoenixes on them must have been rather old. They looked like the flag colors of armies from the days of King Arthur, if one believed he ever existed. One of the flags was particularly interesting because it looked like an ancient version of the Gryffindor seal. Another flag, more mysterious even because Harry had know idea what it represented, was dyed a lovely purple and had a picture of a sword shining in a blue crescent moon. For whatever reason, that last banner made Harry feel protected.

He continued around the room to find two large shelves of books. 'Too bad Hermione isn't here. She'd go crazy just looking at these books.' The books were obviously the most precious of a larger collection of curse breaking, dark charms, defense against the dark arts, and prophecies. A couple of the books laid next to a few boxes and looked more used than the others. These books peeked Harry's interest and he opened the top one covered in blue leather. Inside the front cover the inscription read, "Here lies the words of the Lady of Avalon, Lady of the Lake, 1880-1976, Emilia Anastasia Lefay." After the silver embossed inscription was a word written in blue calligraphy within parentheses—Evans. Harry turned the page to find nothing but slightly yellowed blank pages. 'Interesting. This must have been my Mom's mother's. I wonder if this works the same way as Tom Riddle's Diary.'

"I'll save that one for latter."

Harry continued through the stack of books to find about a dozen similar tomes dressed in red leather. Inside these books Harry discovered actual words within them. They were the journals of Godric Gryffindor and his heirs after him. The last one was engraved with his father's name James Arthur Potter. Harry flipped through it with great care and toward the end of the journal a slip of parchment fell out. Harry set the journal on the top of the book stack and bent down to pick up the slip of paper. He opened the slip labeled HJP. Harry felt tears form in his eyes as he realized the parchment was a letter for him from his father.

'My Dear Harry,

There is no easy way to tell you all that will happen. I know as you read this you will be a young man facing a horrible task, but that you have good friends who will help you on your journey. I also know that I will not be there with you, and neither will your mother. For this I am truly sorry, my son. Know that we love you even as you read this. Death cannot separate us forever.

I know that you have seen very dark things already, Harry, but the darkest are yet to come. Know that Sirius knew he was going to die before he went to the Department of Mysteries, and know also that he would have defended you to the end. Also recognize that your mother and I knew what would happen even as we hid away from Tom Riddle. You may wonder how we knew all this so many years before it happened, but I cannot tell you here in this letter.

I can only tell you that at least one person you never dreamed would want to protect you does and your Aunt Petunia is more than who she appears to be. Seek her out, Son. Dumbledore knows all and will guide you on your journey. I'm sure you know by now he only does so cryptically, but pay attention and you will end a cycle that has reigned over thousands of years.

The artifacts and tomes in this cavern are from the most important of you inheritance, Harry. Study them well. If you keep everything here, you will be the only one who can seek them out. Take what interests you at the moment and let that book-brained friend of yours help you research the problem at hand. Each journal is from each of the heirs since Gryffindor himself. Gryffindor had six journals that I know of. Look to his last few and all of the heirs. The items you find covered in blue or purple were part of your Mother's inheritance. The rest you must seek out the current Lady of Avalon to find. Find her. She is destined to help you.

Be safe my son and don't forget to live and love in the process of all this mystery.

I love you even now, Harry.

Your Dad,

James Arthur Potter

P.S. The chest you seek is behind the bookcase. Pull on the book labeled _The Complete Works of William Blake_.'

The tears that threatened to fall finally did. Harry brushed the water from the parchment and folded the letter up to put in his chest pocket. He sighed as he got up from the floor where he had fallen to his knees reading his dad's words. Suddenly tired, Harry realized he had been in the hidden cavern for close to an hour. He forced himself to the bookshelf and found William Blake's tome of works and pulled on it. The bookshelf moved to show a metal-gated door. Harry pulled the gate open and walked through the hidden door way. Inside were more books, many strange looking spherical objects, and three chests. Harry opened the three chests looking for what Sirius described would be inside the chest he needed today.

The first chest was blue and had a silver label Harry couldn't read. It contained bottles full of what looked like could be preserved potions ingredients Harry had never seen before. The second was covered in brown leather and held interesting objects much like what Professor Dumbledore had in his office. The objects were neatly packed away in red velvet. By process of elimination, Harry figured the last chest must contain what he needed. He moved to the third chest made of mahogany and seal coated with a clear stain. On the top of this chest, Gryffindor's seal was carved and burned in black. This chest unlike the others was locked with a strange gold medallion, again with Gryffindor's seal on it. Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity and decided to try to unlock it with a simple Alohomora.

Much to Harry's surprise the chest flew open and the sickle-sized, gold medallion floated in front of Harry. A glow of bright white light passed from the medallion illuminating the whole cavern and a voice shouted out, "Ye who hold a naturally-given core of Gryffindor's phoenix are Gryffindor's true heir. May no one tempt your wrath." The light gradually lessened and the medallion hung itself around Harry's neck. When the medallion made contact with Harry's skin, Harry felt a surge of energy flow through his body. He had been bordering on exhausted moments before, but now he felt like he could play a double game of Quidditch and still be able to run around the Forbidden Forest before dinnertime. Harry kneeled before the chest and looked inside.

On the very top lay the items Harry was to divvy out to Snape, the Weasley twins, and Blanche. Beneath the box holding Sirius's journals and the various spheres, were more objects dressed in red velvet. Harry removed the box and pulled out the first red covered artifact. Beneath the frayed fabric was an old tarnished silver mask. The second he saw it, Harry knew that this was one of Salazar Slytherin's masks. Glad that he hadn't actually touched the mask itself, Harry wrapped it back up in the velvet, placed Sirius's box on top of the chest contents, shut the chest, and proceeded to shrink everything that could be carried back to Hogwarts between he and Ron.

Harry was quiet as he brought the necessary trinkets into the front of the cave. Ron appeared sleepy but kept the peace waiting for Harry to say something. After Ron collected his arms full of Gryffindor relic wares, Harry broke the silence,

"Did you hear anything while you sat in here?" Ron shook his head. Harry sighed, relaxing a bit in the quiet, "Good there must be a silencing charm on the cavern." Ron didn't question his friend more. It was obvious his friend was taking in too much for one day. He followed Harry out the cave entrance and to the hole that lead to the witch statue in Gryffindor Tower. As the statue moved out of the way, Harry whispered the secret that was bothering him the most, "Sirius knew he was going to die." If Ron heard, he didn't say anything, and then they saw the better third of their trio leaning down and looking into the secret passage. Relief passed over Harry's face as he saw Hermione. Harry set down the artifacts on to the floor and hugged her.

"Mia, you should not have waited for us. What would have happened if Professor Snape would have found you here?" Hermione motioned her head to a back corner darkened by the night's light.

"It's okay, Harry. I'd rather have him here than wait alone where anyone could happen upon me and do God knows what. Don't worry, he isn't here to take off points."

"Of course, if you would rather have me do that, Mr. Potter, I could take points off and give detentions just to make things more normal for you."

"No, sir." Then with a brief moment of gratefulness and sudden knowing he said, "Thank you Professor, for more than protecting Hermione tonight." With that Harry went over to the dark man and shook his hand. They looked at each other for a moment and nodded. A truce had been made. Quickly before more words could be said, Professor Snape turned to leave. Harry suddenly remembered the spheres he was to give Snape. "Oh. Wait, Professor. _Engorgio_." The chest filled back out to its true size and Harry opened it. From Sirius's box he collected a purple velvet bag. Inside were the pensive spheres Harry was to give Snape. Harry handed the soft bag to his professor and said, "I hope you find them useful." Snape nodded to Harry and before he disappeared into the shadows he told Harry that the Room of Requirement might work well as a vault for anything he wished to be more protected.

"Thank you, sir."


	17. No Time to Spare

Chapter 17-No Time To Spare

"For the rest of term up to Halloween, we will be continuing human transfiguration. The basic skills you learn are the basis for becoming animagi. Becoming an animagus is difficult to accomplish and because so few witches and wizards are able to concentrate enough for the transformation to be successful, it is not a requirement of this class." Hermione sighed in frustration. The rest of the class drew their breath in and gave sighs of relief. McGonagall smiled, "However, those of you who pass the mid-term exam with full marks, I will offer additional tutoring time to become an animagus. Any questions? Miss Granger?"

"Professor, does the person choose their animagus form or is it inborn within the person?"

"Unfortunately, the person has no way of knowing what animal they become until the transformation is complete. I've have been told over the years by other animagi that they knew deep down what they would be, and honestly, I believe I knew deep down I'd be a cat. The animal fits the inner most soul of the person." The professor smiled wickedly at her prize student. "What do you think your inner animal is, Miss Granger?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at that. "If there are no other questions I want you to read over the next chapter and then practice changing the head shape of your partner. I will walk around to help you individually during practice." She eyed them all sharply and prompted them in the words of Madame Hooch, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

After the trio finished skimming the chapter they knew Hermione had read and mastered ages ago, Harry paired off with Ron and Hermione with Neville. By the time Professor McGonagall made it over to their group, Harry had changed Ron's ears to that of a goblins and made his head bald, Neville changed Hermione's hair to be black with a streak of white in the front, Ron changed Harry's nose to look like Professor Snape's, and Hermione had made Neville the spitting image of Draco Malfoy.

"Well done, Miss Granger, 25 points to Gryffindor. The rest of you are making significant progress. Good work all of you. Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger I need to speak with you after class."

Class went by quickly and the three boys were able to finalize the new images of their partners after some work. Hermione looked like the bride of Frankenstein, Ron a Gringott's banker, and Harry looked just like the evil potions master, scowl included. The spells wore off before the end of class and Harry and Hermione proceeded to the front of class after everyone else had ventured off.

"Good. Harry and Hermione I have some information to pass on and also some extra work for you both. Harry, I want to see you become the auror you desire to be, but your transfiguration and potions skills need to come faster and with greater quality. Along with the Occulmency training you are undergoing, I need you to plan in two hours a week where I will help you with transfiguration and potions. Hermione, I'd like you to come as well, because I know you are ready to become an animagus. Also because you can help Harry when he isn't in class. In addition to this, the Headmaster has decided that the two of you and Mr. Weasley if he wants, are to take extra defense training. This will entail two workouts per week along with rigorous physical training to get keep you three in shape to take on anything that might happen this year. The idea is that we want to help you take on what always seems to fall on your shoulders by the end of the school year. It is as much for your protection as for the possibility of finally seeing peace in the wizarding world. Can I count on you two to be dedicated to this?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, eyes monstrous, and sighed adding to the tension in the room. If ever they thought their Head of House could have been a good muggle drill sergeant it was at this moment. With defeated but determined faces, they both answered in unison,

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Tomorrow we start. After your potions class Professor Snape will give you the detail of your defense training, and when he is finished with you, you will come to me for your tutoring session."

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked in agony.

"Yes, dear, Professor Snape will be giving you your additional defense training. Who else would be able to prepare you to face multiple Death Eaters?" Harry sighed. Sure, there was an unspoken truce between Snape and himself now, but that didn't make Harry like the man any better. It seemed they would be seeing an awful lot of their potions master.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room, they found it completely empty. Harry sighed, glad that no one was present but his good friend. He looked to the ground feeling all the weight and expectations of what was to come in who knows when. He trudged over to the couch by the fire and slumped into it, his eyes getting lost in the flames. 'How could he clear his mind now after that speech from his Head of House?' He knew Snape would be brutal tonight for this first Occulmency lesson, and the fact that he would be facing even more of Snape's cruel tough love teaching technique felt worse than having to face the Voldemort. 'Maybe it won't be so bad with Hermione there,' Harry hoped but Harry's face was still full of agony, when Hermione decided she wanted to do something for her friend.

She looked at Harry and focused on his scar. With the same omnipotent attitude she had all those years ago before she fixed Harry's glasses on the train, Hermione erased Harry's scar without even flinching. Harry's forehead furrowed and Hermione conjured a mirror. She smiled as she passed the mirror to the ex-Gryffindor seeker. Harry looked in the mirror and pinched his eyes closed in disbelief. When he was able to make himself look again, the same scarless face looked back. Harry smiled for a moment like all the weight on his shoulders was no longer there. He was no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived-Life-Waiting-To-Face-Evil; he was _just_ Harry like he always wanted to be. He looked to his friend who gave him this moment, and tears came to his eyes as he grabbed her in a hug and whispered, "Thank you, Mia."

"It's only temporary, Harry. I just don't want you to forget that you have something to look forward to." With all the sisterly love in her heart, Hermione kissed her friend on his cheek. When she turned around to sit in the wing-backed chair beside him, Harry found himself wool-grazing as his hand touched the place where she kissed him. He felt so loved in that moment he found more peace than he'd seen in his life to date. He hoped for that future his friend promised he'd have, and he'd be damned if he would let his anger get the better of him during the first Occulmency lesson. Occulmency was one of many skills he'd need to have the life he wanted, and he was resolved to have that life. Just then Ron came down the stairs and ran over to his friends.

"Come on Harry! We'll be late for Hagrid's class!"

"Oh. I better get to Arithmacy before Professor Vector has my head!" Hermione cried gathering her things in a rush.

"Harry, your scar's gone!"

"Oh. yeah, Hermione did it." Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief for about the thousandth time since they became friends.

"You really are brilliant, but scary. I ever tell you that?"

"Yes, Ron. Only about a thousand times. Now get moving!"

* * *

After Arithmacy, Hermione drifted back to Gryffindor Tower only to be headed off by a peeved potions master.

"Miss Granger, I believe we had an appointment! Twenty points from Gryffindor for absence of mind."

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Follow me." He turned away from her and headed up a few more flights of stairs and down a corridor Hermione didn't know existed on the third floor. The professor turned into a wall to the right of a statue of an old knight. The knight's shield had a glowing chalice that reminded her of the Holy Grail.

'Maybe it's Lancelot. How ironic would that be?'

"Yes, Miss Granger. It is a statue of Sir Lancelot." After these words he pulled her from her thoughts and through the wall, where a circular platform sat in the middle of a small but decorative room. The professor walked to the platform and climbed on top of it, motioning for her to follow. "Close your eyes, Miss Granger and think happy thoughts," Snape snickered. Moments later Hermione thought she felt the platform move like an elevator, but when she looked down she saw nothing underneath her, not even the floor. After a few moments of a pull, much less unpleasant than that of a port key, Hermione found herself in another room she'd never been. This room looked like it was used as a ballroom a very long time ago. She took in her surrounding and looked to the floor. On it was a seal she hadn't ever seen, but seemed familiar. She realized after a moment that it was familiar because each of the house's seal elements were embodied within this particular seal. Looking around the circular room she saw much of the same. The decorations brought the best of each house's elements to the room. Toward the back of the room was a similar circular platform like the one she and the professor had just moments before climbed onto.

"It was a portal. Where are we? We aren't in the castle anymore. Are you taking me where the Headmaster asked you to?"

"Yes." With that he climbed onto the circular portal in front of them. "In your mind think Salazar Slytherin." Seconds later, as if Scotty had beamed them up, they found themselves in the corridors of what was obviously Slytherin's floor in a tower.

"Professor, Where _are_ we?"

"The Founder's Secret Tower. They called it Xanadu Tower. This is the floor they made for their lost friend who never came back to them. Follow me." Hermione did as she was told more by the pull of curiosity than obedience, but she did it just the same. Snape looked around seemingly getting his bearings before heading to the right and opening a door.

"You've never been here, have you?"

"No. I didn't know it existed until the Headmaster mentioned it to the both of us. Few others do. And it must be kept that way."

"Of course."

Within the room was an office with four interesting portraits hanging above the mahogany desk. The portrait dressed in red and gold was the only one currently holding a person within it. The young sandy blond haired man spoke to Hermione.

"Ah, a Gryffindor if I ever saw one. Aren't you the spitting image of a lioness." Then, looking at both of them, "Are you friends of the headmaster?" Snape answered curtly,

"Yes, we were just looking for the music room. Where is it?"

"Just go out the door and follow the hall to the right. The first door you meet is the music room, second the dueling/ballroom, and third Salazar's library."

"A library? A secret library? Wicked!" Hermione was giddy with enthusiasm, even if her companion wasn't.

"If you think that's special, young lioness, you need to see the other floors. Particularly Rowena's collection of muggle literature and potions books. Oh, and Godric has quite the collection of dark charms books. It's amazing really. But if you are looking for anything involving sound and music, you are heading in the correct direction."

"Thank you, sir. And what should we call you?"

"I am one of Godric's ancestors. My name is Arthur Pendragon."

"King Arthur? Are you kidding? Harry would die!" With an air of flattery the portrait continued,

"Well, thank you Milady. Do bring this Harry by sometime? I won't try to kill him, but it sounds as though he would be excited to see me for some reason. And what should I call you?" Snape just shook his head and mumbled something about Gryffindors Hermione couldn't quite hear.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sir. And this is Professor Severus Snape. He's the Head of Slytherin house and a potions master."

"Bugger all. You could be my cousin Lancelot's twin. Who are your ancestors?" Snape looked at the portrait in curiosity but turned to his student.

"Miss Granger if we are to accomplish anything before we must meet the Harry in question for Occulmency lessons, I must pull you away from King Arthur here." The confused portrait frowned and looked at the two.

"King, who's a king? I don't see a king." Hermione giggled as Snape pulled her back through the door. 'Bloody, King Arthur. I wonder who the Slytherin ancestor is.'

"My bets are on Merlin or Morgan Lefay, Professor." Snape almost laughed at that.

"Indeed, Miss Granger."

As they perused the contents of the music room, Hermione remembered the purpose of tonight's extra meeting.

"So, Professor, what instruments do you play? Other than the lyre, of course."

"I have never played a lyre. Wherever did you get that nonsense?"

"My vision had you playing a lyre while I began to sing and then you joined me. Naisi played the lyre also."

"Intriguing." Snape looked through the glass-covered armoires at the various instruments. Each armoire was filled with a different variety of instruments. The reeded instruments looked more like carved reeds than the wood and metal variety of the present. The horns were made from a silvery blue metal that apparently did not tarnish and ranged in size and shapes much greater and bizarre to today's trumpets, trombones, and tubas. The drum sets were very primitive and had nothing resembling the percussion instruments in music bands Hermione knew. There were other miscellaneous instruments of all shapes and sizes—whistles, bells, and unknowns. However, the string instruments were just older versions of violins, violas, basses, and harps.

Snape paused in front of the traditional orchestra cupboard. He opened the door where an instrument that resembled a violin lay as if asleep. He pulled the instrument from its bed and found an unusually long and elegant bow. The bow matched the instrument in color and design. It obviously was a well-made instrument that had been handled with the great care only the best musicians give their true love. Drawn to the strings, the professor checked the tone by plucking gently on each strand.

"Dragon heart strings. Still in tune after all these years. Amazing." Then with the gentleness of a new lover, he pulled the bow across the dragon strands. It did not take long for him to become entranced with the sound. Every emotion in his mind came out in the music. It was immediately shown to Hermione how deep and passionate the man before her truly was. When the music became melancholy, Hermione wanted to hold him; when it was light, she wanted to dance; when the notes were calmed, Hermione felt a peace she'd never known. The music had stopped long before Snape touched a dazed Hermione Granger on the shoulder.

"Strings. I should have guessed. You play wonderfully, Professor."

"I think it's the instrument in this case. It's truly magnificent." He put the instrument back in its cozy home, laying its lengthy partner along side of it. He looked at the cupboard with longing. 'It's been so long. Gods how I miss it.' Hermione's voice startled the professor from his reverie.

"Professor, perhaps we should take a quick peek at the library before we meet Harry?" He only shook his head. Then, a bit of a blush hit his cheeks when he realized she had heard his thoughts and didn't question them. If Hermione noticed the flush, she assumed it to be from playing after what apparently had been quite a long time. Severus Snape knew it was because her kindness raised his respect for her.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Hogwarts grounds, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was taking a much-needed nap, after having two double classes of third years. It wasn't long before she was floating in her memories and dreaming of a future with love ever present. She saw Sirius laughing and splashing her little sister during a swim by her family's cottage in Portugal. The sun was bright and a few fluffy clouds made the scene all the more picturesque. Sirius dunked her sister in the water and swam to Blanche's little sandbar where she rested belly down in her purple two-piece swimsuit. He came to the edge and kissed her sweetly on the lips,

"You look so charming while you rest, Love."

"And you when you laugh, Si." The two kissed again, more deeply this time and her sister splashed them recklessly. The memory faded into gray mist.

From the mists rose four figures in black robes and silver masks. Between them they lead an older silvery haired woman, and a blond girl about 10 or 11 years old. Both women went on their way heads held high with pride. Soon they faced another being in a silver robe. The man in silver lowered his hood and spoke to the women.

"You are of the Nouveau line, are you not?" The older woman was throw to the ground before the man. She stood and gained her composure before she spoke.

"You know that very well, Tom. If we weren't, would we be here?" She spoke calmly with her chin held in defiance. The man laughed and slapped her across her ivory face. A thin bony finger lifted her chin so that her purple eyes meet his. "No, Muse, of course not. You have talents that will be a great asset to my reign. Join me and be my queen." The woman spat in his face and coldly answered,

"You will never use me or my daughters for your evil. Do. Your. Worst." With that the silver robed man grabbed the woman's face and kissed her. Between the two a stream of fog like air made a moving whoosh from the muse to the man. When he let go, the woman was visibly weakened but stood her ground,

"Is that all you have in you, Tom. I thought the Dark Lord was supposed to be all powerful." She laughed, "But if that were the case my Blanche would be here beside me. Still shake in your boots in Dumbledore's presence, do you? You could only kill my husband with his back turned. You never will be a match for Dumbledore." His eyes turned red before he pulled out the knife and cut across her robes. Still she stood, unbending, unmoving with the air of the greatest queen. "If that is all Tom, I think Angelica and I will be on our way. You have already taken my husband on this day. You do not need us." With the strength of a man half his age, the Dark Lord ripped the robes from the mother's body. Even near naked she was unfazed. Seeing this Tom moved toward Angelica. He grasped the girl's arm and pulled her in front of her mother. Then, he began whispering to her so that her mother could hear,

"Your mother is a filthy whore, Angelica. She teased me throughout our days in school, using your father to make me jealous. She always wanted me and now she won't even do me this small favor. But you will won't you, Angelica?" The girl with dazzling blond hair and dark violet eyes shook her head to the contrary. "You will, child, or you will see your mother die before you." Angelica looked to her mother with her lips quivering. Her mother's eyebrow rose in warning. The girl shook her head again, tears streaming down her face. "Stubborn as your mother. Well, we shall see what courage you have without your mother to prompt you."

The Dark Lord faced the woman yet again and put Angelica in a full body bind so she could not turn away from the sight of her mother being whipped and cut until one of the Death Eaters watching could bare no more and silently murmured the killing curse. The mother fell forward onto the Dark Lord. Angelica saw who caused this and looked in his eyes. Dark obsidian orbs faced pleading dark purple irises. With a slight nod, the purple eyes relaxed and the Death Eater followed suit with the little girl murmuring another curse. This curse did not go unnoticed by the silver clothed villain.

"Severus. A bit hasty in your revenge aren't you my boy? _Crucio_!" The villain's eyes still red, shone with fury, and the servant writhed from the spell. The Dark Lord cursed his servant four more times before he finally let the group go. "Thank the gods he has you Lily or he'd be worthless." One of the other Death Eaters took off her mask and smiled wickedly.

"He may not have me after this act, my lord."

"Do what you must my Death Flower." He walked over to the red-haired Lily and kissed her wand hand in appreciation, blood smearing over their hands. "Perhaps you would be a better queen than a muse any way. Until next time, my dear." With black irises clouding with tears the dream changed yet again.

This time Blanche was writhing on the floor of the Astronomy tower so many years ago, when Tom Riddle came to take hold of her talents much like he tried to do to her mother. She saw the green light dissipate into her necklace. The silver robed monster laughed into the night,

"Right under Dumbledore's nose. I now have a muse and a spy under my very control. Even her Occlumency can't save her now. She is mine. She never wanted to take the necklace off before, but now she cannot remove it. And she won't be able to tell anyone. Mwa ha ha ha."

Blanche woke up from her nightmares in sheets full of sweat and tears. Who would ever be able to help her?


	18. Luna Loves Ron

Disclaimer: Same old sorry story. HP is not mine. Bummer. 

A/N: This chapter got really long. I'm working on editing the details I've noticed aren't consistent with earlier chapters and also more proofing. Despite this I should have 19 up in the next couple weeks. Chapter 20 is already done so you'll get two more chapters shortly. Please let me know what you think of Loony and Ron.

Chapter 18-Luna Loves Ron 

When Hermione returned from the tower with Professor Snape, she went to the Gryffindor common room to get Harry. It seemed to her that Harry's trip to Snape's Underworld might be safer and more efficient in a pair despite the new truce. As they talked about the day under Hermione's silencing charm, Harry told Hermione that the Lady of Avalon was an ancestor of his mother. They were so absorbed in conversation that they forgot about the torture that was to come. Just as Harry got to the part about his Dad's letter where it said his Aunt Petunia had all the answers, they reached Snape's classroom. Hermione knocked and the usual brisk "Enter" was shouted by their dear Occulmency tutor.

"Ah. The Know-It-All and the Hero. How quaint. Clear up an area so you don't destroy my classroom. I'll be just a moment." With that the professor disappeared into his office. Hermione ended the silencing charm on herself and Harry and then proceeded to help Harry get the classroom ready. While Hermione was busy putting silencing charms and wards on the classroom door, Harry noticed a familiar object on Snape's desk. It was Snape's pensive. Harry openly smirked that it was sitting out yet again and approached it. For some reason it beckoned to him again. Just before Harry touched the pensive, Hermione noticed what was going on and chided him,

"HARRY POTTER! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU NOSED AROUND A PENSIVE THAT DIDN'T BELONG TO YOU!" She pushed Harry away from the device and continued to scowl her friend. "WE BOTH NEED PROFESSOR SNAPE TO TEACH US OCCULMENCY! YOU ARE NOT GIVING THE PROFESSOR AN EXCUSE TO DROP US!" A quiet, shaking baritone voice responded to her chide,

"Well said, Miss Granger. Perhaps Minerva was correct in her assessment of your ability to be the voice of reason between us." The professor rubbed his forehead and blinked his eyes. "I suppose we should get this over with. Potter first. Miss Granger watch what each of us does. The incantation to begin is _Legillimens_. To prevent me from looking at your memories you must find a way to break my eye contact or use your mind to push me out. The second option is harder, but more effective because you prevent your assailant from reading your memories and you can then focus your magic to disarm and stun rather than rely on any spell that comes out." He smirked at Harry. "Let's see how much you've forgotten since last year, Mr. Potter! _Legillimens_!"

Snape was inside Harry's head and saw Harry riding his Firebolt at the Burrow . . . Harry facing Lucius Malfoy with great poise . . . Harry looking through a set of books, and journals . . . Harry reading the letter from his Dad . . . Harry in striped bedclothes walking toward a circle of amber light . . . Harry casting Legillimens on his cousin and seeing Mr. Weasley as a monster . . .

"STOP!" Harry shouted and raised his left hand toward Snape. Snape's wand flew in the air and his eye contact was broken. "_Accio Snape's Wand_! OUCH!" The black wand burned Harry's fingertips when he touched it. Snape snickered at him,

"Never mess with an ex-Death Eaters wand, Mr. Potter! Now if you would be so kind . . ." Harry looked at Snape with narrowed eyes. With reluctance, he handed over the ebony piece to the potions master. "Seems you're a bit rusty, Mr. Potter. What spell were you trying to disarm me with?"

"I don't think I thought of a spell. I just thought that your wand had to be taken away and it was. Only after I realized it was in the air did I even think of a spell."

"That's amazing Harry! Do you realize what you just did? You didn't use your wand at all. You just rose your left hand and said, "Stop." Until you summoned the professor's wand you didn't use your wand." Her forehead furrowed in thought when she asked, "What does this mean, Professor?" Hermione was surprised at her observations. The one that disturbed her the most, though, was that she really didn't know what it meant.

"It means he needs more practice." Hermione and Harry shrugged their shoulders at each other. At least he was being civil this time. Seeing their confusion, Snape explained his comment, "He still had to vocalize what he wanted and any Death Eater would see that as a weakness that can be provoked and utilized. Again, Potter. This time try not to be so obnoxious about your thoughts. _Legillimens_!"

The professor saw Harry walking in the halls of Gryffindor with Ron beside him . . . Harry writing in Tom Riddle's diary . . . Harry talking to a blushing moaning Myrtle . . . Himself arguing over a past that was never forgotten . . . Himself walking into the same forest clearing . . . Himself playing a lyre in Slytherin's playing room with Hermione singing next to him . . . "_Finite Incantatum_. What is going on Mr. Potter? How can you remember things that have not occurred?"

"I don't know, Professor."

"Harry, did this feel like the vision you had of the clearing?" Hermione guessed as much as questioned.

"In a way. But this was just short bursts. And I don't think it helped that the professor was in my mind. Everything focused on him. God, my head hurts!" Harry grabbed his forehead in obvious pain and Professor Snape surprised both of them by handing over a bottle of headache potion.

"Mr. Potter, I think it is time you had a break. We will think a bit more on what is happening to you and maybe the headmaster will be able to tell us more." While Harry took the potion, Hermione spoke up,

"I think I may know what is happening, sir."

"Miss Granger, how could you possibly . . ."

"Harry? Is it okay if I tell him?" Harry nodded as he held his head.

"Ahh." Harry grabbed his head again. The pain seemed to be easing but he was still experiencing a bit of light-headedness.

"Well, Professor, Harry found a few interesting things in the cave at Hogsmeade. Other than the orbs you were given and the rest of the items he was to give the twins and Miss Nouveau, Harry found a number of journals. The first one was covered in blue leather and was inscribed as Lady of Avalon, Lady of the Lake, 1880-1976, Emilia Anastasia Lefay." Professor Snape's face betrayed his astonishment as he thought,

'Lefay?' 

"Yes, sir. The very family you wished me to research. The most important part, however, is the word that was written after the inscription."

"Well, the suspense is killing me, Miss Granger" Snape deadpanned. Holding in a chuckle Hermione continued,

"Evans." In her mind, Hermione heard a tender, hurt voice whisper,

'Lily.' Hermione's mind unconsciously reacted wanting to comfort the voice and thought in a soothing tone,

'Yes, Severus. Lily was a Lefay.'

'Oh, my God,' Snape thought, his mind sounding a touch frightened.

"Harry is a descendent of Morgan Lefay and all the Ladies after her. He may not be female, but it seems he has gained the sight despite that. What he sees will happen if we continue in the way we are."

'You don't understand what that means, do you?'

'Tell me what you saw and maybe I would.' Severus Snape did not respond. Hermione looked at Harry a bit perturbed but curious to why her professor would not share.

"Harry what did you see before Professor Snape ended his contact? Can you remember?"

"I saw him fighting with Professor Nouveau about their past. I saw him, or someone much like him, enter the forest clearing before the circles and trees were the way they are in present dreams. And I saw . . . I saw . . ." Harry shook his head, disbelief on his face. Hermione raised an eyebrow and nodded her head trying to encourage him to continue. Harry looked at her and blushed. 'Did I really see what I think I saw?' Harry wondered to himself.

"I saw Professor Snape playing a small looking harp thing."

'That isn't all he saw is it?'

'No.'

'Care to share.'

'Not really.'

"Are you sure that's everything, Harry? A small detail to you could mean the world to the professor."

'Or me,' Hermione thought.

'Yes to you' someone's thought said.

"You were singing Hermione. You were right next to Snape and you looked extraordinary." Harry said in an awed voice.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Harry blushed and looked away from her. He couldn't help but see what he hadn't for six years. Hermione Granger was a beautiful woman, and he hadn't noticed until his visions started. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't noticed until he saw how the professor was looking at Hermione in the latest vision.

'He means, Miss Granger, you were exquisite. Both in voice and beauty.'

"Miss Granger, I think it is more important to begin your training." A stunned Hermione shook her head to compose her thoughts.

"Ready when you are, sir."

"First I will activate the spell and look for your memories of the three circles in the forest. By doing this I can compare your memory with Potter's vision and you will feel what it is like to have someone pry into your mind. _Legillimens_!"

Hermione felt a slight pain in the middle of her head as the professor entered her mind. Her memories filled her consciousness as he searched through them. Snape saw Hermione in the library . . . Hermione at a Quidditch match lighting his robes on fire . . . Hermione in the Gryffindor common room studying . . . Hermione under an invisibility cloak searching through his private potion stores . . . Hermione as a cat . . . Hermione in the restricted section . . . Hermione kissing a dark-haired . . .

'Hey! That is not what you came to see, Professor.' She thought in her own mind. As she did, she pushed the professor out. When they looked at each other, Snape smirked and said,

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for lighting my robes on fire!"

'By Merlin, your first year!' he thought.

"Interesting memories Miss Granger! No doubt a bit impaired to your brilliance. But I promise to look for what I'm supposed to this time!"

"Whatever you say, sir. But I warn you, if you go creeping where I don't want you I will look into _your_ mind without permission."

"Agreed. _Legillimens!_"

Snape saw Hermione in the library . . . Hermione by the lake reading . . . Hermione throwing a stone at Hagrid's window . . . Hermione witnessing Harry's stag Patronus. . . Hermione singing in a blue circle of light . . .

'You're there. Now slow down you're giving me a headache.'

Snape watched, as a man on the opposite side of the clearing played a lyre and in a deep baritone began to sing with Hermione. Then, the boy in striped bedclothes, presumably Potter walked into the red-amber circle and held up his orb. The lights of the circles came together first in Harry's orb, then Hermione's and then his own.

'That's all I saw.'

Before the professor took himself out of her mind, he saw a glimpse of Hermione in the clearing again. She was dressed in the same white night gown looking as exquisite as in Harry's vision. Before he realized what was happening he sighed and then thought, 'She is so beautiful.'

'Professor, please get out before I push you out.'

With that, the professor vacated her mind and said, "Miss Granger, I believe you are well on your way to being a sufficient Occlumens. Practice every night to clear your mind. I don't want you and Mr. Potter practicing without me present. Reluctant as I am to say it, you both have unusual power for people so young. Mr. Potter's is less controlled though and could have disastrous effects on either of you. You both are dismissed."

"Good night, Professor." Snape nodded to her and answered in thought,

'Good night, Hermione.'

* * *

Fifth, sixth, and seventh year students made their way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts dueling room to see the truth of the new club. Was Harry Potter really as good at defense spells as everyone bragged about? Did Neville Longbottom seriously down Draco Malfoy with only a shielding spell? Did Hermione Granger really see Harry cast a Patronus charm in their third year? And lastly, but not least in all their minds, Did the potions master have a history with their DADA professor? The students waited impatiently inside the dueling room, anxious to have their questions answered.

Just when the students seemed to be calming, Draco Malfoy slithered in with a group of seventh year Slytherins.

"So where is the fearless leader?"

"If you mean me, Malfoy, I am right here," Harry answered.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you have done all your sidekicks say you have. I see one is missing. Where is the little Weasel?"

"I am here, Malfoy." Ron walked in with Luna running after him.

"Oh. So has the infamous trio finally split up. Or are you to be a foursome now?" Malfoy asked looking at Luna. Ron turned beat red with rage. Luckily, for Malfoy, Professor Snape broke up the boys before the confrontation that was about to occur could happen.

"Enough of this gossip! Let us begin!" Snape pushed through right between the two boys and headed up to the dueling stage. Professor Nouveau followed behind him and began the meeting.

"I know that many of you have questions you want answered." The students whispered and the muse held up a commanding hand. "I know your questions and some will be answered today, but others are quite frankly none of your business." She looked at the whispering students sternly, scaring the lot to obedience. "As you know, Mr. Potter led the group last year. This year I have asked him to act as student liaison, so you have a student to go to if you feel too intimidated by us," she motioned between herself and Professor Snape, "to ask us for help. Mr. Potter has already agreed to do this, but I expect you all would like to see why he qualifies." The crowd, minus last year's DA group and Draco Malfoy, nodded in response. "Mr. Potter please come up here on stage." Harry did as he was asked and stood before the muse. In his mind he heard her, 'Harry, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but please do your best.' Harry nodded slightly in response. Then, in a voice only noticeably short with the person it spoke to, she told Professor Snape to bring the chest on the stage.

"Inside this chest is a bogart. I know all of you who had Professor Lupin have already faced your fear and overcome it. It was the bogart lesson that brought about the necessity for Mr. Potter to learn to cast a Patronus. You see while most of you in your third year were scared of visible objects, animals, or people as is usual for third year students, Mr. Potter's fear was only tangible in the darkest of creatures. Mr. Potter, if you are ready I will open the chest." Harry nodded, knowingly, and the muse opened the chest from across the stage. From the chest the bogart hopped first facing the muse and changing into a dead black dog, but then Harry walked in front of her with a determined face. The bogart swiftly changed into a dementor and floated quickly toward Harry. First, making sure everyone had seen the beast, Harry thought of the moment in the future when he would be free of this life he was forced into.

"_Expecto Patronus!"_ The crowd of students were awed by an amazing bright light filling the room and not one but two stags dancing merrily around Harry and the muse protecting them from the dementor/bogart. "_Ridiculous_." The students ooed and ahhed as the bogart's life was dissipated. The stags continued to protect them even after the bogart was gone. After a few moments of basking in the white light Harry ended his Patronus without a spell and left the stage for his friends. Hermione looked at him, a bright smile glowing on her face. She whispered in his ear,

"You get better every time. I don't think anyone in history has had two protectors in one spell. Amazing, Harry." Harry blushed at his friend as Ron rubbed his head in his brotherly way. The three friends smiled with pride. They had no idea that the cool, dark adult member of a future trio was watching their every move with envy. As the cooing of the crowd died, Professor Nouveau began again.

"We will begin today with another bogart. The most important lesson of DADA is to know your fears and know you can face them head on. Everyone get in line. Think about what your greatest fear is and a way to make it funny so you can cast Ridiculous." The students did as they were told. About fifty spiders, man-eating dragons, and gut-plucking ravens later, Professor Nouveau dismissed the first official DADA club meeting. "Next meeting will be posted in your common rooms same as today. Good night." She turned around and left, her satin plum robes flowing beautifully behind her. The students filtered out of the room quickly but not quietly, laughing over their fears that seemed so hard to overcome about an hour beforehand, the left bogart still threatening stranglers in the room.

After the students had left, Professor Snape tended to the bogart. Professor Snape watched as the bogart showed Albus Dumbledore laying in a still heap of blue robes. His thoughts made the bogart change into Albus pouring tea and handing out lemon drops. With a quick Ridiculous, the bogart was gone and Snape snapped his fingers. Dobby appeared and saw the bogart still in the form of Dumbledore. Dobby saw Snape and was about to cast the same spell he did Lucius Malfoy a few years back, when Hermione Granger came into the room.

"Stop, Dobby! It's just a bogart!" Snape turned to see the house elf about to pummel him and his torturous but brightest student. Dobby proceeded to pound his head against the stonewall until the professor's strong voice commanded him to stop and clean up the bogart. Hermione's voice entered his head in a scolding voice,

'His name is Dobby, Severus, and he is not your slave.' His mind responded with quick wit,

'Oh, SPEW it out your arse, Hermione.' Hermione did the unexpected and instead of scolding him, she laughed.

"I didn't realize you found yourself so amusing, Miss Granger."

"Oh, it wasn't me. It was you. 'SPEW it out your arse.' You continue to surprise me, Professor."

'Surprised I have a sense of humor or that I knew about your little elf charity?'

"You didn't say that out loud you know. Both actually."

"What did you want, Miss Granger?"

"I want to try Legillimens. You didn't let me try in lessons so I thought if you had time now . . ."

"You wish me to let you look through my mind without me first removing memories not fit for your eyes and placing them in a pensive? I think not."

"I can't be that good yet to see everything, can I? I've never even tried."

"You'd never tried to block someone from seeing your memories either, and you already were able to push me out without using a spell. I think it would be safe to assume you would be quick to catch on with the spell that is not as difficult. Perhaps at the next lesson, Miss Granger."

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Why? What ever would be wrong?"

"I don't know, but you're being . . . I don't know."

"Nice?"

"Yes, actually. You rarely ever give me compliments despite my desire to have them from you. Why now?"

"You are actually deserving of them now and there are no witnesses so I can deny it to my grave."

"Oh."

'I guess I was wrong,' Hermione's mind slipped.

"About what, Miss Granger? When have you ever been wrong?"

"I don't know . . . Just . . . "

'Involving boys' she thought.

"Never mind, sir." Hearing her thought and her last brush off he realized to what she was referring,

'She did hear me.' Hermione nodded without realizing it. Before either of them could analyze responses, she left for her dormitory.

* * *

While the two Hs of the trio were stuck in Snape's dungeons, Ron was bored out of his mind with nothing to do but schoolwork. No one was around the Gryffindor common room. No one was practicing Quidditch. No one was in the dormitory. So Ron reluctantly headed to Hermione's Paradise, his own Tartarus, the library. Almost immediately after he arrived, his hell was darkened by Loony Tunes Luna Lovegood's shadow. Ron sighed as he took a spot at a table only to have Luna take up the spot next to him. She sat there making her usual goofy eyes at him through her thick glass lenses. Ron looked at the book he came to read and unable to come up with a reason to leave, he actually opened his DADA text and began to study. It only took a couple minutes for Luna's presence to disturb his studying. She was staring at him or through him, which she was doing, Ron couldn't tell.

"What? Do I have something in my hair or something?" Ron asked Luna as he pulled his hands through his hair. She sighed and with a look of pure longing said nonchalantly,

"No. It's just that . . . you amaze me." Ron rolled his eyes and smirked at her,

"I amaze you? Sorry, if I think you just a bit crazy. I'm not Harry Potter," Ron replied with exasperation.

"I know that," she replied with a bit more snark than Ron expected from daydreaming Luna. Then, in a wispy, breathy voice that hit Ron in a way no girl's voice ever had she said, "But Harry has nothing on you." She smiled and looked down to her books. As she began to read, she explained what she meant. "You were wonderful in DADA club today. The way you stood up to Draco without even knowing what he was saying to Harry . . . and then . . . your protection charms are outstanding. I love how your fox Patronus grins as it cleverly uses its surroundings to fend off the enemy." Luna looked up to him gaining a bit of courage and in a tender voice continued, "I think there is more to you than people think. You are more than just The-Boy-Who-Lived's sidekick. You're Ronald Weasley, the foxy chess and strategy master. Not to mention the best keeper we've had since we've been in Hogwarts. I would be only too grateful to have you as a friend." Ron blushed. The flattery felt good. Sure, he actually was used to not getting much time in the spotlight, he was the youngest of six boys, after all, but it was nice to hear that he was tops in someone's mind even if it was Loony Luna's.

"Wow." Ron said in awe. "Thank you, I guess." Then, he felt compelled to compliment her, "I hear you're a really good Legillimens. Is that true?"

"Yes. I do read people's thoughts really easily. There might be a bit of seer in my blood. I need work on reading and shifting through memories though. It's really hard unless you have a special connection with the person."

"I need to practice Occulmency. Would you . . . "She smiled.

"I'd love to, Ron. Why don't we go to the room of requirement to practice? How about this time every week?"

"Yeah. That sounds great." Ron was surprisingly excited. "Well? What are we waiting for?" He grabbed Luna's things and headed to the main staircase, and after a fashion Luna was right beside him.

The two passed the place where the door should be three times. When they entered, they were surprised to hear the Weird Sister's latest song, "Can't get Enough of You," fill the room. Even more surprising was that the only furniture in the room was a couch set up in front of a small fireplace. Ron blushed and Luna smiled. Apparently, they both wanted to be cozy tonight.

"Well, it is a good place to get to know someone, right?" Ron commented.

"Yes. Where better to read memories than in front of a cozy fire on a fluffy couch." Ron nodded and headed for the left side of the couch. Ron comfortably jumped into it and sat sideways so he could face Luna on her side of the couch. They looked at each other for a bit, somehow not as bashful as before. Then, Ron broke the ice,

"So tell me how you read thoughts, Luna. It might help me figure out how to block you when we get to it, since I only know the bit Harry told me." A bit nervous she tried to explicate what she knew,

"I cast the spell and look into the person's eyes. Without eye contact it doesn't work. The hard part is concentrating enough to see what is in their mind. Thoughts are part of the conscious mind so they're a bit easier to find, but memories are part of the subconscious. That's why memories a person wants to forget are so hard to find. They end up even deeper in the abyss of the subconscious and sometimes even are locked up in some fashion."

"Okay, so if I break your eye contact you won't be able to read me, right?"

"Usually, yes. But if I cast a binding spell on you, you won't be able to move to break contact."

"Oh. So I guess a Death Eater would think of that, huh? Well. I'll have to do something unexpected. Is it hard to cast spells against someone when they are in your mind?" Surprised, that he wanted to know more details, Luna tried not to lecture too much.

"Yes. That's what makes this so dangerous. A Legillimens uses your conscious mind's energy so it is much harder to focus your magic. I think a good Occlumens is able to meet the Legillimens in their own subconscious and use the greater energy of the subconscious mind to push the Legillimens out of the whole mind. The greater the push, the more of the Legillimens's conscious mind energy is used so that the Occlumens can cast a spell before the Legillimens is able to focus their own spell energy." Not sure he was grasping as much as he'd like, he said,

"Wow. I don't think I'll be up to that. What can I do to focus the energy I have that the Legillimens doesn't use to cast a spell?"

"It is really difficult to do, Ron. So little energy will be available to you that you might not cast the spell you want to. You might not even be able to speak. That's why to be successful you need to use the deeper mind. Your mind has to cast the spell. You have to think that you want the Legillimens out and imagine that you push their presence out of your mind. I think visualization is the key."

"Visualization?" Excited that she wasn't boring him, she relaxed and continued to explain, feeling more and more like herself.

"Yeah. It's like pretending that you have a physical visual reality in your mind. You visualize the perpetrator watching your memories and you give yourself a visual representation that fights back in your mind. All the while your real physical self and that of the Legillimens are really just standing and staring at each other. Both would just look zoned out to on-lookers. It's like in Quidditch when you visualize what the chasers and beaters are going to do before they do it, so you can protect your goal posts."

"Like in chess too. Yeah, I think I get it. Wow, Luna, I'm so glad we ran into each other. I don't think anyone could have explained this so I could get it." Rubbing his chin in thought but anxious to move to the practical, he started it off, "Let's get on with it. You can practice your Legillimens skills first, so I can feel what it feels like to have someone in my mind and you can sort without having someone try to block you out."

"Okay. What memory should I look for?"

"You like chess don't you?" She nodded. "During my first year, when Harry, Hermione and I went after the Sorcerer's Stone, we had to play a game with a huge wizard's chess set. It was really wicked. How about that? It should be easy enough to spot and it was long enough ago that it might be hard to find."

"But now you're thinking about it, so it's in your conscious," Luna pouted. Then, in a calm but commanding voice she demanded, "Clear your head and think of more recent memories. Like that last Quidditch game." Ron made a face.

"Don't think I want to remember that one. Hufflepuff scored 80 points on me before Ginny got the snitch. It was awful." She readily replied animatedly shoving him in the shoulder as she did,

"Oh, come on, Ron. Gryffindor scored 150 points on Colin's little bro before the snitch, so you did not do bad. Besides Hannah Abbot is the best chaser at Hogwarts now that Angelina is gone."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. That first year, Horatio is doing really well for us. You could tell the day he got sorted he be one for the chase."

"No doubt. Just the way he strutted up to the sorting stool said it all. He reminded me a bit of the way Draco fit the Slytherin stereotype, except Horatio is the Gryffindor image."

"Absolutely." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luna Lovegood was bantering about Quidditch like she was on the team herself. Interesting. Ron knew he always liked smart girls. After spending years in Molly Weasley's household, one could only admire the matron's wisdom in dealing with her children and people in general. His mom was also the one who taught the seven of them to read, write, and all the basic skills they needed before Hogwarts. But he always knew a girl like Hermione, though he'd crushed on her for four years, wouldn't put up with his sports obsession. Hermione obsessed over books and worrying about people, but never Quidditch. She would actually skip games to go to the library. Luna, however, seemed as obsessed about Quidditch as the best of his mates on the team, and yet, she was super intelligent too, but not in a patronizing way. He supposed that's what had turned him off from Hermione after this past summer. She was too obsessed with research and it got on his nerves that she had something valuable to do for the Order and he didn't. But Luna . . .

"I'm going to start now, Ron. _Legillimens_."

Luna saw Ron on his Clean Sweep 160 diving to block the quaffle thrown by Hannah Abbot . . . Ron watching Hermione reading in the Gryffindor common room . . . Ron watching Hermione walk down to the lake . . . Ron fighting with Hermione about spending more time together . . . Ron talking about Quidditch, while Hermione rolled her eyes . . . Hermione discussing something with the Headmaster . . . Harry talking about not being on the Gryffindor team anymore . . . Ron playing Quidditch at the Burrow . . . Ron driving a muggle car that flew . . . Ron playing chess . . . Ron at Hagrid's . . . Ron trying to turn a rat yellow . . . Ron on a giant horse that looked like marble . . .

'Hey, that's it!' Ron thought.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

"You did it Luna!" Ron jumped from the couch and pulled Luna up, hugging her as he got dizzy. Luna held him steady. Ron shook his head trying to get rid of the dizzying sensation he felt. "Man, my head." Then, getting excited again, "Wow! What a rush! Wicked, Luna! You really did it!" Luna looked down and whispered in a melancholy tone,

"Yeah. I did." Ron looked at her puzzled as to why she wasn't so excited about it.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"Nothing. Not a thing." She sighed. She was obviously upset about something.

"Well, if you're sure." She nodded. Ron motioned to the couch. "Okay. How about I have a go, then. I think I'd rather do the mind reading for now. I don't think I want to push you away right now." Luna smiled dreamily and nodded.

"All I say is Legillimens and look into your eyes, then?" She nodded again turning away from him for a moment. She tried to clear her head, but was having trouble ridding her conscious of what upset her.

'Oh, well. She thought. At least I'll have this couple hours.'

"Alright. Here goes. _Legillimens!_"

Ron saw himself watching Hermione walk down to the lake with a longing look . . . himself holding Hermione's hand in Care of Magical Creatures . . . himself knocking a quaffle away from a goal post with the stick end of his broom . . . himself being carried off the Quidditch field with a chorus of "Weasley is Our King" in the background . . . Luna studying in the Ravenclaw common room . . . himself hugging Luna . . . himself hugging Hermione after he saved the game against Slytherin . . . Luna watching the Gryffindor dinner table with longing . . . Luna running to catch up with him before the DADA club meeting . . . Luna helping him practice his shielding charms . . .

Then, suddenly he felt a sorrow that wasn't his own. He was no longer in Luna's mind. Luna had turned away from him. He heard sniffling coming from her side of the couch. Ron moved closer to her on the couch and turned her head to face him. When his eyes met her fogged glasses, it finally dawned on him what it all meant. Luna thought he was in love with Hermione. Luna was upset because she wanted a chance with him, but she didn't think she had a chance with him with Hermione on his mind. Feeling a bit dizzy realizing someone could like him that much, Ron just followed his gut and said,

"Hermione and I won't ever be together," and he kissed her. He kissed Loony Lovegood, foggy glasses, sniffling nose, tears and all, and he liked it. There was so much more intensity in this chaste little kiss than he ever felt with Hermione. When he pulled away, she was glowing. "Thank you for liking me so much." After he said it, he realized he didn't want to leave. So after helping Luna dry up her tears, he kissed her again. This time Luna was responding with a little less shock and their newly found passion was lit in that kiss. It was the first truly passionate kiss either had ever shared, and on the cozy couch in front of the toasty fireplace it was not the last of that evening or the evenings that followed.


	19. Last Hogsmeade Trip

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: To those of you who don't want S/H, don't worry I won't allow them to be together in this story. Hermione is far too young and Sev is still too wrapped up in himself. If I ever get around to a sequel, you shouldn't read it unless you want to see how they get together. Chapter 20 should be up shortly.

Chapter 19-Last Trip to Hogsmeade

Saturday morning there was the usual excitement in the air at breakfast among the older students anxiously awaiting their trip to Hogsmeade. It was even more special because it was the last full moon before the Halloween Ball the following week. Everyone was excited to shop for dress robes and to hang out at the Three Broomsticks. The professors noticed the usual change in student behavior before the full moon. The students were driving them mad. Thank Merlin for Hogsmeade weekends!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were more excited than usual because the trip meant the three of them finally would have a few hours together. Harry and Hermione had been so busy between their extra activities and schoolwork they had barely seen Ron except in class since school started. Hermione was especially bugging out since her deadline to choose her specialized classes was soon and because she was so far behind in her schoolwork, she had no idea which classes would benefit her the most for the war. To be honest, she thought her extra work more practical and her time spent studying with Harry and Professor Snape was beginning to mean the world to her.

So the Golden Trio left following Professor Flitwick and McGonagall, the two chaperones for the day. There would also be Ministry aurors in Hogsmeade because an attack was expected any day now. Dumbledore also had asked the Order members staying at Xanadu to keep an eye out in the village. All except Remus, of course, because of the full moon coming out that night. It disappointed Harry that he wouldn't see his friend and guardian, but he still felt as good as he had in a long while. Besides, Tonks might be around.

It wasn't long before the three Gryffindors were catching up on each other's lives, butterbeer in hand at the Three Broomsticks. Ron flirted with Rosmeda a bit and finally awarded with the usual wispy laugh he took his seat with Harry and Hermione in their usual corner booth.

"So, what's it been two, three years now. How have you been?" Ron said whimsically, light-heartedly teasing his two best friends. He smiled as the two took up the banter.

"Oh, hell Ron you know how it is, vanquishing dark lords, reading potions master's minds, and getting hitched. All in a day's work."

"Not to mention I already had my first child and her name is Molly after your mum. Talk about experience. My husband was paler than I had ever seen him, and that's saying quite a lot."

"So who did you two finally settle down with after all these years?" Ron asked playing along.

"Oh, Harry hit it off with Pansy Parkinson and well, I always did like tall, dark and mysterious."

"Oh, so you married the master of sarcasm after all this time. I didn't think you'd ever finally get hitched. I mean my God the way you two look at each other is scandal in the making. How is old Snape anyway?" Hermione blushed and stammered,

"Ron, what do you mean the way we look at each other? Oh . . . it was just part of the joke, right?"

"Look at this, Harry. It seems our Mia has something of a secret. Well, you know how he looks at you." Hermione bit her lower lip and frowned seriously.

"No, Ron. I don't. You'll have to let me in on it."

"He looks at you like you are the newest broom in the window, or rather the only broom in the window. Or in his mind maybe the newest _Als Alchemia_ or potions text." He looked to the table in front of him and took a deep swig of his butterbeer. "But then again, you look at him like I had once hoped you'd look at me." He looked at a very distracted Hermione. Finally, he smacked his hands together in front of her.

"Oh, Ron. You can't mean that. It's not possible, and besides . . . like you had once hoped . . . What are you saying, Ron?" Ron's face turned red as his hair. Harry noticed the color change first and spoke on instinct,

"Looks like our dear Ronny, has his own secrets. Who is she?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Luna? Really? Can't say I would have pictured that coming." A ruffled Hermione looked to Harry for help. Harry looked at both friends in disbelief and held his hands up as if in defense.

"I'm staying out of this," Harry said. "I can't say I'm surprised though. Luna has always liked Ron. She's the one that came up with the improved "Weasley is Our King" lyrics. And without us around," he motioned his head toward Hermione, "even as shy as she seems sometimes . . . well, I'm just not surprised."

"How did it happen?" a curious Hermione asked.

"Well, I'll admit I was a bit weary of her following me around the first month of school. That's why I was late to that DADA meeting that time. Luna had been chasing me, well spying really, and I was trying to lose her. Then I realized what time it was and ran to the dueling room. Anyway, you two haven't been around a lot and other than Quidditch I don't really have much going on. The whole house is gone whenever I'm free it seems, so I started going to the library. I figured I might try to read the books for classes. Well, and then it happened. An adoring Luna sat beside me, made me a bit nervous, really, and proceeded to win my heart with flattery. She really hit the spot and since then we've been studying Occulmency and Legilimency together and we've learned a great deal about each other."

"So Ron's snogging Luna Lovegood," Harry smiled. "So does she?"

"What?"

"Love good?" Harry's grin grew to his ears. Ron hit Harry's shoulder.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Ron said sounding very much like Draco Malfoy. "Besides I think this is more than I ever expected. I think I love her guys. If this works out . . . I think I'll want to marry her." Ron stared at the wall above Hermione's head, dreamily vacating conscious thought. Hermione, who had been sulking as she listened, hearing the one boy who fawned after her tell her about getting over her, suddenly became very happy and she glowed as she genuinely told her friend,

"Wow, Ron. This is serious. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Mia. You know it was really hard to understand why you and I wouldn't work out, but I get it now." His voice softened as he looked into her eyes, "You need someone who doesn't obsess over Quidditch, who can met you intellectually, and understand the desire to know more. I never will." He continued sincerely, "You have always been far too mature for any of us boys here at Hogwarts. I think you need someone older. Otherwise, you'll be playing Mom your whole life even if you never have children. That's even kind of your role in our trio." He smiled at the wall again, his eyes brightening, "But Luna . . . she's really smart, don't get me wrong, but she obsesses over the same things I do. And we can talk about the world and not disagree on what counts. She also wants to have a big family, and I kind of think that wasn't in your scheme, right?" Hermione nodded a bit sad. "Mia, I'm sorry I brought all this up, but it was really hard, you know."

"Yes, I do. The hardest thing I ever had to do was tell you we could only be friends. I'm sorry, Ron." She moved over to her friend and gave him a big hug. She sighed.

"Don't worry, Mia. I know there's someone perfect for you too. I know it. I can think of at least one man. And rumor has it, he may be around more often very soon."

"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked at once.

"Lupin." Ron grinned. "Well, he isn't our professor anymore, he's extremely intelligent, and Mia, you could make the Wolfsbane for him." Hermione blushed. She's never even thought of Professor Lupin like that. She didn't think she ever could.

"Ron, I kind of think he's in love with someone else."

"Who?" Harry rolled his eyes at his friend,

"Ron, do you remember the story Tonks's mom told us at Headquarters?"

"Oh, sure about Ande and Rolf."

"You didn't listen to the whole story did you?" Ron shook his head, as Hermione continued the thread Harry started. "It was about Meda and Remus. Their pet names for each other are Ande and Rolf. It was about how Remus became a werewolf and even though he loved Meda, he wouldn't put her in danger by staying with her." She looked at Ron, the memory having emotional impact on her face, "After seeing how they looked at each other that night, I don't think any woman could ever get Lupin's heart again. Meda still has it, and even though she married a muggle, I think Remus still has her's." Harry nodded and added,

"I definitely got that impression from Tonks. It doesn't sound like her parents were head over heals for each other. Wouldn't it be cool if Meda and Remus would get together now?"

"But I thought Meda was married, Harry?"

"You didn't hear, Mia?" Hermione shook her head as Ron continued, "Tonks is a really good auror, you know, and after she helped take care of the Fab Five there was a raid on her old home in muggle London. The Death Eaters killed her dad, and Meda escaped to the Hog's Head were her last blood family, other than Tonks, lived."

"Oh, my. No wonder Tonks was so jumpy. And Meda, poor Meda. To lose your husband and have to leave your home, and then come face to face with the man you love, who would never ask you to be with him because of the danger. Wow! And we think Gryffindor's have the courage. Seems to me Ravenclaws continue to have an equal amount." An astounded Ron responded,

"I never would have guessed that Remus and Meda . . . Wow!"

"Well, we never said you were the brightest when it came to girls, Ron. Sounds like you're doing well with Luna though, " Harry teased.

"Yeah. I invited her here at 3:00 so the three of us could have some time together before she comes."

"Ahh. How sweet. Gracious Ron, I'm so happy for you," Hermione glowed.

"Now what was that blushing about earlier, Mia. You're not getting out of it that easy." Hermione looked away for a moment and sighed. She was very serious when she faced the two boys again,

"It's nothing, really. I like someone a whole lot, but nothing can happen now or probably ever. I feel . . . I don't know what I feel. The whole situation is very confusing." Harry nodded at her, knowingly. It had not gone past The-Boy-Who-Had-Occulmency-Lessons-With-Mia that she and the professor got along quite well. The amount of time the three of them spent with each other, even allowed Harry to look past the snarky two-dimensional persona of their potions master. Seeing someone's memories as frequently as they did each others allowed a chance to see things from their perspective, and Harry didn't think Snape's perspective was as off as he thought before. He even realized why someone like Snape would hate Sirius as much as he did, even without being able to see all of Snape's memories.

As much time as Harry had to spend with him, he knew Hermione was tutoring with him more often involving the research on the song in the clearing. He had seen in Hermione's mind some of the moments the two of them shared. The professor wasn't the only one looking longingly at a beautiful woman. Mia had the same look on her face while the professor played any instrument. And if the past life theory was true, they were meant for each other, even if it seemed strange. Before Ron could pry further into Mia's secret, Harry changed the subject,

"Oh, Ron. I almost forgot to tell you. Mia and I were supposed to ask you if you'd want to start extra defense training with us starting Monday. It won't interfere with Quidditch at all and it sounds like it will be beneficial, maybe not fun given the teacher, but beneficial."

"Who's the teacher?"

"The one and only Professor Snape," Harry said as if introducing the latest band on a night show. Harry laughed as Ron's jaw dropped. "He really isn't so bad, Ron. He's very intelligent and has a vast number of talents. Who better to teach us how to defend ourselves from Death Eaters than the very man who used to be one himself?" Ron nodded taking in his shock.

"This is true." Ron breathed in deep and took it all in. "So in a way he gets the position he's always wanted between DADA club and this extra tutoring."

"Yes, I think he's really enjoying it actually. He has more to do with all the time he can't sleep," Hermione added, knowing she was right for some reason. Ron raised an eyebrow at her,

"So he enjoys spending time with you, huh? I wonder . . ." Ron smiled devilishly as he stroked his chin mischievously. Hermione smacked him. "I knew it! You have a thing for Snape!" Ron shouted at her protecting his head from her jabs. Then, realizing the truth, he looked up from his protective bubble with a slightly disturbed look on his face, "Wow, what's up with that?" Instead of Hermione yelling at him, Harry responded,

"Now listen, Ron. Snape is not that bad, and there is much more to it than you know. Believe me. If Mia and Professor Snape would ever _in the future_ get together, it would be right. I know it would be. They suit each other," Harry looked to Mia with a determined face, "and I would support them no matter what others would think." Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well, it is an interesting match, but if you say so, Harry." He looked at Hermione, "If what Harry says is true . . . You know I love you, Mia. Anything you want I want you to have." He paused as if considering the situation. "If this is what you want, than I will be supportive." Ron's eyes narrowed as he smirked, "But if he hurts one hair on your head, I'll use what he teaches me to get him, Azkaban or not!" Hermione laughed and responded to the boys' steadfast loyalty,

"I love you both. As I said before, I don't know how I feel, and I don't think anything will ever happen. On the off chance he wants me too, I'm glad I have your support." She smiled warmly, "Thanks guys." They hugged each other and Hermione felt at peace.

"So. What does Snape have planned for our Golden Trio to learn?"

"Too much I'm afraid. It will be grueling and hard, but we will be prepared for what we have to do when the time comes," Harry said with an exhausted sigh. "Just thinking about it makes me tired."

* * *

Hours later, after the trio had done their rounds through Hogsmeade and met up with Luna in the Three Broomsticks, they thought maybe they could find Lupin before he transformed at the shrieking shack. Luna was with them, but they knew she would keep their secrets and trusted she could handle what she saw with great ease and the intelligence she possessed. She had made an easy addition to the trio and they wouldn't mind being the quartet Malfoy had tauntingly talked of weeks before.

As they made their way to the outskirts of Hogsmeade where the shrieking shack was located, Harry began to feel the all too familiar depressing, coldness of the darkest of creatures, dementors.

"Do you feel that?" The other three nodded standing still where there were and looking about them.

"_Lumos_." The four chanted together lighting the trees around them. They made a circle with their backs to each other like they had practiced in DA the year before and DADA club only a week ago. Suddenly, it was as if all the dementors from their third year had suddenly showed up for a second romp. At least a hundred dementors were swerving above them, floating faster toward them. Three of the four stood in shock, unable to move. For Harry, this scene was old news. Harry thought of the past few hours with his friends,

"_Expecto Patronum_." Two golden stags protected the group from the dozens of dementors that were close to them. The other three came out of their shock and no surprise, Hermione cast her own Patronus. The small but strong weasel pounded through the dementors in their path heading for the shrieking shack. Harry yelled at them to run while he cast another Patronus to protect their heads. The four students made it to the shrieking shack just long enough to slam the door and see Lupin standing there waiting for them.

"I could feel them coming. Hurry go through to the whopping willow's path! I'll do my best to fend them off."

"You can't do it alone!" Harry yelled. The other three stood their ground prepared for a fight.

"You must go, Harry! It's the full moon!" Harry's eyes widened as his friend, godfather began to transform. With no one else to protect them from the werewolf Remus would become, Harry screamed, "Run!" The four students ran over the creaking floors and down the stairs that lead to the path of their freedom. Just before the opening to the willow, Luna's foot caught in a knotted floorboard. Luna struggled to get her foot loose from the board. Ron looked behind him for Luna and saw that she was stuck. He ran to her. They scrambled, trying to pry Luna's foot free. Finally, they were able to break the board and with only a slight limp, Luna followed after Ron through the tunnel to the willow.

Before Luna could get through the trap door, the werewolf grabbed at the same foot that had been stuck earlier. Ron pulled Luna from the other side, while the werewolf clawed at her. As Ron pulled Luna through, the werewolf took one last lurch at the girl with its teeth. The saliva from the werewolf soaked the bite of its teeth on Luna's left ankle. Ron and Harry pushed down on the trapdoor and reinforced the chains and locks with spells.

Hermione, in the mean time, held Luna's head in her lap. As she sat holding the unconscious Luna Lovegood she was terrified and her thoughts were for help. 'Please someone find us. Luna needs help. Remus must have forgotten his Wolfsbane again. Please, someone.' She cried. She had no idea how they would hold a full-bodied werewolf from them with one injured that might just transform soon herself. What then? Hermione tried to send images of what she was seeing to anyone who might just know where they were. She sobbed. They needed help. The boys were too busy with the trap door, and unless she used Mobilicorpus on Luna, she would never be able to carry her back to the infirmary. Mobilicorpus was far to slow if she ended up chased by dementors or a werewolf. Just as she was about to give into their plight, Professor Snape was there, in all his brooding glory ready to protect her yet again from the werewolf. He lifted Luna's unmoving body from Hermione's lap and yelled to the boys to get moving to the castle. The shock that he was there stunned Hermione for a moment, but she came to when she realized the dementors had found them again. She ran after the rest of the group casting her Patronus Charm behind her. Professor Snape noticed the dementors as well and cast his own charm. Stronger than she expected, a panther made of brilliant white light helped her weasel protect their backsides. Before the dementors could reach them from above, the boys put up their own Patronus' and soon two stags and a red fox were helping the weasel and panther. They moved quickly in the bright light to Hogwarts Castle, and made it within Dumbledore's wards before the dementors could break past the combined Patronuses. When the group made it inside the castle via a hidden door, they all leaned against the walls, relief filling them. Then, a scared Hermione realized what happened to Luna. She moved over to where the Professor held Luna and looked down to her left ankle.

"Oh, my God. She's been bitten. We have to get her to Poppy before she transforms." The professor nodded, the fear in his eyes visible only to Hermione, and the two of them ran to the infirmary with the boys right behind them. Bursting into the infirmary and first checking for occupants, Professor Snape billowed,

"Poppy! Hurry, bring some of Lupin's Wolfsbane! Miss Lovegood has been bitten!" He laid Luna's form onto one of the hospital cots and Ron came up to her side. He held her hand and looked down. His eyes glazed with tears. "Mr. Weasley, get out of the way! We need to give her this potion," Snape commanded the boy. Then, he heard some much needed advice,

'Leave him be you overgrown bat! Can't you seen he's in pain!'

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. Stay where you are. Poppy where's the potion!" Madame Pomfrey appeared with the potion in question and handed it to Professor Snape. After he was able to get the potion down the girl's throat he said, "I'm afraid we will need to move her to one of the private rooms to transform. I must tell the Headmaster everything immediately. So when I get back I need to hear the whole story." He looked to Hermione, "All of it." He lifted the blond girl from the cot and carried her out of the hospital ward toward Madame Pomfrey's office where the private quarantine rooms were. The Golden trio looked solemn and the shock that their friend and to Ron more than that, his love, was now a werewolf seemed to have a huge impact on them. Hermione walked over to Ron, who was still looking to the floor hand laying where it held Luna's minutes before, and she held the sitting figure from behind his chair. Ron leaned into her shoulder and cried. Harry came over to the two and patted Ron's leg. Harry cut the silence with truly comforting words,

"She'll be okay, Ron. Professor Snape makes the Wolfsbane and Luna's dad already has a job for her. She will be okay." Ron nodded his head,

"I know that, Harry. But now what happens. I love her. I know that for sure right now, in this moment." Ron sobbed uncontrollably. His fears came to his face as he realized what could happen, "Is she going to push me away when she's finds out what she is now? Will she do what Remus did to Andromeda?" Ron shook his head in pain, "I can't take it if she pushes me away. I won't survive it." Harry and Hermione hugged their friend, providing the comfort he needed in that moment. When Ron calmed down a bit, the always rational Hermione offered optimistic truths,

"Ron, Luna is a bright young woman. She didn't choose you on a whim, and she is not as stubborn as we Gryffindors can be. She can be reasoned with. If you still want to be with her after all this, I don't think she is the sort who could turn you away. Not that Remus meant to hurt Meda, but he sure in stubborn in the protection area. Look at how he forgot his Wolfsbane yet again trying to help us. I think Luna knows you can take care of yourself, Ron." Hermione smiled at him and in a teasing voice, "Besides, you hang out with The-Boy-Who-Lived. You face danger everyday and every hour." Harry smacked Hermione in the shoulder. When the potions professor stealthy made his way into the room, he was again jealous of the friendship between the three. He saw Hermione giving her love to both boys and the happiness between them even after the ordeal they made it though and he wished, 'Why couldn't that have been me?' Hermione hearing the thought knew he was standing in the dark corner.

"I hope the professor is okay. He saved us yet again. Merlin knows he has experience enough to make him terrified of werewolves. Saving us has to be annoying without any recognition. I'm truly grateful he was there." She looked to the shadows and saw thin lips turn upwards. Harry added to her praise,

"He was amazing. Did you see his panther? It was stunning. Beautiful. You know I really am starting to like having him around. Still a bit snarky, but we can't all be cheerful all the time. Especially with his job. Well, all jobs, really." Harry looked at Hermione and saw the gleam in her eyes and realized she was watching the man in question right behind him. "So Professor, whose story do you want first, the foxy chess master, mine, or the vibrant Mia's?"

"I think one vision will suffice. Miss Granger would you be so kind as to show me what you saw tonight?" Hermione nodded and looked into his eyes. The longing she felt for him seemed to reflect back in that moment before he entered her mind. After he saw the dementors chasing them to the shrieking shack, Lupin's transformation, the run to the willow, and an unconscious Miss Lovegood being held by a terrified Hermione, he asked Ron what happened while Harry and Hermione waited for them. Ron told him about Luna's foot getting stuck and the last plunge of teeth into skin. Snape sighed and thought,

'It's been a long six years. What will happen next?' Hermione laughed at his cynicism. The two boys looked at her strangely.

"Sorry. I just was thinking what will happen next. You know it has been a hell of six years. From the Sorcerer's Stone, dementors and dragons to broken train railings, trances, past lives, and werewolves. It's a good thing we learn quickly or the lot of us would be long gone by now." The boys nodded and laughed at the irony of their lives.

"Never a dull moment with you three is there?"

"Oh, once in a while in potions class," Harry smirked. To there never ending surprise, Professor Snape, snarky, dark, brooding bat, laughed and said,

"Where else would you get down time from your fight against the Dark Lord, Harry?" The four laughed together, liking the camaraderie the professor showed them after their exhausting past hour. The professor made his way to Ron and said,

"She will be fine, Mr. Weasley. I guarantee it." Few though they may have been, the professor's words noticeably eased the shoulders of the youngest Weasley boy, and they all sat in companionable silence until curfew came and went. Harry and Hermione were taken to Gryffindor tower, while Ron stayed in the infirmary anxious to see Luna when she woke up. He was now determined to become an animagus, so he could be with her always.


	20. The Only one Who Could Ever Guess

Disclaimer: Mostly not mine. I think you should know what is JK's and what isn't by now.

A/n: More interaction between my Blanche and Severus here. I wrote half of this chapter months ago so please let me know if something doesn't jive. Thanks for the encouragement! Oh yeah, and I did forget to mention, yet again, in chapter 12 why the lot staying with the Order in Hogsmeade had to go back to King's Cross to catch the train when they could have just walked. Well, I think, and I believe I am correct, that Dumbledore would have made them because Malfoy and stooges would have noticed the absence of the dynamic trio on the train. I guess I just assumed that would be obvious. Sorry I missed that one.

Thanks for reading! I do appreciate reviews. I understand if you wait until it's finished though. Oh, and I do apologize for Ron being so spontaneous, simple, and instantaneously in love. I think he's the type to rush in and declare before he really knows anything. Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn't. It probably will work with Luna.

Oh and one last little hint. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are pretty unusual in that they know things about the Order that other students, including Luna, would not be privy to.

Chapter 20-The Only One Who Could Ever Guess

The Halloween Ball came and went. Luckily for Luna Lovegood, she didn't transform that first moon just before the ball. She was, however, in no shape to dress in a flowery gown and pin her blond tresses up in some stupidly festive way. She was actually grateful that she had to remain in her private room lit by the large window and decorated by the many flowers Ron had sent her. The first few days had been difficult for her, as no one, not even Ron, could come into her quarantine room for fear of her possible transformation.

No one knew why, but not every person bitten by a werewolf under a full moon transformed right away. Often, if not usually, it didn't occur until the moon after. Speculation was that it took that long for the body to take in the curse and transform cells to have the ability to transform. The Wolfsbane worked according to that speculation, aiming at inhibiting the "transformation cells."

Luna, having many hours to ponder her new state despite not transforming, wondered if intent had anything to do with near half the transformations not occurring during the first moon. She figured many of the werewolves never wanted to be werewolves themselves and probably were good people like Professor Lupin. Surely they wouldn't want someone to suffer the same fate. Luna wondered on it day in and out and hoped that there was some truth to it, because she would never want to harm anyone with the curse she knew she would now have to live through. 'Especially, Ron.'

By the time the Halloween Ball came, the Friday after the incident in Hogsmeade, Ron and her other friends from the DA were able to come and see her. The only students allowed to know the truth about her sickness were those who were present that day. Luna was grateful for that. The last thing she needed a year and bit from graduation was to get kicked out because of accurate rumors.

Ron had been an encouraging and steadying force for her. She had wondered what would happen between them that first couple of days all alone, and was surprised to find out that she was wrong about him. She had spent countless hours crying over her thought that Ron would turn away from her and curse that day in the library. Instead he seemed to take it all in stride. She knew he worried, because his eyes were drawn, his face a bit paler than usual, and he'd lost a bit of weight, but when with her, he became her reason to want to fight to have that normal life she wanted.

She hoped she wasn't setting herself up for a huge heartache. She really liked Ron. She wasn't so enamored that she expected a wedding and children anytime in the future, but she did like having him around to talk with, and he made her feel safe and comfortable even though what she was going through negated those feelings as soon as he left her side. She was happy to have a real friend, finally. If that was all they ended up as, then Ron would have a real chance at that life he wanted full of love, children, and Quidditch. Only the Fates knew if she'd be part of that picture so many years from now. The thought of that made Luna feel very much alone, even knowing she had at least one true friendship. She hoped she would have the resolve to fight the darkness of her curse. Above all her own hopes, Luna wanted Ron to be happy.

The hallways of Hogwarts were almost completely dark, as Professor Nouveau wandered them, finally allowing herself, two months into the semester, to remember her last few years at the school. She ran her fingers over the large orb on the necklace she still wore, more than sixteen years since she received it, like a lucky talisman. The necklace was a puzzle to her.

Sirius had told her the orbs would help her avoid giving out evil ideas to even worse people. That evening studying Occlumency, so long ago in the library, had proved at least one wizard could always get past the magic. _Severus Snape_. She didn't know how that was possible, but she remembered many times she tried not to reveal things to him and only ended up giving them to him after a quarrel. There was something in the emotion between them that penetrated her will, even when she detested him. Times like now she wondered at it. The emotion between her and Severus seemed so much deeper than her emotions with Sirius. Yet, the deepness of the emotions made her _hatred_ that much greater.

The magic of the spheres had worked on Sirius. After she got the necklace she had been confused about her emotions having still been thinking of Severus now and then, so she kept the moments of happiness with Severus a secret to Sirius. As a result, Sirius's hatred of Severus deepened, because he thought Snape only capable of hurting her. She also could never bring herself to let him know about Severus and Lily's relationship. Blanche hurt too much to let herself into that triangle again. Blanche's emotions became heavy when the memory of Sirius came to her. But suddenly at the moment she turned her way toward their meeting place, his memory saved her yet again from fleeing from her past.

Sirius's soft, loving face drifted through her mind, as she made her way to the Astronomy Tower, the place she and Sirius had confessed their love. Now it was hard to remember _not_ loving Sirius. He was her one true love. If she had to wait for death to be with him, then so be it. She remembered standing in the very place she now stood, her hands in his, when they realized, during the war, that they would have to wait to be together. His words still a comfort even now, "There is always Hope," didn't seem like such a distant memory. Almost seventeen years had past since then, and she still felt stronger with the thought that Sirius had believed all would turn out for the good. As she looked out toward the stars, she heard footsteps behind her. "_Lumos_," her voice echoed. She saw a black robed man protecting his face from the bright white light. Scared she began a stunning spell, "_Stupe_. . ."

"_Expellerimus_," the man's voice called. Blanche's wand rose into the air and landed in Professor Snape's pale, dry hands. Professor Nouveau startled and still frightened when she saw who it was, backed away from him. "So, come back to _reminisce_ have you?" Professor Snape taunted coolly, a stabbing expression on his face. "How did Dumbledore ever manage to get _you_ to come back to _this_ place?"

"It wasn't Dumbledore's suggestions that made me come back," said Professor Nouveau as she watched her betrayer circle around her. Then Snape laughed cruelly, and began to scan her thoughts,

"Feeling a little guilty are _you_? Not being able to help the _love _of your _life_? Couldn't get to _Potter_ before Voldemort got your _man_? Too busy hiding away in that ice tower of yours?"

"No sense in me trying to hide _anything_ from you, Severus. You are the only person I haven't been able to _avoid_ revealing thoughts to," Blanche said calmly. "Yes, I do suffer guilt. But Sirius knew, I couldn't. I told him the idea I gave you all those years ago." Snape moved closer to Blanche his voice piercing in the night breeze,

"You honestly thought me _capable_ of performing that curse did you? You seriously believed I could do something so _malicious_, so _severe_? No, Miss Nouveau, the only one here capable of cursing someone they love is _you_."

"Severus, I don't regret it. You were plotting with Voldemort and Lily Evans. You were not to be trusted. It was _you_ who betrayed _me_," Blanche retorted, revenge lingering in her pure violet eyes. "And love. What did you _ever_ know of love?"

"You know, as well as I, what I know of love. We have both come to this place with the same pitiful end. _Love_ is _pain_." Blanche chuckled at him,

"Oh, my Severus. How _brave_ you are. Confessing you _bitterness_. Confessing your _hate_, when you know how powerful my curses can be." Her voice froze quickly in the November wind. "You tread on thin ice, my twisted ex-beloved. Watch _yourself_ with me in this place. I do not _trust_ you."

Snape began to walk back into the castle when Blanche said calmly, "My wand, Severus. _Accio wand_!" Her wand flew through the cold air back to her hand. He turned toward her with a look of greater disgust than he ever showed anyone.

"You Miss Nouveau have become the very definition of cruel." Snape moved quietly into the dark halls again, visibly hurt. Just as he left, one of Blanche's thoughts passed to him. Snape saw Blanche grab the center orb on her necklace and faint. A hooded figure moved toward her and laughed, "Love. The passion of the weak." A green smoke encompassed Miss Nouveau's body and floated into the spheres of her necklace leaving no sign of its presence. The Dark Lord sniggered and disappeared into the night. In a flash of pink light, Blanche's blue-haired head floated toward Snape's eyes. Snape shook his head unaware that this vision wasn't just an idea but an already past memory. He gazed back at Blanche with his eyebrows pinched together. She tried not to make any motion that could give away what she had done to the dark wizard she knew was spying on her. She had to continue to play herself, as the Dark Lord would expect her to. She couldn't reveal her secret out loud to anyone, because Voldemort would know she knew he was watching. Blanche sobbed as she watched Severus walk away. She knew that Severus, the man stuck in a very similar situation as her, was her only Hope.

The next DADA club meeting found an even more lonely Luna Lovegood fighting the sick feeling within her. It was two more weeks to the next full moon but she still hadn't found a way to prevent changing into the werewolf she felt emerging within her. Being the intelligent Ravenclaw she was, she knew enough to stay away from silver, but no matter how many hours she spent in the library she was unable to find the latest recipe for the Wolfsbane potion. She needed help before her already ragged appearance became edged with fur. While she sat in the corner waiting for the only friends she had now, the sponsors of the club entered bringing along an icy chill to the dueling room.

Professor Nouveau approached the girl and made polite conversation with her, while Professor Snape gathered the equipment needed for the evening's entertainment. Professor Nouveau's bright violet eyes reached into the depths of the young girl's mind and sent her an idea. In her mind, Luna saw the potions classroom and a door she hadn't noticed before. She walked through the door that was hidden by the chalkboard. Inside she found another laboratory. She assumed it must be Professor Snape's private lab. On the first table a cauldron was brewing and the recipe of the brew was on the parchment beside it. Luna looked down at the recipe and saw that it was the Wolfsbane potion recipe. As she focused on the parchment she heard two voices coming closer. They seemed to be fighting.

"I don't think I will have the time anymore to make the potion for you, Lupin. I barely got it done this time. The Dark Lord is calling me more often than ever and you have seen the results of such occasions. You are going to have to find someone else to make it."

"Who? Who is there to trust, Severus? You are the only person capable of even making the potion in England, and I can't afford the commercial blends. You know my allergies. You know the specific amounts to give me. I need you to do this. Please reconsider!"

"Fine. But who is going to make it when I die?"

"I guess you just can't die."

"Right. The Dark Lord will just let me go for my betrayal," Snape snorted. The men walked into Snape's private lab.

"Perhaps we have our answer right here, Severus. Miss Lovegood, what can we do for you?"

Luna saw her face filled with curiosity and then all of a sudden she saw her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's head floating in her mind within a blue light. She nodded to Professor Nouveau acknowledging the idea she'd given her. Luna smiled for the first time since she'd been bitten. Now she knew how she would go on learning here at Hogwarts, and she would have a new hobby helping a fellow werewolf in need.

A week later Luna Lovegood could be found being caught in Professor Snape's private lab by Snape and Lupin. They agreed not to give her punishment if she agreed not to repeat anything she heard to anyone who wasn't affiliated with the Order and that she dedicate her free time to learn how to make the Wolfsbane potion for herself and Professor Lupin. Of course, she agreed and Professor Snape began giving her instructions on the preparations of the Wolfsbane ingredients.

The following Tuesday Professor Nouveau finally was able to live up to the promise of individual specialized career counseling. It had taken much longer than she had expected to get ideas for each student despite having had two conferences with each individual sixth year. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were the first to see the ideas she received for them based on the information she found within their minds.

"Remember those conferences we have been having with each other, so I could have a basis for ideas about your futures?" Professor Nouveau asked the class. Not hearing anything contrary she continued, "Well, the moment has come where I finally have received a solid idea for each of you. Because the amount of information I would have to process to send all of you the ideas at once, I have assigned you each to a group of two or three. Each group has a specific ten-minute span in which the members of the group will receive their personalized future ideas. The groups and times are on the board. The assignment for the rest of class time is to write a four-foot parchment about where you want to be in life in five years. You may make changes as you see your ideas, but everyone must complete this for next class time. Okay, any questions? No. Good. First group please wait for me in my office."

The first group had a blushing Neville Longbottom following a domineering Pansy Parkinson accompanied by the bulky Gregory Goyle. The three sat on the tall stools that formed a semi-circle around the professor's office desk. The two Slytherins grinned maliciously at each other in anticipation. Neville continued to look more nervous with each passing moment.

"Don't worry, Longbottom. You don't have to kiss her, just hold her hands and look in her eyes," Pansy smirked at Neville. Just as Neville's face became redder, Professor Nouveau came in. The professor transfigured her desk into a more comfortable barstool and took her place across from Pansy. The four of them were now corners of a small square.

"Anyone need explanation of the procedure?" The three shook their heads. "Good. Mr. Goyle you first." Professor Nouveau reached to her left and held sweaty, clumsy, square hands. As she looked into Goyle's blank colorless eyes, she formed the vision of a tan, muscular Goyle in a hard hat, sweaty t-shirt, and dirty muggle jeans working a jackhammer in the middle of muggle London. Next, she looked into small hazel eyes as she gave Miss Parkinson a vision of her future. Parkinson was dressed in a very short and reveling red dress. The dress was short enough to show off her black garters that held up her fish net stockings. She was helping another women look through lingerie, and at the desk when the customer was paying her there was a sign that said, 'Pansy's Underground Closet.' Miss Parkinson smiled, as the muse let go of her hands and replaced them with Neville Longbottom's. Neville's hands shook and despite several attempts at maintaining eye contact, Professor Nouveau smiled and asked the two Slytherins to leave. She brought a cup of tea to the timid boy still avoiding her eyes toward his stool.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Longbottom? You had no trouble looking at me in previous weeks. What's the problem now?" A silent Neville stared behind the professor at the wall behind where her desk should be located and blushed profusely. Professor Nouveau's eyebrows rose in understanding, "Ahh. I think I understand." She proceeded to let him down in a sharp but genuine voice, "Mr. Longbottom, you are a sweet boy, but I'm afraid my heart was given a long time ago to someone my own age and I never got it back. So, dear boy, there is no chance for you." Neville frowned, disappointment obvious on his already red face. Then a bit impatiently, slightly resembling Professor McGonagall, "Now, as there is no way you will be touching me in _any _way not related to DADA, could we please get on with this?" Neville nodded morosely, and Professor Nouveau took his hands and stared into tearing dark blue eyes. The vision that came into Neville's mind was himself in front of what could only be the rare plant solarium in Kent he had read so often about. He was dressed in khakis and a green polo shirt that said Head Herbologist on the left breast pocket. As he walked toward the door, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he turned to see four dementors approaching the solarium. He cast his Patronus and his lion king once again defeated the enemy quickly and efficiently.

The next three groups provided the sight of Blaise Zabini running a potions lab at the ministry, Ron Weasley running through booby traps in Egyptian tombs, Lavender Brown with her own Witch's Cosmo, Vincent Crabbe working a bouncer at a club in Knockturn Alley, Pavariti Patil chasing Death Eater's with her wand raised, Seamus Finnegan tending his vineyard in Italy, Dean Thomas riding a dragon, and Millicent Bulstrode cleaning caldrons at the Ministry.

Finally, Harry and Hermione were grouped with Draco Malfoy. Contrary to popular belief that the younger Malfoy would join the Senior in the Death Eaters' Inner Circle, Draco really was as much about Quidditch as Woods, the Gryffindor keeper before Ron Weasley, had been. Draco apparently was meant to build on that passion and design broom models and uniforms for Quidditch teams.

Despite the enormous effort to do so, Professor Nouveau was unable to come up with career ideas for Harry and Hermione. All ideas surrounding them had to do with what was coming soon. Everything, it seemed, revolved around one ritual in the Forbidden Forest and the results of said ritual. She apologized to each of them in their minds and gave each of them a vision she knew they had not yet received.

Hermione saw herself walking alone in the Forbidden Forest during the fall wearing a gray wool cloak over her favorite blue jeans and plum wool pullover with a blue blouse underneath. Around the collar of the blue shirt dangled a sapphire pendent on a thin platinum chain. The pendent was embedded in a diamond platinum bed with runes engraved along the edges. She was singing a song in a language she'd never heard before. She knew she was singing to the forest and the song sounded calming and hopeful. Just as she was trying to decide if the language was Old Norse, Blanche's voice echoed, 'Yes,' in her mind and the muse's face buzzed through Hermione's consciousness.

Harry's turn revealed Harry outside near the Forbidden Forest giving Professor Snape a hearty hug and Harry raising an oak staff with an amber talisman fixed to its head in the air. At the same time Snape raised a sword with blue and green gems in the hilt toward the sun in the same way. They seemed to be celebrating something. Both men were smiling with victory, though their faces were covered in blood. Harry barely recognized his striped pajamas under the red. Just at the end of the vision, the two men looked toward the forest and saw a tearful Mia in a gray cloak run to them. She ran directly to Snape's arms and in a moment of pure joy he lifted her up and spun her around into his embrace. Before Harry could see what he almost hoped would happen next, the vision was ended with Blanche's spinning head.

Professor Nouveau looked pensive after the last vision. Harry thought he saw tears in her eyes as she dismissed them and ventured off to her quarters near the Astronomy Tower. Whether they were tears of happiness or sadness Harry couldn't guess, but he thought that perhaps the visions had just worn her down and whatever the emotion was had finally got to her. Harry felt as though something important was happening to his professor, and that this moment of usually concealed emotion a breakthrough had occurred.


	21. Ron's Last Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: Mostly not mine. 

A/N: I found the original in backups, but my new Quidditch game was better so this is the new chapter 21 with everything as meant to be.

Chapter 21-Ron's Last Quidditch Match 

Remus Lupin was staring at one of the contained artifacts in Godric's sitting room. He held a tumbler of the ancient whiskey in his right hand and a letter that was never sent in his left.

'It was so long ago,' he thought. 'Who know if she still feels the same?' At that moment, the daughter of the woman in question walked in, her hair changing shape faster than a chameleon changes it color. Remus nodded toward Tonks and motioned to the bottle of whiskey to distract her while he tried to hide the yellowing letter behind him.

"Don't mind if I do," Tonks exclaimed as she poured her very own tumbler full of the ancient liquor, but not before she noticed the folded parchment in his left hand. She took a heavy swig of her drink and settled down in the chair next to Remus. Before she spoke, the alcohol took its effect and Tonks's appearance fell to normal. She jokingly asked him, "So wotcha got there, Remus? A long lost love letter?"

Remus nearly choked on his drink he was so surprised by her comment. Tonks grinned mischievously. 'No Gryffindor would let this slide,' she thought.

"Oooo. It is a love letter. So spill it, Lupin. Who's the lucky lady? Not someone I know is it?" As Tonks teased Lupin his face got redder and redder. He just never was a man who could easily hide emotion, especially after a couple tumblers of high-end whiskey. Tonks didn't need him to answer her question. She took his reaction in and continued to pick him apart, "I do know her then. Well, it's not me or you would have blushed a whole lot sooner than you did. Too bad too. I've had a crush on you since I've known ya." Then she mumbled, "Must be in the genes." She continued in her teasing tone, "Okay. If you won't tell me I'll have to guess." Lupin was wondering why he didn't take the cue and get up and leave, but he blamed the alcohol.

'Besides it was Tonks,' he thought. Sensing no objection she tried to guess who Remus was pining over,

"I'll just get rid of some obvious no's first. Professors Sprout, McGonagall, Vector, Spinistra, Arbella Figg, Viviane Fay. Hey, what about that new professor? She's about your age isn't she?" Remus frowned,

"Blanche Nouveau was Sirius's love not mine."

"Well, then. You're sure I know her?" He nodded to her.

"Not Mia!"

"Heavens no. Not that I hadn't thought about it. She has become quite the young woman. Blossoming in all the right places." Lupin dazed off for a bit. "But alas, I think she is better suited to someone else in the Order, and my heart was taken a long time ago. So, no."

"I know who I'd hope it'd be if not me."

"I love you Tonks, but not like that. Who?"

"Me Mum." Remus looked to the ground then to the letter. Tonks didn't notice his reaction because she was gazing out the window contemplating something. "You know, she has always loved you. She and Dad got along enough to have me, but I always thought she just was ready to settle down. When I found out she had a history with you I figured it out. Must be why I always liked you myself."

"You really think she still cares for me? It's been a whole lot of years, Tonks, and despite what you say about your Dad, they did have you together. There had to be something about him for her to drag him back here. At any rate, it would be too soon."

"When you walked in on her telling the story about how you became a werewolf, what did you feel?"

"I felt horrible."

"Horrible." A shocked auror's face looked at an unsteady hairy one. "Really? I sure didn't imagine that reaction."

"I was all tied up in knots like I hadn't been in years. I hadn't seen her or heard her up close since the last time we were at Si's cabin. I felt horrible because I knew I still loved her as much as ever, if not more, even though she was a married woman." Remus looked away from his friend, feeling the same knots coming back to his gut. Tonks turned back to the window and spoke softly,

"That's when I knew for sure, you know. The sparks between you were amazing. Even Harry grasped what was happening. When you isolated yourself from everyone, you hurt her enough for her to use her time turner to go years before you knew each other. And as you know that's how she found Dad. She had no way of living in the muggle world without someone to help her. She was in a cafe when the waitress asked for money to pay for her food, and all she had was a sickle. Dad saw this and chipped in for her breakfast provided she went out with him later. She needed him at the time. He wasn't a bad bloke, and pretty good looking. After she had me and I was walking around in my terrible toddler years, she told Dad she was a witch and they decided to go back to her time. Dad didn't have any family left, and he really was intrigued by the wizarding world. He knew about it, of course, and had already guessed what Mum was, so he was an easy sell. Mom wrapped her time turner around the three of us and that's how I got to be born in 1965 but am only about six years older than Harry. If she hadn't gone back, I might have been your daughter and still at Hogwarts with the Golden Trio. Maybe we'd been a quartet. Funny how things work, huh?"

Lupin stared out the same window Tonks was now standing at and wondered at it all. 'Wouldn't it be something if Ande never stopped loving me just like ... That's crazy talk.' But before he could think out the feeling behind his words, they echoed in the quiet room.

"I would have loved to be your dad, Tonks."

"I wouldn't mind having you be my dad, Remus. Give her the letter. Like the late, great Ted Tonks used to always say, better late than never." They stared out the window and finished their tumblers in silence. After Tonks had gone off to her chambers, Lupin, in a semi-drunken stupor, used a fellow Order member's raven to mail a letter.

* * *

Severus walked through Hufflepuff's Solarium looking for rare ingredients that might spark an idea for his research assignment. So far work on the actual talismans that the Forbidden Forest ritual was supposed to make, had made no progress. No one had any ideas on how to actually make them. Even the Weasley twins had been enlisted for help and despite their strong capabilities with charms, they had no idea when it came to ancient charms, which is what they needed. He'd even seen the vision multiple times, as had Harry and Hermione, but there wasn't so much detail on how to prepare the orbs for the ritual or whether a substance needed to be inserted into the orbs to be formed into the talismans. No one knew. Because the ritual was an ancient rite of Avalon, as far as anyone could tell, he thought an ancient potion with ancient ingredients might help catalyze any reaction that could occur. Along the same lines Severus was hoping there would be a way to remove his Dark Mark. 'Ancient spells needed ancient antidotes, purely logical.' Severus grew wary with his thoughts, so he sat down on one of the purple padded wooden benches in the inner clearing of the greenery. He hadn't been seated for long when Viviane Fay seemed to appear from the ether of the dewy solarium air in front of him. She looked at him as if examining his face.

"Arthur is spot on. I never realized it before. Then again, I never saw _his_ portrait until last month."

"Madame Fay. I'll just leave you to whatever business you are attending to." Snape rose to get up not wanting to strike words with someone he didn't know, obviously forgetting that she was possibly the key to Avalon.

"Come now, Professor. I know you aren't one for strangers, but I can assure you I knew you years ago. Though you would have no remembrance of it." His nonchalant face didn't let on his curiosity.

"I knew Albus didn't pull you from the sky. I figured a glamour was in place." He looked her over in a similar fashion to how she looked at him a few minutes before. "A very strong glamour. Albus?" She smirked at his subtle cheek and with a bit of bitterness responded to him,

"Yes. Even without it you would probably not remember me. I was insignificant to you." He shrugged his shoulders and replied in cool monotone,

"Not many are significant."

"Yes, but I somehow didn't realize that at the time." She stood turned away gazing out the tower like a caged bird. Between the silence and his awakened curiosity, Snape somehow couldn't resist conversation. He broke the ice with his frosty nonchalance.

"So what was that you were babbling about when you appeared from no where?"

"Only that Arthur Pendragon is right about you resembling Lance. Do you know if the family Snape is related to the knight?"

"I wouldn't imagine so unless he's in a house other than Gryffindor."

"Oh, yes. He is actually one of the four portraits. He my house's ancestor, Hufflepuff that is." Snape looked at her with a puzzled face, keeping his surprise to himself.

'Hufflepuff, interesting.'

"I thought for sure he'd be along with Arthur in the blazing glory of Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuffs didn't used to be so timid. And can you imagine anyone as steadfast as Lancelot? Not many men at the time would have tried to resist Gwen let alone sleep with her and the king at the same time. Even after it all, he lived to serve Arthur." Snape nodded his head.

"Loyalty is an admirable trait."

"Yes. Nothing hurts worse than the knowledge that someone you trusted has deeply betrayed you."

"Experience?"

"Quite. You should speak to Lance. I find you've grown out of your shiftiness. Those Hufflepuff genes just might be there underneath your Slytherin stealth. Along with the bravery that once was held as high as Gryffindor's." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Ah. The boy I knew still exists. Though I hear your teaching techniques changed for the worse." Snape's eyes narrowed, picking up on the subtle hints. Looking for more evidence before flat out asking who she was, Snape subtly reminiscenced in better times,

"Yes. I remember being very different as a boy."

"Even as a teenager I'd wager. I seem to remember a quiet, but remarkably intelligent boy who, despite the house he was in, was generous in helping less remarkable students find the knowledge. I hope someday that part of you can resurface. For now, I believe you have a knight to talk to and talismans to create. Helga's library might surprise even you." Snape watched as the mysterious Viviane Fay started to walk out of the solarium. In a moments quick thought he realized what he had forgot earlier, and in his own subtle way tried to find out if she was the Lady in question.

"So Arthur is Gryffindor, Lancelot-Hufflepuff. I'd guess Merlin for Ravenclaw. Who is the Slytherin portrait?"

"I wondered if you'd ask. Viviane Le Fay. Morgan's aunt whose line Morgan continued, much like Molly's family."

"Le Fay. Interesting. Any relation?"

"Oh, we have our similarities. But I am no Slytherin. What of it?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just trying to find a pebble from a long lost beach where the flowers that bloom are much like those that grow here in this solarium."

"I think you may have tripped over that pebble, Professor. When the time comes all will be revealed to you."

"Now I'm convinced. You sound very much like a druid heir I know. Spending too much time around Albus I suspect."

* * *

Later that evening, the Golden Trio were waiting with much excitement to find out the next part of their defense training. Already Snape had them running five miles in the morning and evening, dueling practice three times a week, strategy discussions twice a week, and ad lib spy tactics after Occulmency training. While Snape was a demanding taskmaster as usual, after the initial month of getting back in shape, the three Gryffindors were enjoying the challenge. Now that they were caught up to where they needed to be they wondered what their _coach_ would come up with now. They didn't have to wait long for an absent minded Snape to walk in on them. He was lost in some thought or another. Hermione heard what was on his mind.

'I'm Lancelot's heir? This whole situation just keeps getting more and more messed up. What a bundle of gilly weed! First, I'm supposed to be some knight of the Red Branches' incarnate. Next thing you know, Granger's reading my thoughts, I end up training the Gryffindor triangle, and now I'm Lancelot's heir with Hufflepuff blood to boot! Bloody hell!' Hermione stifled a giggle. The boys thought it was because their Professor was staring at the air above Hermione's head for a moment. Then, all of a sudden it hit Snape that he was not alone. His head snapped down, and his eyes narrowed while the rest of his face met their three stunned faces with a scowl.

"Well, what are you standing about for? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"We would have been, Professor. But you asked us to meet here today, because you had an additional task to challenge us with." Hermione eyes lit up as she saw his own burst with fiery remembrance.

"Ah, yes. The challenge. As you know I have somewhat interesting extracurricular activities.' Harry snickered and mumbled,

"Yeah and look how long it took you to figure out we were here."

"It should be apparent by now that I mold with the shadows and use my stealth to my advantage. What I purpose is this. You will hide and I will seek you out. This is for tonight only. After tonight, I will seek you out at any moment of any day. If in either case you are unable to catch me before I do you, you will add three running miles to each day and owe me a favor." Hermione stood up and glared at him and with a challenging tone and an arrogant look on her face she asked,

"And what happens if we discover your presence before you catch us?"

"You get the pleasure of having outwitted a stealthy Slytherin." This time Harry replied,

"I don't think so. What's good for the goose is good for the gander." He circled Snape and rubbed he chin in thought, trying to come up with an equal but fair reward for the three of them. "I'd say if any of us are able to beat you at your game, we get a dare and a favor."

"I hardly think it appropriate that a professor of Hogwarts should play juvenile games with students."

"Oh, you're just afraid we'll beat you," Hermione stated not using her unusual talents to read his mind this time.

"Fine. Truth or dare is it. In that case for any winners the reward will be a truth or a dare, and a favor. Agreed?" He looked down at them eyebrows raised. When he got to Hermione he diverted his eyes, and she looked at him pensively.

"Okay. Rules. What constitutes a win? And what would be a tie?" Hermione asked always ready to set a plan into action.

"How about the winner is the first to bind the other's limbs and mouth and a tie would be if both parties manage to bind each other equally," Ron suggested.

"How will they be unbound if they both are bound?"

'Professor, since you'll always be involved, couldn't you just send me a thought?'

'As long as the tie belongs to one of the two dunderheads. Though quite unlikely. There actually isn't a problem.'

"Well, let's just say I mean it when I tell first years there will be no foolish wand waving. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are also talented in wandless magic. Or had you two forgotten the results of our first few Occulmency lessons. You use the same skills to perform wandless magic as you do Occulmency. It is all in your mind."

"That means I might have a go at it. I'm pretty good at blocking Luna's Legilimency."

"Good, then there you have it. No worries on the binding thing. Consequences and Rewards Truth or Dare. This could be fun. Could we up the stakes a bit?" Snape's eyebrows rose at Hermione. "It's no fun to be the hunted all the time. How about if one of the three of us beats you at your game we become the predator. That way we won't know who to expect as long as we don't tell each other when we've won. All rewards will be divvied out at the end of the term. How long are we doing this for?"

"Until the Holiday Break. That's five weeks."

"Okay then we can have the Truth or Dare thing after the holiday feast before people leave for home. Unless we all are going to be here anyway?" The three men nodded. "Okay. How about we pay up after the real Christmas Feast then? It will give us time to come up with good truths or dares. We need a way to keep score."

Hermione conjured a piece of parchment and wrote each of their names in blood red ink. After a few charms, she sighed and said, "There. The parchment will keep track of who owes who what and when we begin to divvy out consequences it will subtract them. Until after the Christmas Feast, I think we should hide it and all of us contribute to the lock, so none of us can peak." When she said this last bit she looked pointedly to Snape and Ron. Then, she shrunk the parchment and Snape handed her a black box. "Okay, password wards from each of us and that should do it."

"Perhaps the Headmaster could act as protector of the box while our "game" is in the works," Snape suggested. The other three looked at each other. "Unless you'd rather me not tell him of this extra challenge?"

"Well, you'd have to tell him anyway wouldn't you? What would happen the first time he ran into one of us body binding the other? I, for one, think he better be in on it to prevent awkward questions that could occur," Hermione reasoned out loud.

'Especially in regards to me being found bound alone with one of you lot,' she thought to herself forgetting that someone else present would hear that reluctant acknowledgement.

'Your virtue you mean.' Hermione blushed.

'Well, this school has a way with rumors.'

"Well we couldn't have that now could we, Miss Granger?" The two boys looked at each other, than at Snape. Hermione's feminine voice nearly giggled in his mind as she made him aware of what he had just done.

'You said that out loud you know.'

"Indeed." Harry, finally deciding he needed to know what was going on because this continually happened during his sessions where Snape and Hermione were both in the vicinity asked them,

"What is going on with you two?" Snape and Hermione glanced at each other than back to Harry. Snape shrugged and Hermione said calmly,

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?"

"You know. Don't play dumb Mia you aren't any good at it. Whenever the three of us are together I find myself feeling quite the third wheel. Not in the usual sense of the phrase but in that you two seem to share something the rest of us don't, and quite frankly it's driving me mad. Does it have something to do with the past lives?" Hermione nodded. "Well, what is it? I can't deny that I've noticed a change in both of you I wish wasn't there, but if I understand the theory correctly it can't be helped. Are you in love or something?"

'Or something, maybe.'

'Really?'

"There. See. You're doing it again. You blank out and you both become part of something else. It's like you aren't here anymore. Like you have your own little world that no one else can be part of. Again, what the bloody hell is happening?" Hermione walked over to her friend after casting an apologetic look at Snape and held Harry's shoulders to get him to look at her.

"Harry, I can't tell you." Harry's face grew red with anger. "But I can show you." Harry nodded and took her hands. When he looked into her eyes and whispered Legillimens he saw all her visions that lead to the theory and all the memories of she and Snape discovering what was going on between them. As a third party looking in, Harry had a different perspective on things. He saw two people connected beyond this life and he saw the two connecting again in a slow but completely sure path. In fact, by appearances he thought the Professor might already be there just waiting for Mia to get a clue and catch up. Before he left her mind he focused his thoughts and tried to show Mia what he saw. When they pulled away from each other, Mia was blushing more than any of them had ever seen.

"If that's all I'll just be going now," she said and left the three men to fend for themselves in the dungeons.

"Is anybody going to let me in on this secret?" Ron asked impatiently slowing coming to a simmer.

"Ron, Snape and Hermione can read each other thoughts," Harry explained, hoping Ron wouldn't need more than that. He didn't. Ron visibly cooled down and replied to both Harry and Snape,

"Oh. Well, that could be handy. I think you got the bad end of the stick, Snape. I'd hate to be able to hear Hermione in my head all day. All she does is think." Instead of agreeing and complaining about the misfortune, Snape turned to Ron and coolly said,

"Mr. Weasley, just because you have the mind of a kneasle, doesn't mean that there isn't anyone who can appreciate the thoughts of a brilliant woman." With that he exited, trying to seek the mind in question out. He wanted to know what made her react so flustered in front of really the three people who knew her the best.

* * *

The next Saturday was the first Quidditch match—Slytherin verses Gryffindor. Everyone at the school was excited to see the season begin, if only to prove that this year could be stable after all. Lee Jordan, however, looked a little less enthused than usual. After all, without the Weasley twins he didn't think there would be much to this year's Quidditch commentary. But he trudged on behind Professor McGonagall to the teacher's stand in order to be the com man for this game.

Heading up to watch his first game as a bystander by choice, Harry followed the trails of Gryffindor students up to their section of bleaches. Feeling a little solemn, Harry's head was down watching his feet move of their own violation. A yell across the bleaches sprung his head to attention.

"Harry, over here!" An orange haired woman yelled over to him. Next to her his last "uncle," Remus Lupin waved Harry over. The orange haired woman got up and began to climb down the bleaches toward him. As she stepped over the last set, she fell into Harry's arms.

"My, my Harry. Growing into quite the body aren't ye now," she smiled as he helped her to her feet. Harry blushed when he realized who the woman was.

"Hi Tonks." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Remus and now Hermione waited for them. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of being escorted by the prettiest carrot top in the stands?"

"Oh, I just . . . I don't know. I wanted to make sure you saw us is all. It's already so crowded." Harry looked disappointed as he mumbled,

"Oh, I see. I thought . . . never mind." Tonks smirked and teased him,

"You thought I was excited to see you and wanted to make sure you sat by me, eh?" Harry smirked back and replied,

"Well, maybe. Where am I _suppose_ to sit?" Tonks sat down two spots away from Remus, and as seductively as Tonks could, she patted the spot open between them and said in her best imitation of a sexy actress,

"Looks like this ones free, Snookums. Perhaps you'd like to help a lonely little lady keep warm for the game?" Taking up the challenge Harry sat beside her, and in a cool collected voice he whispered in her ear,

"Anytime, Nymphadora." Suddenly Tonks's hair sprouted into green dreads, then blond and black streaks, and then red curls. Harry reached out for her hand and whispered in her ear again, "I _finally _got a response out of you. It's okay, Tonks, I feel the same way." She visibly calmed down and her hair settled into her normal brown spikes. She smiled back at him, patted his hand, and moved closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said simply, "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Harry smiled and squeezed the hand that he vowed he wouldn't release until after the game once he'd helped her down the bleaches unscathed.

At the very moment Harry sighed with contentment, Tonks's head still resting on his shoulder, Lee Jordan started the game's commentary with less than usual gusto. "Sounds like someone misses the twins," Lupin said to Harry, and Harry just nodded in response. Lupin smiled and turned around toward Hermione smirking. All knowing Hermione smirked back. Then, Lee's voice sounded off each teams' players and Professor Snape released the snitch and tossed up the quaffle.

"Why's Snape refereeing this game?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"I heard Madame Hooch got hurt at a practice this past week. I guess Professor Snape is the only replacement referee," Hermione responded.

"Well, you would know. Figures. Just in time for Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Gee, I wonder who will win this match."

"Oh, stop it Harry. The professor is a fair man," Tonks said so everyone could hear her. Then, she leaned into Harry's ear still resting her head on his shoulder and whispered, "He just can't be publicly."

"And they're off," Lee stated morosely. Next to him, everyone in the stands could hear Professor McGonagall,

"Snap out of it Mr. Jordan or I'll take over myself."

The quaffle was tossed from Gryffindor to Gryffindor. Horatio Bradley the first year chaser was pulling off some particularly amazing fly work across the pitch. After a loopy-loo and toss from Johnson, Bradley scored the first goal of the game.

"That's Bradley with some fine flying for Gryffindor's first score. Looks like McNair's in for quite the workout guarding Slytherin's court today. Okay, so quaffle to Zabini. Toss to Nicoliava. Back to Zabini. Ooo. Watch the bludger, Nikki! That came from the new beater, Gryffindor fourth year Tom McPherson. Oh, Zabini lost the quaffle. Back to Bradley. Johnson. Bludger towards Thomas. Good save Seamus! Back to Bradley. Johnson. Bradley. Johnson with the goal. Gryffindor up 20!"

Meanwhile, up a bit higher in the air, two seekers were watching for the golden snitch. They both saw it at the same time fluttering around the Gryffindor goal posts and they zoomed after it. They weren't the only ones to notice. Crabbe and Goyle were instantly chasing down Ginny hitting bludgers toward her as they went. Their aim was good and Ginny found herself struggling to remain on her broom. Malfoy was closing in on the snitch, but of course, it was too early to catch it honorably. Soon Crabbe and Goyle's attention was taken yet again by the now infamous Horatio Bradley and his dazzling quaffle acrobats. Almost as if they were ordered to turn back they nodded to each other and proceeded to pester the opposing chasers with their heavy bats. Malfoy followed the snitch nonchalantly until Ginny finally found her way beside him on the chase.

Soon Gryffindor had made another four goals and the Slytherin's were looking a bit angry. Malfoy made a move for the snitch, but Ginny kicked him off it and reached for the golden ball herself. Before that point the game could have been called a rather clean match, especially considering the teams that were playing, but then all hell broke lose. As Malfoy and Ginny passed the Gryffindor court, Ron saw Malfoy pull something from his robes and speak into it.

On the other side of the pitch Crabbe and Goyle could been seen stopping instantly where they were mid-swing to 180 it and high tail toward the seekers hitting bludgers once again toward the red-haired Gryffindor. Ron was furiously watching from his goal posts and keeping eye on the quaffle, which managed to stay on the Slytherin side for most of the game. It didn't take the two Slytherin slugs long to lodge themselves on either side of Ginny. Soon enough, Ginny found herself in a snake sandwich against her will. She dove and side swiped and braked, but somehow the normally sluggish Slytherin beaters were right with her. All this time she still managed to keep her eye on Malfoy and the snitch. Then, the two brutes began bumping Ginny back and forth between them making her queasy in the process. Ron saw what was happening and singled to Angelina. When he couldn't get her attention, Ron shouted at Professor Snape and pointed. Snape blatantly ignored Ron and pretended to be busy keeping up with the quaffle.

Without much more of a thought, Ron was gone, leaving the Gryffindor goal to save his sister from certain peril. And he wasn't the only one headed to fend off Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had summoned his Firebolt from the stands and was instantly in the pitch beside Ron. The two Gryffindors met the bulky Slytherins head on and pushed them away from Ginny. Wrestling in the air became cumbersome for the two beaters and so they headed for the ground. Before anyone noticed, the four boys were off their brooms brutally beating each other muggle-style. Up in the stands Lee Jordan's voice could be heard in an outrage,

"Gryffindor's been disqualified on grounds of having an extra player on the pitch! Snape you're a $&(# bastard! After you didn't call the fouls on your beaters, you're giving them a win!! You bloody #hole! Those two bastards nearly killed the best looking fifth year!"

"Mr. Jordan that's quite enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted taking the mic away from him. In a moment of heated passion, the remaining team members headed down to the ground to help their teammates. Soon students were coming from the stands and an all out war between three houses and one broke lose. Hagrid pushed into the thick of the fight and began pulling apart the four boys caught in the middle. After the half giant pulled the four to the side and had Crabbe and Goyle held to his left and Potter and Weasley to his right, the crowd was silenced and froze by an outraged Headmaster's powerful magic, but he wasn't the wizard to fear at that moment. The wizard in question came down from his lofty spot and landed his broom. He walked coolly but menacingly toward where the four boys were being held. With more ice in his melodious voice than usual, when dealing with members of his house, he looked toward the two beaters. The two Slytherins cowered behind Hagrid for protection as Snape towered above the two. The professor's words came out clearly and calmly,

"My office. Now." Crabbe and Goyle sneaked out around Hagrid not letting their backs turn once toward Snape. Slightly relieved by the professor's actions to his Slytherins, Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief, forgetting that in the public domain Snape still had to loath Gryffindor and all it stood for. Before they remembered that if Snape treated his Slytherins this badly, the worse was yet to happen, Snape was on them revealing a wrath that hadn't been seen in any form since the shrieking shack their third year. Through a magic no one knew Snape possessed, Snape's body seemed to tower even Hagrid as his normal cruel words came out with more heat than Mrs. Weasley's scoldings ever had.

"WHEN WILL IT BE, MR. POTTER, THAT YOU EVER LEARN TO STOP PLAYING THE HERO! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DECIDED NOT TO JOIN THE TEAM THIS YEAR OR WAS THAT JUST A PLOY TO BRING YOUR SPOTLIGHT THAT MUCH CLOSER TO SAINTHOOD! MR. WEASLEY DO YOU BELIEVE A KEEPER IS MEANT TO LEAVE THEIR POST AND LET IN THREE GOALS IN HIS ABSENCE! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS ARE WE PRODUCING IN GRYFFINDOR!

YOU TWO ARE OFFICIALLY RESTRICTED FROM THE QUIDDITCH PITCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS AT HOGWARTS, AND IF I HAVE MY WAY TONIGHT WILL BE YOUR LAST NIGHT! IF YOU AREN'T EXPELLED BY THE END OF THE EVENING, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU SPEND EVERY FREE MOMENT IN DETENTION!"

Before that moment, Harry and Ron had hoped it was all an act. But looking into Snape's normally emotionless black eyes and seeing fire waving within them, they knew he was serious. Both boys' faces paled and their heads dropped to the ground. Hagrid stood in front of them and tried to calm the wizard still towering above him in fury.

"Now. Now. Professor. They were on'y trying to save young Miss Weasley. 'oo can't want them expelled for doing the 'onorable thing."

"HONORABLE? HONORABLE? ARE YOU MAD! THE ONLY HONORABLE THING POTTER HAS DONE IS DECLINE HIS POSITION IN QUIDDITCH ONLY TO TRY TO PLAY REGARDLESS! AND MR. WEASLEY THERE, HE ISN'T CAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING HONORABLE WITHOUT HIS IDIOTIC COUNTERPART OR WITH THE HELP OF A KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"That's quite enough, Severus," a calm, soothing voice said from behind Snape. Snape slowly began to come down to normal height, and despite the still obvious anger slithering behind his eyes, it was controlled in his usual cool, icy way.

"Headmaster, surely you aren't going to intervene on my punishment as referee?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Professor as long as it is fair to the rules of the game. However, I find that three certain Slytherins were in it together to "get" Miss Weasley. I found an illegal communication device in young Mr. Malfoy's robes. I expect the other two to be amongst Misters Crabbe and Goyle's Quidditch things. It seems the punishment will fall to me as Headmaster of the school. This game will be thrown out to be replayed at another time."

"For now, I want you to go to your two Slytherin's and see if you can't find the devices still on them. I'm sure they didn't think to throw them out after seeing you in your glory." With that thought the Headmaster almost chuckled, and Snape visibly calmed, a twinkle in his eye. "You really are remarkable, Professor. Now go to your office and handle your boys. Don't be to harsh, my boy." Snape turned on his heal toward the school. If he'd been wearing his robes they would have billowed like there was no tomorrow.

"Now then. Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. I believe you have a young lady to comfort. Go and make sure Miss Weasley is okay. I have a frozen student body to thaw."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Am I really kicked off the team?"

"Only time will tell, my boy." Dumbledore smiled at the two Gryffindor boys and walked toward the heap of posed students. Hagrid patted the two boys on their backs and headed them off to find Ginny.

"Well, 'oo two sure know 'ow to bring heat to a November day."


	22. Severus's Biggest Secret

_Disclaimer: Not mine, mostly any how._ A/N: For this chapter be aware that there are mentions of rape, and other things traditionally rated R. If you don't want to read about it skip Hermione's Occulmency lesson, which starts after she enters Snape's classroom.

_Chapter 22-Severus's Biggest Secret_

Just moment before he headed down to the dungeons for Occulmency with Snape, Harry ran into a giddy Hermione. She had just finisher her fourth Animagus session and already knew her inner animal. Next, week she'd begin full transformation and as soon as she could control her moments in her animal form, who would reveal herself to Luna and the boys. Then, she'd start tutoring them in the process. She was so excited she almost forgot to tell Harry she wouldn't be at the Occulmency lesson because she had an inspiration about the mask research and Professor Dumbledore was going to help her wad through the Founders' journals.

Harry was also excited about the possibility of becoming an animagus. It would be the fun thing he could do during the year that could be helpful, but also link him to the memories of Sirius and his dad. He wanted to start right that minute. It was almost the first time he ever _wanted _to learn about something other than flying and Quidditch. But instead of starting advanced transfiguration, Harry had to run to get to the dungeons before Snape decided tutoring him in Occlumency wasn't _worth_ the trouble anymore. Harry passed many Slytherins who turned and smirked as they saw him running toward _remedial potions_ with Professor Snape and Hermione Granger.

While it had bothered Harry that everyone thought he was a dunce in potions, this year it hadn't really fazed him. After Professor McGonagall stared tutoring him, he had realized he knew more about potions than he thought, and he was sure he had done very well on his first potions exam. Harry was grateful for Professor McGonagall's help, but a bit resentful that Snape would get some of the credit. Harry just made it before Snape closed his door.

"_Potter_. Decided to make it then? Where is Miss Granger?"

"She is researching material about the masks and the song magic we may use in the clearing. She said she would be here soon, sir." Snape had resumed his regular look of revulsion.

"Right then. Well, let's get this over with. Clear your head of emotion. Focus on being calm . . . _Legillimens_!"

Harry taken off guard yet again, unable to rid his happiness of the possibility of becoming animagus, or to catch his breath, Snape was able to cut into Harry's mind. Harry felt him running through his memories. With each passing memory Harry's eyes fluttered. Without giving much restraint, Harry tried to focus on memories Snape had already seen or known about . . .

He was under the sorting hat and he choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. . . He was listening to Sirius tell him about the honorable house of Black astonished that Sirius was related to the Malfoys. . . He was waiting with Hermione and Buckbeak for his past self to go back into the castle, so they could fly up to where Sirius was being held captive and save his life. . . He was nine and a bulldog was chasing him . . . He was ten and Dudley's gang of friends were punching the life out of him while Dudley laughed . . . Bellatrix Lestrange laughed as Sirius, her own cousin, began to fall through the black veil. . .

_No, not that again_. Suddenly the memories changed and Harry realized he was seeing Snape's memories. Snape was flying in the air, held up by Harry's dad's charm, underclothes shown to a large crowd . . . Snape was watching a girl with long red hair play tag with her Gryffindor friends . . . Snape was painting a portrait of the girl as she sat studying under a willow tree . . . Snape was looking deep into the bright green eyes of Harry's mom, leaning towards her as if they were about to kiss . . . Snape was looking in the mirror in his dormitory applying hair grease to the tousled black hair colic that looked impossible to rule . . .

"_Legillimens_!"

Harry dropped his wand and Snape saw the memories Harry wanted to keep from him. Snape saw himself standing on a stone bridge next to Blanche . . . Snape saw himself in the library whispering in Blanche's ear . . . Snape saw the idea Blanche had given him all those years ago . . .

"Enough." Snape was worn. Harry felt dizzy, but was able to remain standing. This time he knew he had succeeded, for the most part, of denying the most horrible memories to Snape. Why Harry was able to see Snape's most embarrassing moment, Harry hadn't a clue. Snape looked at Potter with shaken eyes and in his steady, disgusted voice said,

"Potter, you didn't use your wand. Were you trying to?"

"No . . . eh . . . sir."

"You have improved. But you still could move quicker. Again! _Legillimens_!"

Harry was ready for a too quick start this time. Snape only saw one memory . . . Harry held his mother's portrait while he sat in his cot in the Hog's Head dungeon . . .

Before Snape could get to anymore of Harry's memories, Harry had stunned Snape, without using his wand, and began scanning Snape's memories for more of his mother's face . . .

Lily was hooded in black with a silver mask in her hand . . . Lily smirked as she called off James's joke on _Snivellus_ . . . Lily was sitting under a willow tree while Snape painted her portrait . . .Blanche was talking to Snape on the Astronomy Tower . . . Blanche had to take her wand back from Snape to get it back . . . A flash of green light passed in his mind . . . gave Snape another idea . . . Voldemort was standing over an unconscious Blanche . . . Green smoke circled Blanche's orb necklace and disappeared within it . . .

"That's enough!" Snape fell to one knee, his face cringing with pain, as he managed to control his anger. Harry realized that despite the professor's cool, monotone exterior, he was still a very emotional man, just like Sirius was. It appeared every bit as difficult for him to control his feelings, as it was for Harry. Snape on the verge of mental breakdown, gave Harry a look of despair and said in a very calm tone,

"Potter, Where did the portrait of your mother come from?"

"It was a gift."

"Sir," Snape growled.

"Oh, yes . . . It was a gift, sir."

"Do you know where it was found?"

"I have no idea, sir. So you _did_ know my mother well then?"

"A lesson you need to learn, _Potter_, is when to allow your curiosity fulfillment and when to keep the cat in the bag."

"But Professor . . . the portrait . . . sir?"

"You will learn more if you get better. You aren't good enough to get to the memories _I _protect from you. However, I'm sure you noticed, _Potter_, that I am no longer using the pensive. Professor Dumbledore has convinced me that there is nothing in my past you could not know more about, however, _you'll_ have to _force_ it out of _me_. I will _not_ be the man who openly tells you what I knew about _your_ mother."

"But Professor . . . please." Harry looked at Snape with a desperate need to know more, but Harry knew too well that Snape would rather hurt him than help him.

Snape looked at him a bit angry and strained, "Perhaps _curiosity_ will prove to be strength in the end . . . Perhaps we _both_ can gain something from this." Snape rolled his eyes as if repeating something someone told him to say, and suddenly looked physically drained. Harry was in disbelief of what he just heard. Snape actually sounded like a normal teacher, and he didn't complain about his technique. "Remember this, Potter, a person's memories can be changed if they will them to. What you see in that person's mind is the truth the person _wishes_ to remember." One of Snape's eyebrows rose as he said, "Puzzle about that for next time. You may need to figure out what is _fact _and what is _fiction_ in just a one brief moment." Snape nodded at Harry as a signal to leave. Just as Harry got to the door Professor Snape called to him,

"Oh and _Potter_. You managed to squeak by on your _Potions_ test. You better thank Professor McGonagall."

About fifteen minutes went by before another knock was heard on Professor Snape's classroom door. The familiar snappy greeting allowed the Gryffindor prefect to enter. When Hermione sat her book bag down and took a seat, she looked toward where Snape stood leaning against a doorframe she'd never noticed before.

'Private lab, I bet.' His eyes were closed and his facial expression was worn yet peaceful. He looked like he had just had the workout of his life, minus the sweat, and needed some real rest. Hermione shook her head, realizing she had been staring.

"If you're tired, sir, I could come later this week," Hermione politely suggested.

"No, no I have other duties later this week. Tonight is it," Snape said calmly but obviously tired.

"If you say so, sir."

"I do, Miss Granger. Now let's get started. Last week it took far to long for you to block me out of your mind. Have you been practicing like I told you to?"

"Of course, sir. Every night."

"We shall see. _Legillimens_."

Snape floated into Hermione's mind searching for more of the visions of Deidre and Naisi she had told him about. He wanted to see if they were the same ones he had been having without the muse's help. But, she must have been expecting it, because all he saw were some rather insignificant events, at least according to her emotions. Snape saw Hermione in first year charms casting Wingardium Leviosa and he felt her confident pride . . .Hermione kissing Viktor Krum after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and felt her disgust at the wetness of her lips . . . Suddenly there was a hard stone wall and nothing else. Snape tried to get past the wall but was unable to before Hermione cast,

"_Legillimens_."

Now Hermione was breezing through the professor's mind looking at memories and feeling the emotion and sense of touch for each of them. She saw Severus kissing Blanche and felt his warmth, affection, love, and arousal for her . . . Snape watching Hermione in the library and felt his peace, curiosity, and wonder . . . Snape talking with Lucius Malfoy in a study of some kind drinking fire whisky and felt disgust, and hate . . . Severus as a young boy being beaten by his father and crying with fear, anger, numbness, and humiliation . . . Snape holding back laughter as he administered potions to a half-cat, half-human Hermione during her second year but still felt respect . . . Severus as a young man being whipped by a Death Eater and felt fear, pain, and more humiliation . . . Severus being forced down while the Dark Lord branded him with the Death Eater tattoo and felt anger, fear, pain, and hate . . . Severus being passed along from one Death Eater to another to be raped and blood-tortured and felt humiliation, hate, anger, worthlessness, hopelessness, pain, arousal, and self-loathing. . . Snape holding Hermione back from the werewolf feeling fear, warmth, protectiveness, and bravery . . . Snape covered in blood and pulsing with after shocks of the Crustaceous Curse outside the Forbidden Forest only to be found by Hagrid and felt the peace, and hope disappear as Hagrid approached and then felt anger, hate, and pain . . . Snape watching Hermione enter the Great Hall for the Yule Ball during her fourth year and felt attraction, wonder, arousal, self-loathing . . . Snape reading Hermione's essay on werewolves and felt respect, admiration, and pride . . . Snape watching Hermione laugh with her friends in the Great Hall and feeling jealousy, desire, and admiration . . .

"_Finite Incantatum_!" Hermione ended the spell.

"Professor, are you alright? Should I get Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, Miss Granger. I'm just not my usual self today."

"Professor, last night. Was that last night that Hagrid found you?"

"Last night and many others." Hermione's eyes began to tear. Snape looked away. "Please, Miss Granger I do not need your sympathy or anyone else's."

"Why do you go back? There has to be another way," she cried passionately.

"There isn't," Snape said coldly. Then in a voice softer than she ever heard come from him, "I think next time I will use a pensive during your lesson. You may go, Miss Granger."

"Professor? Am I supposed to be able to feel what you felt as you experienced the events I saw? It didn't happen last time."

"What do you mean?" Snape said, startled, still uncomfortable, and perhaps embarrassed.

"I . . . ah . . . emotions . . . touch . . . pain. I could feel them. Why am I feeling what you felt?" Hermione gazed at Snape trying to read the answer from his face. She waited patiently and witnessed a plethora of emotions floating in his eyes. Before she could figure out what they meant Snape snapped,

"I . . . Leave now, Miss Granger!"

* * *

Harry ran through the Gryffindor common room past Ron, who was dully eating a sandwich, to his dormitory eager to look again at the portrait the Weasley twins had given him for his birthday. He opened his trunk and pulled out the plainly framed canvas. His mother smiled back at him, but strangely, like before, she did not move. Harry frowned, but a thought came to him. He pulled the frame away from the canvas and took off the brown paper that protected its backside. There, in blood red paint, was the artist's signature. Severus Snape. Harry stared at the signature in disbelief. _Snape and his mom?_ Harry puzzled with the possibilities. If Snape's memories were true . . . But as Harry looked at the portrait, he knew what he saw in Snape's mind was the truth. He looked around him, ashamed of his newest glimpse into his mother's life. Ron came into the dormitory still munching the same sandwich. Harry tried to hide the portrait behind him, but Ron caught on and said,

"Isn't that the portrait of your mom Fred and George found?" Harry still shocked with the news, didn't answer. Just then a stunned Hermione came in.

"Well, how did Occulmency go, Harry?" Ron avoided Hermione's dazed gaze and focused on what Harry was hiding.

"Hermione, Harry is hiding something. I wonder what he has discovered about that portrait?" Ron exclaimed with deep curiosity.

"Portrait. What portrait?"

"The one the twins gave him. I knew there was something fishy about it. They were wandering around Knockturn Alley trying to find a weapon for Harry. Instead of getting a mind numbing grabby hand, they bought that portrait at a Pawn Shop. So does it change into something . . . naughty? Come on Harry, out with it."

"Yeah, we'll get it out of you anyway. Or do I need to my Legillimens skills on you?" Hermione grinned evilly as if possessed by both the Weasley twins. Harry reluctantly took the portrait from behind him and showed them the signature on it. Harry slumped in his chair and leaned his hand on one of his hands.

"Yeah, so. Do you want to use it to forge Snape's signature or something?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No, it's my mother's portrait. The one that doesn't move. Just sits and smiles. Professor Snape painted it." Harry forced a sarcastic smile and added, "I wouldn't have ever known, but I saw him paint it. In his memories." Ron and Hermione's expressions were priceless. Hermione's jaw spread far enough to fit a giant fire shooting skrewt in it. Ron just shook his head and laughed,

"How did Snape get close enough to _your_ mom to paint her portrait."

"Don't you need to know the person quite well to give it life?" Hermione questioned.

"You know, it's really not bad," said Ron taking the portrait form Harry, trying to offer comic relief. Then, absent-mindedly looking at Hermione, "I doubt I could come close to doing this good painting _Luna_." Ron blushed realizing what he had suggested. "Well anyway, if Blanche's memories are true, and they dated or _something_, they _would_ have had _time_." Ron changed his gaze back to Harry.

"But the thing is I don't know it's true. Blanche's memories could be skewed, since she loved Snape, and hated my mom. All I know for sure is that Snape painted this portrait, for some reason never activated it, and either lost it or traded it for something. I tried to ask him about it, but he said he would not be the one to tell me what _he_ knew about my mother."

"Wow! Now _that_ is something! He must have known something big if he won't just tell you! Do you think the rumors Malfoy was telling people on the train have any truth to them? Could your mum have been a Death Eater too, Harry?" Harry looked back at Ron, deep in thought, and angry that even he was considering the possibility that his own mom, the same mother who protected him from Voldemort, could have been one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Hermione looked angrily at Ron seeing that these rumors were torturing Harry. Hermione interrupted Harry's thoughts with an easier question,

"So Professor Snape knows you have your mom's portrait, then?" Slightly relieved to not continue his thoughts, Harry said,

"Yes, he saw me looking at it in one of my memories. And I saw some of the same memories Blanche sent me."

"Well, doesn't that at least confirm the memories that were the same?" Hermione said rationally.

"I guess it does, yes."

"Then, the rest are probably true. You know, not necessarily every tidbit, but the general stuff."

"Huh . . . Okay." Harry didn't need to confirm anything about his mom. He already could see where these memories were going. Snape and his mom had been a secret couple, and both of them had been cheating on the people they _really_ loved. The rest Harry didn't want to know about, but he also realized he _would_ learn soon enough. He hoped his worst fears weren't true. He couldn't imagine his mother as a Death Eater, but that was almost easier than thinking that Snape could possibly be his _real_ father.

"F_orce_ it out of him next lesson," Ron said nonchalantly.

"I wish I could activate the portrait, then I could just ask my mom."

"I think only the artist can charm the portrait to life. I wonder why Professor Snape never did," said Hermione ending the conversation. Harry just continued to look stunned, as he shook his head still leaning on one hand. Ron yawned and told his friends he was going to hit the hay. Harry and Hermione weren't quite tired yet so they decided to head down to the common room and make use of the nice leather couch in front of the fire. As soon as they made themselves comfortable, Harry remembered that Hermione was supposed to have Occulmency tonight also. So he asked her,

"Hermione, what did you see with Snape today? You have been able to get farther in his head then me, so you had to have seen something."

"Harry, you know it doesn't work that way. When Snape sees me, the memories of your parents don't come up to the surface."

"But you could look for the answers now that you know what to look for, right?"

"I could Harry, but I think Snape might suspect that next time. In fact, he already had decided he will have to use a pensive with me next time. He may very well put all his memories of school in there along with the others he doesn't want me to suffer through again." Harry blanched at this, and looked at his normally cool friend holding back tears in her brown eyes and barely holding back the shakes. Concerned for his friend he asked,

"Mia, love, are you okay? What did you see?"

"I can't talk specifically about it. I promised, but I don't think I want to anyway. Some was absolutely terrifying. And some was heart breaking. But the rest was . . . it was . . . a somewhat wonderful surprise." Her voice shook as she said this. "I felt his hope, and some other things _I even_ wasn't sure . . . Harry, I want you to never, no matter what you find out about your mother's relationship with him . . . I want you to promise me you won't talk bad about Professor Snape. I want you to promise, no matter how awful you think he is, that you will try to remain respectful in anyone's presence, not just mine. I don't expect you to stick up for the man, because you didn't see what I saw, but please, please do this for me. He deserves so much better from all of us. Please, Harry," Hermione pleaded passionately to the Boy-Who-Pretended-To-Still-Hold-Snape-With-Voldemort.

"I can't promise you much Hermione, but if it's that important to you, I will try. That's the best I can do."

"Thank you, Harry. You can't know how much this means to me." Hermione's tears finally began to fall and Harry moved over to his friend and held her, patting her hair and letting her tears fall onto his sweater. He couldn't help but wonder what she saw that would cause such a reaction in her, but he promised himself he would at least try to find out in his next lesson. For now he attended to his friend's needs.

* * *

Elsewhere in the dungeons the Head of Slytherin House was drinking fire whiskey and trying to come to terms with something he had not felt in seventeen years. Hermione's Occulmency lesson had gone terribly from his perspective. She was able to look around his head for ages. The thing that troubled him the most was that he wanted her to. It had been seventeen years since he had someone truly understand him. Since someone could read emotion in his eyes. The emotion hadn't left them. There just wasn't anyone who cared enough to look. He knew deep down he'd wanted that back again and now this girl, or young woman rather, at the very least cared. How could she feel what he felt otherwise? Why was he able to feel her emotions also, when he hadn't ever been able to do that, even with Blanche or Lily? 'Perhaps there is something to this soul mate thing after all. Maybe Miss Granger really is Deidre and maybe I really am Naisi. Destiny. Why is that so hard to believe?'


	23. Discoveries in Xanadu

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. And also I apologize for my appalling editing skills. I've been rereading again to make sure I tie up all the details and have noticed how awfully full the text is of typos and formatting errors. Again I apologize. After I finish getting the story down I intend to really fix it up, I just haven't the time at the moment. 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns my friends from the world of Harry Potter and Evanescence wrote thesongs within this chapter (a favorite album of Severus and Hermione).

**Chapter 23—Discoveries in Xanadu**

On the way back from the dungeons, Harry finally remembered he hadn't given the twins or Blanche their bit of inheritance. Harry was concerned that avoiding giving the gifts to their owners could blow up in his face like the two-way mirror negligence had, so he ran up to the Room of Requirement to get the orbs and journals. He wrapped Sirius's prank journals up in brown paper and took the package to Hedwig to deliver to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in Hogsmeade. The large orb that Blanche was meant to have, Harry decided he needed to deliver himself. Harry could only guess that the pain in her eyes each time she talked to him was because he reminded her of Sirius just by being his Godson.

Harry carried the large purple-fogged orb to Blanche's office. When he arrived he was surprised to hear a familiar cruel voice on the other side of the door.

"You've been warned, Professor. Don't try to help the side of light or you'll lose more than Black and your family," the cold voice sneered.

"I have nothing left to lose, Lucius. Tell your boss to Do. His. Worst. I'm sure he'll appreciate the sediment."

"You're message will be delivered, Muse. Do remember that I tried to warn you," Lucius smiled.

"Lucius, if you think for one moment I would do anything for you, you are more disturbed than people think you are. The only advice you'll get from me is that you are on the wrong side. Win or lose if you choose to be Lucifer you'll arrive at the same end, Lucius. With a hell you don't choose, and nothing but rock and fire for company."

"You have a way with words, my dear. Don't underestimate the Dark Lord."

"Lucius, I have seen his worst, and the worse I'll be off is dead with my loved ones. At one time you had sense enough to stay out of all this. And yet you still are trying to run the Ministry for him. Why not leave? Why bow down to this maniac, Lucius? Protect your family and leave. You have enough money to hide. Why must you be part of this? You were better than being a mad man's stooge once upon a time. What happened to _your_ plans and dreams? Where is that arrogant boy who loved the arts and wanted to be the best French author on the continent?"

"I think you are mistaking me for another Slytherin a touch younger. Only _he_ wanted to continue his music and art and tour the world in style. I think our friend has been on what you call the _right _side for 20 years now. Of course, I would never give him up unless it was necessary."

"For _your _cause you mean. I forget sometimes that you are on no one's side but your own, Lucius." Blanche shook her head and rose from her seat, "If that is all, you best leave before the headmaster finds you."

Lucius took the hint with all the elegance of the prince leaving tea with the queen, "So right you are. Cheers, Blanche! May your choices prove wiser than I see them."

Harry hid in a nearby dark corner and watched as Lucius Malfoy, somehow not in Azkaban where he should be, strode out of Professor Nouveau's office. His arrogance didn't seem any less present than the last time Harry saw him. The long blond haired, ice blue eyed man walked as an aristocrat even now, though he more than likely would lose all that he had over Voldemort even if he switched sides that day. And Blanche appeared to be friends with him. Or at least, had been friends at some point with him. How could he trust her now?

Despite his thoughts of suspicion, he took Blanche's rightful possession to her door. Harry didn't even have to knock before the professor told him to come in.

Harry walked into Blanche's office and she motioned to one of the navy wing-backed chairs in front of her desk.

"Just one moment, Harry." The professor turned away from him to look in the elaborately detailed mirror behind the desk. As Harry faced it he saw a familiar smoke cloud it. Instead of seeing Snape or Lupin's face enclosed within the mirror he saw Dumbledore's face.

"Is that Harry you have there, Blanche?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Did you catch all of my meeting, Albus?"

"Of course, dear. But thanks to Severus there was nothing new to be known. Luckily the ancient magic of your orbs doesn't quite work the way Tom must believe. It also may have been helpful that Harry had the master orb out in the hallway while he waited." The headmaster looked down past his glasses and smiled in his usual way at Harry. Professor Nouveau watched the headmaster pass through the mirror into her office, as if there was nothing abnormal about it.

"Oh, that explains the tingling I felt in my necklace. Wow . . . Sirius Black is still full of surprises." After a moment's pause and touch of her necklace, she turned back to Harry. "So you remembered your task, Harry. Good man! Thank you!" Blanche came around her desk to the chair Harry was seated and hugged him. Harry handed her the parcel. "Now Harry I have a surprise for you. Care to help, Granddad?"

"Certainly, Granddaughter."

Harry, already full of questions, was in awe at the mystery of it all. Lucius Malfoy was just here in this office and Albus Dumbledore seemed to not only expect it but welcome it. Not to mention Dumbledore had just walked in from a mirror. Harry's jaw was still dropped, as he blatantly stared in the direction of the golden reflector.

Dumbledore motioned back to the mirror and explained a bit of its recent history to Harry. "Amazing creation, isn't it? Fillius had been working on the ancient charms involved in creating this beauty for years, but then Remus found a book about the two-way mirror magic in Godric's library and like the Muggle Emeril says BAM! There you have it!"

"It certainly was helpful tonight, Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Harry asked still completely at a loss to what was happening.

Blanche smiled warmly at Harry and answered him with a bit of heritage history, "Yes, Harry. I'm sure you've realized by now how close the pureblood wizarding families are around here. Family blood goes way back past the days of King Arthur. Not many families have Muse or Seer blood in them. Ours happens to have both. Of course, this," she motioned between herself and the Headmaster, "is a mostly unknown secret. Consider yourself privileged my dear Harry."

Dumbledore complimented his granddaughter's explanation with a confident request. "Harry will of course use discretion on the matter as always. Now let us see what the master orb is capable of."

With anxious delight written all over his face, Dumbledore picked up the orb that looked very much like a smaller version of one of Trelawney's crystal balls in his right hand. He held the orb up to Blanche's necklace and whispered, "_Resero_." Suddenly an arch of yellow light moved through the room and focused into a triangle picture about the size of an average Muggle television set. Inside the triangle the memories stored within Blanche's necklace began to play back in holographic, but vivid color. Dumbledore seemed to be looking for something in particular and with each new memory he used his left hand to pass across the orb and through the triangle. This motion caused the picture to move on to the next memory sequence. Harry was surprised to see the ideas Blanche had given to himself, as well as, Professor Snape, Hermione, and Sirius. Faces flashed in front of him that seemed vaguely familiar. Suddenly a fat, stout, balding man with a silver arm was standing next to a red-haired young man dressed in a black robe and holding a silver mask. 'Pettigrew and Percy?' Harry's look turned from awe to shock to outrage.

"Yes, Harry. Unfortunately, Percy may already believe that joining forces with Tom is a better alternative than trusting an old codger like me."

"But he know about . . . " Harry shook his head and glanced toward Blanche not knowing if she knew everything he did about the fight against Voldemort.

"Blanche knows about Severus, Harry. He told her he never would do what she had revealed to him so long ago, and she saw the truth in his eyes. And I'm sure you heard Lucius confirm at least in his belief. But yes, if Percy turns to the Dark Side many of our secrets will be known. This has been why the Order has been so secretive with you and many of its own members. Luckily, Tom believes Severus is spying for him within the Order. Much like Draco Malfoy, Percy has no idea what he'd be getting himself into by becoming a Death Eater. But our Professor Nouveau can give him an idea."

Dumbledore pulled out a small sphere from a blue velvet bag and continued to explain what they were doing. "This is one of Severus's memories from a Dark Revel. I will not show it to you Harry, not yet. It is up to Severus to let anyone see what he's been through. He has given his permission for us to use this particular memory to show Percy what could become of him." With that, Dumbledore handed Blanche both the small and large orbs. Instead of the reveal incantation Blanche said the words that converted the memory into one starring Percy Weasley. Then she whispered, "_Invasio_." A stream of purple fog floated from the large orb to Blanche's head. After the fog settled, Blanche set down the orbs and preformed the same procedure Harry had seen Dumbledore use to pull a memory from his mind and insert it into a pensive. Instead of a pure silver thought strand, this one was silvery blue like the strand Harry had received months ago.

Blanche put the silvery blue thread inside a silver envelope and answered Harry's unspoken question. "I have to send this to Percy because he is too far away from Hogwarts right now for me to use _Legillimens_ to send this idea." She paused to seal the envelope with her family seal. "Also this way he knows it isn't a nightmare. I wouldn't know the difference myself unless I were awake."

"Well, if there is any Hope for young Mr. Weasley, this will keep him with us. Thank you, Hope."

Blanche just nodded. Then she looked over to Harry and said, "Well, besides that bit of genius, we have a surprise for you, Harry." Blanche picked up the large orb again and held it to her heart. She muttered something Harry couldn't understand and black smoke erupted from the sphere and created a veil. After a few seconds, the black smoke cleared off a bit and an image of a man with dark hair and eyes appeared.

"Hello, Harry."

* * *

Saturday morning Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at breakfast sharing the same contemplative looks in silence. Each of them had their own worries dancing in their minds. Concentration on the more provincial was a frivolity they hadn't indulged in quite sometime. Ron tucked into his breakfast plate and attempted to pull his friends back to their common reality.

"Yum. The House-Elves surely outdid themselves today."

Harry's head snapped up to see Ron shoveling in some cheese covered hash browns and sausage patties. Harry just picked at his scrambled eggs.

Ron's hand shoved Harry and then Hermione. "Oy! Snap out of it you two! People will think someone's died." Harry and Hermione responded with dark chuckling.

"Seriously you two!" Ron's voice lowered to a whisper, "We've got to be prepared for the greasy bat's teaching technique today. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE! You two have any strategy in mind for the little game of ours?" The reminder of the defense training game they talked Snape into brought smiles to their faces.

Hermione smirked as she bent her head toward the table, placed a silencing charm on them, and said to the boys confidently, "I have a plan."

"Well, of course, you do," said Harry nonchalantly. "Does it have anything to do with you being the bait by chance?"

"How ever did you guess, Harry? I'll use my new talent to 'track' Snape best I can. I am getting pretty good at blocking his attempts to hear my own thoughts. He will assume I am too focused on preventing his entrance to my own mind to believe I've been practicing reading his own. My biggest talent in all this mind stuff is thinking about something I want him to know in order to get something I want. I think its time to use this to our mutual advantage. Someone needs to be thrown off his high horse at least when it comes to defense against the dark arts."

"How very Slytherin of you, Mia," Harry responded.

"Indeed. Isn't it grand?"

"So how will you lure him?" Ron questioned.

"Music," she said simply.

"Music?" The boys asked in unison. Harry's eyebrows nearly crossed as he tried to figure out what music had to do with Snape.

Hermione explained. "He used to be a fabulous musician. He toured all the best venues. He had a stage name and everything. I researched it and after seeing and hearing him play Slytherin's violin, I know this will work. A real musician is always drawn to the note."

"Okay so how will _you _use music? I don't think playing the Weird Sisters in the dorms will do it," Ron said sarcastically.

"Of course it wouldn't. I have taken singing lessons since I was five." Hermione continued in a bit of a huff. "You of course wouldn't know that because you assume being smart is my talent." She waved her hands as if dispelling the negative thoughts from her head. "Never mind that for now. I can sing." Hermione proceeded to tell her big plan to the boys and they readily agreed to participate.

They planned on bringing it all together late that afternoon when Harry, Hermione, and Snape all conveniently ended up in the Headmaster's office at just the right moment. But first Dumbledore was taking Harry to Xanadu and Hermione had to practice singing in the Room of Requirement. Ron would follow the lot of them to the headmaster's office later that afternoon following the Marauder's Map under Harry's invisibility cloak. If all worked out, Snape would be got before he was even on the hit list.

So after Mia detailed the plan, the boys added their ideas, and the Golden Trio went their separate ways—Harry to Dumbledore, Mia to the Room of Requirement, and Ron to practice Legilimency with Luna.

* * *

Harry reached Dumbledore's office at a strolling pace. He didn't know why the headmaster was finally taking him to Xanadu, but that didn't make him all that excited to go. From what Mia told him it was just a tower filled with books and old toys. 'Oh, well. The life of the enslaved.'

Just as Harry was about to say 'Everlasting Gum Drops' to Dumbledore's sentry gargoyle, the headmaster came down with the rolling staircase.

"Ready, Harry? Follow me."

Harry followed Dumbledore weaving through enough corridors that he, Harry, wasn't sure where he was anymore. Finally, the headmaster stopped in front of a suit of armor with a shield engraved with the name Arthur Pendragon. Then the headmaster gazed into the helm of the king's armor and said 'Avalon lives.' The suit swung around moving the floor on which Harry and the professor stood to a room on the other side of the wall. Once stopped, Dumbledore headed up to a round stone altar and beckoned Harry with him. As soon as they were in place, the headmaster told Harry to think of the name Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the elevator-like weightless shift of the portal taking him to where Dumbledore wanted him to be, Helga Hufflepuff's floor in Xanadu Tower. As the feeling lessened he opened his eyes and looked down to his hands and realized he was invisible. 'Weird.' Only after a few seconds that felt more like no time had past, Harry saw his body come back into phase and let out a sigh of relief. He turned to where Dumbledore had been standing but found the headmaster already waiting at the end of the portal's corridor.

Harry followed the headmaster into what looked very much like one of Professor Sprout's green houses gone wild. Harry didn't see any vegetation that appeared violent and so he continued following Dumbledore through what must once have been a circular common room to the floor. The two men continued through the vegetation and entered what Harry saw as an archway with flowering ivies and ferns weaving around and supporting what might have been a doorway a long, long time ago. Inside the 'room,' Harry could barely see past the trees and undergrowth to realize the other three walls of the room were glass. 'A solarium,' Harry thought correctly. Dumbledore followed a relatively easily seen path to a small clearing at what may have been the center of the room. There sat a brown bench two chairs and a table that seemed to be part of the trees surrounding them. The clearing felt very peaceful and comfortable to Harry. For added comfort someone had purple and blue cushions laying on the bench and chairs. It took a moment for Harry to see the woman sitting in the larger higher backed chair.

She looked like a queen waiting for her honored guest to arrive for high tea. She seemed to own the nature around her. 'That's a strange thought. How could anyone own nature.' It was then Harry remembered where he'd seen the woman sitting before him.

Dumbledore confirmed his memory. "Vivianne Le Fay. Once again meet Harry Potter. Harry, Vivianne is the Lady of Avalon. I assume you know why I brought you here now?"

"She knows how to make the relics in our vision," Harry said more questioningly than knowingly. The Lady rose and answered Harry's tone.

"Yes, Harry I do, but I can only lead you toward your goal. I cannot make them for you."

Harry watched as the woman came toward them without a sound, and a grace that rivaled Professor Snape. "And you know of Avalon?"

"Yes."

"And my Mother?"

"Yes." The Lady's simple answers were enough for Harry. He believed her words without a thought. It was if the answer was inside him all along. Dumbledore sensing that all would be well between them, offered the limitation for the day.

"Yes, Harry she knows of all Avalon's mysteries, but for today relics and a bit about Avalon will have to do. I will leave you to it, Lady." Dumbledore bowed to the tall raven-haired women in midnight blue robes and left her with Harry.

Harry looked at the Lady of Avalon with new wisdom. "I understand now."

"What is it you understand, Harry?" the Lady asked in a peaceful voice.

"Why you became part of the Order. Relics aren't you're only specialty are they?"

"No. Indeed they are only part of the whole. The powers I have as the Lady of Avalon are far greater than even I knew a short time ago. Much of my power has only just recently been realized."

"So you didn't go to Hogwarts then?"

The Lady looked away from Harry to shield the emotions making their way across her now distraught features. Then, in a voice more cryptic than usual, "Actually I did." She paused swallowing the emotion that wanted to claim her voice, and she finished as cryptic and mellow as she began, "But it was long ago and part of a very long story we must save for another day. Today we must discover your gifts of the Goddess."

Harry, astonished and glad that there would be more than just a history lesson today, asked, "And how will we do that, Lady?"

"First, we must move to more suitable surroundings."

The Lady motioned Harry toward the 'forest' to a newly dug path of the original flooring. At the end of the path was another clearing closer to the windowed walls of the Solarium. This clearing was filled with fragrant flowers of all colors black to yellow and the sun felt wonderful on Harry's head. On the ground of the clearing Harry saw a circle carved. Within the circle were two stone slabs each large enough for a single person to sit on cross-legged. And so Harry followed instinct and went to the slab furthest away from him. He stood and waited until the Blue Lady made her way to her own stone slab. He bowed to her and sat down, setting his robes aside as he did. He also pulled his wand from his pocket and laid it away from the stone on the ground. As he did this purely by instinct, the Blue Lady did the same.

"The first test is complete. You are born to the Knowing of Avalon. Follow your instincts they guide you in the Way. Now relax, close your eyes, and clear your mind."

The silence between them beckoned the nature around them to fill it. The sounds of animal life Harry hadn't realized were there became clear in his head. The light from the windows embraced his face and warmed him like a much needed hug. If anyone had been watching they would have seen two people who visibly found peace in that moment. They would envy the two. Then Harry felt a strange sensation that reminded him of the trip to the tower. For a moment the clearing with the three circles blinked in his mind. A harsh cold breeze that couldn't be in the Solarium blew Harry's long black locks away from his scar, and instinct took over again.

As if in a trace, Harry stood and walked from the altar he transferred to, in the direction that turned out to be the location of the embracing yew trees and the three circles. Harry followed his gut instinct to the middle circle and stood on the stone slab there. The breeze turned into a gale and Harry raised his arms above himself. He spoke three words he didn't know and the gale seemed to be sucked into his hands. Harry brought his arms down to shoulder height holding his hands palm up. The gale passed from his hands and danced through his hair and spiraled around him, creating a tornado. Harry opened his eyes and saw the harsh wind protecting him. In the eye of his own storm, Harry suddenly feared the power it held, but the calm of the eye soothed him and instinct took over. With his eyes closed once again, he said the same three words he did not know and brought his palms together in front of him. Doing so changed the tornado back into the breeze once again.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was still in the clearing of the three circles but he was not alone. The Blue Lady walked toward him, took his hands in hers, placed them palm down on her own, and said in her wispy, hollow voice, "Fear not the power the Goddess grants you, son of my sister. Only the truest of heart can control the storm within. It seems that your heart is good and brave. Never doubt that. Your heart guides you, my son. It is the best compass for the journey you find yourself on. Let it guide you to your destination."

Harry looked from their hands into the Lady's face and felt a familiarity he only had with people he'd know for years. There was something in her gestures that reminded him of someone, but who? Not knowing how he could be related to the Lady, for he knew he must be if his mother was the Lady before, unsettled him. After a moment, he dropped his hands and turned away from the Lady.

The breeze was again gentle and loving. It teased his locks until he realized something, but in a way it felt like he was remembering the thought from ages ago. "This is the clearing for the Phalanx bonding ritual. We must bring our relics here to form the bond. Will you be testing Mia and Professor Snape?"

"If it is as the Goddess wills."

Harry nodded and said without a hint of doubt, "It is. They are of the Knowing."

"Then the time has come . . . but first let us go back to Helga's Solace to think on the Phalanx ceremony and the relics required for it." She took Harry's hands once again. "Now think Helga Hufflepuff." Within seconds they were back on their stone slabs sitting cross-legged and eyes shut.

When Harry opened his eyes again he wasn't sure that they had ever left the Solarium. His mind didn't know what was fact, memory, or dream anymore. All these new discoveries were finally starting to exhaust Harry, body, mind, and soul. An overwhelming dizziness overtook him as he rose from the stone slab.

"I think after a bit of chocolate the best course of action for this afternoon will be for you to nap here in the Solarium. Your greatest gift is the gift of sight that was somehow passed down to you despite your gender. It seems it is stronger when you sleep." She reached for Harry's chin and lifted it up. "Do not worry. All will be revealed to you in your dreams, Harry. It is the way of the Goddess." With that she handed Harry a bar of chocolate and nodded her head. Without even the look of a thought across her face, she was gone and a familiar wooden bench that blended with the plants beckoned to Harry's use.

* * *

Severus Snape took the Lady's advice and went to Helga's library. Lancelot had told him that he remembered reading about the plants in Avalon having higher purity and stronger magic to negate dark spells then normal ingredients. Lancelot knew Morgan had been an amazing healer. So Snape went to look for books about possible healing plants that would rid him of his scar. 'And possibly Potter's.' In the process of wading through Helga Hufflepuff's Herbology tomes, Snape's thoughts went to work fluctuating between the various projects he was working on. Between past lives, talismans, music, Death Eater scars, defense training, Avalon, ancient potions, Hufflepuff blood, and emotions hiding just under the surface, Severus's mind was eating up his energy though physically he was only engaged in browsing through the books in front of him. No wonder he felt tired all day everyday. He had more to worry about than he could remember, and more emotion to control since before his father beat into him the importance of a cool exterior.

The memory of his father's words popped out from the others racing in his brain, 'Emotions are not to be held on sleeves. Besides, we can't be showing our true powers off now can we?' He frowned at the memories that came forward for a brief moment. These old scars had still been pushed far into his depths not three days ago, and all it took was one 17-year-old Gryffindor with brown curly hair a second attempt at _Legillimens_ to get to them. Either his exhaustion had caused his talents to falter, she was more powerful than he imagined, or she had more connection to him than he wanted to think about. He wagered it was a little of all three. 'Thinking about emotions never turns out well.' Even though he didn't want to think about her, his mind drifted between topics and she became the focus.

When it was plain that he was making no headway amongst the books, he decided to keep up the defense practice game. It was an excuse to watch her, but afterwards it would be good to have someone help focus his mind on his more important endeavors. 'And she is the ultimate organizer. We really need to go over her most recent research anyhow.' Just after he made the decision to seek Hermione out, he heard singing. He looked around him and peeked around bookshelves to find the library holding only him captive. He stood for a moment caught up in the beauty of the voice. Granted it had been many years since he toured abroad as a musician and knew the latest voices, but he felt this voice reach out to him. The voice was trained yet still had a natural quality many talented singers lose to technique. He was so enchanted by just the voice he didn't hear the words.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks screaming _

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they fall they tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos—your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

I lie inside myself for hours 

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

When he finally shook himself from the trance the singing caused, he listened to the song. While the voice was beautiful the song was a bit melancholy. He believed it suited the person singing the words. The song also ironically suited him. He thought the singer must be very beautiful inside and out, yet a realist about life. She was a faded optimist, who still wished it were possible for good dreams to have some reality. When the song was finished, the vocalist continued.

Just before the notes started once again, Snape heard a familiar voice say, 'This is my favorite, and for some reason it reminds me so much of someone. Someone I've know forever and yet not so. I wonder who he is.' The song was so dreadfully sad, but it truly took his breath away. He felt all the emotion behind the words and believed them to be so much of what he was going through while remembering his past and reluctantly foreseeing his future. He fell in love with the voice that sang the words. For a moment, he felt as though his soul mate really existed, but that could have been exhaustion talking. Halfway into the song, "My Immortal," he realized the person she had known and not known was more than likely himself, but the only person he could come up with that could be the singer . . .

'No . . . No. It can't be true. Surely she couldn't be that skilled in music as well.' The singing suddenly stopped mid-note. Then her voice filled his head again.

'Professor? Oh, God. He heard that!'

'Miss Granger. I think we need to talk about this. Meet me at the Headmaster's office in ten minutes.'

* * *

Harry woke with a start in Helga's solarium. The perfumed muggy air comforted him making Harry drowsy again. 'All will be revealed in your dreams, Harry. It is the way of the Goddess.' Harry tried to pry himself from the purple cushioned bench, but the drowsiness was overwhelming. Still fighting with his mind to wake up, his body fell back to the cozy cushions and pulled back the down comforter he assumed the Lady must have put on him while he slept. He gave into the urge to sleep and keep sleeping. 'All will be revealed in your dreams,' the Lady of Avalon told him.

Instantly Harry was back in the dream that had startled him to wake moments before. He saw himself overlooking the Isle of Avalon from the circle of stone on the highest hillside. What was starling about the dream was that Harry felt the emotion he went through as he looked over Avalon. Harry felt completely at home. The feeling was even more intense than the first time he left Hogwarts to go back to the Dursleys.

Looking down the stone steps he had climbed to the circle, he could see a man emerging from the Avalon mists holding a long silver sword with blue and green gems on the hilt. After him a tall thin woman in blue robes with dark black hair, the Lady of Avalon, held a staff of dark wood. Along with her was Mrs. Weasley carrying a box of dried flowers and rock. 'Potions ingredients,' Harry supposed. Harry turned away from them and looked to the center of the circle of stones.

Next to the stone altar in the center was Mia tending a cauldron fire beneath a blue crystal caldron. Next to the cauldron three glass orbs laid within an open violet blue velvet covered box. Around the box Harry could see a shimmer of gold surrounding it like a force field of some kind. Harry imagined the orbs had been put away for a long, long time, and the protection spell that still existed was very strong. Harry approached Mia feeling anxious yet peaceful. Not five minutes went by and Snape, Mrs. Weasley, and Viviane had arrived.

Harry shook his head from the daze. Instinctively he rose from the bench and headed to the one place he knew he'd find some answers. The Headmaster's office.

* * *

**Translations**

Reseroreveal

Invasioinvasion, in this case the memory invades Blanche's mind


End file.
